Los Juegos de la Vida
by Only D
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de Versalles todo ocurriera en un Centro de Entrenamiento para deportistas de élite donde los jóvenes se preparan para las próximas Olimpiadas?. Anímense a leer esta historia del siglo XXI. Los personajes pertenecen a Riyoko Ikeda, pero la historia es de mi propiedad. Nota: Para ver ilustraciones de este fanfic, busca en fcbk la página Only D
1. Navidad

_**Navidad**_

* * *

Oscar realizó una rápida _embestida(_ _1)_ y sonrió al ver como Víctor Girodelle ejecutaba un perfecto _passata sotto(_ _2)_ , se movió con elegancia y efectuó un _bloqueo a las seis(_ _3)._ Lo conocía y no necesitaba ver su rostro para saber que el joven de ojos verdes estaba pensando en cómo sorprenderla. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, contraatacó ejecutando una _finta(_ _4)_ y remató con una veloz _segunda intensión(_ _5)_.

- _¡Touché!_ \- levantó el florete y miró al entrenador esperando la validación del punto.

-Combate para Jarjayes.

Víctor entregó su florete al asistente, se quitó la careta( _6)_ y sonrió mientras la colocaba bajo su brazo.

–Me alegra que no seas mi competencia.

La alta y delgada rubia, ya sin la _careta_ de protección, movió la cabeza para que la pulcra coleta que sujetaba su larga cabellera rebotara contra sus hombros. -Haces bien en alegrarte… jamás podrías ser el número uno si compitieras contra mí- bromeó mientras sonreía con orgullo.

-¿Qué harás en las fiestas?- preguntó Girodelle mientras caminaban fuera de la pista.

-Entrenaré.

-Quizás debieras ir a casa y descansar antes de que comience el entrenamiento para los _JJOO_.

Ambos detuvieron su andar cuando llegaron al pasillo de los dormitorios.

-Siempre entreno de la misma forma- Oscar contestó con simpleza –Además, no son las primeras festividades que paso aquí…- encogió los hombros en un gesto despreocupado.

Víctor la miró en silencio unos segundos, pues si quería invitarla a salir en los días de descanso, iniciar una discusión no era la mejor manera de acercarse a ella. -Tienes razón…- sonrió de forma resplandeciente mientras soltaba su largo y ondulado cabello castaño para que cayera sobre sus hombros –También me quedaré en el centro… Quizás pudiéramos salir uno de esos días…

-¡Víctor!- una cantarina voz los interrumpió.

-Sofía…- el joven trató de disimular la desazón que sintió ante la interrupción y saludó a la joven recién llegada con un beso en cada mejilla –Oscar, te presento a Sofía Von Fersen, acaba de ingresar al **_INSEP_** ( _7)_ \- presentó a la joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises que estaba de pie a su lado, mirándolo con devoción –Estará entrenando aquí durante algunos meses junto a varios integrantes del equipo sueco- agregó.

-Mucho gusto…- la chiquilla sonrió –Es un honor conocerte Françoise, coincidiremos en los entrenamientos de atletismo y espero aprender mucho de ti.

-Oscar, dime Oscar… y el gusto es mío…- la rubia extendió una mano para saludarla, en seguida miró inquieta a su amigo y compañero de entrenamiento, pues él sabía que no se sentía del todo cómoda conociendo gente –Te veo después, me están esperando… hoy pretendo superar mi marca en el _puissance(_ _8)._

-¡Oh!... Es una lástima que Hans ya no esté en el campo, lo vi hace un momento y ya había finalizado su entrenamiento- interrumpió Sofía.

-¿Hans Von Fersen está aquí?- la voz de Oscar vibró ante la posibilidad de medirse con uno de los mejores exponentes de equitación.

-Sí, es mi hermano… ¿Se conocen?

-No… pero lo haremos. Fue un gusto- se despidió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

-¿Por qué Oscar y no Françoise?- preguntó Sofía mirando a Víctor una vez que la _pentatleta_ se alejó.

-Es una larga historia- suspiró Girodelle –Algún día te la contaré.

-Es muy competitiva…

-Sí… Lo es, es parte de la disciplina que el " _general_ " le impuso desde que era una niña.

-¿El " _general_ "?

-Es el sobrenombre de su padre, él es uno de los mas importantes entrenadores del grupo olímpico Francés, y para él, la excelencia de Oscar es su meta personal- movió la cabeza en un gesto apesadumbrado, pues la compleja relación familiar de la joven deportista era conocida por todos en el centro, cada deportista de élite había sido testigo de los arduos entrenamientos a los que había sido sometida por su padre desde sus seis años.

-o-o-o-

-¿Estás segura de que no prefieres un delicioso chocolate caliente?- Víctor le entregó a Oscar el café negro que había solicitado en el elegante _Café de la Paix_ , vio cómo la mirada de su compañera permanecía impasible ante su comentario –Ya lo sé…- sonrió –No está permitido…

-Aún no se cómo me convenciste de acompañarte- la rubia miró impaciente su fino reloj de pulsera –A esta hora, podría estar practicando _tiro_ ( _10)_ en lugar de estar sentada aquí, mirando a la gente que camina como si no tuvieran nada mas que hacer– se quejó.

-Relájate…- sonrió sentándose junto a ella en la pequeña mesa ubicada en el exterior del café –Apenas has salido del centro y es época de fiestas, trata de descansar y disfrutar el momento… El clima está esplendido, es raro que no llueva en diciembre- comentó con dulzura.

-Parece que no soy la única que se está perdiendo entrenamientos- habló, ignorando por completo el comentario de su compañero, mientras miraba un antiguo, pero bien cuidado, _Citroën 2CV_ detenido en el semáforo que estaba a sólo unos metros de ellos. El automóvil llevaba un enorme pino amarrado sobre el techo –Sé que Alain no tiene disciplina…- movió la cabeza –Pero que André lo secunde en sus andadas, me parece extraño...-. dijo refiriéndose a los dos jóvenes que estaban al interior del vehículo y reían despreocupados, sin siquiera imaginar que eran observados.

-Déjalos, son días libres…- contestó Víctor mientras bebía su café –Mi querida Oscar, me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de un tema en particular…

-Ayer vencí a André en _crol(_ _11)_ …- lo ignoró nuevamente sin poder despegar la mirada de los jóvenes de cabello oscuro. No les quitó la vista de encima hasta que el automóvil se alejó.

Víctor suspiró cansando, era imposible acercarse a ella cuando estaba en ese estado anímico. Después de beber un largo sorbo de café respiró profundo y habló con tranquilidad:

-¿Has considerado la posibilidad de que André te deja ganar?... Lo he visto competir y está al nivel de _Phelps._

Los azules ojos de Oscar se abrieron hasta el máximo posible mientras sus mejillas se encendían. -¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿Qué estás insinuando?- lo increpó descolocada.

-¿Te gustaría probar la tarta de chocolate?... me han dicho que es de las mejores de París- Girodelle la ignoró y tomó la carta menú, concentrándose en leer la sección de pastelería sin poder dejar de sonreír. Finalmente había captado su atención.

-Te veo en el centro... Gracias por la invitación- la _pentatleta_ se puso de pie y se fue del lugar.

* * *

Oscar cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba el agua fría que caía sobre su rostro, concentrándose en respirar profundo para abstraerse del ensordecedor ruido del _Natatorio_ principal de **_INSEP_**. Cuando abrió los parpados miró a André, el alto joven de cabello negro y ojos color verde esmeralda estaba en la regadera contigua. Ambos habían entrenado durante toda la mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas dejándome ganar?- habló de imprevisto. Aguantó la risa al ver que André comenzaba a toser nervioso ante su pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas?- salió del agua y se colocó una toalla colgando del cuello. Cuando Oscar salió de la regadera, tomó una toalla limpia y se la extendió caballerosamente.

-Sé que me dejas ganar…- aceptó la toalla mientras lo miraba fijamente.

El silbato que daba inicio a una nueva serie de entrenamientos los distrajo, ambos miraron al nuevo grupo de deportistas que entraba al agua.

-No es que te deje ganar…- André contestó sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a quitar el exceso de agua de su frondosa y negra cabellera -Simplemente no me exijo al máximo cuando entrenamos juntos- terminó de hablar mientras se secaba. Se colocó un holgado pantalón de deporte sobre el ajustado y pequeño short de baño que utilizaba para entrenar.

–¿Por qué lo haces?- insistió tomándolo de un brazo.

-Te gustar ganar…- el nadador sonrió tímidamente –Y tiendes a olvidar que somos diferentes…

-No necesito que me dejes ganar…- cuando sintió la piel de André tibia, pese a haber salido recién del agua fría, se sintió turbada sin saber la razón. Lo soltó bruscamente.

-Tú y yo somos diferentes…- insistió André acercándose para mirarla a los ojos –Pese a que te empeñas en ser la mejor en todo, no siempre puedes ganar…- la tomó de la mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

Ambos jóvenes eran amigos hace diecisiete años, habían ingresado al **_INSEP_** al mismo tiempo gracias a su disciplina y enormes capacidades físicas. André fue reclutado por el padre de Oscar en una competencia de natación entre escuelas públicas y privadas, en esa época, era un niño de apenas seis años de edad y sus padres habían muerto recientemente en un accidente automovilístico, quedando el infante al cuidado de su abuela paterna, su única familia. Debido a la tristeza que lo embargaba, se dedicó por completo a la natación como una vía de escape. El g _eneral_ , convencido de su potencial, recurrió a todas sus influencias en el mundo del deporte para lograr que el humilde chiquillo fuera becado por el Gobierno y, de esa forma, pasara a ser parte de los deportistas de élite de Francia.

-No soy diferente a ti…- contestó Oscar –Quizás nuestras familias lo sean, pero sabes que en el deporte la riqueza no importa… ambos somos los mejores en nuestras categorías sin importar nuestro nivel socio-económico.

-No me refiero a eso…- negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, su cabello salpicó pequeñas gotas de agua sobre sus amplios hombros –Nuestra diferencia es que tú eres una mujer y yo soy un hombre…- se alejó un poco para calzarse las zapatillas, conocía a Oscar y sabía que ese comentario la molestaría –Es imposible que rindamos de la misma forma… anatómicamente somos diferentes- agregó evitando su mirada –Mis hombros son más anchos y más fuertes que los tuyos... por lo tanto puedo bracear más rápido, soy más alto y eso me permite recorrer mayores distancias en menos tiempo, mi abdomen es más fuerte y eso me permite tener mejor estabilidad en el agua- terminó de hablar sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

Oscar no pudo evitar sonrojarse al mirar cada punto que él describía de su cuerpo. André tenía razón, su anatomía era esbelta y poderosa, sacudió la cabeza para concentrarse y volver al tema de conversación.

-Puedo derrotarte… Soy igual de fuerte que tú pero más liviana, por lo tanto puedo ser más rápida… es un tema de física- levantó el mentón orgullosa y sonrió –Y me será más fácil ganarte si continúas saltándote entrenamientos para irte de juerga con Alain, él es un indisciplinado y una pésima influencia para ti, no olvides que destaca en _tiro_ sólo por la habilidad innata que posee- notó que André la miraba sin entender, resopló impaciente –Los vi cuando llevaban ese horrible abeto sobre tu auto- explicó.

-Era un árbol de Navidad...- sonrió divertido y se puso de pie –Pasaré las fiestas con mi abuela y quise sorprenderla.

-¿No te quedarás entrenando?- preguntó alarmada, pues sabía que él entrenaba igual de duro que ella.

-No- apoyó las manos en sus caderas y respiró profundo antes de hablar, haciendo que sus músculos abdominales se marcaran nítidamente –Nana no ha estado bien de salud y temo que me queden pocas navidades con ella… quiero entrenar…- bajó la vista por unos segundos –Pero es mi única familia y eso es más importante que una medalla- levantó la mirada y la posó en los preciosos ojos de Oscar.

-Lo siento… no lo sabía...

-No te preocupes…- se colocó una camiseta y tomó su bolso que estaba sobre una banca, lo colgó en su hombro –Cuando fui por el pino a la Feria Navideña, compré algo para ti… Está en tu bolsa- sonrió al ver que la rubia tomaba rápidamente su bolso, le gustaba sorprenderla sólo para verla sonreír y últimamente apenas lo hacía, le preocupaba ver como ella se ensombrecía cada vez que se acercaba una competencia –En una semana será tu cumpleaños, pero te permitiré abrir antes tu obsequio- bromeó.

-No necesito tu permiso…- contestó divertida y abrió su bolso. Sonrió al ver una caja envuelta en papel rojo y cintas doradas.

-Sé que no necesitas el permiso de nadie para nada…- André sonrió y se alejó haciendo un gesto de despedida.

Oscar miró a su alrededor, cuando constató que nadie le estaba prestando atención, se sentó en la banca y abrió el obsequio. Sostuvo entre sus manos una delicada esfera de cristal, al centro de la misma había una rosa blanca, agitó el objeto con energía y sonrió al ver la suave escarcha plateada que flotaba en su interior. Miró ansiosa a su alrededor, buscando con quien compartir su alegría, pero estaba sola. Guardó la esfera, terminó de vestirse y caminó hacia su habitación. Un nuevo entrenamiento la esperaba.

* * *

Pese a haber despertado antes de que sonara la alarma, Oscar mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Cuando escuchó el aviso de un nuevo mensaje en su _whatsapp,_ se sentó rápidamente en la cama y tomó el teléfono mientras movía el cuello tratando de desperezarse.

 _-"Feliz Cumpleaños"_

Tecleó una rápida respuesta _-"Gracias… ¿Cómo sigue tu abuela?"_

 _-"Mejor… me pide que te invite a cenar"_

 _-"No puedo, cenaré con Víctor"_

 _-"Ok, si cambias de opinión ya sabes la dirección"_

 _-"Ok… Feliz Navidad, André"_

 _-"Igual para ti"_

Apoyó los pies en el suelo mientras apagaba el celular, no deseaba hablar más acerca de su cumpleaños. Se levantó y entró a la ducha, quería comenzar a entrenar temprano para aprovechar al máximo las horas antes de salir con su compañero de esgrima.

-o-

Apenas bajó del lujoso _Veyron_ negro de Víctor, Oscar ajustó la cintura de su elegante y abrigada chaqueta. Observó un tanto incómoda el exclusivo restaurante al que habían llegado.

-Estás perfecta- susurró Girodelle.

La voz de su amigo la sobresaltó, no obstante sonrió al pensar en cuanto la conocía. El espigado joven de rizos castaños sabía que no le gustaba asistir a lugares tan sofisticados debido a que fuera del **_INSEP,_** se rehusaba a vestir algo que no fueran pantalones, botas y cómodos _sweaters_.

-No me dijiste que veníamos aquí…- el frío viento de invierno movió su larga cabellera.

-Me dejaste escoger el lugar… Déjate sorprender por una vez en tu vida- Víctor sonrió y abrió la puerta del local para que ella entrara primero.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Oscar!

La voz de Marie, su compañera en atletismo, la sobresaltó. La dulce joven de origen austriaco corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó sin tomar en cuenta la incomodidad de la pentatleta ante ese gesto.

-¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?...- Oscar miró a Girodelle, separándose del abrazo de su alegre amiga.

-¿Y perderme la expresión de tu rostro?... ¡Jamás!- los felinos ojos de su amigo brillaron divertidos –Además… Te ves preciosa cuando algo que no esperas, ocurre.

-¡Vamos!- Marie la tomó de la mano –Invité a Hans y Sofía… espero que no te moleste- susurró mientras la arrastraba hacia la mesa que estaba reservada –Los pobres están lejos de su familia y no tenían planes para hoy… sé que no son de tu círculo de confianza, pero considéralo un gesto de camaradería en Navidad- guiñó un ojo divertida –Además… ¿Cómo resistirse a Hans, si es de lo más apuesto?- suspiró -Es más, creo que es el hombre más guapo del **_INSEP_** \- susurró en su oído.

-Te recuerdo que estás comprometida… ¿O me vas a decir que ya olvidaste a Luis…?- Oscar habló sonriendo mientras se dejaba guiar por Marie.

-Por el momento, lo nuestro está en _jaque-_ una traviesa risa escapó de sus labios -Sólo consigo su atención si me visto como un tablero de ajedrez- guiñó un ojo –Y eso atenta contra cualquier principio de moda.

-Felicidades Oscar- el alto y apuesto sueco de ojos grises se puso de pie –De haber sabido que era tu cumpleaños, te habría saludado en la práctica de hoy- sonrió de forma resplandeciente, se acercó y la besó en la mejilla –Son dos… ¿Cierto?- la besó en la otra mejilla sin esperar su respuesta.

-No te preocupes…- contestó descolocada ante su saludo tan íntimo, tratando de recobrar su habitual aplomo, agregó sonriendo -Ganarte fue suficiente-. Pues con esfuerzo y disciplina, la representante más destacada de _pentatlón(9)_ había conseguido superar la marca del joven sueco en el _puissance_. Se quitó la chaqueta y sonrió a Víctor cuando el joven la ayudó con la silla; miró a Sofía y la saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

Al rato, después de que el mozo se marchó con el pedido de bebidas y aperitivos, Oscar observó en silencio como sus acompañantes comenzaron a hablar. Marie conversaba con Hans mientras Sofía insistía en captar la atención de Víctor preguntado detalles de sus marcas en esgrima, se sintió incómoda y completamente fuera de lugar. Sacó disimuladamente su _iPhone_ del bolsillo y lo encendió. El aparato había permanecido apagado durante toda la jornada. Tenía varias llamadas perdidas y dos nuevos mensajes, leyó primero el que era de su madre.

 ** _"Mi adorada hija, lamento mucho que no hayas querido venir a casa para celebrar tu cumpleaños con nosotros. Recibe todo nuestro amor, Mamá. (Tus hermanas te llamarán durante el día)"_**

Sonrió al pensar en su dulce progenitora, ella se empeñaba año a año en celebrarla pese a sus reiteradas negativas. Reunirse en su casa paterna, significaba que su padre la atosigaría con comentarios acerca de su desempeño y vigilaría cada cosa que comiera o bebiera. Deslizó un dedo sobre la pantalla para leer el siguiente mensaje, como esperaba, era de su padre.

 _ **"Que tus veintitrés años estén colmados de éxitos, nuevas marcas, podios y medallas"**_

Apagó el moderno aparato mientras su corazón latía más rápido debido a la desazón que sintió, como siempre, los mensajes de su padre sólo estaban enfocados en la competencia.

-Discúlpenme por favor… recibí un mensaje y debo retirarme- se levantó de la silla –Gracias por la sorpresa…- trató de sonreír a Víctor y Marie, que la miraban sin entender nada.

-Te llevo…- el espigado joven se puso de pie.

-No… No te preocupes, tomaré un taxi…- se colocó la chaqueta y salió del restaurante antes de que Girodelle pudiera hacer algo para detenerla.

-o-

-¡Es la "comandante"!- Alain gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta del departamento de la abuela de André. El joven la miró sonriendo mientras daba un enorme mordisco a un trozo de _Bûche de Noël(12)._

-No le digas así, sabes que no le gusta…- André empujó a su amigo para sacarlo de la entrada y sonrió a la rubia joven que estaba de pie en el pasillo –¡Qué bueno que viniste!- la tomó de la mano invitándola a entrar.

-No sabía que tenían invitados…- Oscar habló mirando incómoda a Alain, sin poder evitarlo, también observó a la joven que pasó detrás de su compañero de _tiro._ Reconoció a Dianne Soissons.

-Pasa por favor…- André insistió tirando de ella en cuanto vio su triste mirada.

-No quisiera molestar…- contestó aún insegura –No debería haber venido sin avisar…

-Mi niña, tú nunca molestas…- la abuela de André se acercó sonriendo mientras se secaba las manos con un delantal de cocina -Sabes que en nuestra casa siempre serás bienvenida- cuando llegó frente a ella, la abrazó.

Oscar cerró los ojos y se concentró en el cariñoso abrazo de la anciana, permitiéndose soñar, sólo por un momento, en tener algún día un hogar en donde fuera tratada como una joven normal.

-Basta de hablar- André esperó que su abuela soltara a Oscar para tomarla nuevamente de la mano y arrastrarla al interior del departamento –¿Cenarás con nosotros?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Si no es molestia…

-Pondré un lugar más en la mesa- Dianne entró rápidamente a la cocina.

Oscar miró fijamente a la joven, le llamó la atención la confianza con la que la hermana menor de Alain se movía por la casa. Sabía que él y Dianne eran muy cercanos a la familia Grandier desde que su madre había fallecido, pero desconocía que la joven tuviera tanta confianza con la anciana. Cuando la abuela de André le entregó un vaso de ponche, dejó de analizar la situación y sonrió agradecida. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida mientras observaba a su compañero de natación y a Dianne conversar sonriendo, ambos estaban arreglando en la mesa un lugar para ella.

- _Rubita_ … sabes que las tradiciones son sagradas.

La voz de Alain la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Vio al joven mover sobre sus cabezas una rama de muérdago, se movió tratando de alejarse de él.

-Deja de ser tan estirada y dame un beso, aunque sea uno pequeñito- insistió Alain sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿No te cansas de andar molestando las veinticuatro horas del día?- se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa del comedor.

-No, no me canso…- sonrió el joven deportista, de dos largas zancadas se acercó a la abuela de André –Nana… tú no me negarás un besito... ¿Cierto?- movió el muérdago sobre la cabeza de la anciana mientras se inclinaba a besar una de sus mejillas.

-¡Eres un pillo!- la abuela comenzó a reír mientras intentaba golpear al joven con el mantel de cocina que mantenía en sus manos.

Alain se alejó riendo y colocó el muérdago sobre las cabezas de André y Dianne. Todos guardaron silencio. El deportista miró a Oscar y sonrió antes de hablar. –Ya te gustaría besar a mi hermanita…- se dirigió a André, mas sin despegar la mirada de la rubia que permanecía pálida delante de él –Pero no… no será posible sin un anillo de por medio- guardó el muérdago en uno de los bolsillos de sus _jeans_ y se sentó bruscamente en una de las sillas del comedor –Estoy muerto de hambre- sonrió de forma torcida disfrutando cada segundo de la incomodidad de Oscar –"Comandante"… ¿Hoy te saldrás de la dieta?

-Te dije que no le dijeras así- André le dio un rápido golpe en la nuca.

-Pero que sensible están todos- Alain bufó y golpeó el puesto que estaba junto a él –Hermanita, siéntate aquí conmigo- en el momento que miró a Dianne sus ojos se dulcificaron –No quiero que André intente alguna maniobra bajo la mesa si te sientas junto a él.

-Deja de hablar tantas tonterías- lo reprendió Dianne -Si te escuchara August, se enfadaría- sonrió al mencionar a su pretendiente. Se sentó con delicadeza junto a su hermano.

-No me hables de ese estirado… sabes que no confío en él ni en sus intenciones contigo- tomó un sorbo de vino –En cambio... si mi amigo aquí presente te invitara a salir, estaría completamente de acuerdo- miró a Oscar, sonrió al ver que ella se esforzaba en permanecer tranquila pese a que sus ojos delataban la turbación que estaba sintiendo – _Rubita_... ¿No crees que Dianne y André harían buena pareja?- le preguntó.

-Sí- Oscar sostuvo su mirada –Harían una bonita pareja.

Un incómodo silencio llenó nuevamente el comedor.

-¿Quién partirá el pavo?- la abuela de André salió de la cocina, cargando un enorme plato sobre sus manos. Su nieto se acercó presuroso a ayudarla.

-André...- Alain sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo a Oscar –André partirá el pavo… aunque el pavo sea medio esquivo, estoy seguro de que lo logrará.

-Eres un grosero- murmuró Oscar.

-¿Y por qué lo dices?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír -¿Acaso te sentiste identificada con el pavo?- fingió inocencia.

André vio que el rostro de Oscar se encendía violentamente, antes de que Alain hablara nuevamente, pateó la silla donde estaba sentado provocando que su amigo cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

* * *

 **1-5** Movimiento de esgrima / **6** Protector de rostro y cabeza en esgrima / **7** **INSEP** Complejo de entrenamiento deportivo para deportistas de Elite ubicado en París, Francia / **8** Saltos de potencia en equitación / **9** Disciplina Deportiva que consiste en Esgrima, Tiro Deportivo (pistola), Salto Ecuestre, Natación y Carrera a Campo Traviesa / **10** Tiro Deportivo, en la variante de Pentatlón se practica con pistola rápida de aire comprimido o laser. A partir de 2009 el tiro deportivo (pistola) se desarrolla de manera diferente, ya que se encuentra combinada con la prueba de carrera a campo traviesa en la última prueba de la competición / **11** Estilo de natación comúnmente conocido como estilo libre.

 **12** **Bûche de Noël** , o tronco de Navidad, es un postre típico de la Nochebuena en Francia.

* * *

Y bueno... aquí otra aventura de Fic, jejejejejejeje como lo dice la introducción esto partió como una serie de drabbles para una actividad en un grupo de _facebook_. Dado que ahí el limite de palabras es algo realmente frustrante (y no pude continuar con la historia) se las dejaré por aquí en versión 2.0, es decir con mas palabras y mejor redactada.

 **Ya saben... lo usual... si les gusta comentenme y de pasada me hacen feliz.**

 **Saludos y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer.**


	2. ¿Por qué Oscar y no Françoise?

**¿Por qué Oscar y no Françoise?**

* * *

Una fría brisa movió el cabello que sobresalía del casco de protección, provocando que un ligero escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Oscar, sin permitir que eso la perturbara, respiró profundo tratando de colmarse del aroma a hierba húmeda del campo de equitación mientras acariciaba la cabeza de César; su adorado corcel blanco movió el pescuezo contestando su gesto. Jinete y montura se entendían a la perfección.

-Es un magnífico ejemplar.

La voz de Hans la asustó, volteó a mirarlo mientras se quitaba el casco de equitación. -Sí, César es uno de los mejores _warmblood..._

-Belga- el sueco la interrumpió mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Sí… un _warmblood belga_ \- Oscar sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se hizo a un lado cuando Fersen se acercó al noble animal, posando la diestra sobre su nariz; el caballo relinchó complacido –Le gustas...- susurró mirando atentamente el apuesto rostro del joven sueco.

-Seguramente sintió el olor de Aura...

Oscar se sonrojó al ver la perfecta sonrisa del joven de ojos grises. -¿Aura?... ¿Ella es tu...?- comenzó a preguntar.

-Así se llama mi yegua- sonrió al pensar en su montura –Ya sabes… los géneros contrarios funcionan, tú tienes a César y yo tengo a Aura… Lo interesante sería saber quién domina a quien…- bromeó quitándose el casco, revolvió su cabello castaño claro sin dejar de sonreír.

La pentatleta miró la majestuosa potranca castaña y de crines negros que estaba siendo transportada por un caballerango. –¿ _Árabe_?- preguntó.

-Sí, tienes buen ojo… habitualmente la confunden con un _hannoveriano.._.

-Sus cuartos traseros son diferentes- contestó ella mientras entregaba las riendas de César al cuidador a cargo.

-Sí, pero sólo un experto nota eso a simple vista- Fersen tomó el casco de Oscar para llevarlo junto con el propio en un galante gesto y comenzó a caminar –Vamos, te invito un refresco.

-Pero…

-Quiero que me cuentes por qué debo decirte Oscar y no Françoise- la miró sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

Ella, sin poder evitarlo, lo siguió hasta la cafetería del _**INSEP.**_

-o-

-Gracias, Rosalie- Oscar sonrió a la rubia jovencita que le entregaba dos vasos de zumo de naranjas - ¿Cómo está tu madre?- preguntó.

-Mejor- la dulce muchacha sonrió –Mañana le darán de alta en el hospital, esta ronda de quimioterapias fue más corta.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, Jeanne debe estar contenta- le entregó uno de los vasos a Fersen. El joven permanecía en silencio a su lado.

-Sí… pero sus entrenamientos no le han permitido visitarla- Rosalie contestó con tristeza.

-Si necesitas que te ayude a llevar a Nicole a su casa, no dudes en avisarme- se ofreció presurosa.

Desde el momento en el que Oscar conoció a Rosalie y su madre, había sentido un sincero cariño por ellas, y por ello siempre quería ayudarlas. Ambas mujeres trabajaban desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta las últimas horas de la tarde en la cafetería del Centro de Entrenamiento, pues todos sus esfuerzos estaban enfocados en apoyar a Jeanne, la hija mayor de la familia Valois-Lamorliere. La hermosa joven de cabello negro, era parte del equipo de atletismo francés y compañera de equipo de Marie y, debido a que no contaba con los medios económicos y sólo había conseguido media beca, su familia trabajaba sin cesar para suplir todos los gastos que significaban entrenar como interna en el centro de alto rendimiento.

-No te preocupes- Rosalie aceptó el dinero que rápidamente Hans le entregó –Bernard ya habló con André, él nos llevará- entregó el cambio al sueco.

-¿André?- Oscar la miró preocupada –Tenía entendido que Nicolás acaba de comprarse un automóvil nuevo… pensé que quizás él las llevaría.

-Nicolas y Jeanne tienen entradas al cine para mañana, han esperado meses por el estreno de esa película y no quise molestarlos.

Si bien André era el principal y más exitoso exponente de natación en solitario, también formaba parte del equipo de postas junto a Nicolas De La Motte, Bernard Chatelet y François Armand.

-El cine…- Oscar bufó.

-¿Vamos?- Hans la interrumpió antes de que dijera algo inapropiado –Nos están esperando- mintió –Rosalie, fue un gusto conocerte…- sonrió a modo de despedida mientras tomaba con delicadeza un brazo de Oscar y la guiaba hacia fuera de la cafetería.

En cuanto salieron del local, la rubia lo miró un tanto molesta –¿Por qué me interrumpiste?

-¿Prefieres hacerla sentir más mal de lo que ya se siente?- se sentó en una de las bancas del amplio jardín interior del centro deportivo y apoyó los cascos, que aún mantenía colgados de su brazo, junto a él -Conozco a Jeanne… La he visto cuando he ido a buscar a Marie a sus entrenamientos.

Oscar lo miró sin poder ocultar el gesto de asombro que cubrió su rostro al saber que Fersen y Marie se estaban viendo mas seguido de lo que ella pensaba. Se sentó junto a él.

-Jeanne es alguien muy particular- continuó el sueco -He hablado pocas veces con ella y eso me ha bastado para darme cuenta que su ambición es desmedida... a ella sólo le interesa su propio bienestar- finalizó.

-Sí... ella es así... No sabía que eras tan cercano con Marie...

-Hemos salido algunas veces- contestó él bebiendo un trago del refrescante zumo que mantenía en su diestra.

-Ella está comprometida…- Oscar dejó su vaso en el suelo, pues sintió que su garganta se cerraba imposibilitándole beber –Luis y ella llevan años de novios, de hecho, sus familias están aliando sus empresas confiadas en su matrimonio… se supone que después de estas olimpiadas, Marie se retirará del deporte y se casará con " _Luigi_ "- nombró por su apelativo al simpático novio de su mejor amiga.

-Lo sé- el sueco bajó la vista –Estoy al tanto de todo…

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en un incómodo silencio por largos minutos.

-¿Por qué Oscar y no Françoise?- preguntó Fersen después de un rato.

-Porque siempre he sido una decepción para mi padre- suspiró con tristeza –A mis seis años, él gritó furioso que le hubiera gustado tener un hijo en lugar de una mocosa llorona como yo- bajó la vista avergonzada –Estaba frustrado porque no podía sostener correctamente la pistola de tiro… era muy pesada para mí.

-Eras apenas una niña…

-En ese momento, le pregunté cómo me habría llamado en caso de haber nacido varón… él contestó Oscar- sonrió con tristeza –Desde ese día me rehusé a que alguien me llamara por el nombre que me había dado mi madre.

-Pero en las competencias te nombran Françoise...

-Ellos no me conocen- la pentatleta levantó la mirada y sonrió –Para todos mis cercanos soy Oscar y eso no cambiará- se puso de pie y tomó su casco de al lado de Fersen. Cerró los ojos al sentir el suave aroma del perfume del joven sueco inundar sus fosas nasales. Abrió los párpados asustada cuando él la tomó de la mano.

-¿Víctor habló contigo?- preguntó Hans.

-No... No lo he visto…- lo miró sin entender.

-En el próximo fin de semana de descanso iremos a _**l'Arc…**_ ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? … él te iba a invitar, pero como aún no lo hace... lo hago yo.

-Yo… yo no asisto a ese tipo de lugares- se negó de inmediato al pensar en el exclusivo club nocturno. Sólo modelos, famosos y gente con poder conseguían ingresar ahí.

-En dos semanas más, pasaremos por ti a las nueve en punto- Fersen soltó su mano y sonrió con seguridad.

Oscar se alejó, temiendo que su corazón saliera de su pecho debido a lo rápido que latía.

* * *

 **Espero les guste esta historia, es un poco mas corta y liviana que las otras. Recuerden... mi paga es un review... y sin sueldo no hay actualizaciones XD jajajajaja**

 **¡Gracias por Leer!**


	3. El Vestido

**El Vestido**

* * *

-¿Por qué insistes tanto?- Oscar preguntó a su compañero de esgrima –Ya te dije que no me agradan ese tipo de lugares, ahí lo único que importa es la vanidad y las apariencias... y yo no necesito nada de eso en mi vida- la rubia dio media vuelta, tratando de dar por zanjado el tema.

-Oscar, por favor- Víctor la tomó de un brazo en un intento de detenerla –Hazlo por mí… somos amigos, si no me acompañas tendré que hacer mal tercio con Hans y Marie toda la noche…

-Puedes invitar a Sofía…- sonrió maliciosa –Estará feliz ya que últimamente está en cualquier lugar en el que tú estés- rió divertida –¡Hasta la he visto mirándote en las prácticas de esgrima!

-Ella no me interesa...

-Bueno… eso, a ella no le importa- la rubia guiñó un ojo –O quizás no está enterada de tu poco interés...

-Oscar, no me hagas suplicarte que me acompañes porque eso no me gusta…- insistió.

La rubia miró hacía el recibidor del centro y vio a lo lejos a Fersen conversando con su hermana, ambos caminaban rumbo a los comedores, apenas pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran cuando el sueco levantó la mano para saludarla. Nerviosa desvió la mirada, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación que mantenía con Víctor.

-¿Almuerzan con nosotros?

La voz de Fersen, justo a su espalda, la sobresaltó.

-Gracias, pero acabamos de comer- se apresuró a contestar el Girodelle –Hans... ayúdame a convencer a Oscar de acompañarnos mañana al **_l'Arc._**

-Pensé que eso ya estaba acordado- el sueco sonrió de forma resplandeciente –Habíamos quedado en que te pasábamos a buscar a las nueve.

-Eso lo determinaste tú sin siquiera escuchar mi respuesta- contestó Oscar –Creo tener edad suficiente para decidir por mi misma lo que quiero o no hacer.

-Pero…- comenzó a hablar el equitador.

-Pero nada- dio media vuelta para alejarse de los dos jóvenes que la miraban sin entender que la había molestado. ¿Como podía admitir que no quería ir porque no sabía que vestir o como actuar en situaciones a las que no estaba acostumbrada?, pues si bien no era una chiquilla, también estaba consciente de que no tenía experiencia alguna en esas lides. Cuando cruzó, sin mirar, la puerta del edificio de los dormitorios, chocó bruscamente con un enorme cuerpo.

-Cuidado, _rubita_ \- Alain la afirmó de la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo -¿Quién te hizo enojar tanto?... Vas con cara de querer matar a alguien...- la miró preocupado.

-Suéltame- siseó sin ser capaz de controlar su molestia.

-Como digas- Alain la soltó sin darle tiempo de que recobrara el equilibrio.

-¡Eres un bruto!- gritó Oscar desde el suelo.

-Me ordenaste que te soltara y yo hice caso- encogió los hombros mientras sonreía.

André, que había permanecido en silencio, se acercó y extendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la aceptó agradecida.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿Te golpeaste?- preguntó cuando la rubia ya estaba de pie frente a él –No puedes lesionarte… las clasificatorias nacionales son en menos de un mes.

-Estoy bien- contestó tranquila mientras trataba de ordenar su indomable cabello –Estoy bien, no te preocupes- trató de sonreír.

-Hablando de clasificatorias…- interrumpió Alain –Mañana saldremos de parranda, la última antes de las competencias… ¿Te sumas, _rubita_?... si vas, puede que este aburrido se anime a acompañarme- miró a André.

-Deja de decirme _rubita.._.

-¿Eres rubia o no?

-¿Acaso a las morenas les dices _morenitas_?- retrucó.

-Sí…- Alain sonrió –A las morenas les digo _morenitas_ , a las pelirrojas les digo _rojitas_ y a las rubias les digo _rubitas_ … no te creas tan especial tampoco- guiñó un ojo –Si quieres, te vuelvo a decir "comandante".

-No sé cómo pueden ser tan amigos siendo tan diferentes- Oscar ignoró a Alain y se concentró en André -¿También saldrás mañana?

-No- el nadador sonrió –Tengo entrenamiento en la cinta de correr el sábado a las cinco treinta de la mañana y en el Natatorio a las siete.

-Si André no va, tampoco yo- finalizó Oscar. Cuando vio que Alain iba a contestar, dio media vuelta y se alejó dando rápidas zancadas.

-o-o-o-

El viernes en la tarde, como siempre lo hacía al finalizar cada día, Oscar salió de la ducha envuelta en una enorme bata y se tiró sobre la cama dispuesta a revisar los entrenamientos de esgrima que había grabado. Cuando tomó la _tablet,_ que estaba en la mesita de noche, vio que su celular parpadeaba debido a nuevos mensajes.

 **"A las 21 pasaremos por ti"**

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, era un mensaje de Fersen. Miró la hora, eran las 19:30 hrs. Se levantó y arrebujándose en el albornoz, comenzó a secarse el cabello con una toalla. Mientras caminaba por la habitación, se acercó a la ventana y miró por el borde de la persiana. Vio a Hans y Víctor caminando rumbo a la cafetería, cuando el sueco levantó la vista hacia su ventana, torpemente se hizo a un lado rogando que no la hubiera visto.

Una nueva alerta de mensaje sonó en su celular.

 **"Tienes 1 hr y 30 minutos para estar lista"**

Era un nuevo mensaje del equitador. Se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello.

-Quizás no es tan mala idea…- murmuró para sí misma y caminó hasta el armario.

Después de múltiples pruebas de vestuario, se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño mientras observaba su espigada figura en el reflejo, estaba enfundada en unos ajustados jeans de color negro y una camiseta blanca; se dejó caer en la cama completamente frustrada, llevaba mas de una hora probándose, una y otra vez, toda la ropa que tenía sin sentirse conforme con su aspecto, nada le parecía suficientemente sofisticado para el lugar a donde iban. Su celular sonó, sin levantarse, comenzó a tantear con la diestra todas las prendas que estaban desordenadas sobre el lecho hasta que encontró el _iPhone._ Leyó el mensaje que acababa de llegar.

-"Irás… ¿Cierto?"

Era un mensaje de Marie.

 **-"No lo sé… no tengo nada que ponerme"**

-"Abre, estoy frente a tu puerta… tengo las manos ocupadas y no puedo tocar"

Oscar sonrió divertida y tecleó **"Tienes las manos ocupadas con qué? Con el teléfono?"**

-"Sí… abre de una vez que me duelen los brazos y estoy con unos tacones que me están matando XD"

La pentatleta se puso de pie sonriendo, adoraba a su amiga y agradecía cada vez que ella la hacía reír. Cuando vio a la delicada rubia, sosteniendo una enorme bolsa de tela con la marca _Prada_ y una caja de zapatos de marca _Stuart Weitzman,_ abrió la boca impactada.

-¡Cierra la boca y déjame entrar que esto pesa!- le reclamó Marie.

Oscar se hizo a un lado. -¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó impresionada -No me digas que habitualmente guardas esas cosas aquí...

-Sabes que he hecho algunas publicidades con la Polignac… y bueno… estos son algunos de los últimos "regalos" que recibí después de una sesión de fotos- con una mano hizo a un lado el montón de ropa que Oscar tenía sobre la cama –Sé que tienes sólo ropa _unisex_...- sonrió mientras depositaba con cuidado las finas prendas.

-No es ropa _unisex_ … es ropa cómoda- se justificó la pentatleta.

-Lo que tú digas…- abrió la bolsa y sacó un precioso, y diminuto, vestido blanco con ribetes azulinos que marcaban los costados y busto –¡Te quedará perfecto!

-Marie… ¿Qué hiciste para recibir estos "obsequios"?…- preguntó acercándose al vestido, no pudo evitar tocarlo.

-Nada fuera de lo común… sólo un par de fotos para el nuevo perfume de _Dior_ \- la atleta encogió los hombros tratando de restarle importancia.

-Dime la verdad...

-¡Lo juro!... Son fotos para el nuevo perfume… de hecho son muy lindas y artísticas, personifico a la más famosa reina de Francia…

-¿Cómo apareces en las fotos?- insistió Oscar.

-Con una peluca… ¡Obvio!- Marie rió divertida –María Antonieta usaba peluca… no pensarás que los espantosos peinados de los retratos eran con su cabello real- dejó el vestido sobre la cama y sacó los zapatos de su envoltorio. Eran unos finísimos _stilettos_ plateados con cristales incrustados en el tacón.

-Marie… Dime la verdad… _Dior_ no publicita perfumes con vestidos y miriñaques...

-Te dije que son fotos artísticas… no se me ve nada indebido… la escenografía está muy bien utilizada- la pequeña rubia sonrió.

-¡Te fotografiaste desnuda!- exclamo Oscar escandalizada y apuntándola con un dedo de forma acusatoria.

-¡No te escandalices tanto!- Marie guiñó un ojo –Hans las encontró de muy buen gusto.

-¡¿Y se las mostraste a Fersen?!- se cubrió el rostro con las manos, no podía creer la desfachatez de su amiga.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?... si no es tan terrible tampoco- la austriaca sonrió –Además, igual las iba a ver cuando sean publicadas…- aplaudió -Dejemos de perder tiempo y quítate por favor esa camiseta de niño que me sangran los ojos cada vez que te miro. Oscar comenzó a desvestirse. -¿Ese _brasier_ es de tu abuela?- se acercó perturbada –Jamás pensé que diría algo así… pero eso, es más feo que tu camiseta- tomó un tirante del sostén y lo soltó, haciéndolo rebotar contra la piel de su amiga.

-No te burles- la pentatleta se sonrojó –Y no cambies el tema… ¿Qué dirá _Luigi_ cuando vea las fotos?... Supongo que le comentaste antes de hacerlo. Se quitó los _jeans_.

-Claro que le dije, y no me puso ninguna atención… incluso le dije saldría con Brad Pitt desnudo al lado mío y me contestó… "No hay problema mi amor… me mandas la cuenta de lo que quieras comprar"- imitó su voz.

-Quizás estaba ocupado... sabes que está tratando de hacerse cargo de los negocios de su familia- Oscar tomó el vestido y comenzó a colocárselo.

-Detente ahí- ordenó Marie –No mancillarás ese vestido con la espantosa ropa interior que llevas… no puede ser que no tengas algo más… Las modelos no usan ropa interior- miró divertida a su amiga –Podrías ir así, después de todo el vestido se ajusta como un guante y nadie notará las marcas de la tanga... porque no estarás usando- comenzó a reír.

-Eres muy fastidiosa cuando te lo propones- Oscar suspiró y caminó hacia su armario. Se puso en punta de pies y sacó desde el fondo de la última repisa una pequeña caja de color rosa perlado.

-¡ _La Perla_!- Marie le arrebató la caja de las manos –¿Cómo es que no usas estas maravillas?- sacó rápidamente del interior del paquete un fino conjunto de lencería blanca -¿De dónde lo sacaste?- miró divertida a su amiga.

-Hortense me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños número veintiuno- susurró sonrojada –Prácticamente había olvidado que lo tenía.

-Ella siempre ha sido la más simpática de tus hermanas… Imagino que este regalo significa que tienes su apoyo para entregarte a los placeres mundanos de la vida- guiñó un ojo.

-Ya estás hablando tonterías- murmuró Oscar mientras le quitaba de las manos las finas prendas.

-Menos mal que usas bañador a diario...- Marie comenzó a reír cuando vio a su amiga cambiándose la pantaleta deportiva que usaba por la delicada tanga de encaje y seda -O estoy segura de que tendríamos que haber recurrido a medidas de emergencia para que pudieras usar ropa interior de mujer- hizo referencia al pulcro depilado brasileño de la deportista.

-Estás abusando de mi paciencia- contestó Oscar entre carcajadas -No soy de las cavernas-. Rápidamente se cambió el _brassier_ y se colocó el vestido. Cuando se paró frente al espejo no pudo evitar impresionarse, era ver a otra persona frente a ella.

-Sé que no te gusta maquillarte- Marie se acercó -Pero un poco de mascara de pestañas y labial no te harán mal- aplicó los productos con eficiencia y sin dejar de sonreír –Eres preciosa mi querida amiga, me encantaría que te sacaras más partido- acomodó con cariño un rebelde mechón de su melena -¿Quieres llevar el cabello suelto o te ayudo a peinarte?- preguntó con dulzura.

-Suelto…- contestó mirándose al espejo nuevamente. Sonrió al ver su imagen.

Ambas jóvenes se movieron nerviosas cuando escucharon suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Hans tiene una puntualidad británica- murmuró Marie mientras corría a abrir –André… ¿Qué haces aquí?- sonrió al ver que el joven de ojos verdes no contestaba y sólo se limitaba a mirar impresionado a Oscar.

* * *

Los sonidos de mensajes llegando a su teléfono lo despertaron, miró asustado el reloj de su mesa de noche, eran las dos de la madrugada. André tomó su _iPhone_ y lo revisó de inmediato pensando qué podía ser algo relacionado con su abuela, maldijo cuando vio que el emisor era Alain, seguramente estaba borracho y sólo estaba insistiendo en que saliera con él. Con desgano abrió la aplicación.

 _-Levántate!_

 _-Estás ahí?_

 _-Toma el maldito teléfono! La comandante está borracha como una cuba!_

El nadador se sentó asustado en la cama y tecleó una rápida respuesta:

 _ **-Qué? Dónde está? Está sola?**_

 _-Sí, está sola… en cuanto a dónde… está lloriqueando frente a la fuente que hay en la terraza del l'Arc…_

 _ **-Quédate ahí por favor, me levanto y voy enseguida.**_

 _-No te tardes que hace frío y estoy con una pelirroja de infarto… No quiero que se enfríen las cosas XD_

 _ **-No la dejes sola.**_

 _-Ni se te ocurra pedirme que la vaya a consolar porque yo de eso no sé nada._

 _ **-Mantente lejos si quieres, sólo ve que nadie desconocido se acerque… Voy en camino.**_

 _-Ok, te espero ;)_

Miró durante unos segundos la imagen del fondo de su _whatsapp_ , era una foto de dos niños con cara de asustados, el retrato había tomado por su abuela el día en que Oscar y él entraron al _**INSEP**_. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró, necesitaba llegar rápido a donde estaba ella, sabía qué no bebía en los días previos a las competencias y no podía imaginar que había provocado que rompiera su estricta disciplina de alimentación.

Mientras manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles de París, no pudo evitar recordar la imagen de Oscar tan sólo unas horas antes, lucía preciosa, estaba radiante y muy contenta. Había ido a su habitación para invitarla a caminar un rato antes de dormir, sabía que eso la tranquilizaba, pero cuando llegó y la vio, apenas había logrado articular algunas torpes palabras, jamás la había visto más hermosa. Afligido se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando borrar de su mente la imagen de la pentatleta saliendo de su habitación, pese a que ella iba tomada del brazo de Víctor, había alcanzado a captar el cruce de miradas entre ella y el equitador sueco. Con pesar, admitió que nunca antes había visto que sus ojos brillaran de esa forma.

En cuanto llegó al acceso del club se arrepintió de haber salido tan rápido; sus jeans, casaca y camiseta negra desentonaban completamente con el estilo del lugar y sus asistentes. Se acercó al portero disimulando su incomodidad.

-Necesito entrar… será sólo un momento- habló con seguridad.

-No- contestó el elegante hombre que estaba encargado de "filtrar" a los jóvenes que intentaban ingresar.

-Por favor… sólo vengo a buscar a alguien, saldré de inmediato.

-No- contestó nuevamente el portero. Con un brazo lo hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a un grupo de modelos que estaban detrás de él.

El nadador se revolvió el pelo impaciente mientras comenzaba a mirar el costado del local, buscando alguna puerta de servicio, tan abstraído en su tarea que no se dio cuenta cuando una elegante mujer se le acercó.

-André Grandier… ¿Quién imaginaría que te encontraría en un lugar como este cuando te has negado a recibirme cada vez que he solicitado reunirme contigo?

-Perdón…- sonrió incómodo –Creo que no la conozco- miró a la mujer que lo observaba de pies a cabeza, como si fuera un producto en exhibición.

-Julie de Polignac- la mujer extendió una mano –Presidenta de la agencia de modelos _**URBAN**_ \- se presentó.

André tomó su mano y la estrechó reconociendo el nombre. Madame De Polignac era catalogada como una despiadada arpía en el mundo de moda y deporte, la mujer acostumbraba aprovecharse de los deportistas en ascenso para cerrar millonarios contratos publicitarios con las más prestigiosas marcas.

-¿Necesitas entrar?- la mujer lo miró provocadora.

-Así es.

-Puedo ayudarte, siempre que me retribuyas con una sesión fotográfica para _**Speedo**_ \- sonrió –Están buscando un nuevo rostro y si te unes a mi agencia, estoy segura que tendremos un contrato garantizado.

André miró el impasible rostro del guardia y cerró los ojos por un segundo, sabía que le estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo pero necesitaba llegar donde Oscar. Respiró profundo y asintió.

-¡Perfecto!- la mujer extendió su _Business Card_ –Te espero el lunes a primera hora en mi oficina- cuando vio que el apuesto joven tomaba la tarjeta y asentía, le habló al anfitrión del local –Deja pasar al _Phelps_ francés.

-Madame, él no…- comenzó a hablar el hombre.

-Haz lo que te digo o no conservarás tu empleo- insistió ella con displicencia.

El empleado se hizo a un lado, dejando que el alto joven de cabello negro entrara.

-o-

-Soy una estúpida…- murmuró Oscar sin dejar de llorar apoyada en el borde de la fuente. Miró su reflejo, apenas podía reconocerse enfundada en el ajustado y corto vestido que estaba usando. Con rabia introdujo la mano en el agua tratando de borrar su imagen –¿A quién quiero engañar?- habló con tristeza y cerrando los ojos. Un nuevo sollozo escapó de su garganta.

-Oscar…

Escuchó la voz de André y giró de inmediato para mirarlo. –Sácame de aquí, por favor…- balbuceó secando torpemente las lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas, trató de ir a su encuentro pero perdió el equilibrio de inmediato –Son los tacones…- intentó justificarse pese a que estaba absolutamente borracha.

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte…- la tomó de la cintura y pasando uno de los brazos de la joven por encima de sus hombros, la ayudó a caminar. Antes de alejarse buscó con la mirada a Alain, el deportista estaba cerca, tal como lo había prometido, y abrazado a una pelirroja. Cuando las miradas de los amigos se encontraron, el _tirador_ levantó la mano en señal de despedida y entró al club nuevamente. Al llegar al automóvil, la acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. –¿Tienes frío?- preguntó. Ella asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre sus delgados hombros –No la vayas a vomitar- bromeó tratando de hacerla sonreír. Oscar se limitó a afirmar los bordes de la prenda con las manos, en un vano intento de abrigarse.

Permanecieron todo el trayecto de regreso al centro de entrenamiento en silencio. En el destino, la ayudó a bajar de vehículo y sólo ahí se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Es por Fersen?

Oscar asintió con tristeza mientras recordaba lo ocurrido esa noche, la cual paradójicamente había comenzado de maravillas.

 _Marie, utilizando hábilmente sus influencias, les permitió entrar al club sin tener una reserva previa. G_ _racias a que era un rostro conocido, debido a algunas campañas publicitarias, apenas habían esperado un par de minutos en la fila de acceso. Una vez dentro del local, los cuatro jóvenes se ubicaron en la barra del establecimiento a la espera de una mesa._

 _Víctor reconoció a uno de sus amigos de infancia y se alejó por un momento del grupo mientras Marie, también se alejaba, tratando de utilizar su estatus de figura pública para conseguir una mejor ubicación._

 _-Veo que sólo quedamos nosotros- Fersen sonrió -¿Bailas conmigo?_

 _-Es eso o seguir parados aquí- Oscar contestó tratando de dominar sus nervios._

 _Apenas se ubicaron en el centro de la pista, Fersen la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a él y evitar que la pasaran a llevar. El club estaba abarrotado._

 _-Hoy luces despampanante- le_ _habló_ _sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos –Nadie permanece indiferente ante tu belleza y distinción._

 _Ella sonrió encantada ante sus palabras y se atrevió a acercarse más a él en la pista de baile, sus cuerpos se rozaron al compás de último éxito de Rihanna, cuando el tema musical cambió a uno con menos energía, Fersen levantó la mano para acomodarle un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. Oscar se estremeció ante ese contacto. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron él susurró._

 _-Si te hubiera conocido antes... no estaría en el problema en_ _el que_ _estoy ahora- sonrió con tristeza y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos –Me gustaría tanto tener mas fuerza de voluntad y elegirte a ti._

 _Antes de que ella pudiera contestar Víctor se acercó interrumpiéndolos._ _-Marie ya consiguió una mesa- miró a Fersen. El sueco entendió la indirecta y desapareció dejándolo solos -¿Bailas conmigo?- le preguntó a Oscar esperanzado._

 _-La verdad es que estoy un poco cansada- la pentatleta se justificó -Preferiría ir a sentarme un rato._

 _-Lo que prefieras- apoyó galantemente una mano en la espalda de la rubia tratando de protegerla de los empujones y la acompañó a la mesa._

 _Una cubeta con dos botellas de la mejor champaña del lugar los estaba esperando. Oscar, aún turbada por lo que Hans le había dicho, bebió prácticamente_ _de_ _un trago la copa que Girodelle le sirvió. Cuando trató de distraerse, dejando que su vista vagara por la pista, vio a Hans y Marie bailando abrazados mientras se besaban. Apenas pudo escuchar lo que Víctor le conversaba, los oídos le zumbaban. Trató de servirse otra copa y notó que las botellas estaban vacías, no se había dado cuenta de que había bebido las dos botellas prácticamente sola._

 _-¿Puedes ir por otra botella, por favor?- le_ _pidió a su compañero de esgrima._

 _-Oscar... Creo que ya has bebido demasiado..._

 _-¿Viniste como mi acompañante o como mi niñera?- lo miró tratando de enfocar la vista._

 _Una vez que el joven de rizos castaños se puso de pie para pedir en la barra una nueva botella, ella miró nuevamente hacia la pista en busca de Fersen. No lo vio por ninguna parte. Sin esperar que el esgrimista regresara, se alejó de la mesa para ir al tocador. Le dolía la cabeza y quería refrescarse._

 _Al entrar al espacioso y elegante baño, le extrañó que el lugar estuviera prácticamente vacío, en cuanto caminó hacia el fondo supo la razón; dentro de la última caseta se escuchaban gemidos y jadeos acompañados de unos inconfundibles golpes contra la puerta, le pareció divertido que alguien estuviera teniendo sexo a sólo unos metros de ella. A los segundos, la puerta se abrió accidentalmente. Por el reflejo del espejo pudo ver a su mejor amiga apoyada contra la pared del cubículo mientras Fersen la sostenía en sus brazos al tiempo que ella envolvía la cintura del equitador con sus esbeltas piernas. Los tres se miraron impactados. Después de unos instantes, el cuerpo de Oscar obedeció lo que su cerebro gritaba y salió corriendo del lugar. Só_ _lo detuvo su loca carrera al llegar frente a una fuente que estaba en uno de los jardines interiores del_ _club_ _._

André, sin saber todo lo que la rubia estaba pensando, la abrazó tratando de consolarla. Durante semanas, y ciertamente muerto de celos, la había visto observar de forma soñadora al apuesto sueco cuando nadie más la miraba. Controlando su propia angustia, la apretó contra su pecho.

-¿Puedes caminar?- preguntó buscando su rostro.

Ella negó con la cabeza. -Estoy muy mareada…- murmuró y lo miró a los ojos, notó la siempre alegre mirada de su mejor amigo cargada de dolor –André… ¿Te pasa algo?- articuló cada palabra con dificultad.

-No… No me pasa nada- contestó él con tranquilidad mientras la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a su habitación.

-o-

Cuando Oscar abrió los ojos, un agudo dolor de cabeza la obligó a cerrarlos nuevamente, tenía una resaca espantosa. Después de unos minutos, se animó a sentarse en la cama, vio en su velador un vaso de jugo; sin dudarlo lo tomó. Mientras el zumo se deslizaba por su garganta, la imagen de André desvistiéndola y colocando sobre su cabeza la camiseta de su pijama llenó su mente. Recorrió con la vista su habitación: sobre una silla estaban ordenados los _stilettos_ y el vestido. Nerviosa miró bajo su ropa de dormir, aún llevaba puesto el _brasier._

-Me ha visto desde niña en bañador… esto es lo mismo- murmuró tratando tranquilizarse.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible, tomó su celular y envió un mensaje a su entrenador, justificando su ausencia durante todo el fin de semana debido a una fuerte gripe.

* * *

 _ **Y bueno... agradecer a Germaine por su Review (Creo que nunca antes me habías comentado así que fue una felicidad doble), a Flor... que ya llevaba un tiempo castigándome con su silencio y a Erza y AndreitaCC por su constante apoyo.**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo y ya saben... si quieren otro sólo deben escribir XD**_


	4. Contrato y Consecuencias

**El Contrato**

* * *

Mientras André corría en la cinta de entrenamiento, no podía quitar de su cabeza las imágenes de hace tan sólo unas horas atrás; pese a que apenas había dormido después de haber ido a buscar a Oscar a **_l'Arc_** , le daba lo mismo, necesitaba agotarse o se iba a volver loco. Miró a través del cristal del enorme ventanal que estaba frente a la trotadora, de no haber estado lloviendo estaría afuera corriendo, necesitaba sentir el frío en el rostro para tranquilizarse. Un descuido lo hizo trastabillar, rápidamente apoyó las manos en las barras de seguridad y levantó los pies para no caer.

-¿Estás bien André?- el entrenador Jarjayes se acercó.

-Sí, sí... sólo fue un descuido- el nadador apoyó los pies en el borde de la máquina mientras se secaba el rostro con una toalla. Su respiración era fatigosa.

-Estás desconcentrado- insistió el padre de Oscar -Ten más cuidado y vuelve a la cinta, estabas con excelente ritmo... 5 km más y terminamos con esto por el día de hoy- ordenó mirando su _tablet_ y cronómetro. El hombre era un maniático del control pero al mismo tiempo, un excelente entrenador.

André asintió y colocando los pies en la cinta volvió a correr, la imagen de Oscar entre sus brazos inundó nuevamente su mente haciéndolo trastabillar una vez más.

-¡Suficiente!- gritó el " _General_ " -Sal de ahí antes de que te lesiones... no sé dónde tienes la cabeza hoy- bufó -Ve a la banca y realiza la serie de abdominales de siempre... Supongo que puedes hacer eso ¿O me equivoco?

-Sí _Gen_... Entrenador- murmuró mientras se cambiaba la camiseta. La prenda que se quitó estaba empapada. Se acercó a la banca, acomodó la inclinación a 45 grados y se ubicó en posición para comenzar; apoyó las manos en la nuca, comenzó la serie de ejercicios y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Nuevamente la imagen de la rubia llenó sus pensamientos.

 _-André bájame por favor o vomitaré en este mismo momento...- se quejó Oscar en cuanto entraron a su habitación._

 _Él, solícito, obedeció dejándola sentada en la cama, enternecido vio como ella sacudía los pies para que los finos zapatos que estaba usando salieran despedidos. En cuanto estuvo descalza, la rubia se puso de pie y dando torpes manotazos trató de bajar el cierre del vestido. I_ _ntentó salir de la habitación al ver que ella comenzaba a desvestirse, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta un bufido molesto lo hizo detenerse y voltear a mirarla._

 _-Ayúdame... no puedo hacerlo sola._

 _-Oscar... yo..._

 _-Tienes que ayudarme...- insistió la pentatleta -No puedo dormir vestida así._

 _André respiró profundo y volvió a su lado. Apenas controlando el temblor de sus manos deslizó lentamente el cierre que estaba ubicado en la parte posterior del vestido. Perdió la respiración al ver aparecer la nívea piel de la espalda de la rubia. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, Oscar corrió hacia el baño._ _Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de acercarse a la puerta que permanecía abierta._ _-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado._

 _El sonido de ella vomitando lo hizo entrar, la encontró arrodillada frente al excusado y tratando de afirmar con torpeza su cabello._

 _-Déjame ayudarte- murmuró ubicándose a su espalda mientras recogía la indomable melena de la pentatleta con una mano y con la otra le afirmaba la frente -Tranquila... ya va a pasar- murmuró._

 _-El vestido...- balbuceó Oscar después de unos segundos -No puedo manchar el vestido... Marie me matará- poniéndose de pie, deslizó la prenda hasta sus tobillos; cuando intentó inclinarse para recogerlo nuevas náuseas la hicieron doblarse sobre el excusado -Sácalo de aquí por favor…- le pidió a André -¡Muévete!- le ordenó al ver que él continuaba pasmado junto a ella._

 _Verla en ropa interior era más de lo que el nadador podía soportar. Después de unos segundos, reaccionó y sacó el fino vestido del baño. Lo dejó pulcramente doblado sobre una silla junto a los zapatos. Se acercó a la puerta de baño._

 _-Creo que es mejor que me vaya... nos vemos mañana- como única respuesta escuchó el sonido de nuevas arcadas, se acercó a la rubia nuevamente, era su mejor amiga, no podía dejarla así._

 _Al entrar al baño, lo primero que vio fue el trasero de Oscar apenas cubierto por una finísima tanga de encaje, adhiriéndose a su esbelta figura como una segunda piel. Cuando vio que nuevamente comenzaba a vomitar, se acercó a sostenerla para evitar que cayera al suelo._

 _-Tranquilo... no estoy tan mal como para que estés tan preocupado- dijo ella después de unos minutos mientras se limpiaba la boca con una toalla._

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-Has rezado al menos cinco Padres Nuestro y dos Ave María- Oscar se enderezó y se acercó al lavabo para lavarse los dientes._

 _Ella tenía razón, había recurrido a una vieja costumbre que tenía. Cada vez que estaba nervioso, rezaba de forma hipnótica tratando de concentrarse. Cuando la vio frente al espejo, sintió los latidos de su corazón hasta en la médula de los huesos. No podía quitar la vista del_ _brassier_ _de encaje y seda, la tela, prácticamente transparente, cubría con delicadeza sus pequeños y redondos senos. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños ante semejante imagen._

-¡Te he repetido tres veces que te detengas!- lo amonestó el padre de Oscar, haciéndolo regresar al presente -Cámbiate a la barra- le ordenó.

El nadador obedeció como un autómata y colgándose, comenzó a subir las piernas en movimientos combinados. Cerró los ojos y nuevamente todo regresó a su cabeza.

 _-Oscar, me voy- murmuró una vez más._

 _Ella volteó mientras se secaba la boca después de haberse cepillado los dientes -_ _Sí tuvieras que elegirme... ¿Lo harías?- se acercó a él hasta que sus senos le rozaron el pecho._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nervioso._

 _-Sí tuvieras que elegir...- Oscar apoyó la mano en su pecho deslizando los dedos como si dibujara figuras invisibles sobre sus pectorales -Entre Marie y yo… ¿A quién elegirías?- lo miró a los ojos._

 _-No me hagas esto- suplicó André tratando de alejarse._

 _-No seas cobarde y contéstame- se pegó a su cuerpo y empinándose en la punta de sus pies buscó sus ojos -Tú eres bueno...- balbuceó -Tú no me harías sufrir... lo sé- se acercó a su boca._

 _-Oscar, estas borracha... no sabes lo que estás haciendo- el nadador trató de alejarse._

 _-¡No huyas... no seas cobarde!- lo persiguió -Tan poco atractiva soy, que no eres capaz de mirarme o contestar mi pregunta- lo tomó de la mano._

 _-Ven, vamos a la cama... te ayudaré a acostarte- André se alejó de ella para buscar en el armario alguna prenda de dormir. Cuando volteó, con el pijama que había encontrado entre las manos, la vio sentada en la cama tratando de quitarse torpemente el brassier -Me estás matando...- gruñó acercándose rápidamente a ella -No te lo quites- le suplicó mientras le pasaba presuroso la camiseta de algodón por la cabeza. Ella se dejó vestir absolutamente carente de voluntad. Cuando se arrodilló en el suelo, para pasar por sus pies los pequeños pantaloncillos del pijama, comenzó a rezar nuevamente. Deslizó lo más rápido que pudo la prenda por las largas piernas que estaban frente a él -Levántate un poco y ayúdame- le ordenó cuando llegó a sus muslos._

 _Ella, obediente, alzó las caderas sin pararse de la cama para que André terminara de vestirla. Cuando vio el rostro de su mejor amigo frente a ella, comenzó a reír de forma casi histérica._

 _-Cállate... despertarás a todo el centro y nos expulsarán- dijo nervioso._

 _-¿Cómo pretendes que no me ría si continúas rezando?... no sabía que eras tan católico- bromeó afirmándose de sus hombros. Perdiendo el equilibrio cayó nuevamente de espaldas sobre la cama, arrastrándolo con ella._

 _-Estás consumiendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad- murmuró André mientras acariciaba con la yema de los dedos el rostro de la deportista._

 _Ella se abrazó a sus hombros mientras repetía -Estoy segura que tú no me harías sufrir... si yo te quisiera... tú jamás me harías sufrir, lo sé..._

 _Sin poder resistirse más, André la estrechó en sus brazos mientras hundía su nariz en la curva de su esbelto cuello._ _-Así es... yo jamás te haría sufrir y siempre te elegiría- habló contra la blanca piel._

 _-¿Me quieres, André?_

 _-Te he amado desde mis quince años-. Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, el sonido de un ronquido lo hizo levantar la cabeza. Oscar estaba profundamente dormida._

-¡Detente!- gritó el entrenador –Hoy estás más distraído que nunca- le pasó una toalla -Te espero en el _Natatorio_ en 20 minutos, trata de concentrarte o te ahogarás.

André asintió en silencio, tomó su bolso y caminó cansado hacia los dormitorios.

-o-o-o-o-

-No soy un crío para que me acompañes- un molesto André le habló a su mejor amigo. Alain, se movía a su alrededor tratando de subir al auto –Te recuerdo que de hecho, soy un año mayor que tú- agregó.

-Eres mayor... pero lerdo en algunas cosas- bromeó el experto tiro al blanco –Si no te acompaño, la Polignac te va a embaucar… estoy seguro- cuando vio que André abría el automóvil, se coló rápidamente en el asiento del copiloto –¿Recuerdas a la pelirroja que estaba conmigo en el club?- comenzó a hablar mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-No la vi bien...

-Obvio que no la viste, estabas embobado con la _Comandante_... Bueno, ella es modelo y pertenece a la agencia que compite directamente con **_URBAN._**

-No entiendo por qué me estás contando esto...- murmuró André mientras sacaba el automóvil del estacionamiento.

-Cuando me contaste el compromiso que adquiriste para salvar a la _rubita,_ le escribí y averigüé algunas cosas… te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo, quizás debieras desistir y no ir a la reunión… después de todo, no firmaste nada.

-Di mi palabra, eso es suficiente compromiso para mí- comenzó a manejar por las calles de París.

-Lerdo y correcto…- Alain resopló -Si no te acompaño, terminarás haciendo publicidad gratis- un golpe en el brazo lo hizo callar –¡Oye!- se quejó –Te estoy ayudando y me pegas.

-Ser correcto no es un defecto…

-Hazme caso… cuando lleguemos, tómate unas fotos de prueba y pediremos un acuerdo que diga que las fotografías son tuyas a menos que haya un contrato firmado… muéstrales primero lo que pueden tener si pagan bien.

-No creo que llegue a algún acuerdo con ellos...

-Amigo… estás frito, en el momento en que pongas un pie en la agencia ya no podrás salir de ahí. Asúmelo de una vez y cobra lo que más puedas- Alain sonrió –Ya hablé con el _chaton*_ , su padre revisará su contrato.

André frenó en la luz roja y miró a su amigo. -¿Con quién hablaste?

-Con Girodelle, él es el _chaton*-_ sonrió Alain.

-¿Qué esperas ganar con todo esto?... No entiendo por qué te preocupa tanto el tema- pisó el acelerador cuando la luz cambió a verde.

-¿Qué gano?...- Alain rió –Una pesca suculenta- vio que su amigo lo miraba sin entender, guiñó un ojo y habló –Ser el mejor amigo del rostro de **_Speedo_** me garantiza muchas chicas.

-Ya tienes muchas chicas- bufó André sonriendo.

-No soy como tú… No tengo ojos sólo para la _rubita._

-Yo…

-Sé que célibe no eres… pero no me engañas- rió –El día que te atrevas a declararte a la c _omandante,_ se acabaron las aventuras…- miró de reojo a su amigo. Antes de que André pudiera contestar lo interrumpió –Ya llegamos.

Ambos miraron el enorme edificio que tenía en uno de sus costados el nombre de la agencia. Después de estacionar, André descendió del automóvil nervioso y un tanto asustado, pues algo en sus entrañas le decía que a partir de esos momentos, su vida jamás volvería a ser la misma.

* * *

La agradable temperatura de la inminente primavera, permitía entrenar al aire libre, situación que todos los deportistas aprovechaban al máximo. Esa mañana, en cuanto Oscar terminó de dar las correspondientes vueltas a la pista olímpica, caminó rápido tratando de no coincidir con el entrenamiento de Marie, pues desde el día en que la vio con Fersen en el baño del club, se esforzaba en no toparse con ella.

-¿Hasta cuando me evades?

La pentatleta dio media vuelta, encontrándose de frente con la joven de origen austriaco.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, la única en quien puedo confiar y me tratas como si fuera la peor persona del mundo- continuó la pequeña rubia con el mentón temblando –Pensé que jamás me ibas a cuestionar… todo el mundo lo hace y no me importa… pero tú…- sus claros ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No te estoy evitando, Marie- Oscar contestó completamente avergonzada, pues pese a que no le gustaba mentir, no se sentía capaz de confesarle a su amiga lo que realmente le pasaba.

-No contestas mis llamados ni mis _whatsapp_ desde hace semanas… Además, te has esforzado en no coincidir conmigo en la pista de carreras ni en el gimnasio- habló con tristeza –Yo debiese ser la que trate de evitarte, soy yo la avergonzada... después de todo fue a mí a quien viste en una situación… indecorosa.

-No es por eso…- Oscar se movió incómoda –He tenido muchas cosas que hacer.

-¿Has hablado con Víctor?- Marie esperó una respuesta. Cuando su amiga negó con la cabeza, habló nuevamente –Se volvió loco buscándote ese día, incluso llego al extremo de llamar a su padre para que moviera sus influencias y enviara policías al club… estaba seguro de que te podían haber raptado… desapareciste si decir nada, el pobre sólo se quedó tranquilo cuando llamamos al centro y nos confirmaron que habías regresado con André.

-Me disculparé con él- Oscar dio un paso para caminar nuevamente.

-¡¿Me puede decir de una vez que diablos es lo que te pasa?!

-Estás siendo infiel a _Luigi_ \- murmuró Oscar –Eso no es correcto… y no me importa haberte visto haciendo " _eso"_ con Fersen…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-"Eso" se llama sexo y todo el mundo lo hace- contestó la austriaca –Estamos en el siglo XXI y actúas como si viviéramos en el mil setecientos.

-No te burles de mí, quizás no sea tan liberal como tú… pero eso no significa qué lo que estás haciendo no esté mal.

-Perdona… no quise decir eso- Marie sonrió ante la candidez de su amiga –Es más, estoy segura que en el siglo XVIII la gente era mucho más promiscua que ahora- calló al ver que Oscar la continuaba observando con dureza, suspiró antes de hablar nuevamente –Ya no estoy enamorada de Luis… creo que nunca lo estuve.

-Entonces, rompe tu compromiso.

-¡No puedo!- se sentó en una banca –Hablé con mi madre y prácticamente me cortó el teléfono… Ni siquiera quiso escucharme- su cubrió el rostro desesperada –Me dijo que estaba cansada de mis niñerías y que después de estos _JJOO,_ me casaría con Luis quisiera o no… ya firmó la alianza entre nuestras empresas familiares, está todo acordado con el abuelo de _Luigi_.

-Debes insistir… No puedes casarte con él si no lo amas- Oscar se sentó junto a su amiga.

-Pensé que en todo el mundo, tú eras la única que me entendería- sollozó –No puedo ir en contra de la voluntad de mi madre… Tú sabes lo que siento, ambas sufrimos lo mismo.

-¿Yo?

-No me digas ahora que eres feliz haciendo todo lo que te dice el controlador del g _eneral_ \- Marie se secó las lágrimas y la miró a los ojos –Sé que eres igual de infeliz que yo… Mi verdadera pasión es el atletismo, pero para mi familia esto no es más que un juego, a sus ojos mi deber es con ellos y su fortuna… y tú…

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que te pasa- dijo Oscar reaccionando a la defensiva.

-¿Me vas a decir que eres feliz?- la miró con rabia –Te conozco… el único lugar en el que sonríes es cuando estás con César… todas las otras disciplinas las desarrollas sólo porque tu padre así lo impuso.

-No es esa la razón…- rebatió molesta, no le gustaba ser cuestionada –Si no me gustara lo que hago, no sería la mejor en todo.

-¡Eres la mejor porque eres una perfeccionista y una controladora, eres igual a tu padre!- Marie se puso de pie fuera de sí –Y además eres una mojigata, por eso me juzgas… ¡¿Por qué cuestionas mis decisiones?!- secó con rabia las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos –Sólo estoy tratando de ser feliz y como mi amiga, deberías apoyarme- sollozó.

-Estás siendo infiel- la pentatleta se puso de pie, pues si bien había aguantado de forma estoica las duras palabras que Marie le había dicho, ya no quería seguir escuchándola –No puedo apoyarte en algo que no considero correcto- bajó la voz –No intervine antes. porque pensé que era un romance sin importancia… un pasatiempo incluso… pero te estás acostando con él...-. Le dolió no poder admitir que además de todas las razones que esgrimía, había una mucho más poderosa, ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo hombre.

-¡Nos amamos!- Marie se acercó furiosa a su amiga –¡Y si no me entiendes, es porque nunca has sentido nada por nadie! ¡No me entiendes porque eres fría como tu padre... estás hecha de hielo y eres incapaz de sentir algo por alguien!- una sonora bofetada la hizo callar. Se cubrió la mejilla con una mano y miró consternada a su amiga.

Oscar, también con los ojos húmedos, apretó el puño para controlar el temblor de su diestra y se alejó del lugar, jamás pensó que su querida amiga le diría algo así. Caminó durante unos minutos hasta serenarse. Cuando sus manos ya no temblaban, fue al _Natatorio_ en busca de André, hablar con él siempre la tranquilizaba, al no encontrarlo se dirigió a su dormitorio, tampoco estaba ahí. Suspiró con pensar. Desde hace días apenas lo veía. Dando media vuelta para volver a su recamara, unos felinos ojos aparecieron frente a ella.

-Víctor…

-Llevo semanas tratando de hablar contigo...

–Creo que te debo una disculpa…- Oscar intentó sonreír al ver que el semblante del esgrimista era serio, cosa muy rara en él.

El joven de rizos castaños asintió y habló:

–Vamos, te invito un café.

* * *

Oscar, aburrida y a punto de quedarse dormida, tamborileó con los dedos la superficie de la mesa del _Lafayette Café,_ miró impaciente su reloj de pulsera.

-Tienes las mismas malas costumbres de papá- la reprendió Hortense –No entiendo ese afán de ambos... ¿Qué gracia tiene de vivir llenos de horarios?- suspiró antes de dar un sorbo a su _cappuccino_.

-Tanta crema te obstruirá las arterias- contestó Oscar sonriendo –¿Cuánto más tardará Loulou?- bostezó.

Después de mucho insistir, Hortense Jarjayes, había logrado convencer a su hermana menor para que la acompañara mientras su hija elegía un vestido para su fiesta de quince años.

-Si supiera cuánto tiempo tardará, no me habría molestado en insistir tanto para que me acompañaras- guiñó un ojo traviesa –Sabes que las adolescentes no tienen los mismos tiempos que nosotros.

-Somos seis hermanas…- dijo Oscar mientras suspiraba cansada –Tenias cuatro mujeres más, sin contar a nuestra madre, a las cuales podías convencer de forma mucho más fácil que a mi… sabes que no soy asidua a los _malls._

-Quería hablar contigo- confesó la hermana mayor –El otro día, acompañé a mamá al Club de Golf y ahí nos encontramos con los padres de Víctor De Girodelle- miró de forma suspicaz a Oscar, notando que ella ni siquiera pestañeaba ante la mención del atractivo y joven _esgrimista_ , suspiró impaciente –¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

-¿Yo?- la miró sin entender.

-Sí, tú...

-No, no tengo nada que contarte- la rubia observó nuevamente su reloj –Si Loulou no aparece en quince minutos, tendrás que esperarla sola, quedé de reunirme en la entrada del cine con Víctor en menos de una hora.

-¡A eso me refiero!- la mayor de las Jarjayes rió mientras la apuntaba con un dedo –¡Estás teniendo un romance con el guapo hijo menor de los Girodelle!

-¡¿Qué?!- Oscar se enderezó en la silla –¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

-Sus padres nos dijeron que estaban muy complacidos por la cercanía que estaba manteniendo su hijo con la preciosa "Françoise"- sonrió maliciosa –Bien guardado que lo tenías… entiendo que no quieras que nuestro padre se entere, pero… ¿Ocultármelo a mí?- la miró ofendida –Sabes que siempre he tratado de que tengamos confianza.

-Hortense…- Oscar sonrió –Con Víctor sólo somos buenos amigos.

-Tú nunca has sido de amigos…- insistió la madre de Loulou –Es más, por años tu único amigo ha sido André.

-Olvidas a Marie…- sintió una punzada en el pecho al nombrarla, no hablaban desde hace semanas. Y pese a que lamentaba profundamente haberla abofeteado, sus palabras le habían causado un dolor que aún persistía en su corazón.

-No cambies de tema… ¿Estás segura de que no estás teniendo un romance con el _esgrimista_ más guapo de Francia?

-Estoy segura- la _pentatleta_ se puso de pie al ver que su sobrina se acercaba.

-¡Oscar, que bueno que aún estás aquí!- la adolescente corrió a sus brazos.

-¡No tutees a tu tía!- Hortense reprendió a su inquieta hija.

-Tenemos poca diferencia de edad- se justificó la chiquilla –Además, a ella no le molesta… ¿O sí?- miró nerviosa a la espigada rubia que la observaba sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, no me molesta, pero casi nueve años no es poca diferencia- sonrió y besó la frente de su sobrina –Es hora de que me vaya, no quiero hacer esperar a Víctor.

Hortense apuntó el paquete que estaba sobre la mesa de la cafetería -Olvidas tu regalo- sonrió al ver que Oscar se sonrojaba hasta la raíz del cabello tratando de ocultar la bolsa de su siempre curiosa sobrina.

-¿Por qué me regalas estas cosas?- murmuró avergonzada. Una vez más, su hermana le había regalado un precioso conjunto de lencería, esta vez, de color negro y acompañado además de un sexy porta-ligas con las correspondientes medias de seda a juego.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás- Hortense guiñó un ojo.

Oscar besó rápidamente la mejilla de su hermana antes de alejarse. Caminó por los pasillos de la galería _Lafayette_ hasta la puerta principal del mall.

-¡Tía, espera!

La voz de Loulou la hizo voltear antes de salir. La adolescente se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué estás gritando así?

-Es que olvidé pedirte mi regalo de cumpleaños- sonrió la muchacha.

-¿Y no podías mandarme un _whatsapp_?- dijo Oscar sonriendo, adoraba a su sobrina pese a que la muchachita era una experta en sacar de quicio a todo el mundo.

La adolescente encogió los hombros -Es que… la verdad, no se me ocurrió.

–Loulou, dime de una vez que quieres, debo estar pronto en otro lugar- Oscar levantó una ceja intrigada -¿Qué puede ser tan secreto para que no me lo hayas dicho delante de tu madre?

-¿Podrías ir con André a mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

-¿Con André?- preguntó a su sobrina sin entender nada.

-Sí… muero de ganas de que mis amigan vean que es cierto que conozco al modelo más guapo de Francia.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Oscar movió la cabeza frustrada, estaba impacientándose y no lograba entender a la adolescente –André no es un modelo, es un deportista… debes estar confundida- acarició la cabeza de su sobrina a modo de despedida –Además, no es bueno que le mientas a tus amistades- calló de golpe al meditar sus palabras, pues ella misma le había mentido descaradamente a Marie.

-Jamás pensé que diría esto- Loulou comenzó a reír –Pero la equivocada eres tú… mira- la adolescente levantó un brazo y apuntó una enorme fotografía que decoraba una de los escaparates de la galería.

Oscar dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en su diestra cuando vio el afiche que la chiquilla le indicaba. La imagen de André, vestido sólo con un ajustado traje de baño, cubría por completo un ventanal de la galería.

-Tía… ¿Qué te pasa?- Loulou recogió la bolsa que estaba en el piso –¿Te sientes bien?- insistió al ver que ella no reaccionaba.

La deportista abrió la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. No podía despegar la vista de la mirada de André, había crecido junto a él, sabía muy bien que sus ojos eran verdes, rodeados de tupidas y larguísimas pestañas negras, pero jamás había visto la expresión que el nadador tenía en la fotografía. Su apuesto rostro quedaba totalmente opacado por sus ojos, su mirada era intensa y llena de pasión. Bajó la vista lentamente y admiró su esculpido torso, brazos y piernas.

-Tía- Loulou se paró frente a ella –¿Ya viste los abdominales de André?... se ve incluso mejor que el modelo que protagoniza el comercial del perfume _Invictus_ , ese del Dios griego que tengo en mi habitación... No puedes negar que si se ve mejor que él, es porque es el modelo más guapo del mundo- terminó de hablar completamente extasiada.

Oscar, sin poder contestar, besó la frente de su sobrina, tomó la bolsa que ella le entregaba y se alejó del lugar.

* * *

(*) Gatito en Francés.

* * *

 **Y bueno... Animenme para seguir en la racha de inspiración... jajaja ya saben, exijo mi sueldo! XD**


	5. El Cumpleaños

**El Cumpleaños**

* * *

Mientras se adentraban en el exclusivo sector de la ciudad, André trató de entablar conversación una vez más, pues desde que habían salido del **_INSEP_** Oscar permanecía obstinadamente silenciosa.

-Estás muy callada...

-Sabes que no me gusta hablar cuando no tengo nada que decir- contestó concentrándose en conducir.

-Agradezco que Loulou me haya invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero aún no entiendo muy bien por qué lo hizo- André insistió en conversar. Se percató de que cada vez que él hablaba, ella apretaba el manubrio de su _Mini_ _Cooper_ hasta que sus nudillos quedaban blancos. -¿Me vas a decir qué es lo que te tiene tan molesta?- preguntó dejándose de rodeos.

Ella arqueó una ceja como única respuesta, sacó su celular y revisó sus mensajes. -Víctor ya llegó- murmuró.

-Deja de mirar el teléfono mientras conduces, podrías tener un accidente- ella lo ignoró una vez más -¿Girodelle también va?- André insistió en hablar, le desesperaba no saber por qué estaba tratándolo de esa forma.

-Sí, yo lo invité- farfulló Oscar.

-¿Y por qué no te fuiste con él entonces?- preguntó apenas controlando los celos que lo estaban carcomiendo, pues desde hace semanas veía al _esgrimista_ cada vez más cerca de la _pentatleta_.

-Porque él estaba en una competencia y desde ahí se irá directo a la casa de mi hermana, no tenía sentido hacerlo pasar a buscarme al centro- contestó ella con simpleza.

Oscar detuvo el automóvil frente a la enorme casa de los Loriancy. Ambos descendieron y caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta.

-¿Por qué me invitaste si apenas soportas mi presencia?- preguntó André unos metros antes de llegar a la casa.

-Yo no te invité, lo hizo mi sobrina.

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digas qué es lo que te pasa- se detuvo frente a ella para evitar que siguiera caminando.

-¿Crees que soy yo quien tiene que dar explicaciones?- empujándolo con un brazo lo hizo a un lado para caminar nuevamente. Cada poro de su piel se erizó cuando sintió que André la tomaba de la muñeca evitando que se alejara, volteó furiosa a mirarlo -Suéltame o...- calló al ver en sus ojos la misma mirada del afiche que no la dejaba dormir desde hace días.

-¿Por qué me estás tratando así?- el nadador se inclinó dejando su rostro sólo a unos centímetros de el de ella -Habla conmigo- insistió -No puedo saber que te tiene tan molesta si no me lo dices.

-Te dije que me soltaras- con esfuerzo Oscar controló el temblor de su voz, cerró los ojos evitando su mirada.

-¡Tía... por fin llegaron!- Loulou se acercó. André soltó la mano de la _pentatleta_ suavemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Oscar sonrió a su sobrina mientras le entregaba un obsequio.

-No era necesario que me trajeras nada más aparte de lo que te pedí...- miró al alto nadador y sonrió pícara.

-Felices quince años- sonrió André entregándole una caja de chocolates.

-Gracias- susurró la chiquilla mientras se colgaba de su brazo -¿Estás autorizado para tomarte fotografías en eventos particulares?- preguntó ansiosa.

-¿Qué?- André la miró sin entender.

-Le pedí a mamá como regalo de cumpleaños que contratara un fotógrafo… todas mis amigas quieren fotografiarse contigo- Loulou comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la casa.

André volteó a mirar a Oscar. Ella continuaba mirándolo, aunque esta vez, sin ninguna expresión.

-o-

-Si no los conociera, pensaría que son novios y que tú estás celosa- murmuró Hortense sentándose al lado de su hermana menor. Ambas mujeres miraron a André, el nadador era prácticamente acosado por Loulou y sus amigas -Si hasta se visten iguales...- se burló.

-No sé de que hablas- siseó Oscar.

-Primero, hablo de que pareces una novia celosa, lo cual es ridículo, porque son sólo chiquillas y André jamás a tenido ojos para nadie más que no seas tú- sonrió al ver como su espigada y rubia hermana abría los párpados de forma desmesurada -Y lo segundo, es que parecen sacados de un comercial de jeans… ¿Acaso se ponen de acuerdo para vestirse de la misma forma?- comenzó a reír.

Oscar clavó la vista en el nadador, su hermana tenía razón; ambos vestían jeans, camisetas blancas y chaqueta negra. Sacudió la cabeza y bufó. -Estás muy bromista hoy...

-¿Por qué invitaste a Víctor?- preguntó Hortense.

Ambas mujeres miraron en dirección hacia donde estaba el _esgrimista_. El apuesto joven de rizos castaños conversaba animadamente con Josephine y Catherine, dos de las seis hermanas Jarjayes.

-Lo invité porque es mi amigo- contestó con simpleza.

-Hermanita… a nadie le gusta ser utilizado- Hortense bebió un sorbo de la copa de champaña que mantenía en sus manos -Siempre has sido tan correcta que me extraña esta actitud tan impropia.

-No… no estoy utilizando a Víctor- susurró Oscar -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Últimamente salen mucho juntos y ahora lo traes a un evento familiar- movió la cabeza con desaprobación -Estoy segura de que él está convencido de que están a un paso de ser novios- suspiró -Dime, ¿Ya se han besado? ¿O quizás algo más?… porque si es así, estás perdida… en menos de un mes te presentará a sus padres y no te darás ni cuenta cuando tengas una roca como esta en tu dedo anular- le mostró su anillo de compromiso.

Oscar la miró anonadada. Intuía que ella no le era indiferente a Girodelle pero también, estaba convencida de que jamás le había dado a entender que lo de ellos no era otra cosa que una simple y sincera amistad.

-No… no nos hemos besado- contestó -¿Por qué insistes tanto con emparejarme con alguien?- inconscientemente desvió la mirada hacia André, bajó la voz al ver que el nadador sacaba su celular y tecleaba algo en la pantalla.

-Deja de mirarlo tanto… pareces un gato mirando hacia la carnicería.

-Hoy estás realmente insoportable- Oscar se puso de pie -Iré a despedirme de Loulou, mañana debemos entrenar temprano y papá ya ha mirado tres veces su reloj, si no nos vamos ahora, dejará lo que está haciendo y nos arrastrará él mismo al centro como si tuviéramos cinco años- antes de que Hortense contestara, caminó hacia Victor. Luego de cruzar un par de palabras con sus hermanas, que conversaban fascinadas con el esgrimista, le indicó que debían irse.

-Te espero afuera- anunció el joven de rizos castaños mientras se despedía de las hijas del entrenador -Despídeme de madame Jarjayes, por favor.

Oscar asintió y caminó hacia donde estaba André. -Creo que ya tienes suficientes _selfies_ \- interrumpió a su sobrina, que por cierto no dejaba de sacarse fotos con el nadador.

-No todos los días estoy con uno de los hombres mas guapos de Francia- dijo la adolescente sonriendo orgullosa.

-Un par de afiches no cambian en nada quien es André- contestó -Lo conoces desde que eras una niña y jamás te había interesado fotografiarte con él, no quiero que te conviertas en una joven vanidosa y superficial.

-Tía... yo...- balbuceó Loulou -No es esa mi intención...

-Oscar… No seas tan dura con ella, a mi no me importa y es su cumpleaños- André comenzó a hablar al ver que los hermosos ojos azules de Loulou se llenaban de lágrimas, la menor de las Jarjayes jamás le había hablado con tanta dureza a su sobrina. Tratando de consolar a la jovencita que conocía desde de había nacido, la abrazó de los hombros con cariño.

La rubia ignoró sus palabras y dijo:

-Nos vamos, te espero afuera- dio media vuelta para salir de la casa.

Apenas había cruzado la puerta principal cuando André llego corriendo a su lado. Tomándola de la mano la hizo detenerse.

-Te contradices… Aseguras que un par de afiches no cambian en nada quien soy y me tratas como si de pronto fuera la persona mas detestable del mundo... y además te desquitas con tu sobrina- la miró molesto -¡Es su cumpleaños!... No es justo que la reprendas así por algo sin importancia.

-Suéltame- forcejeó Oscar -Estoy tan decepcionada de ti que apenas puedo mirarte…

-¿Estas así por la publicidad de _**Speedo**_?... Oscar por favor, se razonable… ni siquiera me has preguntado porqué estoy haciendo esto.

-Vamos, Víctor nos está esperando…- la rubia movió su brazo. André la soltó.

-¿Podemos esperar unos minutos?… Alain me trae unos papeles de la agencia y debo firmarlos hoy- preguntó tratando de calmar la situación, no le gustaba discutir con ella.

-¿Ahora es tu _manager_?- preguntó irónica.

-No, es mi amigo y me está ayudando con algunas cosas- se detuvieron en la acera -Si gustas espérame dentro del auto, está comenzando a hacer frío y tu chaqueta es muy delgada, esperaré a Alain aquí.

-No tengo frío...

-Debería haberte dicho que te quedaras acompañándome para que entraras al auto- bromeó André.

-No te preocupes, me puedo cuidar sola- siseó mientras cruzaba los brazos para protegerse del frío -Además, estamos en pleno Julio... es verano por si no te has dado cuenta.

André miró el cielo, pues pese a ser verano estaba a punto de llover, sonrió y se quedó callado; no tenía sentido discutir con ella cuando estaba con tan mal humor. El sonido de una melodía electrónica los hizo mirar hacia la calle. Alain llegaba en un _Jeep_ sin capota que tenía la música en el nivel máximo de decibeles. El enorme vehículo era conducido por una exuberante pelirroja.

Oscar miró rápidamente el automóvil. Vio que, además de la mujer que estaba junto a Alain, en el asiento trasero estaban dos jóvenes más, las tres féminas parecían modelos de _Victoria's Secrets_. -Tu amigo no pierde el tiempo… supongo que así son todas tus nuevas amistades- siseó.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste cuando estabas borracha?- susurró André antes de que Alain se bajara del automóvil.

La rubia lo miró nerviosa. -No… no recuerdo nada de esa noche- contestó tratando de disimular.

-Entonces repetiré mi respuesta... Siempre te elegiría- la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué?- las manos de Oscar temblaron, pues durante semanas pensó que sus vagos recuerdos no eran mas que un sueño.

-¡ _Rubita_!- Alain se acercó sonriendo -Ya estás con cara de ogro nuevamente… te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo- guiñó un ojo mientras le extendía a André un legajo de papeles y un lápiz -El gato mayor ya los revisó, dice que están bien- el nadador se acercó al _capot_ del automóvil de Oscar y comenzó a firmar los documentos.

-¡Alain!- gritó la pelirroja -Dile al _Phelps_ francés que nos acompañe- sonrió seductora -No se va a arrepentir.

Antes de que alguno de los jóvenes pudiera contestar, Oscar guardó las llaves de su vehículo en uno de sus bolsillos y se acercó a André. -Dejaré mi auto aquí- el nadador la miró sin entender -Regresaré con Víctor… tú... ya tienes quien te lleve- miró en dirección al _Jeep_ -Sin esperar una respuesta, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el _Veyron_ negro que estaba estacionado a unos metros de distancia.

Víctor vio por el espejo retrovisor como se acercaba su compañera de esgrima y sonrió. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y guardó su celular.

-Vamos al bar mas cercano- habló Oscar en cuanto entró al auto -Necesito un trago.

El joven de ojos felinos sonrió satisfecho y encendió el automovil.

* * *

Camino al _Natatorio,_ Oscar vio que Alain pegaba sobre los _lockers_ varias fotografías, se acercó a mirar una de ellas. Cuando vio la imagen de André llenando la portada de la última edición de _**Men's Health**_ , _increpó_ al mejor representante del equipo de _tiro._

-No te cansas de molestar… eres un patán.

-Es sólo una novatada "comandante"… ¿Alguna vez te relajas?- Alain levantó una ceja, abrió una de las revistas que tenía en las manos y le mostró una foto de André posando con una escultural rubia que aparecía de espaldas –Estuve a punto de pensar que eras tú…- sonrió burlesco –Pero mirándote bien… te faltan algunas curvas- guiñó un ojo con picardía.

-Déjame pasar- lo empujó. Antes de alejarse demasiado, despegó algunas de las páginas que estaban sobre los casilleros e hizo una bola de papel con ellas. Con fuerza la lanzó directo a la cabeza del amigo de André.

-¡Oye!- gritó sobándose la nuca – ¡Pero qué carácter tienes, _Rubita_!

Oscar no contestó y continuó su camino. Desde que había visto la publicidad de _**Speedo**_ protagonizada por André, no podía controlar la molestia que la embargaba cada vez que veía su imagen. Le era imposible explicarse por qué su amigo había cometido la aberración de "venderse", eso iba contra todos sus principios y contra los que creía que él también tenía. Cuando llegó frente a la pileta de entrenamiento, observó a quienes ejercitaban; frustrada apretó los puños, pues nuevamente no podría competir con alguien de su nivel. Alejándose unos metros sacó su celular del bolso, sin pensar demasiado buscó el contacto de André y comenzó a teclear.

- **Necesito que entrenes hoy conmigo.**

-Hola! Tanto tiempo... Cómo estás?

- **Bien... Puedes o no entrenar conmigo?**

-Sí, si puedo. A qué hora?

 **-Reservaré la pileta de diez carriles para las 21:00 hrs.**

-Tan tarde!

Oscar meditó por unos segundos antes contestar, pues estuvo a punto de decirle que olvidara lo que le había pedido pero, al mirar fijamente la imagen de una medalla de oro que decoraba el fondo de su _whatsapp_ , respiró profundo y tecleó.

- **Sí, tan tarde... te espero, se puntual.**

Observó la foto de perfil de André, era la del afiche que había visto hace más de dos meses en la galería _Lafayette_ , una vez más quedó prendada de su mirada. Bufó molesta ante su propia reacción y guardó su celular. No hablaba con él desde el cumpleaños de su sobrina.

* * *

 **Les prometo un muy muy muy buen capitulo 6… pero sólo si me dejan un review XD (Naaaa si igual ya lo tengo casi listo, lo publicaré aunque me castiguen con el látigo del silencio jejejejeje) Un abrazo a todas, pero mas apretado a las que me escriben XDDDDDDDD.**


	6. Fire meet gasoline

**Fire Meet Gasoline (Sia)**

* * *

De pie en el _poyete*_ #3 Oscar esperó que André ingresara al _Natatorio_ , evitó mirarlo mientras caminaba. Cuando el joven llegó junto a ella, se colocó las gafas y habló.

-Llegas tarde.

-Son las 21:02…- contestó André quitándose la camiseta y el pantalón deportivo, quedó vestido sólo con unos _jammers*_ , en silencio se colocó la gorra protectora y subió al _poyete_ #4. Observó por unos segundos a la rubia que permanecía a su lado sin siquiera mirarlo. -Cuando tú digas- murmuró colocándose las gafas.

Oscar asintió en silencio y, ubicándose en posición, dio la señal para entrar al agua. Nadaron exigiéndose hasta el límite, cada vez que André llegaba antes que ella al lugar de partida, la frustración que sentía iba en aumento. Después de dos horas, finalmente decidió detenerse y nadó hacia el borde de la piscina, André la siguió.

–Gracias por tu tiempo y gracias por no haberme dejado ganar- habló quitándose las gafas, apoyó las manos en el borde y cogió impulso para salir del agua.

-¿Dónde vas?- André la detuvo de un brazo –No me has hablado durante casi dos meses y ahora pretendes hacer como si nada... Estoy cansado de que me trates de esta forma, es injusto.

-¡Te vendiste!- contestó con rabia.

-Yo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?… ¿Tanto necesitabas el dinero?…¿O fue por la fama?…- al ver que André no contestaba, insistió -¿Qué viene ahora? ¿Comprarás un _Porsche o un Rover_?... ¡Incluso cambiaste tu foto de perfil en _whatsapp_!... ¡Te desconozco! ¡Nunca pensé que eras ambicioso ni vanidoso!

-Lo de la foto en mi perfil me lo exigió la agencia…- suspiró cansado –En cuanto a cambiar mi auto… ya no tengo ni un _Euro_ … con lo que gané, más mis ahorros, compré una casita en las afueras de París- sonrió al ver que Oscar lo miraba atentamente, y por primea vez en meses, sin rabia –Una de las tantas cosas a las que mi abuela renunció por cuidarme fue a su jardín… ahora puede nuevamente cultivar las plantas que tanto le gustan.

-¿Por qué firmaste ese contrato?- Oscar lo miró con los ojos brillantes -André… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- habló con tristeza -Tú no eres así... ese mundo no es el tuyo.

-Debí hacerlo… fue el precio que pagué para poder entrar al _**l'Arc**_ aquella vez...- se apoyó en el borde de la piscina y cogió impulso para salir.

-Espera…- Oscar lo detuvo de un brazo -¿Te reuniste con la Polignac por mí?- André volvió al agua y asintió en silencio mientras se quitaba la gorra y gafas. -Entiendo que hayas dado tu palabra y que por eso aceptaste la reunión... Pero podrías haberte negado a firmar un contrato… Nadie puede obligarte a hacer algo así- agregó observando atentamente el apuesto rostro de su amigo.

-Lo intenté... pero la oferta era muy buena… Alain me ayudó a negociar y el padre de Girodelle revisó el contrato- el nadador sonrió con tristeza -En cuanto terminen las Olimpiadas quedaré libre… Sólo son dos años desde que firmé.

-No debiste haber cedido a reunirte con esa mujer, no debiste hacerlo- Oscar bajó la vista -Ni siquiera por mí… Yo te necesitaba, pero no a este precio.

–Haría cualquier cosa por ti…No importa lo que me cueste- buscó su mirada.

-No entiendo…- desvió nerviosa la vista, pues una vez más los ojos de él tenían esa mirada que le quitaba el sueño –No entiendo por qué lo hiciste…- se rehusó a mirarlo nuevamente.

-¿De verdad no lo entiendes?- preguntó acercándose. Al ver que ella no contestaba, y sólo se limitaba a seguir mirando el agua, se aproximó hasta su boca para rozarla suavemente.

Oscar se alejó perturbada, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. No obstante lo miró a los ojos y, después de unos segundos en los que se rehusó a pensar, se acercó a los labios del que era su mejor amigo desde hace más de dieciséis años. Temblorosa lo besó, era su primer beso.

André tomó suavemente el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y guió la caricia despacio para no asustarla. Cuando se separó de ella, sonrió al notar que un tenue suspiro escapaba de sus labios, acercó las manos a la gorra que aprisionaba su rubia melena.

-¿Puedo?

Ella asintió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, una vez que su cabello cayó libre de ataduras, André se acercó para besarla nuevamente. Esta vez con seguridad. Oscar gimió al percibir la lengua de André rozando sus labios, nerviosa siguió su ejemplo y replicó sus movimientos. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espina dorsal cuando ambas lenguas se encontraron. El sonido de una puerta cerrándose los alertó, sin dejar de besarse se sumergieron mientras sentía que las firmes manos de él aferraban su cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo. Enredó los dedos en su cabellera negra, abrió los ojos y se encontró una vez mas con la intensa mirada de él. Cabellos rubios y negros los envolvían como un manto bicolor. Se besaron ansiosos, hasta consumir todo el aire que guardaban en los pulmones. Cuando finalmente emergieron, la respiración de ambos era agitada.

-Nos sorprenderán y le dirán a mi padre...- murmuró Oscar mientras se apoyaba en los amplios hombros de André, se estremeció al sentir que, pese al agua fría, la piel de ambos estaba caliente.

-Ven- tomándola de una mano la guió a una de las esquinas –Aquí hay un punto ciego…- sonrió al ver que ella lo miraba sin entender –Conozco esta piscina como la palma de mi mano- explicó.

Comenzaron a besarse nuevamente. Después de un rato, Oscar tomó la diestra de André para llevarla hasta uno de sus pequeños senos. Él se separó unos segundos de su boca.

–¿Estás segura?- preguntó con la respiración entrecortada y la mirada completamente encendida.

-Sí, la gente tiene sexo todo el tiempo- contestó recordando las palabras de Marie -Y mi primera vez prefiero que sea contigo… Me conoces y yo te conozco, sé que serás gentil... además, ya me has visto en lencería... así que no será tan raro- intentó bromear, pues estaba muy nerviosa. El nadador asintió mirándola a los ojos.

Cada poro de la piel de la pentatleta se erizó cuando sintió que él deslizaba lentamente un pulgar sobre la tela de su traje de baño, estimulando su pezón de una forma que jamás había imaginado, jadeó extasiada al percibir los tibios labios de André deslizarse sobre la piel de su cuello, sintió que su sangre ardía. Instintivamente se apretó a él y notó su erección presionándole el vientre, sin dudar bajó una mano y lo tocó, abrió los ojos al percibirlo grande y duro. Sintió una presión, y calor, en el centro de sus piernas, una sensación que nunca antes había experimentado.

André la tomó de los muslos y ella respondió de inmediato enlazando sus piernas a la estrecha cintura del nadador, comenzaron moverse de forma suave y ondulante tratando de fundirse en un sólo cuerpo, apenas separados por la tela de los bañadores. Un jadeo escapó de los labios de ella ante ese roce tan íntimo, sin poder evitarlo enterró las uñas en la espalda de él, se sentía completamente acalorada. Si las palabras de Marie eran reales, y ella estaba hecha de hielo, en esos momentos se estaba derritiendo a una velocidad increíble.

-Espera…- André se separó de ella jadeando –Por mucho que te desee, si continuamos ya no podré detenerme y para mí no será sólo sexo… ¿Puedes decir lo mismo?

Ella recordó las palabras de su hermana " _A nadie le gusta ser utilizado_ ", no pudo decir lo que él necesitaba oír. Avergonzada bajó la mirada.

Ante su mutismo, André se separó de ella con pesar. Extrañando de inmediato el calor de su cuerpo, dio media vuelta y salió de la piscina. En silencio tomó su bolso y se alejó rumbo a los camarines.

Después de unos minutos, Oscar salió de la pileta aún temblando, sentía cada latido de su corazón en las sienes, su amigo no se merecía ese trato. Rápidamente quitó el exceso de agua de su bañador, se colocó un pantalón y sin calzarse caminó hacia los vestidores masculinos, necesitaba disculparse con él. Aguzó el oído intentando escuchar si alguien mas estaba en el lugar, cuando estuvo segura de que nadie hablaba al interior, entró. Caminó hasta los casilleros, vio el bolso de André abierto y ubicado sobre una banca, escuchó el sonido del agua cayendo; se asomó y vio al nadador bajo una de las duchas. Estaba de espaldas hacia ella y permanecía con las manos apoyadas en los azulejos dejando que el agua cayera inclemente sobre su cabeza. Notó que el agua era fría por la ausencia de vapor.

Nerviosa, y con el corazón latiendo como el de un potro encabritado, recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de André. Sus ojos se detuvieron en sus perfectos y redondos glúteos, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Si bien muchas veces lo había visto apenas vestido con el pequeño _slip_ de natación cuando competía, le impresionó que la ausencia de esa minúscula prenda pudiera significar una diferencia tan grande. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y recorrió sin culpa la silueta que estaba a sólo unos metros de ella, sonrió al recordar las palabras de su sobrina, sin duda André tenía mejor cuerpo que el modelo de _Invictus_. Se fijó en sus hombros y brazos, un suspiro escapó de sus labios al recordar que hace tan sólo unos minutos la había sostenido con pasión; miró sus firmes piernas, sólidas y gruesas como dos columnas de mármol, recordó la escena que había visto en el baño de **_l'Arc_** y no dudó en que André podría sostenerla de la misma forma que había visto a Fersen hacerlo con Marie. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban violentamente al imaginar lo que podría sentir en la misma situación.

Cuando André cerró la ducha, ella se ocultó tras una de las puertas para seguir espiando, cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando él volteó, sin embargo, después de unos segundos, se atrevió a mirarlo. Abrió al boca impresionada, jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo tan cerca, sus mejillas se colorearon de forma violenta al ver lo bien dotado que era, pues si bine ya lo había tocado, verlo era muy distinto. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite, y totalmente dispuesta a terminar lo que había iniciado, cuando escuchó risas provenientes del _Natatorio._ Asustada se agachó esperando pasar desapercibida, sus palmas se humedecieron al percibir que un par de personas se acercaban. Cuando todo se silenció, salió rápido del lugar en donde estaba oculta y corrió fuera de los vestidores.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Alain la afirmó para que no cayera al piso al chocar con él en la entrada del _Natatorio_ -Oscar... ¿estás bien?- insistió preocupado al ver que ella lo miraba nerviosa -¿Alguien te hizo algo?- la sacudió de los hombros -Maldición, contéstame- le exigió, pues la rubia permanecía en silencio y mirándolo asustada.

-Cálmate… la estás asustando- intervino Bernard tratando de tranquilizarlo. Ambos jóvenes habían ido a buscar a André.

-¡Oscar, habla por favor!- gritó Alain nervioso al verla vestida sólo con el bañador y unos pantalones, notó que estaba descalza -¿Te hicieron algo?

-No… nada- contestó finalmente -Suéltame, por favor… tengo que irme- comenzó a moverse para soltarse de su agarre.

-Júrame que estás bien- insistió el tirador.

-Lo juro… estoy bien.

Una vez que las grandes manos de Alain la soltaron corrió fuera del recinto. Cuando estaba llegando cerca de los dormitorios, un agudo dolor la hizo gritar y miró hacia el piso: su pie derecho sangraba profusamente, se había cortado al correr descalza. Con rabia vio en el suelo un vaso quebrado sobre el pavimento, se maldijo por haber sido tan descuidada.

Fersen, que en esos momentos salía del dormitorio de Marie, se acercó al ver a la alta joven tratando de caminar sin éxito al no poder apoyar un pie.

-¿Qué te pasó?- la tomó de la cintura tratando de ayudarla.

-Nada… ¡Suéltame, no me toques!- gritó molesta.

-Estás sangrando- sin dudarlo rompió una de las mangas de su camisa y se agachó para vendarle el pie, tratando de detener el sangrado. -¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí, sí puedo- contestó Oscar intentando dominar el temblor de su voz, pues durante meses había evitado encontrarse con él reorganizando por completo su horario. Dio un paso y apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor. Hans la vio titubear y en un rápido movimiento la tomó en brazos -Bájame por favor...- suplicó -Puedo hacerlo sola...

-Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería- el sueco comenzó a caminar.

Oscar cerró los ojos y se afirmó del cuello del equitador para no caer.

-o-

Alain, no conforme con la respuesta de Oscar, comenzó a revisar junto a Bernard todo el lugar, pues temía que alguien hubiera tratado de aprovecharse de ella al estar sola en la piscina de entrenamiento, ya que lamentablemente los casos de abuso contra las deportistas de alto rendimiento eran tristemente habituales. Cuando entró a los vestidores, respiró tranquilo al ver a André.

-Uffff- dejó escapar un pesado suspiro -Pensé que algo le había pasado a la _rubita._

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó André sin entender.

-No hay nadie más que nosotros- dijo Bernard llegando junto a él.

-¿De qué están hablando?- André preguntó nuevamente.

-La _rubita_ salió corriendo de aquí como una poseída, estaba a medio vestir, colorada como un tomate y nerviosa... no era la misma de siempre- al ver que André palidecía, comenzó a reír -¡Hasta que por fin te atreviste!… Debiste habernos avisado para no llegar a interrumpir- continuó riendo hasta las lágrimas junto al novio de Rosalie. El aludido ignoró las bromas.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó André colocándose rápidamente las zapatillas, al ver que sus amigos no contestaban y sólo continuaban riendo, salió del lugar para ir en su búsqueda. En cuanto estuvo fuera del _Natatorio_ detuvo su carrera, Fersen se alejaba con Oscar entre sus brazos. Miradas azules y verdes se encontraron a la distancia.

* * *

(*) **Poyete** : Plataforma de salida, ( _Start block_ Su altura sobre la superficie del agua estará entre los 0,5 metros y 0,75 metros.

(*) **Jammer** : Traje de baño masculino especial para deportistas. Cubre desde abajo del ombligo hasta arriba de la rodilla.

* * *

 **Y bueno... Aquí les dejé el capitulo prometido! Ahora me despido por unos días ya que me concentraré en Isabelle (Mi chiche personal) y en Almas Perdidas, que los tengo bien botella... y por ambos ya me están tirando las orejas. Como bien lo saben uno "trabaja" mejor bajo presión así que reclamenme no mas jajajajajaja me ponen contenta.**

 **Como seguramente ya notaron, siempre me he basado mas en los personajes del Animé (Me gusta el drama XD), en este Fic he querido explorar un poco mas el tema del Manga, donde todos son mas "humanos" de cierta forma y hay mas situaciones de humor e ironía (Además de todo el sufrimiento). Si se les ocurre alguna idea cuéntenme y se hará lo posible por desarrollarla, siempre que no se aleje demasiado de mis planes.**

 **Un abrazo y no olviden mi paga. jejejejejeje los Review son mi sueld** o.


	7. Malos entendidos

**Malos entendidos**

* * *

-¿Esperas a alguien?- preguntó Fersen. Percatándose de que Oscar no lo escuchaba, tapó con la diestra la pantalla de la _tablet_ que la rubia mantenía apoyada en una almohada en un intento de llamar su atención.

-¿Qué?- la pentatleta se quitó los audífonos, puso pausa a la competencia de esgrima que estaba revisando y miró al equitador. El joven permanecía sentado junto a ella en el borde de la cama.

-Alguien está golpeando la puerta...- insistió el sueco.

-Abre, por favor…- Oscar miró su pie, la extremidad estaba vendada y acomodada sobre unos cojines.

Hans dejó su celular sobre la cama y se levantó. Oscar miró de reojo la conversación que estaba desplegada en la pantalla, el _equitador_ y Marie llevaban horas discutiendo por _whatsapp_.

-¿Cómo estás, André?

La voz de Fersen la hizo mirar hacia la puerta, vio al nadador de pie en el umbral.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó André mientras recorría rápidamente la habitación con la mirada, notó que no habían sillas cerca de la cama y que la misma tenía señas de que alguien estaba sentado ahí, fijó la vista en el celular que estaba apoyado sobre la colcha, no era el de Oscar. Miró a la pentatleta, la joven estaba vestida con un corto short de pijama y camiseta a juego.

-Sí… pasa- contestó ella mientras dejaba la _tablet_ sobre la cama, tomó un cojín y lo abrazó para que el temblor de sus manos no fuera evidente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿Cómo te heriste?- se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, notó como ella se deslizaba unos centímetros lejos de él al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían.

-Me corté- levantó el pie, cuando sintió que la mirada de él recorría su pierna, sus entrañas se encogieron de deseo. Apretó con fuerza el cojín contra su estómago.

Incómodos con el momento, ambos miraron a Fersen. El sueco se acercó y sacó su celular de la cama, sin ponerles mucha atención se alejó y continuó chateando. André esperó unos segundos y se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué huiste? ¿A qué habías entrado a los vestidores?- preguntó en apenas un murmullo.

-No huí... Simplemente me fui-. Cuando vio que André movía una de sus manos para tomar la de ella, rápidamente tomó la _tablet_ para evitar el contacto. Después de lo que había pasado hace tan sólo un rato, sentía que aún no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y si él se acercaba, o la tocaba, corría el riesgo de lanzarse a sus brazos sin importar nada más y no quería lastimarlo; el nadador había sido muy claro, sus sentimientos por ella eran mucho más profundos que una simple atracción y eso, la había sorprendido, pues jamás se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía por ella –Los calmantes me están haciendo efecto, quisiera dormir- habló tratando de disimular todo lo que se estaba desatando en su interior.

-¿Te ayudo a acostarte?- André se puso de pie.

-No- levantó la vista y vio los intensos ojos verdes de su mejor amigo, tragó saliva y habló –Hans me ayudará.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?- preguntó turbado por los celos.

-Sí- se humedeció los labios de forma inconsciente –Hans…- el sueco continuaba pegado a su teléfono -¡Hans!- insistió.

-¿Dime?- Fersen se acercó sonriendo mientras guardaba el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Me ayudas a acostarme?

-Por supuesto- el _equitador_ se acercó sin complicarse con que André continuara de pie junto a la cama. El nadador permanecía con los puños apretados y sin moverse un centímetro del lugar en el que estaba. Fersen se inclinó y esperó que Oscar se afirmara de su cuello, con facilidad la levantó en sus brazos –¿Me ayudas corriendo las sábanas?- pidió al de ojos verdes.

André hizo lo que le indicaron y, sin esperar que Fersen depositara a Oscar en la cama, salió de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Está molesto?- preguntó el equitador mientras quitaba el exceso de cojines de la cama para dejarlos sobre un pequeño sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana.

-Sí… lo está- murmuró Oscar, se apoyó en las almohadas y miró al joven que la había hecho suspirar durante meses, sintió que su enamoramiento comenzaba a desvanecerse –¿Te reconciliaste con Marie?- preguntó con sincera preocupación.

-No… insiste en que no terminará su compromiso con Luis- contestó con tristeza –No quiere entender que su familia en realidad no tiene el poder suficiente para mandar en su vida... No conseguiré nada con seguir hablando con ella a esta hora, insistiré mañana- en un amistoso gesto tomó la mano de Oscar y la besó con cariño –Me voy a dormir, mañana entreno temprano… es la mejor hora para Aura- sonrió.

-Gracias por haberme ayudado- susurró la pentatleta.

-Por nada… para eso están los amigos- tomó las muletas que les habían entregado en la enfermería y las apoyó en la mesa de noche –Recuerda lo que te dijeron, trata de no levantarte... y si lo haces, apóyate en esto-. Cuando ella asintió, apagó la luz de la mesa de noche y salió de la habitación.

Sola en la recamara, Oscar cerró los ojos y se concentró en no pensar en André. Un profundo sueño, ayudado por los calmantes, la atrapó.

* * *

El alto deportista de ojos castaños caminó con tranquilidad hacia la sala de entrenamiento de tiro, cuando llegó a la entrada, frunció el ceño al ver a la espigada pentatleta ocupando uno de los cubículos. Se colocó junto a ella.

-¿No se supone que aún estás con reposo médico?

-No puedo continuar en la habitación…- contestó Oscar revisando su arma, la levantó e hizo un tiro. Acertó en la _esfera*_ número 8* de la diana electrónica.

-Uffff estamos perdiendo la magia, _rubita…_ ¿Un 8*?- Alain sonrió y apuntó, su disparo acertó en la _esfera*_ número 9*.

-¿Puedes entrenar en silencio o debo pedir que cambien mi horario para que no me molestes?- habló sin voltear a mirarlo.

-¿Cuantas puntadas te pusieron?- preguntó preocupado. Cuando supo que Oscar se había cortado la planta del pie, se maldijo a si mismo por haber dejado que ella saliera del _Natatorio_ descalza.

-Siete- la rubia apuntó y disparó, acertó en la cruz central de la _diana_ *.

-¿Te duele?

-Sólo cuando hablo…- contestó sonriendo mientras preparaba nuevamente su arma.

Alain sonrió y miró las muletas que estaban apoyadas cerca de ella.

–¿Estás segura de que no afectará tu recuperación el andar por todos lados como el _Dr. House?_

–No entiendo de que hablas, ¿Puedes ser más claro?- Oscar dejó el arma a un lado y lo miró.

- _Dr. House_ , ese médico que era brillante y cojo… Me recuerdas a él- como ella no contestaba, insistió –¿Nunca viste la serie?

-No.

-Olvídalo, jamás me vas a entender- Alain tomó su arma y la levantó para apuntar hacia la _diana_ *.

-Acabas de decirme que soy brillante- Oscar sonrió –Intenta explicarme.

-Yo nunca he dicho que seas brillante…- el deportista comenzó a hablar, cuando vio brillar divertidos los ojos de la rubia, calló y sonrió, había caído en su broma.

-Todo el mundo vio _Dr. House_ \- la _pentatleta_ tomó nuevamente el arma –Incluso yo- la levantó y tiró sin prepararse. Acertó nuevamente en la _cruz del centro_ , exactamente en el mismo lugar que el disparo anterior.

Después de unos minutos, Alain habló nuevamente. –¿Aún sigues molesta con André?

-No estoy molesta con él…- su mano tembló levemente y disparó, acertó en la esfera 6*.

-¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- se atrevió a preguntar Alain, pues pocas veces tenía la instancia de hablar con ella de forma seria.

-No ha pasado nada.

-Él me contestó lo mismo que tú cuando le pregunté si te había visitado para saber de tu recuperación- se rascó la cabeza en un gesto preocupado –Desde que te conozco, jamás has bajado del 8* y acabas de hacer un 6* cuando lo nombré... puede que no sea brillante como tú, pero tampoco soy tonto- miró la _diana*_ frente a la cual la rubia estaba practicando.

-No insistas en imaginar cosas que no existen- Oscar guardó su arma en la caja, la puso en el bolso y se lo colgó en el hombro –No estoy molesta, él tampoco lo está conmigo y no ha pasado nada entre nosotros- tomó las muletas –Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud, pero estoy bien- hizo una mueca que trataba de ser una sonrisa –En un par de días me quitarán los puntos y podré apoyar el pie nuevamente- dio media vuelta para alejarse, no obstante antes de dar el primer paso, preguntó sin atreverse a voltear nuevamente -¿Cómo le fue a André en las competencias que tenía esta semana?

-Perfecto, podio en ambas.

-¿Primer o segundo lugar?- fijó la vista hacia el suelo, hablar de él la ponía nerviosa.

-Primero en ambas-. Ella asintió aún dándole la espalda -Oscar…- Alain habló para que se detuviera, cuando la joven volteó a mirarlo continuó –El g _eneral_ … ¿Sigue molesto?

-Está furioso…- contestó –Debí cancelar todos los entrenamientos y competencias por dos semanas.

-Lo siento- la miró apesadumbrado.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

-Lo escuché gritándote- la interrumpió –No me gustó que te hablará así…

-No te preocupes- sonrió –Fui irresponsable y me merecía todo lo que dijo.

-No, no mereces que nadie te trate así… los accidentes pasan- Alain intentó acercarse a ella.

-Sé cuidarme sola- contestó reaccionando como un animal acorralado, pues no le gustaba parecer débil frente a los demás. Antes de que el joven de ojos castaños contestara, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

Alain observó cómo Oscar se alejaba caminando con dificultad, conociéndola desde hace cinco años, y pese a que siempre había admirado su tesón e inteligencia, no podía terminar de entender, ni aceptar, la armadura que siempre usaba frente a los demás. Era una joven solitaria y de pocos amigos, y la única persona que siempre veía cerca de ella era André, por lo que se había acostumbrado a verlos juntos en los periodos de descanso entre entrenamientos, ambos siempre sonriendo y acompañándose. Durante el tiempo transcurrido desde el accidente, había observado como su mejor amigo se mataba entrenando, apenas hablando durante las comidas o ratos de descanso, desde el día en que ella se había cortado el pie, no los veía juntos.

-o-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Oscar se acercó a Víctor, el joven la esperaba en la salida del recinto de tiro.

-Vine a buscarte- el esgrimista estiró una mano y tomó la correa del bolso que ella llevaba colgado de un hombro –Fui a tu habitación y no te encontré- movió la cabeza mientras sonreía, sus rizos castaños se despeinaron suavemente – _Tiro_ es lo único que puedes practicar sin apoyar los dos pies- colgó el bolso en uno de sus hombros.

-Muy inteligente de tu parte- contestó comenzando a caminar junto a él -¿No deberías estar entrenando para la competencia de este fin de semana?

-Ya lo hice- sonrió –Esa competencia es sólo un trámite.

-No seas confiado- lo reprendió –Un mínimo error puede cambiar todo un combate.

–Después del torneo te invito a cenar a casa de mis padres- Víctor ignoró su comentario.

-¿A casa de tus padres?- preguntó extrañada, después de unos segundos, recordó las advertencias de su hermana mayor –Víctor… no quiero que mal entiendas el carácter de nuestra amistad...

-Mi madre ya invitó a la tuya y ella, aceptó- el joven la interrumpió y continuó hablando –Mi labor es llevarte a ti- sonrió confiado –Te he acompañado a eventos de tu familia, no veo por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí.

-No es lo mismo.

-Lo es- se colocó frente a ella –Somos amigos y nos apoyamos, eres la mejor _esgrimista_ en tu categoría y me gustaría tenerte acompañándome en la competencia, quiero celebrar contigo mi triunfo y luego ir a cenar con mis padres, quiero demostrarles que lo mío es esto y no el mundo _legal-corporativo_ , para eso está mi padre y mi hermano mayor.

Oscar dudó por unos momentos, pues a esas alturas estaba plenamente consciente de que Víctor estaba interesado en ella, pero también admitía que él la había acompañado cada vez que ella lo había pedido. Suspiró cansada al darse cuenta de su error, sin notarlo había permitido que él se acercara mas de lo que ella quería.

–Te acompañaré a la competencia…- levantó el mentón y lo miró de frente –Pero no iré a cenar con tus padres, no quiero que ellos mal entiendan nuestra amistad.

-Como quieras- el esgrimista sonrió y continuó caminando junto a ella.

-Espera… dame un segundo- Oscar se detuvo y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo su _iPhone_ , buscó el contacto de André y tecleó rápidamente en su _whatsapp_.

 **"Felicitaciones por tus triunfos"**

* * *

Oscar aplaudió cuando vio que Víctor realizaba a la perfección el movimiento que tantas veces habían practicado. El alto esgrimista ejecutó un _bloqueo a las seis_ seguido de inmediato por una _finta_ , remató en segundos con una _doble intención_ y levantó su florete. Había ganado el combate, y este era el ultimo del torneo. Mientras esperaba que finalizaran las correspondientes premiaciones, revisó su teléfono; André aún no contestaba su mensaje de felicitaciones. Un suave beso en la mejilla la hizo levantar la vista.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó incómoda ante el cariñoso gesto de Girodelle, el joven la miraba contento sosteniendo su trofeo.

-Te observé durante toda la premiación y no despegaste la vista del teléfono- comentó levemente molesto.

-Víctor…- suspiró incómoda -Vine a ver tu competencia y eso hice…- se puso de pie -He visto muchas veces como recibes un premio, no te molestes porque no te puse la atención que querías- se levantó de la grada en donde estaba sentada -Si no me crees, pregúntame por tu combate... te describiré en detalle todos tus puntos y los errores que cometiste.

-No cometí errores- Girodelle extendió una mano para ayudarla a descender de las gradas.

-Sí lo hiciste- contestó aceptando su ayuda, pues aún le dolía un poco el pie -Sí tu rival hubiese sido mas hábil, habría aprovechado el espacio que dejaste después de la finta del segundo asalto, tardaste un par de segundos en reaccionar.

-Y supongo que de ser tú mi rival, me habrías derrotado- una vez que estuvieron en terreno plano, deslizó la mano de la joven hasta su ante brazo para que ella continuara apoyándose en él.

-Supones bien- Oscar sonrió.

-¿Has hablado con tu padre?- preguntó Girodelle, cambiando de tema.

-No… y no quiero hablar de eso- comenzaron a caminar hasta el estacionamiento -Todo se solucionará cuando vuelva a entrenar, eso es lo que lo tiene nervioso y molesto.

Víctor se acercó a su lujoso automóvil y abrió galantemente la puerta para que la joven subiera. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del _Citroën_ blanco que estaba detenido en el semáforo frente a ellos. Una vez que Girodelle puso en marcha el vehículo, Oscar revisó nuevamente su teléfono; seguía sin noticias de André. Cuando levantó la vista, se percató de que el camino que estaba tomando no era el que los llevaba al _Centro de Entrenamiento._

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó.

-Vamos a cenar con mis padres y con tu madre...- contestó Girodelle sin atreverse a mirarla.

-Te dije que no asistiría a esa cena- lo miró molesta -¡Detén el auto!

-Oscar, no me avergüences por favor- habló concentrándose en el camino -Es sólo una cena- insistió.

-o-

André pestañeó varias veces antes de convencerse de lo que estaba viendo: Oscar caminaba tomada del brazo de Víctor, ambos jóvenes hablando de manera cómplice y cercana. Cuando el _Veyron_ negro salió del estacionamiento, lo siguió a una distancia prudente, siempre esperando que se dirigieran al _**INSEP**_ , tal y como lo estaba haciendo él. Sintiendo una puntada en el pecho, observó que el automóvil cambiaba de rumbo y tomaba la autopista que conectaba el centro de la ciudad con el sector mas acomodado de París, no necesitó seguirlos para saber que iban a la mansión de la familia Girodelle. Se pasó la mano por el rostro tratando de serenarse.

En el estacionamiento del _Centro del Entrenamiento,_ tomó su celular y buscó el contacto de Alain.

 **-¿Estás en el** _ **INSEP**_ **?-** envió el mensaje, esperó unos segundos; su amigo contestó casi de inmediato.

-Sí.

 **-Te invito un trago.**

-Mañana entrenas.

 **-No necesito una niñera, me acompañas o no? Estoy en el estacionamiento.**

-Voy… quieres que llame alguna compañía? XD

 **-Es una buena idea…-** no estaba seguro, pero necesitaba distraerse.

-Hecho, dame unos minutos y estoy ahí.

Mientras guardaba su celular, observó las entradas para un concierto de violín que estaban sobre el asiento del copiloto. Las había comprado hace apenas una hora, pues pensaba ir a pedirle disculpas a Oscar por no haber contestado su mensaje y la invitación a la _Filarmónica,_ eran su ofrenda de paz, ya que era una de las pocas personas que conocía la pasión de la pentatleta por aquel instrumento. Muerto de celos las tomó y, arrugándolas en su puño, las lanzó fuera del auto.

* * *

(*) La diana de tiro con pistola tiene 10 anillos y un círculo central, variando la puntuación de 1 a 10 desde el anillo externo hasta el círculo central (que tiene una cruz). Si un disparo está en el límite de dos anillos se concede el valor más alto.

* * *

 **Lo sientoooooooo falté a mi palabra y actualicé este fic antes que Isabelle, pero prometo que ahora me concentro en él, es un capitulo complicado y de transición así que me ha tomado mas tiempo del que he querido. Les mando un abrazo y ya saben, me quedo aquí casual esperando un _review_ XDDDDDD. **

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	8. No se puede tener todo

**No se puede tener todo en la vida**

* * *

Resignada a no poder dormir, Oscar se sentó en la cama y miró el reloj de su mesa de noche, eran las 02:00 de la madrugada. Después de dudar unos momentos, tomó su celular y revisó una vez más su _whatsapp;_ André continuaba sin contestar el mensaje de felicitaciones que le había enviado hace algunos días. Levantándose de un salto, se vistió con lo primero que encontró, necesitaba caminar para calmarse, pues después de la discusión que había mantenido con Víctor estaba intranquila.

Fue a la máquina expendedora del pasillo principal y sacó una botella de agua. Caminó por el jardín interior del _Centro de Entrenamiento_ mientras miraba con tristeza el área en donde se alojaban los varones. Sentía que Girodelle había traicionado su confianza al tratar de llevarla a cenar con sus padres en contra de su voluntad... y además de eso, se sentía sola, muy sola. Aunque le costaba reconocerlo, extrañaba a André.

Observando la ventana de la habitación de Fersen, movió la cabeza con pesar, pues con el paso de los días se había dado cuenta que el sueco no había sido más que una infantil ilusión. _"¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien que no ve más allá de la punta de su nariz?"_ se preguntó con amargura. Era un joven apuesto, educado y respetuoso, pero también era completamente individualista e incapaz de generar algún tipo de empatía con algún problema que no lo involucrara directamente, de hecho, no había vuelto a saber de él desde el día en que se había accidentado. Concluyó que seguramente su desaparición se debía a que aún estaba enfrascado en sus dramas con Marie.

Quitando de su cabeza al equitador, comenzó a caminar por el solitario jardín mientras recordaba lo acontecido sólo hace unas horas con Girodelle.

 _Víctor, haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos, no detuvo el automóvil hasta llegar a la casa de sus padres. Mientras esperaban que la cámara de seguridad reconociera al esgrimista, la pentatleta quitó el seguro de la puerta y salió del vehículo._

 _-Oscar... regresa al auto, por favor no hagas un escándalo- pidió en voz baja Girodelle._

 _-¿Qué te has imaginado?-_ _le preguntó_ _–¿Acaso crees que soy una marioneta a la que puedes obligar a hacer lo que tú quieras?_

 _-Regresa al auto por favor- siseó rojo de vergüenza, notando con pavor que las personas que circulaban en las cercanías se detenían a observarlos –La gente nos está mirando._

 _-No me importa- habló mientras buscaba con la mirada algún taxi. No tuvo suerte, pues debido a lo exclusivo del sector, no circulaban más que automóviles particulares. Frustrada comenzó a caminar_ _sin que le importara el dolor en el pie_ _, necesitaba llegar a alguna avenida más concurrida._

 _-Oscar, detente- Víctor la alcanzó –No me avergüences delante de mis padres, por favor- sus felinos ojos la miraron nerviosos –Cuando me preguntaron cuál era nuestra relación, no fui capaz de asegurarles que éramos sólo amigos…- comenzó a justificarse –Mi madre estaba tan feliz de que una joven como tú se fijara en mí... no tuve la valentía de desmentir la situación._

 _-Siempre he sido clara contigo- habló sin dejar de caminar._

 _-Lo sé… lo sé- se lamentó el esgrimista –Pero pensé que lograría hacer que me miraras como algo más que tu compañero de entrenamiento… Por favor regresa conmigo, además de mis padres, tu madre también nos espera._

 _-No, lo lamento pero no lo haré- se alejó de él sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. Después de caminar algunas cuadras pensó en llamar a André para que fuera por ella, mas no fue capaz de molestarlo. Finalmente llamó a Hortense, que vivía en el mismo sector, para que la trasladara de regreso al_ _ **INSEP.**_

 _-Te lo dije- habló su hermana apenas abrió la puerta de su lujoso Cayenne._

 _-Lo sé- fue lo único que Oscar pudo contestar._

Un ruido a lo lejos la sacó de sus pensamientos, vio como una alta figura arrastraba a otra de la misma complexión rumbo a las habitaciones de los deportistas masculinos. Se acercó para escuchar lo que murmuraban los dos hombres.

-Cállate… si nos descubren, los dos seremos suspendidos- masculló quien parecía en un mediano estado de lucidez.

Oscar reconoció de inmediato la voz de Alain.

-¿Qué es lo que hice mal…? no lo entiendo...- balbuceó el segundo hombre –Sólo le dije que la quiero… No... no la quiero... la amo... la amo tanto que no puedo respirar si no está cerca.

La pentatleta se acercó corriendo al constatar que era André el segundo hombre que hablaba y que, por cierto, estaba completamente borracho. Puso el brazo libre de su mejor amigo sobre uno de sus hombros para ayudarlos a llegar rápido a su habitación.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste beber tanto?- le recriminó a Alain mientras los tres caminaban por los pasillos.

-No fue tanto… bueno fue un poco más de lo habitual… debe haber sido ese trago verde que nos dieron...

-¿Tiene libre mañana?- Oscar afirmó el pesado cuerpo de André mientras Alain abría la puerta de la habitación.

-No… entrena a las 06:00, en dos días tiene una competencia y mañana una nueva sesión de fotos- comenzó a hipar.

-Maldición… Sí sabías eso, no debiste haberlo dejado emborracharse de esta forma- murmuró molesta. Entre los dos arrastraron a André hasta la cama. Una vez que el nadador estuvo sentado en el lecho, Oscar comenzó a golpear sus mejillas mientras ponía la botella de agua, que aún tenía en sus manos, en los labios –Bebe esto…

-No…no quiero- balbuceó André tratando de acostarse.

Oscar miró a Alain, el deportista se estaba quedando dormido sentado en una silla cercana. Le quitó una zapatilla a André y se la lanzó, el _tirador_ abrió los ojos mientras se sobaba el estómago. El calzado había aterrizado con fuerza sobre su abdomen.

-Ve al baño, moja una toalla y tráemela- le ordenó, el joven la miró sin entender –Lávate la cara y hazme caso- bufó -Esto le puede costar la suspensión, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Alain se puso de pie tambaleando y entró al baño.

-André… tú no eres así de irresponsable- Oscar tomó la toalla empapada que Alain le entregó y comenzó a mojar el rostro del nadador –Hazme caso y bebe esto, por favor- le colocó nuevamente la botella de agua en los labios. Escuchó que el hermano de Dianne comenzó a hacer arcadas a su espalda –¡Ve al baño, no se te vaya a ocurrir vomitar aquí!- lo amenazó. Una vez que el deportista despareció de su vista, se lamentó en voz alta -¿Qué haré con estos dos borrachos?- movió la cabeza sin dejar de afirmar el agua que André había comenzado a beber.

-Oscar... ¿Eres tú?- el nadador abrió los ojos y palpó torpemente el rostro de la rubia –Amor mío... ¿Eres tú?

-Shhhhhh- trató de hacerlo callar –No hables tan fuerte o nos descubrirán.

-Estoy borracho… muuuuuy borracho...

-Sí… me doy cuenta de ello- Oscar apoyó con cariño la toalla húmeda en su frente –Dame tu celular, necesito cancelar todo lo que tenías para mañana.

André palmoteó con torpeza los bolsillos de su chaqueta hasta que encontró su _iPhone_ , se lo entregó –Tengo calor...- balbuceó y se quitó la cazadora.

-¿Cuál es la clave?

-Tu cumpleaños- André comenzó a reír de forma nerviosa mientras trataba de acariciar el rubio cabello que estaba frente a él.

Oscar desbloqueó el teléfono -¿Con quién es tu entrenamiento de mañana?- lo interrogó.

-Con mi suegro- una risotada escapó de la boca del nadador –Perdón- hipó -Es con el _general_...

La rubia movió la cabeza divertida mientras redactaba una excusa a su padre. Adujo un fuerte virus estomacal, justificación utilizada en más de una ocasión, pues ambos sabían la aversión del entrenador Jarjayes a las enfermedades contagiosas.

-¿Con quién debo cancelar tu sesión de fotos?- preguntó después de mandar el mensaje a su padre.

André hundió la nariz en su blanco cuello. –Me gusta como hueles… siempre me ha gustado… tienes olor a rosas aunque no uses perfume- balbuceó.

Oscar sintió que su piel comenzaba a arder ante ese contacto, concentrándose en no dejarse llevar, lo apartó con cuidado e insistió:

–André, mírame- tomó con una mano el rostro del nadador -¿Con quién debo cancelar tu sesión de fotos?

-Con el diablo- murmuró entre bostezos.

-¿Cómo está escrito en tus contactos?- preguntó mientras lo afirmaba para que no se recostara, no podía permitir que se durmiera hasta que terminara de reorganizar todo.

-Así mismo… la _Diable_ *- susurró cerrando los ojos, tenía mucho sueño.

Oscar buscó el contacto que le indicaban y envió un mensaje cancelando la sesión de fotos por motivos de salud. Se detuvo un segundo en la imagen del fondo de pantalla del _whatsapp_ , era un retrato de ellos cuando niños.

-Esto apesta…- balbuceó André.

La rubia quitó la vista del teléfono y lo miró, el nadador torpemente trataba de quitarse la camiseta. Apagó el _iPhone_ y lo dejó en la mesa de noche. Se acercó para ayudarlo a quitarse la prenda que había quedado atascada en su cabeza.

-Sólo estoy haciendo esto porque lo has hecho muchas veces por mí- susurró con ternura. Agachándose le quitó la _converse_ que aún tenía puesta y los calcetines.

-¿También me quitarás los pantalones?- preguntó el nadador sonriendo. Pese a la borrachera, sus ojos verdes brillaban divertidos.

-No… eso puedes hacerlo solo- se alejó de la cama con las prendas y las dejó sobre un silloncito que estaba cerca de la ventana. Cuando volteó a mirar a la cama vio a André dormitando sobre los cojines, se acercó y comenzó a sacar los almohadones para que quedara más cómodo, sin poder evitarlo se inclinó y ordenó con cuidado los rebeldes mechones de cabello negro que estaban sobre la frente del nadador. Rozó con la punta de los dedos el contorno del apuesto rostro del que era su mejor amigo.

-Ven- André abrió los ojos y, tomándola de una mano, la hizo sentarse en la cama. Irguiéndose y afirmando el rostro de Oscar entre sus manos, la besó. –Te amo- susurró separándose de sus labios por un momento –Te amo tanto, que cuando estoy lejos de ti siento que me muero… tanto, que si no me hablas apenas puedo respirar- comenzó a besarla en el cuello –Dime que tengo que hacer para que me aceptes… dímelo y lo haré… pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré…

Oscar cerró los ojos y sin poder evitarlo, se entregó a sus caricias, en sus brazos se sentía como leña seca en una hoguera. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y respondió sus besos sin que nada más le importara, deslizó suavemente las manos por su espalda desnuda, acostumbrándose al tacto de su piel; se estremeció cuando sintió que André la acariciaba por debajo de la camiseta. El nadador, completamente enfebrecido, le metió los dedos bajo el brassier y le pellizco suavemente los pezones, ella jadeó en su oído y se aferró a su espalda sintiendo que todo su cuerpo temblaba, continuó acariciándolo. Cuando percibió una alargada marca bajo las yemas de sus dedos abrió los ojos y se alejó de él.

-¿Qué tienes en la espalda?- se levantó de la cama, arregló su ropa y encendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Notó que André bajaba la mirada. Se acercó y lo empujó para mirarle la espalda: la lisa y bronceada piel estaba surcada por rojas marcas de uñas. Apenas controlando el temblor de sus manos, lo tomó de la mandíbula para revisarle el cuello. Él, carente de voluntad, no pudo negarse a su escrutinio. Había un par de redondas y rojas marcas en su piel, además, tenía la seña de un mordisco en uno de los hombros –¿Planeabas acostarte conmigo la misma noche de haberlo hecho quizás con quién más?- preguntó con la voz temblando.

-No… no iba a acostarme contigo, sabes que puedo controlarme… no soy un patán- balbuceó André.

-Eres igual a todos…- murmuró decepcionada –Pensé que eras diferente…

-André, ya me confirmaron que tu auto está en el club… lo podemos ir a buscar mañana- Alain salió del baño con el celular en la mano. Enmudeció al ver que Oscar miraba molesta a su amigo.

-¿Quién los trajo?- susurró la rubia volteando a mirarlo, como ninguno de los dos contestó, insistió –Si el auto de André sigue en el club, alguien los trajo... ¿Quién fue?

-La _rojita_ \- contestó Alain.

-Y supongo que ella no estaba sola…- Oscar tragó fuerte, intentando desarmar el nudo que sentía en su garganta.

-Yo… yo no debería estar aquí- contestó Alain y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Oscar respiró profundo hasta serenarse, tomó la toalla que estaba aún sobre la cama y la llevó al baño. Regresó y dejó un vaso con agua sobre la mesa de noche. –Bébelo completo antes de dormir- farfulló. André la tomó de la mano para detenerla. -Suéltame- gruñó.

-Estás siendo injusta- el nadador se puso de pie ubicándose frente a ella, aún tambaleante –Me despreciaste después de lo que pasó entre nosotros… puedo entender que te sorprendí con mi declaración, pero eso no te daba derecho a humillarme… ¿Crees que no tengo sentimientos?- sus ojos se humedecieron.

-No te humillé...

-¡Sí, lo hiciste!- se revolvió el pelo tratando de serenarse –Me humillaste con Fersen y hoy... te vi caminando del brazo de Girodelle… Apuesto a que iban a comer donde sus padres… ¿Ya te presentó como su novia?

-No… no es lo que piensas… estás entendiendo todo mal- bufó.

-¡¿Cómo voy a entender si no me explicas?!- la tomó del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos –Me estás matando… con cada una de tus acciones, me estás matando… y lo peor es que lo sabes... ¡Y no te importa!- desesperado cayó de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó a las piernas de la _pentatleta_.

-No… no es así- se movió para que la soltara –Lo que te duele es que haya lastimado tu orgullo… El exitoso y codiciado modelo de **_Speedo_** , rechazado- se burló.

-Hablas como si no me conocieras- gimoteó André –Contigo no tengo orgullo, contigo no soy nadie más que un pobre mentecato capaz de arrastrarse a tus pies sólo para ser pisoteado una y otra vez- levantó la vista, pesadas lágrimas escapaban de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

-¡No!- Oscar se acuclilló frente a él -Nunca he querido lastimarte…- trató de ponerlo de pie tironeándolo de un brazo, le dolía verlo tan angustiado -Jamás ha sido esa mi intención… debes creerme.

-Perdóname - la abrazó con desesperación –Por favor perdóname…

-¿Lo dices por qué te acostaste con otra?- habló con esfuerzo -Si es por eso, no tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Perdóname- insistió André tratando de acercarse, ella se alejó –Perdóname, por favor… no significó nada…

-Ya lo hiciste- Oscar se puso de pie –Quizás me equivoqué al esperar durante semanas que me buscaras… porque veo que a la primera oportunidad, simplemente hiciste lo que todos hacen.

-Te busqué... Te fui a buscar a tu habitación y estabas con Fersen… prácticamente me echaste de ahí- murmuró el nadador.

-¿Con quién fue?- preguntó la deportista con un hilo de voz –¿La rubia o la morena?

-Oscar…

-Contéstame... quiero saber con quién estás saliendo- se separó de él -¿Con cuál de las amigas de la " _rojita"_ te encamaste?- pronunció el apodo de la novia de Alain con sorna.

-No me encamé… lo hicimos en mi auto- apenas terminó de hablar se arrepintió, el alcohol lo estaba traicionando. Antes de que se diera cuenta, una fuerte bofetada lo hizo dar vuelta la cara. Guardó silencio y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Oscar se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de haberlo golpeado, pues a pesar de que sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamar, no pudo controlarse. Sin hablar nuevamente, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

-Buenos días, Rosalie- la pentatleta saludó cansada a la adorable joven que estaba ordenando la vitrina de la cafetería.

-Buenos días, Oscar- la miró preocupada –¿Aún no logras dormir bien?

–¿Tanto se me nota?- la rubia trató de sonreír pero le fue imposible. Desde la discusión con André se sentía desolada como nunca antes lo había estado -¿Me das un jugo de naranjas, por favor?

-Jeanne…- Rosalie miró a su hermana, la joven de cabello negro estaba sentada frente a una de las mesas, ojeando una revista -¿Podrías ir a ayudar a mamá con los zumos?

-Todos hacemos nuestro trabajo- contestó la morena, sin siquiera despegar la vista del reportaje que estaba leyendo –Mi labor es entrenar y la de ustedes, es la cafetería.

-Dame unos segundos y vuelvo en seguida- la novia de Bernard caminó rápido a la cocina.

Oscar se acercó a Jeanne -No puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderada con tu propia familia- le dijo seriamente.

-El desconsiderado es otro- la morena puso la revista que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa –Nicolás se mata entrenando y no consigue avanzar ni destacar como se merece, todo porque tu padre se enfoca por completo en André- levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos de la rubia –¿Y qué hace él?- sonrió irónica –Se dedica a salir en la _prensa rosa._

Oscar tomó la revista, estaba llena de imágenes de un sonriente André. A pesar de que en varias tomas estaba acompañado por Alain, en algunas otras lo acompañaban distintas mujeres, tristemente reconoció a la rubia modelo que había visto en el auto de la novia de su compañero de tiro, la joven aparecía en al menos tres fotografías. Leyó el título del reportaje mientras sentía que el corazón se le apretaba.

" **El nadador que no sólo colecciona medallas"**

* * *

 **(*)Diable** : Diablo en Francés

* * *

 **Y aquí estoy... nuevamente actualizando... lo siento! Es que esta historia está tan entretenida! jejejejejeje y escribir AU es tanto mas fácil! Espero les haya gustado el cápitulo.**

 **Un abrazo y gracias por leer ;D**


	9. El preludio a la tormenta

**El preludio a la tormenta**

* * *

El ruido ensordecedor de los vítores llenaba el _Natatorio principal de Normandía_. Concentrándose en desestimar ese ruido, Oscar se levantó de la banca en donde permanecía con el resto de los nadadores del **_INSEP_** y se acercó a su padre.

-Están muy por debajo del tiempo…- murmuró preocupada al ver que el equipo de nado iba más lento que su habitual desempeño.

-Lo sé- contestó el _general_ mientras se pasaba la mano por el rostro en un gesto nervioso. Estaban disputando la titularidad para las _Olimpiadas Río 2016_ y cada triunfo contaba; Miró ansioso el cronómetro y clavó la vista en Bernard, era el tercer nadador en entrar al agua, lo notó molesto e impaciente –Maldición- gruñó –Si no se controlan, van a retrasarse aún más.

Oscar observó como Nicolás tocaba meta y Bernard entraba al agua. –Perdieron toda la ventaja que ganó François- murmuró, su padre asintió con la cabeza -¿Por qué pusiste a Nicolás segundo y no tercero como siempre?

-Desde hace meses aumenta sus tiempos en competencia y cada vez que lo he puesto a prueba para sacarlo del equipo, los mejora- movió la cabeza molesto –Si lo dejaba tercero, ni siquiera André habría logrado recuperar tiempo… al menos entre André y Bernard pueden resarcir el daño que provocó ahora.

-¿Crees que está perdiendo intencionalmente?- abrió los ojos impactada. Los gritos ensordecedores de la audiencia la hicieron fijar la vista en el _poyete;_ era el turno de los cuartos nadadores por equipo; André estaba listo para zambullirse, lo notó concentrado y tranquilo. En cuanto Bernard tocó meta, su compañero se lanzó veloz.

-Como no he logrado comprobar que esté siendo sobornado, no entiendo su actuar- masculló el entrenador Jarjayes.

-Tiene un automóvil nuevo- murmuró Oscar.

-Ya solicité los registros financieros… y no hay nada extraño- enmudeció al ver que André avanzaba rápido y constante. Levantó el puño en señal de triunfo cuando el deportista de ojos verdes tocó meta justo después que el nadador del equipo que lideraba la competición. Pese a no haber ganado, el segundo lugar no los ponía en peligro en la disputa por la titularidad.

-Padre… es muy grave lo que está pasando- cruzó los brazos en un gesto nervioso –No sólo la reputación del _Centro_ está en peligro, las carreras de François, Bernard y André también lo están… ellos han trabajado mucho para estos _JJOO_ , nunca antes habían tenido tantas oportunidades de ser _medallistas_ como ahora.

-Lo sé- dijo molesto –Pero tampoco puedo arruinar la carrera de un deportista basándome únicamente en sospechas, debo tener pruebas- Oscar asintió en silencio -Es tu turno… ve a prepararte- ordenó a su hija.

La rubia se quitó la ropa representativa del **_INSEP_** , se colocó la gorra y caminó hacia la pileta de competencia individual femenina mientras estiraba los brazos, debía defender su tiempo en los 200 mts. libres. Al salir de las bancas de espera, se topó con el equipo que estaba llegando. Una corriente eléctrica subió por su espalda cuando André pasó junto a ella.

-Éxito- susurró el joven de ojos verdes.

-Gracias…- contestó ella sin atreverse a mirarlo. Desde la discusión que habían tenido, apenas cruzaban un par de palabras durante los entrenamientos. Después de unos segundos, detuvo su caminar y volteó –André…- esperó que el nadador la mirara –Felicitaciones- sonrió –Sé que fue difícil, pero lo lograron.

-Gracias.

Oscar vio como sus ojos se iluminaban, nerviosa desvió la mirada y se concentró en su competencia. Respiró profundo mientras se colocaba las gafas, miró hacia el costado y sonrió, su padre estaba como siempre, atento a su desempeño. Pese a la complicada relación que ambos tenían, le gustaba sentirse respaldada por él. Tomó posición y esperó la señal de inicio.

Al pitazo inicial se sumergió y nadó como si se le fuera la vida en ello, llegando al extremo realizó un perfecto viraje que le permitió continuar con excelente velocidad; repitió ese movimiento 3 veces con precisión. En la última vuelta, aceleró hasta tocar la meta, se quitó las gafas y observó el marcador. No sólo había ganado la competencia, también había rebajado 5 milésimas su mejor tiempo. Emocionada levantó los puños y miró al g _eneral_ , su padre aplaudía orgulloso, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a André de pie al lado del entrenador. Él también estaba aplaudiendo.

-Felicitaciones- habló el entrenador Jarjayes apenas su hija llegó a su lado –Estoy orgulloso de ti… estás a punto de quebrar el _récord_ nacional en tu categoría.

-Gracias, padre- contestó emocionada.

Cuando el patriarca se dio media vuelta para acercarse a sus colegas, unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo. -¡Lo hiciste!- exclamó André mientras la estrechaba contra su pecho –Tanto esfuerzo valió la pena, lo lograste- se miraron a los ojos, ambos emocionados.

–Gracias- contestó sonrojándose, miró la camiseta del André –Te estoy mojando- murmuró soltándose de sus hombros, pues sin darse cuenta había contestado ese abrazo con toda el alma.

-No importa- estaba tan contento que no podía dejar de sonreír -Ve a abrigarte, tienes una medalla que recibir-. Ella asintió y corrió a preparase.

Posterior a la ceremonia de premiación, todos los deportistas salieron ordenadamente del recinto.

-Entrenador…- André se acercó al padre de Oscar–¿Me permite unos segundos?- preguntó nervioso.

–Tienes tres minutos y es sólo porque nos da prestigio que **_Speedo_** sea tu patrocinador, si fuera un perfume... jamás lo habría aceptado- el _general_ se refirió al grupo de fans que se agolpaban tras las cercas del estacionamiento.

Oscar observó en silencio como André saludaba a las jovencitas que lo esperaban y firmaba algunos posters que tenían su imagen, desvió la mirada y subió al bus con la cabeza gacha. Ubicada en su asiento, sacó su celular y comenzó a revisar los mensajes recibidos. Le extrañó ver uno de Marie, pues desde el día en que habían discutido no hablaban, lo abrió sin dudar. Era una invitación musicalizada a su cumpleaños. La celebración sería una fiesta de disfraces que se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas más, casi una semana antes del día y mes de su nacimiento. No tenía necesidad de saber por qué había adelantado la fiesta, la conocía y sabía que esa fecha había sido escogida con sumo cuidado, era el momento justo entre el final de las competencias clasificatorias y el inicio de los descansos de fin de año. De esa forma, se aseguraba que la mayoría de los invitados pudieran asistir. Sonrió al pensar en su querida amiga, las fiestas eran su especialidad.

-¿Irás?

La voz de André la asustó, sin embargo lo buscó con la mirada mientras una dulce sonrisa le decoraba el rostro. El nadador estaba sentado en la misma fila, cruzando el pasillo del bus.

-No lo sé… Hemos estado distanciadas desde hace meses- miró hacia el grupo de fans que aún se veían desde la ventana del vehículo –Cada día estás más famoso- murmuró.

-El contrato me obliga saludarlas y firmar autógrafos… es parte de mi afianzamiento como rostro de la marca- suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos –Ayer me enviaron el _script_ del comercial para las Olimpiadas…

-¿Comercial?... pensé que sólo era publicidad en medios gráficos y tiendas.

-Es un anexo que firmé… la paga era buena y ya no me quedaban ahorros- André sonrió –El padre de Girodelle me ayudó nuevamente a revisarlo, es un buen hombre- vio como Oscar asentía en silencio –¿Aún estás molesta con Víctor?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- lo miró sorprendida.

-Todos saben que somos cercanos…- la miró nervioso –Es decir, por la natación…

-André… seguimos siendo cercanos… es más, actualmente eres mi único amigo- trató de sonreír. Él asintió –No quise interrumpirte… perdona, continúa por favor- lo animó a seguir hablando.

-Bueno, el padre de Girodelle me pidió que hablara contigo para que consideraras reconciliarte con su hijo… al parecer Víctor les dijo que su noviazgo había terminado.

-¿Noviazgo?- Oscar sonrió con tristeza, conocía al _esgrimista_ y estaba segura que si bien él jamás había confirmado una relación amorosa con ella, tampoco la había negado –Nunca hemos sido nada más que amigos.

-Entiendo…- contestó André.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, en los cuales habían comenzado a dormitar, algunos gritos los despertaron. Ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron al final del bus, debían frenar la pelea que estaba surgiendo entre Nicolás y Bernard antes de que el padre de Oscar se diera cuenta. El entrenador viajaba al lado de otros dos instructores cerca del chofer, separados de los deportistas por una gruesa mampara de vidrio.

-¡No tienes ética deportiva! ¡Con André nos deslomamos para reparar el daño que le causaste a nuestro equipo e hiciste que todo el trabajo de François no sirviera de nada!- vociferó Bernard, mientras el rubio y delgado integrante del equipo de natación trataba de contenerlo con dificultad, el joven de cabello negro era mucho más alto que él. De La Motte, permanecía sentado e impasible.

-No sé de qué hablas- contestó Nicolás sin dejar de mirar su perfil de _Facebook_.

-¿De ahí salió tu auto nuevo o ese teléfono?- Bernard le pegó un manotazo al moderno celular que el novio de Jeanne sostenía; el sofisticado aparato cayó al suelo, haciendo que la pantalla se quebrara en mil pedazos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- gritó furioso Nicolás poniéndose de pie, de un empellón hizo a un lado a François y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo a Bernard.

-¡Deténganse!- gritó Oscar –Habrá prensa deportiva esperándonos cuando lleguemos al _**INSEP**_ \- empujó a Nicolás –¿Bajarán del bus con gafas de sol para ocultar que los integrantes del prestigioso equipo titular para las Olimpiadas se golpean?

Nicolás, fuera de sí, levantó una mano para empujar a Oscar. André lo detuvo.

–Ni se te ocurra ponerle un sólo dedo encima- siseó furioso mientras lo empujaba reiteradamente hasta dejarlo sentado en su lugar –Todos sabemos que hiciste trampa y esto no se quedará así.

- _Prensa deportiva_ …- sonrió irónico el novio de Jeanne –Gracias a que ahora te las das de modelo, no sólo nos persiguen los comentaristas de deporte, también nos persiguen los _amarillos_ *.

Oscar tomó de un brazo a Bernard y lo alejó del lugar, llevándolo a sentarse con ella junto a los a los nadadores junior.

-Tranquilos, que no pasa nada- trató de tranquilizar a los niños y adolescentes que miraban asustados a Bernard.

-o-o-o-

En cuanto entró a su habitación, Oscar vio un precioso ramo de rosas rojas. Dejando su bolso en el piso se acercó a tomar la tarjeta.

 ** _"Felicitaciones por tu nueva marca, aunque lo más importante, es que tu esfuerzo y perseverancia valieron la pena._**

 ** _Perdóname por favor y acompáñame a cenar._**

 ** _Víctor"_**

Tomó su _iPhone_ y buscó el contacto de su compañero de esgrima, al localizar la última conversación que habían mantenido, se dio cuenta de que no hablaba con él desde hace más de un mes, sólo lo había visto a lo lejos mientras entrenaban. Tecleó una respuesta:

 **-Gracias por las flores, pese a que no te acompañaré a cenar, quiero que sepas que ya no estoy molesta contigo.**

Apagó el teléfono y se recostó a descansar, estaba agotada.

* * *

-¡Oscar!

La voz de Fersen la hizo detenerse.

-Dame un segundo por favor- le pidió a Girodelle, que caminaba a su lado, ambos iban a la cancha de entrenamiento de esgrima. Con el paso de los días, y desde que le había agradecido las flores enviadas, estaban retomando de a poco su cercanía. El espigado esgrimista asintió y se alejó.

-Gracias por esperarme- el apuesto sueco la saludó con un beso en cada mejilla –Hace mucho que no hablamos- sonrió galante.

-Así es- Oscar se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín, con un gesto lo invitó a hacer lo mismo –No nos vemos desde la noche en que me accidenté.

-Lamento no haber podido visitarte, tuve que viajar y bueno… he estado un poco complicado con Marie- bajó la vista apesadumbrado.

-Lo lamento...

-A propósito de ella- el sueco levantó la vista –¿Irás a su fiesta?- la miró esperanzado.

-No lo sé…- Oscar comenzó a dar vueltas la careta de esgrima entre sus manos.

-Sí vas, te pido que por favor hables con ella para que reconsidere romper su compromiso con Luis, en mi último viaje hablé con mi familia y están dispuestos a apoyarme para pedir su mano en caso de que su familia desee un compromiso formal.

-No puedo creerlo…- habló sonriendo –Eres realmente increíble….

-Mi querida Oscar, sé que tienes sentimientos hacia mi persona y créeme que siempre lamentaré no corresponderte… por lo mismo sé que me ayudarás si te lo pido.

La rubia se puso de pie sin dejar de sonreír. –Realmente no ves más allá de la punta de tu nariz… llevo meses sin hablar con Marie, pensé que querías hablar conmigo para intervenir de alguna forma y ayudar a que renováramos nuestra amistad.

-Sí… Eso también te lo iba a mencionar- Hans trató de justificarse mientras sus mejillas se encendían –Perdóname, por favor… comencé mal.

-Fersen… lamento lo que estás pasando- lo miró con pesar –Veo que tu amor por ella es tan fuerte y verdadero, que incluso has considerado pedir su mano, pero por favor... ten en claro que no intervendré de ninguna forma en el tipo de relación que tengan… no seré cupido ni tapadera de nadie- respiró profundo y continuó -Y déjame informarte que también tengo problemas y como adulta que soy, no molesto a nadie con ellos.

-Lo lamento… no sabía que estabas pasando por alguna situación complicada- se puso de pie nervioso -Oscar, discúlpame por favor... he sido un necio al no preocuparme por ti, eres mi amiga y no he debido dejarte sola.

-Sé que no sabes lo que me pasa y está bien así... tampoco pretendo que todos se enteren de mis tribulaciones.

-Si necesitas mi ayuda aquí estoy, sólo tienes que decírmelo- insistió el sueco -Jamás he pretendido ser un mal amigo.

-No te preocupes...- murmuró con pesar, cuando estaba lejos de él se sentía segura de sus sentimientos, pero al tenerlo cerca, no podía negra que las dudas volvían a abrumarla. Respiró profundo antes de continuar -Y antes de que preguntes nuevamente, no… no iré a la fiesta de Marie- le palmoteó un brazo en un masculino y amistoso gesto –Fue un gusto verte- sin esperar respuesta, se alejó.

-o-o-o-

- _Rubita_ … no puede ser que no asistas al "Evento del año"- insistió Alain mientras caminaba tranquilamente junto a André y Oscar, los tres jóvenes entraron al comedor.

-La verdad es que no me entusiasma mucho la idea- contestó ella.

–Si no vas con el c _haton,_ puedes ir con nosotros. Iremos en el auto de François- insistió Alain pegándole un codazo a su amigo –Di algo… Ayúdame a convencerla.

-Déjala en paz, si no tiene ganas de ir, no la obligues- contestó André con tranquilidad aunque también un poco inseguro. Pues pese a que cada vez hablaba con mayor facilidad con Oscar, aún no lograban tener la misma confianza de antaño.

-Tengo mi propio automóvil… no necesito que me lleven- contestó sonriendo la rubia, le divertía ver el entusiasmo de Alain –Además… ¿Para que molestan a François?, él nunca se queda hasta tarde… es mejor que vayan en el auto de André y así no lo hacen trasnochar- miró al aludido fijamente, esperando su reacción.

-Pffffffff- bufó interrumpiendo Alain -¿Acaso no lo sabes?

-¿Saber qué?

-Este mentecato vendió su auto y no sólo eso, además es tan mal amigo que ni siquiera me lo quiso vender a mi o a Bernard… simplemente lo hizo desaparecer y estoy seguro de que hizo un pésimo negocio, esa _máquina_ era una joya…- un disimulado codazo en las costillas lo interrumpió –¿Por qué me pegas?... no me dijiste que era un secreto… ¡Ah, ya sé! No quieres que la _rubita_ sepa que quieres comprar un _Ferrari_ \- bromeó –Ahora que eres rostro publicitario y sales con modelos, debes estar a la altura- comenzó a burlarse.

-Alain, cállate de una vez- siseó furioso André –¿Acaso nunca sabes cuándo debes dejar de hablar?... El silencio no es tan malo… debieses comenzar a practicarlo- sin atreverse a mirar a Oscar, se alejó en busca de una bebida.

-¿Y a este qué le pasa?- Alain miró extrañado a su amigo.

-¿Cuándo vendió su automóvil?- preguntó Oscar en apenas un susurro.

-Al día siguiente de la borrachera descomunal… ¿Recuerdas que tuvimos que arrastrarlo a su habitación?- comenzó a reír –Nunca lo había visto así… ese día tuve que sacarlo prácticamente dormido de su auto para subirlo al de la _rojita._

-Si es tu novia, deja de llamarla _rojita,_ supongo que ella tiene nombre… ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó con la garganta apretada.

-Que formal eres… se llama Amélie, pero a ella le gusta que le diga _rojita_ , así que no creas que la ofendo al hablar así- sonrió al pensar en la modelo con la que llevaba saliendo algunos meses –Si vas a la fiesta de Marie te la presentaré, ese día tiene un desfile pero llegará más tarde con Denisse y Aniette.

Oscar tomó una de las bandejas para retirar su almuerzo, Alain hizo lo mismo. -¿Y ellas quiénes son?

-Son sus amigas…- Alain sacó una enorme porción de pastas y la puso en el recipiente –Creo que las conoces… cuando le llevé unos contratos a André a la casa de tu hermana, ellas me acompañaron.

-Sí… ya sé de quiénes me hablas- contestó la deportista sin atreverse a mirarlo. Apoyó la bandeja en la superficie del mesón para que Alain no notara el temblor de sus manos –André… ¿Con cuál de ellas está saliendo?

-¿André?- Alain rió –¡Que yo sepa con ninguna!- tomó una porción de postre –Es decir, tuvo algo con Aniette… pero creo que no se han visto más desde hace un tiempo, al menos no a solas- cogió una fuente con ensaladas y otra porción postre –Aunque puedo estar equivocado, ya que coinciden en muchos eventos debido a que ella también es rostro de **_Speedo._**

-¡Pero ella no es más que una modelo!- Oscar calló al ver que los deportistas que estaban cerca voltearon a mirarla.

-No seas prejuiciosa- la reprendió Alain -Es modelo, pero también estudia leyes y es cantante…- suspiró –Si te refieres a que cómo puede ser rostro de _**Speedo**_ no siendo deportista…- vio que Oscar asentía avergonzada –La respuesta es simple, tiene un físico de infarto… y eso vende más que una medalla- sonrió mientras sacaba una tercera porción de postre.

-¿No crees que estás comiendo demasiado?- bufó Oscar mirando su bandeja, sabía que Alain tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho y eso no le gustaba. El mejor amigo de André no sólo era un joven bromista, sino que también era un hombre inteligente, sincero y realista.

- _Rubita_ … si tu comieras más…- miró las pequeñas porciones de alimento de su bandeja –Quizás podrías desarrollar más tu anatomía y ser modelo también, ya eres hermosa e inteligente- guiñó un ojo -Además, exitosa en tu área- la miró de pies a cabeza –Lo único que te falta es rellenar un poco la ropa- sonrió divertido.

-No seas patán- bufó ella.

-Y tú, no seas engreída- Alain contestó sonriendo. Cuando vio que Oscar se alejaba, tomó una porción extra de ensalada y la siguió.

* * *

(*) Relativo a la prensa amarillista o sensacionalista.

* * *

 **Quiero darles las gracias por el entusiasmo y los comentarios, me ponen muy contenta. Este capitulo fue quizás de transición... ya se podrá movida la cosa así que "No se despeguen del televisor"... bah eso era otro comercial, trabajaré arduo para subir pronto nuevos capítulos. Mil gracias a Krim que actuó de Beta ;D.**

 **Y seguiré quedándome aquí casual esperando los maravillosos reviews que me dejan.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


	10. Disfraces y algo mas

**Disfraces y algo más…**

* * *

Mientras la arena de la pista se levantaba suavemente con cada paso que daban, Oscar sacó a su caballo de la cancha de obstáculos. Abriendo las vallas que separaban la explanada de entrenamiento del césped de descanso, caminó hasta un rellano. Disfrutando el momento de paz en el sitio que sentía su santuario, apoyó la frente sobre el carrillo derecho de su corcel y cerró los ojos, acariciando de forma cadenciosa y repetitiva el cuello del noble animal. Se concentró en el acompasado ritmo de su respiración y sonrió al darse cuenta que Marie tenía razón en algo, el único momento en el que se sentía realmente feliz era cuando practicaba equitación.

-¿Estás lista?

La voz del cuidador de César la sacó de sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos con pesar.

–Sí- revolvió las crines que estaban a su alcance –Te veré mañana- susurró a su adorado corcel; entregó las riendas al caballerango.

A cada paso que daba sentía como el césped se hundía bajo el taco de sus botas, respiró profundo, buscando alargar casa segundo de esa maravillosa mañana. Amaba el aroma a hierba del campo de equitación. Absorta en cada una de las sensaciones que provocaba en ella ese lugar, comenzó a quitarse el casco de protección sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor, sólo concentrada en ella. Cuando percibió la dureza de las baldosas bajo sus pies, levantó la vista: Se encontró frente a frente a Marie.

-Hola…- susurró con apenas un hilo de voz y por cierto, bastante incómoda. Durante meses había dilatado el hablar con su mejor, y prácticamente única, amiga.

-Hola- la dulce y delicada joven de origen austriaco contestó con tranquilidad –Me alegra encontrarme contigo, hace mucho que no te veía- sonrió.

-Los viernes en la mañana siempre estoy aquí…- contestó Oscar, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de sus palabras, pues no quería parecer antipática.

-Lo sé… pero vine a buscar a Hans- Marie hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole el lugar en el que Fersen estaba entrenando.

-Sí... por supuesto- durante largos segundos observó el rostro de su amiga, finalmente, se animó ha hacer lo que debía –Marie, te debo una disculpa… jamás debí haberte abofeteado, perdóname por favor.

-Sí… no debiste hacerlo- contestó de forma seria –Pero yo tampoco debía haber dicho todo lo que dije, sé que te lastimé… descargué en ti todas las frustraciones que estoy sintiendo- respiró profundo –Además, te conozco desde hace años… sé que me golpeaste debido a un arrebato del momento y que jamás volverías a hacerlo- sonrió al ver que su adorada amiga asentía con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

-Al parecer, Hans tardará un poco- Oscar observó al equitador que practicaba a lo lejos –¿Me acompañas a la cafetería?- preguntó, pues si Marie tenía el coraje suficiente para aceptar los errores cometidos, ella debía hacer lo mismo. Era el momento propicio para restablecer la comunicación entre ambas. Después de todo, era su amiga más cercana, la única con la que se sentía capaz de hablar sin sentirse cuestionada ni juzgada. A la espera de la respuesta que estaba tardando más de lo que le hubiera gustado, miró ansiosa a Marie y sonrió, suplicando en silencio no ser rechazada.

-Sí… vamos- dijo finalmente la joven austriaca comenzando a caminar –En realidad, sí sabía que Hans aún no terminaba… quería coincidir contigo- susurró sonriendo. Oscar también lo hizo.

Después de pedir un par de cafés se sentaron bajo un gran árbol, pues pese al frío clima, ambas disfrutaban estar al aire libre.

-Te felicito por tu excelente desempeño en las competencias- Oscar fue la primera en hablar –Supe que en _Vallas,_ mejoraste tu tiempo y que en _Relevos,_ lograron el primer lugar.

-Gracias- Marie sonrió orgullosa –¿Quién iba a pensar que con Jeanne haríamos tan buen equipo?... Es realmente satisfactorio ver que los entrenamientos han dado resultado y estamos afiatadas, todos sabemos lo que cuesta relacionarse con ella- guiñó un ojo.

-Ojalá Nicolás fuera igual…- murmuró Oscar preocupada mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

-Supe lo que pasó con la competencia del otro día… ¿Cómo está André con eso?... siendo el capitán, imagino que debe haberle dolido más que a cualquier otro de los integrantes del equipo.

-Bien… supongo que está bien- Oscar bajó la vista en un gesto nervioso –La verdad, es que no hemos hablado mucho últimamente.

-Françoise… ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?- Marie sonrió pícara mientras se ubicaba en la banqueta para mirar de frente a su amiga –Ustedes siempre han sido inseparables…

-No me llames así…- contestó sonriendo, siempre era fácil hablar con Marie y agradecía tanto poder hacerlo nuevamente –No ha pasado nada… simplemente él está muy ocupado con sus cosas y yo con las mías…

-Oscar…- la tomó de la mano –Puedes decirme lo que sea, sabes que jamás te juzgaré.

La pentatleta bajó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban, avergonzándose profundamente por haber sido tan injusta con Marie. Su amiga siempre estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que ella quisiera decir sin cuestionar.

–Nos hemos besado en un par de ocasiones- murmuró finalmente.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste…

-¡Eso es fantástico!...- comenzó a aplaudir contenta –Ustedes son tal para cual…- después de unos segundos miró seria a Oscar -¿Por qué no están juntos oficialmente?... ¿Es por Víctor?

-No… No es por él… es complicado.

-Si lo dices por tu padre, no debes preocuparte, con el tiempo se acostumbrará a la idea…- la tomó de la mano –Tienes todo a tu favor para ser feliz, ambos son solteros y él te adora… basta con ver cómo brillan sus ojos cuando estás cerca- sonrió con ternura al ver que las mejillas de Oscar se coloreaban de forma violenta, pues una de las cosas que más atesoraba de su amiga, era su candidez, cualidad que ocultaba fieramente bajo una coraza de suficiencia y disciplina.

-Al parecer, yo era la única que no sabía que André tenía sentimientos de ese tipo- sonrió con tristeza y suspiró –Quisiera que todo fuera más fácil… No puedo negar que me siento diferente desde que nos besamos… pero estoy tan confundida…

-¿Es por Hans?- Marie se atrevió a preguntar lo que llevaba meses pensando en apenas un susurro, cuando vio que Oscar asentía tímidamente la abrazó –Mi querida amiga… perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes… jamás quise lastimarte.

-No tienes la culpa de nada…- contestó separándose de ella sin atreverse a mirarla –Hans... nunca ha hecho nada para incentivar mis sentimientos y él…- levantó la cabeza y sonrió –Él únicamente tiene ojos para ti.

-Lo sé- la tomó de la mano –Y yo tampoco tengo ojos para nadie más que no sea él…

-Marie… estamos en el siglo XXI, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras… No dejes que tu familia se interponga.

La joven de origen austriaco sonrió con tristeza antes de contestar:

-Lo sé, es sólo que no tengo tu fortaleza... Pero no quiero hablar de eso…- sacudió la cabeza, su rubio cabello se movió con el viento –No quiero estar triste ni llorar justo el día antes de mi fiesta de cumpleaños… sabes que me congestiono fácilmente y si no me controlo, mañana pareceré un renacuajo con retención de líquidos- ambas jóvenes rieron –¿Irás a mi celebración?

-No lo sé…

-Debes ir… debes ir y pasarlo bien, olvídate de todo lo que te preocupa aunque sea por una noche- sonrió tratando de animar a su amiga –Elegiré un disfraz especial para ti… uno que resalte lo hermosa que eres.

-No es necesario- contestó Oscar –Si me decido a asistir, yo misma puedo ir a rentar algo- se puso de pie –Debo irme…- miró hacia el campo, Fersen estaba entregando su yegua al cuidador correspondiente –Hans ya está listo… seguramente se está preguntando dónde estás.

Marie asintió y se puso de pie, sin aviso la abrazó con fuerza –Te extrañé…- murmuró.

-Y yo a ti…- contestó respondiendo el abrazo –Nos vemos- se separó de Marie y sonrió con tranquilidad, sintiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima. Haciendo un gesto de despedida, comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Oscar!

Detuvo su caminar al escuchar que la joven austriaca la llamaba. Marie se acercó rápido.

-Tienes que contármelo… me muero de curiosidad

-¿De qué hablas?- la miró sin entender.

-¿Cómo besa André?- preguntó riendo.

-Marie…

-Dímelo… no seas aguafiestas…- la miró a los ojos –A menos que sea pésimo… si es así, no me lo digas, porque no podría volver a mirar los afiches sin pensar lo malo que es besando- comenzó a reír.

-No…- Oscar se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello –Es bueno…

-¿Bueno o muy bueno?- insistió –¡No seas tan reservada!- rió divertida –A alguien se lo tienes que contar y te conozco… sé que no se lo has dicho a nadie.

-Es muy bueno… demasiado bueno- bajó la vista, sin poder evitarlo rememoró la última vez que se habían besado. Recordando, como, gracias al alcohol, André había perdido todo tipo de prudencia y la había hecho temblar sólo con el roce de sus manos. Sintió que los músculos de su estómago se contraían de deseo y que cada poro de su piel se erizaba al recordar sus besos.

-Te creo…- Marie rió de forma traviesa –Basta con verte la cara cuando piensas en él- la besó en la mejilla y susurró –Te espero en mi fiesta, no puede faltar mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Oscar sonrió al abrir el paquete que Marie había enviado con un mensajero a su habitación, pues sabía que a pesar de que la joven ya se había retirado del _**INSEP**_ para iniciar su periodo de descanso, igualmente se había preocupado por ella y, por lo tanto, eso significaba que su amistad realmente había vuelto a la normalidad. Cuando un exótico traje de odalisca apareció antes sus ojos rió divertida, ya que ni es sus peores pesadillas usaría algo así. Miró el reloj de su mesa de noche, eran las 17:00 hrs., si se daba prisa podía encontrar alguna tienda de disfraces abierta. Tomó las llaves de su automóvil y salió del _Centro de Entrenamiento,_ decidida a dejar que el destino decidiera el curso de esa noche. Si encontraba un atuendo que le gustara, asistiría a la celebración de su amiga.

Después de visitar dos tiendas, se dio la ultima oportunidad deteniéndose unos segundo frente al escaparate, decidida a que si no encontraba algo de su gusto, volvería al centro y no iría a la celebración. Apenas cruzó el umbral, supo que la empresa no sería exitosa, pues los únicos atuendos que quedaban disponibles eran de diablesas, monjas, princesas o sensuales enfermeras.

-¿La puedo ayudar en algo, señorita?

-Buenas tardes- saludó a la dependienta –Estoy en busca de un disfraz…- sonrió ante sus propias palabras –Creo que eso es obvio…- se corrigió a sí misma.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que busca?… Quizás la pueda ayudar- la regordeta y amable mujer la observó con dulzura.

-La verdad es que sólo sé que no me gusta nada de lo que veo…- murmuró con pesar mientras fijaba la vista en los disfraces que la mujer estaba ordenando, de pronto, uno en particular, llamó su atención –Ese…- lo apuntó –¿Está disponible?

-Sí, pero…- la miró dudosa –¿Está segura?... una joven como usted podría usar cualquiera de los que están exhibidos ahí- señaló los disfraces sexys y femeninos que Oscar ya había descartado.

-Me gusta este…- insistió -¿Puedo?

-Sí, por supuesto- le entregó lo que pedía, vio como la hermosa joven lo probaba sobre su cuerpo –Es un poco grande para usted….

-Sí… así parece…- Oscar contestó con pesar.

-Si tiene tiempo, puedo hacer algunas modificaciones y dejárselo a la medida.

-No tengo apuro.

-Levante los brazos- la mujer salió de atrás del mostrador con una cinta de medir -En media hora estará listo.

-Se lo agradezco mucho- Oscar sonrió contenta –Pero veo que tiene mucho trabajo aún… me apena molestarla- miró el montón de disfraces que estaban sobre el mostrador.

-No se preocupe, eso ya está listo… sólo tengo que empaquetarlos para cuando los vengan a retirar- contestó la mujer mientras tomaba con eficiencia todas las medidas que necesitaba.

-Puedo ayudarla con eso- se ofreció –Mientras usted modifica el mío, yo puedo empaquetar…

-Sería perfecto- la mujer le entregó una serie de _portatrajes_ negros –Las etiquetas de quienes los usarán están en los ganchos, hay que quitarlas y pegarlas fuera de los envoltorios.

-Entendido.

Oscar se acercó al mesón mientras la mujer desaparecía en la trastienda. Después de ordenar varios disfraces, sostuvo en la mano un atuendo de cantante de rock, específicamente de David Bowie, cuando vio el destinatario no pudo evitar sonreír. Era el disfraz de Alain. Revisó las indumentarias que estaba a continuación: eran las de André, Bernard y François. Miró las medidas de cada uno y observó los disfraces que estaban disponibles en la tienda. Quitando la etiqueta de del disfraz de su compañero de _Tiro,_ la colocó sobre uno de _Luigi._

–Lo siento François… pero todo _Luigi_ necesita un _Mario,_ y Alain no es el único que sabe hacer novatadas- murmuró tomando un disfraz de _Mario Bros_. Cerró ambas bolsas rápido.

Sostuvo el disfraz que tenía la etiqueta de André, el cual era del _Zorro_ y, colocándole la etiqueta de Bernard, lo empaquetó agradeciendo que ambos jóvenes fueran casi de la misma complexión, pues así no habría problema con las medidas. Caminó hasta los disfraces masculinos, tomó uno de militar y sonrió pícara. _"Este combinará con tus ojos…"_ pensó mirando la camiseta color verde musgo y los pantalones de camuflaje. Rápidamente buscó las botas de combate y accesorios a juego. Empacó todo y colocó una nota dentro del _portatraje_.

Cuando estaba ocultando los disfraces que había cambiado, miró hacia la mampara de la tienda, François estacionaba su automóvil justo atrás del de ella. Fue rápido hacia la trastienda.

-Creo que han venido a retirar algunos disfraces- dijo sonriendo a la amable mujer que estaba terminando de ajustar su atuendo. La dependienta asintió y fue a atender al rubio nadador. Apenas controlando la risa, Oscar observó como el inocente deportista retiraba los cuatro atuendos sin siquiera revisarlos.

Enseguida la mujer le entregó su disfraz.

-Pruébeselo para ver que esté todo bien- le indicó.

La pentatleta se probó el traje y, mirándose en el espejo más cercano, sonrió satisfecha.

–Muchas gracias… Está perfecto.

-o-

Oscar detuvo su _Mini Cooper_ frente a la casa de Marie, mientras giraba la llave para detener el motor, respiró profundo, infundiéndose todo el valor que necesitaba, pues estaba decidida a hacer de esa noche una velada inolvidable. Descendió del automóvil y le entregó las llaves al _valet parking_ que se acercó solícito. Recibió el ticket y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Al levantar la vista, no pudo evitar asombrarse ante la fastuosidad de la decoración. Caminó sintiendo los latidos de su corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, acelerándose a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde se estaba desarrollando la fiesta. Justo antes de entrar a la enorme carpa que protegía el jardín del frío, escuchó una discusión tras los arbustos; reconoció la voz de Jeanne, decidió ignorarla, no obstante se detuvo cuando oyó que Nicolas gritaba furioso a su novia. Se ocultó para poder oír mejor.

-¡No tienes ninguna moral para reclamarme por haber manejado mi desempeño en la competencia!

-No seas estúpido y deja de gritar- siseó la morena –¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa que eres un tarado que perjudica a su propio equipo?

-No toleraré que me trates así- el nadador la tomó con fuerza de un brazo –Siempre he hecho todo lo que has querido y ahora, que por única vez hago algo en mi beneficio y sin consultarte, me tratas como si fuera un idiota.

-No eres un idiota… eres un estúpido- lo miró furiosa –Eres incapaz de entender… ¿No te das cuenta de que sólo lograste ponerte en evidencia?... el _General_ no descansará hasta comprobar que hiciste trampa- movió la cabeza decepcionada –Y todo por un miserable automóvil...Pensé que eras más ambicioso, más parecido a mí.

-Jeanne, te repito que no toleraré que me trates así… menos después de que acabo de hacer algo que arruinará la carrera de alguien para siempre, prácticamente le he vendido mi alma al diablo por ayudarte- gruñó.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pensabas hacer en la competencia?- la hermana de Rosalie acarició la mejilla de su novio mientras lo miraba con pesar –Sé que siempre has hecho lo que te he pedido, y esa es una de las razones por las que te amo... pero... debiste haber conversado conmigo tus planes… debiste habérmelo dicho- movió la cabeza molesta –Habría preferido eso a enterarme por mi madre… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me reclamó porque golpeaste al perfecto novio de mi hermana?... mi madre está enferma y esto podría ocasionarle un revés en su salud, sabes que adora a Bernard.

-Nunca te ha importado tu madre ni tu herm…- una fuerte bofetada lo hizo callar.

-No te atrevas a decir eso nuevamente… pensé que me conocías, pero veo que no es así.

-No te hagas la santa conmigo- la tomó de los hombros –Somos de la misma calaña, no intentes parecer mejor que yo, porque no lo eres.

-Lo que yo hice fue para tener lo que merezco…- lo miró con odio –Jamás perjudicaría a mi equipo porque un equipo, es un equipo… estúpido- siseó -Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido porque merezco lo mejor, mi familia ha sacrificado todo para que yo finalmente esté donde me corresponde… nací para grandes cosas y quiero que mi madre me vea triunfar antes de que muera- se movió para que Nicolás la soltara -¿Puede tu pequeño cerebro analizar eso o debo explicártelo como a un niño de cinco años?

-Te dije que no me trataras como a un imbécil- el nadador la empezó a zamarrear.

-¡Suéltame!... ¡Me estás lastimando!- gritó asustada al ver que el alto deportista estaba perdiendo el control.

-¡Suéltala!- Oscar interrumpió mientras se acercaba.

-Este no es tu problema…- Nicolás soltó a Jeanne bruscamente, la joven cayó al húmedo césped.

Oscar corrió a su lado. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Sí… estoy bien- contestó Jeanne, enseguida miró a Nicolás –Vete de aquí… vete o le pediré a los guardias que te saquen a patadas.

-Jeanne… cariño- la miró asustado –Sabes que no fue mi intención- trató de acercarse.

-¡Vete de aquí ahora!- gritó furiosa mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza.

Nicolás conocía a su novia, por lo que entendió perfectamente la señal que le estaba dando. El alto joven de cabello castaño dio media vuelta y se alejó desapareciendo en la noche. Jeanne, por su parte, comenzó a sacudir su traje, el cual era un vestido de bailarina de flamenco de color rojo furioso.

-¿Quieres que llame a alguien?... Bernard y Rosalie seguramente están adentro- preguntó Oscar.

-No… no es necesario- se arregló el peinado -¿Estabas espiándonos?- miró directamente a los ojos de la rubia.

-No- contestó con seguridad –Acabo de llegar, me acerqué cuando oí que gritabas para que Nicolás te soltara.

Ambas mujeres se miraron en silencio por algunos segundos. Oscar supo de inmediato que Jeanne sabía que estaba mintiendo, mas no se amilanó y sonrió tratando de disimular.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que llame a tu hermana?- insistió sin despegar la vista de los ojos de Jeanne.

-No… no es necesario- dijo furiosa por verse sorprendida, pues acostumbrada a calcular cada movimiento, todo lo acontecido la tenía completamente fuera de sí. Respiró profundo para serenarse, debía disimular si quería acercarse a Oscar y averiguar cuánto era lo que la hija del _general_ había logrado escuchar. Enderezó los hombros y sonrió –Bonito atuendo- miró de pies a cabeza a la rubia –No esperaba menos de ti.

-Gracias- contestó Oscar mirándola a los ojos –¿Te quedas o te vas?

-Me quedo- contestó Jeanne con tranquilidad y, mirándola de forma desafiante, sonrió –Entremos.

-o-

-¡ _Rubita_!

Oscar no alcanzó a reaccionar antes de que Alain la abrazara efusivamente, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿No estás enojado?…- comenzó a reír al verlo con la gorra de fontanero color verde.

-Nooooo… - Alain sonrió dejándola en el piso –Fue una buena jugada la que nos hiciste- guiñó un ojo pícaro –Lo único que nos costó solucionar, fue el cabello de François… ya sabes, _Mario Bros_ no es rubio- ambos miraron al nadador, quien estaba bailando a sólo unos metros de distancia y acompañado de dos jovencitas –Pero no hay nada que no solucione el betún de zapatos- comenzó a reír.

-¡Betún de zapatos!- dijo llena de remordimiento, mas cuando vio que Alain comenzaba a reír, se relajó e hizo a un lado el cargo de consciencia, después se disculparía con François. Observó a su compañero de _Tiro_ de pies a cabeza y sonrió -Te falta el bigote y la camiseta-. El joven estaba vestido sólo con la típica jardinera y sin nada debajo.

-El bigote me picó demasiado- encogió los hombros –Y en cuanto a la camiseta… Soy un sexy _Luigi_ \- dio una teatral vuelta, invitándola a que lo mirara mientras apuntaba los abdominales que se apreciaban por los costados de la jardinera –Al menos así le parece a la _rojita._

-Sí… te ves bastante bien- interrumpió la morena.

Alain miró a Oscar dudoso, pues todos sabían que la hermana de Rosalie no se caracterizaba por su amabilidad ni simpatía, le pareció extraño su comentario. Cuando vio que su rubia amiga encogía disimuladamente los hombros, le habló a Jeanne.

-¿Dónde está tu torero?- preguntó haciendo referencia a su disfraz español.

-No está- la morena movió coqueta su cabello –Así que tendrás que bailar conmigo… Y no me importa compartirte con la _rojita_ \- se acercó y lo tomó del brazo.

-Lo que tú digas, _bonita_ … pero te advierto, apenas regrese mi _rojita_ … que no sé dónde diablos se metió, tendrás que entregarme- guiñó un ojo a la morena que sonreía seductora y se alejó con ella del brazo.

Oscar comenzó a mirar la abarrotada pista de baile; los disfraces le dificultaban reconocer a sus amigos, sin embargo, después de unos segundos, pudo ver a lo lejos a Bernard bailando con Rosalie. La hermana menor de Jeanne vestía un romántico vestido color blanco; sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pues cuando había cambiado el disfraz a Bernard no había pensado en su novia, por suerte, ambos atuendos aún combinaban.

-Toma- dijo Alain, colocándole una copa de champaña en la mano.

-¿No estabas con Jeanne?- preguntó Oscar dando un trago al burbujeante brebaje.

-Sí… pero la dejé con el _chaton_ \- apuntó el centro de la pista, Girodelle y la hermana mayor de Rosalie conversaban animadamente –No soy tonto… Jeanne algo se trae entre manos, no me da confianza.

-¿De qué está disfrazado Víctor?- preguntó la pentatleta al ver que el esgrimista vestía un elegante traje negro y una camisa blanca abarrotada de encajes.

-De vampiro, supongo...- Alain bebió un sorbo de champaña –Porque si no es eso, no me explico la capa- ambos comenzaron a reír al ver la capa que el joven movía de forma exagerada para que Jeanne pudiera apreciarla en detalle.

De inmediato, y atraída como si de un imán se tratara, Oscar observó una joven pelirroja que entraba a la pista de baile; reconoció a la novia de Alain. La modelo vestía un pequeño vestido, prácticamente transparente, y un par de vaporosas alas en su espalda. El atuendo era completamente de color rojo.

–Amélie es muy hermosa...- comentó.

-Sí, lo es…- contestó el tirador mirando a la joven con la que llevaba un tiempo saliendo –Pero tú también lo eres – la miró de pies a cabeza y guiñó un ojo –Debo admitir que te ves muy sexy de " _Comandante_ "- sonrió.

Oscar sonrió sonrojada ante el piropo, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que Alain la tratara como a uno más de sus amigotes. La deportista estaba vestida con un ajustado conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta color verde militar, la prenda superior estaba llena de condecoraciones, borlas y apenas sujeta con un botón dorado a la altura de la cintura. El amplio escote del _blazer,_ mostrando un _brassier_ deportivo a juego. La tenida militar, se completaba con unas finas y ajustadas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. Gracias al esmero puesto en en cada detalle, incluyendo su cabello, pues su indomable melena caía como un dorado manto sobre los hombros y espalda, se sintió segura y llena de poder.

-Lamento haber cambiado tu disfraz… me habría gustado verte como _Ziggie Stardust_ \- dijo cambiando de tema y guiñándole un ojo a su amigo -Sería interesante verte en leotardos y con el pelo color zanahoria.

-El maestro es un icono…- Alain sonrió divertido. Bebió un trago de la copa que sostenía y agregó -Allá está tu soldadito- apuntó con la mano a André. El nadador estaba bailando cerca de Rosalie y Bernard.

-¿Otro ángel?- Oscar apenas pudo controlar el temblor de su voz al ver a la rubia que bailaba con el joven de ojos verdes, la modelo vestía el mismo atuendo que la novia de Alain, pero de color blanco.

-Sí… la _rojita_ y sus amigas no fueron muy originales- el joven deportista apuntó con la cabeza a Denisse. La joven de cabello negro también vestía un alado atuendo, pero en su caso, de color plateado.

-Así veo- Oscar vació de un trago la copa que tenía en la mano mientras miraba nuevamente a André.

Alain detuvo a uno de los mozos y sacó una nueva copa de la bandeja, se la entregó a Oscar y susurró:

–Haz lo que viniste a hacer- guiñó un ojo y le quitó la copa vacía de las manos –Te dejo… hay dos ángeles que requieren de mi presencia- sin esperar la respuesta de su amiga, se alejó bailando hasta llegar junto a las dos modelos que lo esperaban.

* * *

 **Y bueno... Comenzó "El evento del año"! sólo les puedo decir que el próximo capitulo está casi listo así que juntan ganas!**

 **Un abrazo a todas y ya saben... Yo aquí casual con mi frasco listo para las propinas XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **PD:** **Vicky Yun Kamiya aquí está tu Alain de Luigi! XD**


	11. Fuera de control

**Fuera de control…**

* * *

La última canción de _Sabrina Claudio*_ comenzó a sonar.

 _ **I'm a mess, I admit it** (_ _Soy un desastre, lo admito)_

 _ **I'm addicted to anything that's not good for me** (_ _Soy adicta a cualquier cosa que no sea buena para mí)_

 _ **And I'm spending my time thinking, "Who the hell is she in your arms smilin'?"**_ **(** _Y paso el tiempo pensado "¿Quién diablos es la que está en tus brazos, sonriendo?")_

Oscar fijó la vista en André, estaba de espaldas a ella; sintiendo por primera vez en su vida algo similar a los celos, observó como la rubia modelo que lo acompañaba intentaba abrazarlo para bailar la sensual melodía pegada a su cuerpo. A pesar de que el nadador evitaba caballerosamente cada uno de sus avances, la rubia vestida de ángel no cesaba en sus intentos. Sin quitarles la vista de encima, bebió un largo trago de champaña, sintió las burbujas cosquillear en su garganta.

 _ **I know you're afraid of what you want but I've been curious** (_ _Sé que tienes miedo, haz lo que quieras pero he tenido curiosidad)_

 _ **Do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?** (_ _¿Alguna vez?, ¿Alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente?)_

 _ **When you're kissing her, touching her, staring in her eyes** (_ _Cuando la estás besando, tocando, mirando sus ojos)_

 _ **Tell me, do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?** (_ _Dime,_ _¿Alguna vez?, ¿Alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente?)_

Sonrió con amargura al escuchar la letra de la canción que sonaba al máximo de decibeles, pues como una cruel broma del destino, era la descripción de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se sintió expuesta. Nerviosa miró a su alrededor, relajándose al confirmar que nadie le estaba prestando atención.

 _ **When you run your hands through her hair like you did to mine** (_ _Cuando pasas tus manos por su cabello como lo hiciste con el mío)_

 _ **Tell me, do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?** (_ _¿Alguna vez?, ¿Alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente?)_

Al dar un paso para acercarse a André, sintió que le fallaban las piernas. Bebió otro sorbo de champaña y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba profundo.

 _ **Hypocrite, I'll admit it** (Soy una hipócrita, lo admito)_

 _ **'Cause it's not like I've been spending my nights alone** (_ _Porque no es como si hubiera estado pasando las noches sola)_

 _ **But I can't stop wondering if you're there at home** (_ _Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme si estás en casa)_

 _ **Wakin' up beside her** (_ _Despertando al lado de ella)_

 _ **And does she feel the way I felt under you?** (_ _¿Ella se siente de la misma manera en que me sentí debajo de ti?)_

Cuando sintió el ritmo de su corazón sosegado, abrió los ojos; André había cambiado de posición. El nadador, en su afán de evadir las insinuaciones de Aniette, ahora bailaba de cara a donde ella estaba de pie. Sus miradas se encontraron.

 _ **Do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?** (_ _¿Alguna vez?, ¿Alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente?)_

 _ **When you're kissing her, touching her, staring in her eyes** (_ _Cuando la estás besando, tocando, mirando sus ojos)_

Oscar observó como André se inclinaba hacia la modelo que lo acompañaba para decirle algo al oído, a los segundos, la rubia volteó a mirarla furiosa. El nadador dejó de bailar y se acercó con paso decidido a donde ella estaba.

-Te estaba esperando- le susurró al oído a modo de saludo.

-Estabas muy bien acompañado…- contestó ella.

-Oscar…

-Perdona… no quise decir eso- se disculpó de inmediato, pues no permitiría que nadie le arruinara la noche.

 _ **Tell me, do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?** (_ _Dime, ¿Alguna vez?, ¿Alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente?)_

 _ **When you run your hands through her hair like you did to mine** (_ _Cuando pasas tus manos por su cabello como lo hiciste con el mío)_

 _ **Tell me, do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?** (_ _Dime, ¿Alguna vez?, ¿Alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente?)_

-Baila conmigo… ser mi superior no impide que te diviertas- bromeó André haciendo una clara referencia al atuendo que ambos vestían.

-Tu osadía podría llevarte a la _Corte Marcial_ \- contestó Oscar sonriendo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando él la tomó de la cintura. Sintió calor irradiando del cuerpo de ambos.

 _ **Oh, it's just jealousy that keeps me up at night** (_ _Oh, son solo los celos los que me mantienen despierta por la noche)_

 _ **When you're runnin' through my mind** (_ _Cuando estás pasando por mi mente)_

 _ **I know you feel the same, tell me that I'm right** (_ _Sé que sientes lo mismo, dime que estoy en lo correcto)_

Oscar, carente de toda voluntad, se dejó llevar por el contagioso y sensual ritmo. Sintiendo que su vientre se contraía al sentirse tan ceñida al cuerpo de André, el vello de su nuca se erizó y sus palmas se humedecieron. Su cuerpo vibraba por completo.

 _ **Do I ever, oh** (_ _¿Alguna vez?, oh)_

 _ **Do I ever, ever, ever, ever** (_ _¿Alguna vez?)_

Decidida, levantó los brazos y se abrazó a los amplios hombros del nadador, respiró profundo y llenó los pulmones con su aroma. Cerró los ojos extasiada. Después de unos segundos, abrió los párpados; se encontró con la intensa mirada verde llena de deseo. Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella.

 _ **Do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?** (_ _¿Alguna vez?, ¿Alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente?)_

 _ **When you're kissing her, touching her, staring in her eyes** (_ _Cuando la estás besando, tocando, mirando sus ojos)_

 _ **Tell me, do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?** (_ _Dime, ¿Alguna vez?, ¿Alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente?)_

-Estoy a sus órdenes, _comandante_ \- murmuró André subiendo una mano hasta el cuello de quien no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Oscar se estremeció al sentir como los dedos del nadador se enredaban en los rizos de su nuca. Tenía tanto calor que temió que sus huesos se fundieran hasta quedar hechos cenizas.

-Bésame- susurró con la voz temblando por la anticipación.

-¿Es una orden?- preguntó él mientras rozaba sus labios, alargando dolorosamente el momento.

 _ **When you run your hands through her hair like you did to mine** (_ _Cuando pasas tus manos por su cabello como lo hiciste con el mío)_

 _ **Tell me, do I ever, do I ever cross your mind?** (_ _Dime, ¿Alguna vez?, ¿Alguna vez he cruzado por tu mente?)_

Ella asintió y cerró los ojos apenas conteniendo las ansias. Antes de que André pudiera besarla, la música se detuvo violentamente y las luces se encendieron por completo. Se separaron asustados y desconcertados cuando el brillo de un _flash_ los encandiló.

-Demonios- gruñó André al ver al centro de la pista a Julie De Polignac, la mujer estaba acompañada de varios mozos vestidos apenas con pantalones y corbatas tipo _humita_. Todos los garzones portando bandejas repletas de copas plateadas que comenzaron a repartir entre los invitados. Un nuevo _flash_ los encegueció. André, percibiendo de inmediato que Oscar se tensaba ante esa intromisión, trató de situarla detrás de su cuerpo para que no continuarán fotografiándola.

La pentatleta recibió una copa y miró en su interior, un espeso líquido de color verde la llenaba.

-No la bebas…- susurró André –Es _absenta._

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó alejando la copa de sus labios.

-Es una costumbre de la _Diable_ … sostenla durante el brindis y luego déjala en cualquier parte.

Un nuevo flash los cegó, Oscar bufó y, estirando su brazo, tomó la cámara del paparazzi que insistía en retratarlos.

–Déjanos tranquilos- siseó molesta.

-Señorita… esta cámara vale miles de _Euros_ \- dijo sonriendo el fotógrafo –Le aconsejo soltarla.

Antes de que Oscar pudiera contestar, el sonido de una cucharilla golpeando una copa llamó la atención de todos.

-Buenas noches- la dueña de la agencia de modelos comenzó a hablar –Hoy es un día muy importante para uno de nuestros principales rostros- volteó hacia a Marie, la joven estaba de pie junto a ella al centro del salón y vestida como una sexy Reina Maria Antonieta –Es por eso que en nombre de **_URBAN_** , deseamos que este nuevo año esté lleno éxitos- la mujer recorrió con la vista el lugar, una vez que ubicó a quienes buscaba, los llamó –Aniette, André… acérquense… ustedes también son parte de nuestra familia y juntos debemos felicitar a la festejada.- La rubia modelo caminó sonriendo en cuanto escuchó su nombre, el nadador permaneció en su sitio. -André… Te estamos esperando- insistió la mujer.

Nuevos flashes lo cegaron, pensando en alejar esa molestia de Oscar, André caminó con pesar hasta el lugar que le indicaban. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir que Aniette se tomaba melosamente de su brazo.

-A tu salud, Marie- Julie De Polignac levantó la copa y un costado de la carpa se abrió al tiempo que estruendosos fuegos artificiales eran lanzados, todos los invitados miraron… todos, excepto Oscar, pues la pentatleta no podía quitar la vista de Aniette. Cuando las miradas de ambas jóvenes se encontraron, la modelo sonrió con frialdad y, dándole una señal a un fotógrafo, tomó rápidamente el rostro de André para besarlo en los labios.

El nadador dejó caer la copa y tomó de los hombros a la modelo para alejarla. -¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?... Habíamos quedado en ser sólo amigos- comenzó a buscar a Oscar con la mirada.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- susurró la joven sin dejar de posar ante las cámaras –Estoy generando publicidad.

-Eres una zorra…- Marie se acercó y la tomó de un brazo –Sal de inmediato de mi casa…- siseó furiosa; apretó la mano con la que afirmaba a la modelo y se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír, pues sabía que los periodistas llenaban el lugar –Sal sin que nadie lo note o pediré que el personal de seguridad te saque a patadas de mi fiesta, y esas si que serían unas buenas fotos para los _paparazzi_ \- le susurró al oído. Aniette abrió los ojos asustada, en cuanto Marie la soltó desapareció sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigas. -André- lo tomó del brazo para llamar su atención –Allá está… apresúrate, debes ir por ella - apuntó a la pentatleta, la joven estaba saliendo por un costado de la carpa mientras se cubría el rostro tratando de escapar de los flashes que eran disparados en todas direcciones.

Oscar caminó evitando la gente que se agolpaba a su alrededor, todos estaban pendientes del espectáculo pirotécnico. Llegando al estacionamiento, comenzó a buscar a alguno de los empleados para que le entregaran las llaves de su automóvil, volteó molesta cuando la tomaron de un brazo. Se encontró de frente con André.

-Déjame ir- le dijo con seriedad.

-Te puedo explicar...

-No tienes nada que explicarme- la voz de Oscar sonó tranquila –Sé que Aniette se pasó de lista y que todo lo que ocurrió no tiene nada que ver contigo…

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?- André la tomó de la mano y se acercó a ella.

-El problema soy yo…- lo miró a los ojos –Esto es demasiado… los _paparazzi_ , los autógrafos, las fotos, los afiches, los comerciales, las intrigas, las modelos, los celos, tanta exposición…- movió la cabeza agobiada –Esto es demasiado para mí… no puedo hacerlo, no estoy acostumbrada a esta exposición, no me gusta… va más allá de lo que soy capaz de aguantar.

-Oscar, por favor…- la miró suplicante –Dejaré todo… Romperé todo vínculo con la agencia- la atrajo contra su pecho para abrazarla.

-¿Y después de eso qué?- lo miró a los ojos –Tu abuela perderá su casa, tendrás que vender todo para pagar las multas del contrato… tu carrera deposrtiva se puede hundir al entrar en un pleito legal con gente tan poderosa…- levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de André –En pocos meses son los _JJOO_ … Quizás después de eso podamos intentarlo.

-Por favor…- insistió tomándola de la nuca –No renuncies a esto… no eres alguien que se rinde… no lo hagas ahora, por favor.

-No estoy renunciando a nada porque no hay nada entre nosotros… aceptémoslo- insistió ella recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas.

-No es cierto…- murmuró apoyándose frente con frente –Puedo sentir como tiemblas cada vez que te toco- deslizó con suavidad una mano por el esbelto cuello de Oscar hasta rozar el profundo escote de su chaqueta –Sé que me quieres… quizás aún no me amas… - tragó fuerte, le costaba hablar –Pero estoy seguro de que si bajas las barreras tras las cuales te ocultas, podemos ser felices.

-Suéltame- susurró cerrando los ojos. Sabía bastaba con sólo una palabra de ella para que André dejara todo y no podía hacerle eso –Es tarde… me quiero ir, además aún hay demasiados _paparazzis_ dando vueltas… tendré serios problemas con mi padre si ve alguna imagen mía en la prensa amarilla- insistió.

-Oscar, por favor- la besó. Se apartó de inmediato al notar que ella no correspondía a su caricia –No hagas esto…- sus ojos se humedecieron.

-André… somos amigos- trató de sonreír –Dejémoslo así… es mejor para los dos- vio con tristeza como el nadador la miraba destrozado. Sin poder aguantar más, dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Apenas entró al auto apoyó la cabeza sobre el manubrio y se concentró en inspirar y expirar, se sentía frustrada, molesta y algo más que no sabía como explicar. Perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando escuchó suaves golpes en la ventana del _Mini Cooper,_ respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y bajó el vidrio

-¿Si?- preguntó al hombre que la miraba sonriendo, el joven estaba vestido de chef francés.

-¿Ya te vas?... Si es así… ¿Podrías llevarme?... no he logrado conseguir un taxi.

-¿Fersen?- preguntó impactada -¿Eres tú?- quitó los seguros para que el equitador subiera.

-El mismo- entró al auto.

-No te reconocí… ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

-Es por el bigote- contestó sonriendo mientras manipulaba el espejo retrovisor para mirarse; de un tirón removió el postizo –Estoy desde que comenzó la fiesta… No me digas nada… lo sé, soy patético- sonrió con tristeza.

-¿Marie te vio?

-No… sólo me dedique a observar como la mujer de mi vida estaba del brazo de su prometido- dijo con los ojos húmedos –Incluso hablé con él… es simpático, hasta podría aventurarme a decir que es una buena persona, alguien que realmente se preocupa por Marie.

-Sí… _Luigi_ es un buen hombre- Oscar se compadeció del apuesto joven que estaba frente a ella -¿Por qué te haces esto?

-Porque no puedo evitarlo- Hans suspiró con tristeza –Y tú... ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?

-No me gustó el curso que estaba tomando la fiesta… es demasiado para mí.

-¿Te refieres a la exposición y el show que preparó esa mujer?-. La rubia asintió. –Te entiendo…

-¿Vamos por un café?- Oscar rompió el incómodo silencio después de unos segundos.

-Me encantaría… siempre que no te avergüence pasearte en público con un cocinero- comenzó a reír –Definitivamente estoy tocando fondo… ni siquiera soy capaz de escoger un buen disfraz.

-Si te quitas _La Toque Blanche*_ y el mandil, puedes pasar por un enfermero- comenzó a reír con él.

-Sí… ¡El enfermero de un psiquiátrico!- una fuerte carcajada escapó de su boca –Aunque es bastante apropiado… digo, después del curso que estaba tomando todo en la fiesta...- se secó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que mojaban sus ojos producto de la risa -Alain estaba en un rincón besándose con Jeanne, su novia y otra modelo de pelo negro… en realidad ellas también se besaban, los cuatro se besaban entre todos- detalló entre risas.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Alain y Jeanne?- preguntó incrédula.

-Eso no es nada…- Hans rió mas fuerte -Bernard insistía en escalar al techo del encarpado mientras Rosalie, lloraba desconsolada afirmada de la capa de Víctor... esa capa va a quedar inservible, la vi limpiarse la nariz con ella...

-No puede ser…- susurró Oscar sin saber muy bien si reír o compadecerse. Optó por reír.

-Y había un _Mario Bros_ corriendo alrededor de la piscina mientras André trataba de quitarle las llaves de un automóvil antes de que se lanzara al agua… no pude reconocer quien era…

-Era François…- aclaró la pentatleta llorando de la risa.

-Pero él es rubio…- Fersen la miró sin entender.

-No preguntes…- dijo Oscar sin poder dejar de reír –Pobre Víctor… cuando Rosalie llora no hay quien la detenga…- hizo partir el automóvil y miró a Fersen -¿Estás seguro de que quieres marcharte?… Quizás debieras hablar con Marie…

-Ella se fue cuando todos empezaron a hacer locuras… Luis se la llevó enseguida- murmuró bajando la mirada.

-Entiendo… lo lamento.

De esa forma, ambos jovenes fueron a un café que permanecía abierto las 24 horas y hablaron de equitación hasta el amanecer. Regresaron al _**INSEP** sólo cuando comenzaba a clarear el alba._

-Marie me había comentado que tu verdadera pasión son los caballos…- el sueco observó a la joven que caminaba con los brazos cruzados a su lado –Perdona, que desconsiderado- se quitó la chaqueta –Estás muerta de frío- puso la prenda sobre los hombros de Oscar.

-Gracias- afirmó la casaca –Sí… Marie me conoce muy bien- detuvo su caminar frente a la puerta de su habitación –Lamento mucho que ella aún no se atreva a finalizar su compromiso.

-No hablemos de eso…- murmuró –No te sientas obligada a compartir mis penas… no quiero que sufras alguna incomodidad.

-Fersen…- esperó que el equitador la mirara –Ya todo está olvidado- sonrió –Durante estos meses me he dado cuenta de las cosas que no quiero… y no quiero nada complicado en mi vida, lo más importante en estos momentos son las próximas _Olimpiadas,_ en eso debo concentrarme.

-Entiendo… Entonces… ¿Amigos sin malos entendidos?- el joven sonrió de forma resplandeciente.

-Sí, amigos sin malos entendidos… tú estás enamorado de Marie y yo… yo de César.- Ambos comenzaron a reír.

Fersen la abrazó con ternura de los hombros antes de hablar:

–Eres una mujer extraordinaria… Quien merezca tu amor, será un hombre afortunado.

-Te estás poniendo sensible- susurró apartándose de él –Es tarde… o demasiado temprano- sonrió nuevamente -En un par de horas vendrá mi madre a buscarme y quiero descansar un poco.

-Tienes razón- la tomó de la mano y le besó los nudillos –Espero verte a mi regreso, en un par de meses vendré nuevamente a Francia.

Ella asintió, abrió la puerta de su habitación y entró. Ninguno de los dos reparó en que a lo lejos, alguien observaba cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos.

-o-

André había esperado durante horas a que Oscar llegara, sentado en una de las banquetas del patio del _**INSEP**_ , aguantando el frió y sueño pues no quería dejar pasar más tiempo sin hablar con ella. Cuando la puerta de la habitación de la pentatleta se cerró y el equitador se marchó, miró la nota que había sacado del estuche de su disfraz horas atrás:

 _ **"Nos vemos en la fiesta… tu comandante"**_

Doblando nuevamente la misiva se puso de pie y caminó hacia su habitación, sintiendo que le costaba la vida misma dar cada paso que lo alejaba de ella.

* * *

(*) **Cross Your Mind** , busquen este tema (versión inglés, no español)... No se arrepentirán. Es recién de este año pero no pude no incluirlo, es simplemente perfecto para la "escena".

(*) **Sombrero de chef**

* * *

 **Uuuuuuhhhhhhh cuantas cosas pasaron no?... espero les haya gustado el capitulo y bueno... seguimos trabajando para usted siempre y cuando dejen la correspondiente propina jejejejejejejejej**

 **(Gracias Krim por tus _beteos_ ;p)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

 **Andreita: me leíste la mente con el "A sus ordenes mi comandante" XDDDDDDDD**

 **Eödriel: Aquí si que te puedes imaginar a Marie con sus bucles y postizos jajajajajaja**


	12. Decisiones, riesgos y resultados

**Decisiones, riesgos y resultados**

* * *

La mayor de las hijas del " _general_ " esperó a que el enorme portón de la mansión de sus padres se abriera, mientras los segundos transcurrían, observó a su única hija gesticulando frente a su celular, movió la cabeza exasperada, no había caso, la chiquilla estaba obsesionada con las redes sociales. Cuando ingresó su automóvil, se percató que su hermana menor entraba tras ella. La deportista estaba trotando en los alrededores. Estacionó y bajó.

-¿No te cansas?- preguntó a modo de saludo.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Oscar casi gritando.

-¡Quítate los audífonos!- insistió la madre de Loulou haciendo el gesto con la mano.

-Perdona- la pentatleta se quitó el _armband_ y detuvo el _playlist_ que utilizaba para trotar -¿Qué me decías?

-Te preguntaba si no te cansabas de hacer tanto ejercicio… Se supone que estás de descanso- Hortense rodó los ojos en un gesto cansado y abrió la puerta del copiloto –Tienes tres segundos para guardar ese teléfono o no lo verás en una semana- amenazó a su hija.

-Entendido- contestó Loulou fastidiada, guardó el teléfono y bajó de malas ganas del vehículo –Me obligaste a acompañarte y ahora me dejas incomunicada… estás actuando como si viviéramos en el siglo pasado.

-No le hables así a tu madre que bastante paciencia te tiene- la interrumpió Oscar, evitó sonreír cuando vio que su hermana levantaba un pulgar en señal de agradecimiento por su intervención.

-Tía…- la jovencita se colgó de su brazo -¿Cuando me dejarás ir a visitarte al **_INSEP_**?

-Si no eres deportista, no tienes nada que hacer ahí- ambas comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la casa paterna –Y no creas que me engañas… sé muy bien cuáles son tus intenciones- guiñó un ojo –Tomarle fotografías a todo el mundo, no es un hobby saludable ni agradable- con pesar recordó la noche en que la fiesta de Marie fue prácticamente invadida por los _paparazzi_. Había transcurrido una semana.

-Escucha a tu tía- Hortense les dio alcance uniéndose a la conversación.

-No sabía que venían… ¿Desde cuándo le traes flores a mamá?- Oscar miró curiosa a su hermana mayor y fijó la vista en el enorme ramo de rosas que llevaba en los brazos.

-No son para ella… son un encargo de ella- al ver que su hermana no entendía, explicó -El que nuestras hermanas estén tan ocupadas viajando o trabajando, nos deja sólo disponibles a ti o a mí para ayudar a mamá con sus cosas… y aceptémoslo, tú no irías a comprar flores- sonrió.

-Tienes razón- la joven encogió los hombros.

Las tres mujeres entraron a la mansión Jarjayes por la puerta de servicio.

-Tía, estás recibiendo mensajes- Loulou puso la cabeza de lado para tratar leer los textos que ingresaban al _iPhone_ de Oscar.

-No me explico de donde heredaste tantas malas costumbres- Hortense tironeó del brazo a su hija y le entregó las flores –Llévaselas a tu abuela para que las apruebe y pregúntale qué jarrones usará, si los de porcelana china o los de cristal- empujó con suavidad a su hija por una de las puertas. Una vez que la jovencita salió de la cocina, suspiró y miró a Oscar apesadumbrada –Por favor, no tengas hijos… por favor, no lo hagas, desde los nueve años se transforman en criaturas insoportables.

-Sólo tienes una hija… no seas tan dramática- Oscar comenzó a revisar los mensajes.

-Deja ese teléfono y ponme atención- se quejó Hortense –Estás actuando igual que Loulou.

-Víctor me pregunta si estoy de acuerdo con que acompañe a sus padres a la cena de hoy…- Oscar levantó la vista preocupada, pues no entendía nada.

-¿No sabías que vienen los Girodelle a comer?- Oscar hizo un gesto de negación –Para eso mamá me pidió las flores, ha estado planeando esta cena desde hace una semana- detalló la primogénita de la familia.

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- preguntó molesta.

-No lo sé- Hortense sirvió un vaso con agua fría –Al menos Víctor está siendo un caballero y les arruinó la emboscada- le entregó el vaso a su hermana menor y se ubicó en uno de los taburetes del mesón de la elegante cocina –Ven, siéntate… habla conmigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere mamá?- preguntó Oscar abriendo sus enormes ojos azules –Cada vez que nuestro padre está de viaje, organiza comidas con la familia de Víctor… No puedo creer que todo sea coincidencia- dijo ofuscada mientra se sentaba junto a su hermana.

-Mamá nunca ha estado de acuerdo con tu vida de deportista de alto rendimiento… y creo que, muy a su modo, está tratando de que salgas de la vida llena de exigencias que llevas y seas una joven normal- tomó la mano de su hermana –Además piensa que Víctor no es un mal prospecto para que sea tu novio.

-Volveré al **_INSEP_** … no estoy dispuesta a aguantar que me traten como a una niña, desde hace años no lo soy- se puso de pie.

-Entonces deja de actuar como tal y compórtate como la mujer que eres, en menos de dos meses cumplirás veinticuatro años y estás haciendo un berrinche digno de Loulou.

Oscar se sentó nuevamente.

–Estoy cansada de que todos esperen algo de mí- murmuró -¿Cuándo podré hacer lo que quiero sin dar explicaciones?

-Si no quieres que esperen cosas de ti, debes ser clara- le acercó el vaso de agua nuevamente y la instó a beber –Deja de evadir el problema y habla con Víctor de frente.

-¡Ya lo hice!

-No lo hiciste… le gritaste, lo dejaste plantado y lo avergonzaste frente a sus padres- suspiró –No quiero ni imaginar cómo se sintió el pobre dando explicaciones a ese par de aristócratas… y casi puedo ver al pedante de su hermano mayor mirándolo con lástima- tomó la mano de su hermana –Tú no eres la única que lo está pasando mal con esta ridícula situación, él también… habla con Víctor, no le grites, no te enojes… simplemente escucha lo que quiera decirte.

Oscar asintió, pues muy a su pesar sabía que su hermana tenía razón en todo lo que le acababa de decir. Tomó su teléfono y contestó el mensaje de su compañero de esgrima.

 **"Hola, no hay problema con que acompañes a tus padres... Nos vemos"**

-o-

Esa noche, la deportista se esforzó al máximo por ser amable durante la cena, pese a que se sintió en todo momento observada y analizada. Al finalizar el postre, miró las copas que estaban frente a ella, la del vino estaba vacía. Hizo un gesto al mozo que estaba cerca para que la rellenara.

-Quizás sería bueno que bebieras un poco de agua- habló la madre de Víctor –Los deportistas de excelencia deben cuidarse- sonrió tratando de disimular la animosidad de sus palabras.

-Madre… estamos en periodo de descanso- el esgrimista se puso de pie y él mismo rellenó la copa de Oscar. Antes de que volviera a su lugar, el patriarca de los Girodelle habló.

-Georgette… creo que estamos aburriendo a estos jóvenes con nuestras conversaciones – el bonachón hombre sonrió a la anfitriona e ignoró a su mujer –¿Estás de acuerdo en que los liberemos de nuestra tediosa plática?

-Totalmente- la madre de Oscar sonrió a su hija menor –Por favor, no se sientan obligados a permanecer con nosotros.

-Gracias, madre- la deportista se puso de pie –Les ruego me disculpen, necesito un poco de aire fresco- miró al joven de rizos castaños –¿Te gustaría acompañarme al jardín?

-Por supuesto- Girodelle se puso de pie y salió del comedor junto con ella.

A los segundos Oscar regresó, rellenando dos copas de vino miró a la madre de Víctor y sonrió antes de hablar.

–Como buenos deportistas de excelencia, debemos hidratarnos- sin dar tiempo para que la mujer reaccionara, tomó las copas y se retiró. Salió de la mansión, caminó hasta la banqueta que estaba ubicada bajo la pérgola más grande del jardín y se sentó junto a Víctor.

El joven estaba observando maravillado la magnífica gama de rosas que estaban bajo la glorieta.

-Es bastante extraño ver rosas en invierno… me refiero a rosas que no están en florerías- sonrió y recibió la copa que Oscar le entregaba –Gracias.

-Así es, mamá las cuida con esmero… Dado que siendo muy pequeña comencé a vivir en el centro, volcó toda su dedicación en la jardinería– explicó. Después de unos segundos suspiró y habló nuevamente –Acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte con tu madre… ya es oficial, no me soporta.

-No digas eso- Girodelle se acomodó en la banqueta para mirarla de frente –Mi madre no soporta a nadie, no vayas a creer que es algo personal- sonrió y bebió un sorbo de vino –Además, no te conoce como yo… así que no debe importarte lo que ella piense.

-Víctor, tú tampoco no me conoces…- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sí- el joven bebió otro sorbo de vino –Te conozco más de lo que crees… Eres una mujer decidida, valiente, llena de principios y orgullosa- sonrió –Pero también eres sensible, esforzada y con un gran sentido del compañerismo- se acercó un poco más –Sé que detestas las injusticias y que eres generosa con tus conocimientos.

–Hasta ahora sólo has descrito virtudes- murmuró desviando la mirada, no supo por qué se puso nerviosa –No olvides que también estoy llena de defectos.

-A mis ojos, eres perfecta.

-Víctor… ¿Por qué insistes en cortejarme?- levantó la mirada y la posó en los felinos ojos del joven que estaba frente a ella.

-Lo hago porque estoy seguro de que somos perfectos el uno para el otro- sonrió –Sé que juntos seríamos felices, juntos disfrutaríamos tranquilos de nuestros éxitos, ambos nos apoyamos y somos ganadores por naturaleza, además pertenecemos al mismo círculo social… juntos no tendríamos problemas de ningún tipo- tomó la copa que ella mantenía en las manos y la dejó a sus pies junto con la de él –Tu padre me aceptaría de buena forma, soy una persona discreta y alejada de los escándalos, conmigo jamás tendrías problemas, conmigo estarías en una constante zona de confort- la tomó de la mano –Lo único que te pido es que me des una oportunidad, sé que me equivoqué al ceder a la presión de mis padres y cometí el grave error de intentar someterte a sus caprichos- se acercó a su rostro, cuando vio que ella no retrocedía, levantó la mano y con suavidad acarició la mejilla de la joven –Si me das una oportunidad, te demostraré que todo lo que te he dicho es cierto- se acercó lentamente a sus labios.

Oscar lo miró a los ojos sin moverse un centímetro, él tenía razón en algo muy importante; a pesar de que no buscaba una relación amorosa, en caso de tenerla, quería que fuera algo tranquilo, sin problemas, sin escándalos. Decidió arriesgarse y, cerrando los ojos, recibió el beso de Víctor. Pese a que los labios del esgrimista eran expertos, los sintió fríos y no pudo evitar comparar ese beso con los besos de André. Su pecho se sintió vacío al darse cuenta de que esa caricia no le había provocado nada. Cuando sus labios se separaron lo miró a los ojos, la mirada del joven estaba turbada.

-No sentiste nada…- murmuró contrariada.

-No…- contestó él –¿Y tú?

-Tampoco.

-Intentémoslo otra vez- Girodelle se acercó nuevamente y esta vez tomó con seguridad el rostro de la pentatleta entre sus manos, la besó con ímpetu, ella respondió de la misma forma. Se separaron después de unos segundos.

-¿Hubo algún cambio?- preguntó Oscar. Él negó con la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, lo hicieron hasta que las carcajadas les provocaron dolor de estómago.

-Creo que tendremos que conformarnos con ser solamente amigos- Víctor se secó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que estaban atrapadas en sus largas pestañas.

-En eso somos buenos- Oscar recogió del piso la copa y bebió un sorbo –Besándonos somos pésimos, pero como amigos podemos ser los mejores- guiñó un ojo.

El joven apoyó la espalda en el respaldo de la banca y miró el techo de la glorieta.

–Hoy mismo hablaré con mi padre… Cuando le diga que no hay fuegos artificiales entre nosotros, sé que me entenderá y dejará de insistir en que te enamore.

-Me parece una buena idea- la rubia vació de un trago la copa y sonrió aliviada, sintiendo que se había sacado un gran peso de encima.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar para volver a la residencia Jarjayes.

-Fuegos artificiales…- murmuró Oscar.

-¿Qué dices?

-Nada… sólo repetía tus palabras...

-Es una estúpida metáfora- Girodelle la abrazó de los hombros –Creo que exageré un poco con el ejemplo.

-No, no lo hiciste- lo miró de soslayo –Sé de lo que hablas.

* * *

Cuando Oscar despertó casi a media mañana, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver que la luz del sol entraba por las cortinas de su habitación. A pesar de ser otoño, la claridad del día la animó. Sentándose en la cama, estiró con tranquilidad cada una de sus extremidades. Su hermana tenía razón, después de aclarar las cosas con Víctor todo parecía mucho más simple. Sin poder evitarlo pensó en André y sonrió, había soñado toda la noche con él.

Se levantó y caminó hasta el baño. Cuando pasó junto a su teléfono, que estaba sobre el tocador de su recamara, no se dio cuenta de que la llamaban insistentemente pues el aparato estaba en modo _silencio_.

Después de almorzar junto a su madre quiso acompañarla a realizar algunas compras, era el momento de comenzar a compartir más con ella. Buscó su teléfono por toda la casa hasta que recordó que la noche anterior lo había dejado cargando en su habitación, subió los peldaños de la enorme escalera de dos en dos, estaba con un excelente humor. Apenas tomó el aparato lo miró preocupada, tenía 6 llamadas perdidas de Alain, 10 llamadas de André, 5 llamadas de Bernard y 20 llamadas de Rosalie. Rápidamente desbloqueó el teléfono y entró a la aplicación de mensajería. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido. Abrió los mensajes del contacto que estaba al tope de su _whatsapp_ , era de Rosalie.

 _-Oscar, por favor contesta ;(_

 _-Hemos tratado de ubicarte durante toda la mañana._

 _-Pasó algo terrible._

 _-La hermana de Alain está en la UCI del Hôspital Necker._

 _-La encontró desangrándose en el baño de su departamento… ven por favor, está destrozado… necesita de todo nuestro apoyo._

Buscó rápidamente una chaqueta y bajó corriendo las escaleras

-¡Mamá, perdóname por favor… Debo salir de forma urgente!- gritó antes de salir por la puerta principal.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza XD…. en recompensa les prometo que el sábado habrá mínimo un capitulo nuevo… Ahora ustedes sean buenas conmigo y pongan los dedos a trabajar jejejejejeje

GRACIAS POR LEER!


	13. Caída Libre

**Caída libre…**

* * *

Las suelas de las botas de Oscar retumbaron en el pasillo del hospital, su caminar era frenético pues no lograba dar con el área de _Cuidados Intensivos._ Se acercó al mesón de enfermeras.

-Buenas tardes, me indica por favor el número de habitación de la señorita Dianne Soissons- pidió.

-Oscar…

Volteó apenas escuchó la voz de Alain a su espalda, se acercó rápido y lo abrazó con fuerza. El joven dejó caer el vaso de café que estaba sosteniendo y se aferró a ella. El corazón de la rubia se rompió al escucharlo sollozar sobre su hombro, le pareció estar consolando a un niño. Después de largos minutos, el alto deportista se calmó, Oscar lo arrastró hasta las sillas más próximas. Se sentaron tomados de las manos.

-Perdóname por no haber llegado antes… no estaba cerca de mi teléfono- comenzó a disculparse.

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí- Alain secó con la manga de su _sweater_ las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas –No quería preocuparte… pero no supe a quien más llamar… cuando me di cuenta de lo que le pasaba no supe qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con una mujer para que me orientara… Desde la muerte de nuestra madre sólo somos mi hermana y yo...- un sollozo cortó su voz.

-¿Qué pasó?- Oscar apretó con fuerza su mano.

-Cuando llegué a casa la encontré tirada en el baño, estaba desmayada sobre un charco de sangre… lo primero que hice fue revisar su muñecas, pero estaban intactas… recién ahí me di cuenta de lo que pasaba y entré en pánico- la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Había tenido un aborto… No tengo confianza con muchas mujeres, así que cuando no me contestaste llamé a Amélie...- negó con la cabeza –No debería haberla llamado…

-Alain, estoy segura de que Dianne estará bien- trató de consolarlo.

-La _roj_ … Amélie- se corrigió -Me dijo que lo que le pasaba era lo normal por las píldoras que Dianne había tomado, que la duchara y la metiera a la cama- sacó un pañuelo y se limpió la nariz –Me suplicó que no llamara a la ambulancia, porque si lo hacía la iba a meter en problemas… ella le había entregado los medicamentos que tomó.

-No puede ser…- en un gesto automático Oscar comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su compañero de _tiro_ –¿Te dijo por qué hizo eso?... Amélie podría haberle aconsejado ir a cualquier clínica, eso era mucho más seguro*.

-Ya no podía ir a ninguna… Tenía más de cuatro meses… la veo todas las semanas y nunca me di cuenta…- un nuevo sollozo sacudió los hombros de Alain, se limpió la nariz y respiró profundo antes de hablar nuevamente –El maldito de August desapareció cuando ella quedó embarazada... mi pobre hermana siempre tuvo la esperanza de que él recapacitara y volviera con ella… cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola en esto, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo.

-No te culpes… debe haber estado asustada, pero es una persona adulta capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones... lo que pasó no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¿Cómo no me voy a culpar...?- la miró lleno de tristeza –Tengo un temperamento terrible… Estoy seguro de que ella sintió terror de contarme… casi se muere por mi culpa- suspiró fuerte y miró el techo del hospital –He estado tan distraído, siempre saliendo y divirtiéndome… ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego…?- se lamentó.

-No digas eso- Oscar apoyó la cabeza en su hombro tratando de reconfortarlo –Nadie tiene la culpa, son cosas que pasan… Dianne es joven e inocente... y tú, eres un excelente hermano, no digas lo contrario.

-Cuando llegamos aquí, me preguntaron de dónde había sacado los medicamentos… tuve que decir la verdad- murmuró Alain –La policía fue a buscar a Amélie para que declarara y delatara al _dealer_ … la encontraron drogada y registraron su departamento, estaba lleno de cocaína- sacudió la cabeza –Cuando la conocí era una chica normal… supongo que el ambiente del modelaje la transformó…- se lamentó.

-Lo lamento… de verdad lo lamento mucho- lo abrazó con cariño.

-Alain… Dianne acaba de despertar.

Ambos levantaron la vista cuando escucharon a André. El aludido se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, Oscar lo alcanzó y lo tomó del brazo mientras André apoyaba la mano en su otro hombro. Ambos tratando de confortarlo y apoyarlo, pues sabían que Dianne era la adoración del siempre juguetón deportista.

-o-

-Rosalie, deja de llorar por favor- suplicó por enésima vez Oscar a la dulce joven que estaba sentada a su lado, le extendió un pañuelo –Si estamos aquí es para apoyar a Alain, no para provocarle más aflicciones.

-Lo lamento… es que no lo puedo evitar- aceptó el pañuelo y secó sus lágrimas –Es terrible todo lo que ha pasado, es inconcebible que aún en esta época una mujer casi pierde la vida por tomar una decisión así…

-Tienes razón...- la pentatleta golpeó con cariño la espalda de Rosalie –Quizás debieras ir a tomar alguna bebida para tranquilizarte- miró a Bernard y André, ambos jóvenes conversaban a unos metros de ellas.

-Sí… vamos mi _muñequita_ \- el novio de Rosalie se acercó de inmediato ante la insinuación de Oscar.

-Es una buena idea…- la muchacha sacó el celular de su cartera –Aprovecharé de hablar con Jeanne, no ha dejado de mandarme mensajes preguntando por la salud de Dianne.

Oscar no pudo evitar mirar a André, ambos levantaron las cejas impresionados. Si había algo fuera de lo común, era que Jeanne se preocupara por alguien más que no fuera ella.

-¿Cómo sabe lo que pasó?- preguntó André.

-Oh…- Rosalie se cubrió la boca preocupada –Estaba conmigo cuando Bernard me llamó… le diré que no lo comente con nadie… No debí haber dicho nada…- comenzó a gimotear.

-No te preocupes, si tú se lo pides, seguramente será discreta… - Oscar trató de sonreír para tranquilizar a la joven que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente, esta vez, apoyada en el hombro de su novio.

-¿Quieres ir por un café?- le preguntó André.

-No, gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí... no quiero que Alain esté solo en caso de que Dianne se duerma y él quiera salir a tomar un poco de aire. Ambos miraron hacia el interior de la habitación: la puerta estaba abierta y los hermanos Soissons conversaban en apenas un murmullo, tomados fuertemente de las manos.

-Tienes razón… estaré en la cafetería- contestó André antes de comenzar a caminar.

Oscar vio cómo se alejaba el alto joven, aprovechando la soledad del momento lo observó detenidamente. La cadencia de sus pasos era segura y tranquila, sus hombros manteniéndose en una posición firme. Recorrió su espalda con la mirada; el sencillo sweater que usaba caía holgadamente desde sus omóplatos, sin pretenderlo imaginó las líneas firmes y definidas de los esbeltos músculos de sus hombros, espalda, cintura y abdomen. Todo en él irradiaba armonía y vitalidad. Cuando su mirada bajó hasta los desgastados jeans, sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba. Se obligó a mirar en otra dirección. Después de unos segundos, y carente de toda voluntad, tocó la chaqueta que estaba apoyada en la butaca junto a ella, era la casaca de cuero de André. Miró en todas direcciones, cuando constató que estaba completamente sola, tomó la prenda y se la llevó a la nariz, sonrió al sentir su aroma.

-¿Dónde está André?

La voz de Alain la asustó, apoyó la chaqueta sobre su pecho y la abrazó antes de contestar.

–Fue a la cafetería… ¿Quieres que vaya por él?

-No… no es necesario- Alain sonrió al ver como su amiga se aferraba de forma inconsciente a la chaqueta que sostenía contra su pecho.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó Oscar.

-Cuando llegue, ¿Le puedes preguntar si ya habló con la Nana?... Le iba a pedir llevar a Dianne a su casa cuando esté de alta… ella sin duda podrá cuidar mejor de mi hermana mientras se recupera por completo- explicó.

-Es una buena idea- contestó Oscar tratando sonreír –En cuanto regrese André, le preguntaré.

-Gracias- Alain volvió a entrar a la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?- André se sentó junto a ella.

Oscar, que estaba distraída mirando hacia el interior de la habitación de Dianne, se sobresaltó. Miró al nadador sin entender.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- André hizo un gesto con la cabeza apuntando la chaqueta que ella mantenía abrazada contra su pecho. -Tenía frío- se justificó mientras sus mejillas se encendían violentamente –Perdona- trató de entregársela.

-Quédatela- contestó –Te traje un café- sin leche y con un sobre de endulzante.

-Gracias- recibió el vaso.

Ambos permanecieron en un incómodo silencio. La última vez que se habían visto fue cuando ella tomó la decisión de alejarse de él.

-¿Qué has hecho estos días?

-¿Cómo has estado?

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

-Perdona… tú primero- dijo André sonriendo.

Oscar lo miró durante unos segundos, recorrió con la vista las ondas de su cabello, notándolas vio brillantes y espesas, como si las viera por primera vez. Sintió un hormigueo en los dedos, quería tocarlo. Respiró profundo y habló.

-¿Qué has hecho en estos días?

-Nos mudamos con mi abuela, ya está instalada en su nueva casa- sonrió con dulzura –Hace mucho no la veía tan feliz.

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- esperó que André mirara el café que tenía en las manos y observó su perfil. Su mandíbula era fuerte y definida, hizo un rápido chequeo de la nariz recta y levemente respingada en la punta, las pestañas largas y tupidas, las cejas espesas y masculinas, todo en su rostro era armónico. Cuando él llevó el vaso de café a sus labios, sintió el palpitar de su corazón en las sienes. Sé puso de pie alterada... _"¡¿Qué me pasa?!" "¡¿Por qué estoy reaccionando así?!"_. El ruido de la chaqueta cayendo al suelo la hizo reaccionar. -Perdona no fue mi intención- recogió la prenda y se la entregó a André.

-¿Estás bien?- él recibió la casaca –Te ves pálida…

-Estoy bien… sólo preocupada- comenzó a caminar por el pasillo mientras terminaba de tomar el café. Después de unos minutos, habló nuevamente –Alain me pidió que te preguntara si habías hablado con la Nana.

-Sí… había olvidado por completo decirle que está todo listo- André se puso de pie y acomodó la chaqueta sobre la butaca.

Oscar observó cada movimiento de sus extremidades, fijó la vista en sus manos: las palmas eran grandes y sus dedos largos. En resumen, eran fuertes, amplias y firmes. Movió la cabeza tratando de romper el hilo de sus pensamientos, pues se sentía como una leona mirando a su presa. Cuando André pasó por su lado para asomarse a la habitación de Dianne, cerró los ojos para que él no viera la turbación en su mirada. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre él.

-o-

Alain salió de la habitación de su hermana y observó a los cuatro amigos que lo esperaban en el pasillo. Rosalie y Bernard dormitaban acomodados en las butacas, André leía un periódico y Oscar, apenas aguantó una risotada, pues la pentatleta miraba al nadador completamente embobada. Se aclaró la garganta tratando de llamar la atención antes de hablar:

-Vayan a descansar chicos, Dianne está fuera de peligro y durmiendo.

-Te podemos acompañar- André se puso de pie.

-Ya es tarde y también estoy cansado, una enfermera está acomodando el diván de la habitación, pasaré la noche aquí.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Oscar.

-Sí… vayan tranquilos, mañana pueden venir a acompañarnos nuevamente.

Rosalie se puso de pie y lo besó en la mejilla –Mañana vendré durante la tarde y te traeré uno de esos pasteles que tanto te gustan- lo miró con cariño.

Una vez que todos se despidieron de Alain, caminaron hacia las afueras del Hospital.

-Los llevo- indicó Oscar acercándose a su automóvil.

-Gracias, pero al menos con nosotros, no es necesario- contestó Rosalie –Bernard se acaba de comprar un automóvil- sonrió orgullosa.

Oscar asintió sonriendo y se despidió de la amorosa pareja que se alejó tomada del brazo. –No sé dónde queda tu nueva casa- miró a André, durante unos segundos se quedó prendada de la sonrisa que él le dedicaba a sus amigos, observó que los labios del joven se desviaban levemente hacia la izquierda, dejando ver su perfecta dentadura. Nerviosa extendió la mano, en la palma estaban las llaves de su auto –Si gustas, puedes conducir… así no tendré que estar preguntándote a cada cinco minutos las indicaciones.

-No te preocupes, tomaré el metro.

-No seas tonto… yo te voy a dejar, no importa que sea lejos de aquí- insistió.

-No soy tonto…

-No quise decir eso…- Oscar movió la mano que permanecía extendida –Toma las llaves de una vez y vámonos, estoy muerta de frío.

-Entra al auto… Nos vemos mañana- André metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y dio media vuelta. Cuando había dado sólo algunos pasos, Oscar lo tomó de un brazo para que se detuviera.

-No seas obstinado… seguramente tardarás mucho en llegar a tu casa si lo haces en transporte público… te puedo ir a dejar.

-¿Para qué…?- André la miró con tristeza –¿Cuándo vas a entender que con estas acciones sólo alargas mi agonía?... no es justo.

-¿Qué es lo que no es justo? ¿No te entiendo?- preguntó tratando de disimular todo lo que sentía.

-No es justo que sigamos en este juego enfermizo…- murmuró él con la vista en piso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- se acercó y lo tomó de la chaqueta –Mírame y explícame, porque yo no estoy jugando a nada.

-Sí lo haces- el nadador levantó la vista y habló –Das señales de estar interesada en mí y después, cuando las cosas se complican, te alejas… te alejas como si nada pasara.

-André…

-Lo único que quiero es dejar de amarte y no puedo hacerlo- dio un paso atrás para alejarse de ella, mas Oscar no soltó su agarre –Por favor, no me des falsas esperanzas… sabes que no tengo tu orgullo ni tu voluntad, así que por favor hazlo por mí… aléjate, porque yo no puedo hacerlo... por más que intento mantener un poco de dignidad, no lo consigo- se revolvió el pelo y sonrió con tristeza –Soy un pelele cuando estoy contigo… sé que no me amas y aún así no puedo alejarme- se lamentó.

-André, yo…

-¿Cambiaste de opinión acerca de lo que me dijiste en la fiesta de Marie?- tomó las manos de la rubia, que seguían afirmando su chaqueta, las movió para que lo soltaran –Porque yo sigo siendo el mismo, el mismo lleno de problemas... aún me fotografían los _paparazzi_ , aún debo asistir a eventos de moda y fotografiarme con _fans_ , aún aparezco en la prensa sensacionalista.

-No… no he cambiado de opinión- murmuró Oscar.

-Entonces, no hay nada más que decir… Nos vemos mañana- dio media vuelta y se internó en la neblina de la noche.

* * *

Oscar estacionó su automóvil en el hospital sin dejar de bostezar, pues después de la conversación con André apenas había logrado dormir durante los dos días transcurridos. Cerrando los ojos, apoyó la nuca en el mullido apoya cabeza de su automóvil mientras el último tema de _Sia_ * sonaba en la radio.

 _Hoping for a miracle **(**_ ** _Estoy esperando un milagro)_**

 _I'm not equipped for this, b_ _ut I can't move until I choose_ _**(**_ ** _No estoy equipada para esto, pero no puedo moverme hasta decidirlo)_**

 _I need a crystal ball_ ** _(_ _Necesito una bola de cristal)_**

 _I'm falling apart a_ _nd I can't take anymore **(**_ ** _Estoy que me derrumbo y ya no lo soporto más)_**

 _Standing at the crossroads **(**_ ** _De pie en un cruce de caminos)_**

 _There's no right answer, n_ _o one's brain to pick **(**_ ** _No hay respuesta apropiada, ni algo que algún cerebro pueda elegir)_**

 _Under the spy **(**_ ** _Bajo el espía)_**

 _There's no escaping, I'm a deer caught in headlights **(**_ ** _No hay escape, soy un ciervo atrapado a la luz de los faros)_**

Sintió que su garganta se apretaba y los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Estiró la mano tratando de girar la llave del automóvil para que la melancólica música dejara de sonar. No pudo hacerlo.

 _I am hoping for a sign **(**_ ** _Estoy esperando una señal)_**

 _Something bring me right here **(**_ ** _Qué algo me lleve allá)_**

 _Not in a drink, not in a drift **(**_ ** _No estoy ebria, no estoy a la deriva)_**

 _Please see me through metaphors in blue **(**_ ** _ **P** or favor, mírame a través de melancólicas metáforas)_**

 _I'm holding on for dear life **(**_ ** _Estoy aferrándome a la vida)_**

 _Ego, I am a slave to you **(**_ ** _Ego, soy una esclava tuya)_**

 _You're running the show, my confidence is bruised **(**_ ** _Tú diriges el show, mi confianza está herida)_**

 _Dumbstruck, I'm falling for his act **(**_ ** _Atónita, cayendo estoy más lejos)_**

 _Down a shame spiral, I am at the news **(**_ ** _Estoy bajo un espiral de vergüenza)_**

Analizó una vez más las palabras de André, él tenía razón. No podía seguir lastimándolo con sus incertidumbres e inseguridades. Ella había sido clara, no aguantaba tanta exhibición, no soportaba que se inmiscuyeran en su vida, no le gustaba sentirse expuesta.

 _I am hoping for a sign **(**_ ** _Estoy esperando una señal)_**

 _Something bring me right here **(**_ ** _ **¡** Qué algo me lleve allá!)_**

 _Not in a drink, not in a drift **(**_ ** _No estoy ebria, no estoy a la deriva)_**

 _Please see me through metaphors in blue **(**_ ** _ **P** or favor, mírame a través de melancólicas metáforas)_**

 _I'm holding on for dear life **(**_ ** _Estoy aferrándome a la vida)_**

-¿Qué me está pasando?- murmuró cuando sintió lágrimas escociendo en sus ojos, se cubrió el rostro tratando de controlarse. Pensó en André, le dolió admitir que él llevaba años sufriendo por ella.

 _Something bring me right here **(**_ ** _Qué algo me lleve allá)_**

 _I am dreaming, I'm in a drift **(**_ ** _No estoy ebria, no estoy a la deriva)_**

 _Please see me through metaphors in blue **(**_ ** _Por favor, mírame a través de melancólicas metáforas)_**

 _I'm holding on for dear life **(**_ ** _Estoy aferrándome a la vida)_**

 _Spirit, please don't abandon me **(**_ ** _Espíritu, Por favor no me abandones)_**

Respiró profundo y giró la llave del automóvil, la música dejó de sonar. Permaneció en el lugar hasta que se sintió tranquila, abrió el espejo que estaba en la visera del piloto y revisó su rostro. Estaba roja y congestionada. Sacando un estuche de su bolso, cubrió los rastros del inesperado llanto con una suave capa de maquillaje.

Fue a la tienda de regalos del hospital y escogió un ramo de girasoles, aunque no sabía mucho de flores, imaginó que eran lo suficientemente alegres. Rosalie le había informado que Dianne sería dada de alta ese día.

Cuando entró a la habitación vio que André había llegado antes que ella, el nadador, Dianne y Alain miraban fijamente el televisor. Curiosa por ver que concitaba tanto la atención de los tres, observó el aparato. Sintió que sus piernas se doblaban a medida que leía el titular que estaba fijo en la pantalla.

" _ **Escándalo en el INSEP, seleccionada olímpica de atletismo es suspendida por doping positivo en pruebas clasificatorias. Gobierno francés evalúa quitarle la nacionalidad concedida por méritos deportivos"**_

El ramo de girasoles cayó al suelo.

* * *

(*)El **aborto en Francia** , referido al aborto inducido o interrupción voluntaria del embarazo es legal en Francia a petición de la mujer en las primeras 12 semanas de embarazo (primer trimestre). El aborto fue despenalizado desde la aprobación de la Ley Veil aprobada en 1975 y promovida por Simone Veil que complementa la Ley Neuwirth de 1972 sobre métodos anticonceptivos.1

(*) El tema de Sia es _**Deer In Headlights**_

* * *

 **Aquí queda mi tarrito de propinas jejejejejejeje**

 **Un abrazo a todas!**


	14. Complot y atentado

**Complot y Atentado...**

* * *

Oscar llamó una vez más al número de celular de Marie, no obstante su llamada fue desviada de inmediato al buzón de voz. Salió de su automóvil, que había estacionado hábilmente a un par de cuadras de la casa de su mejor amiga, y caminó hasta la entrada principal. Vio un par de periodistas apostados en la reja. Maldijo mientras se ocultaba tras unos arbustos.

Cuando su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo tomó rápidamente y, pese a no reconocer el número de teléfono, contestó.

 _-Oscar…_

 _ **-Marie… Dime dónde estás, por favor-**_ sintió que su corazón se rompía, pues su amiga lloraba desconsolada al otro lado de la línea.

 _-Estoy en Le Bristrol… ¿lo ubicas?... está cerca del Louvre._

 _ **-No te preocupes… llegaré sin problemas, dame el número de habitación.**_

Tomó nota de la información y corrió hacia su automóvil.

-o-

En cuanto la puerta se abrió, entró a la lujosa alcoba. Marie, aún vestida de ropa de dormir, estaba deshecha; su rostro hinchado debido a tanto llorar y sin una gota de maquillaje.

-Te juro que no hice nada de lo que se me acusa- dijo arrojándose a los brazos de su adorada amiga.

-Lo sé… lo sé- Oscar abrazó la con fuerza. A los segundos, la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la mesa que estaba en la habitación –Te prepararé un café- encendió la cafetera –Estoy segura de que no has comido nada…- abrió el _mini bar_ buscando algún _snack_.

-Oscar… jamás ingeriría algo para mejorar mi rendimiento- Marie tomó una caja de _Klenex_ y se limpió la nariz –No entiendo qué está pasando… te juro que no lo entiendo… Me crees... ¿Cierto?

-Obvio que te creo…- se sentó frente a ella con dos tazas de café y un paquete de frutos secos -¿Cuándo pasó todo esto?... ¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando fuiste acusada?- la tomó de la mano.

-Te llamé… pero no me contestaste.

-No puede ser…- tomó su teléfono y lo revisó. En efecto, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Marie, fue el mismo día que había ocurrido todo lo de Dianne –Perdóname… no las vi- levantó la mirada –Marie, perdóname por favor… han pasado muchas cosas.

-Lo sé… no te preocupes- la delicada rubia suspiró –Cuando los periodistas comenzaron a llamar a mi casa y saturaron mi celular, debí apagarlo… _Luigi_ me ayudó, me consiguió un nuevo teléfono y me trajo aquí.

-¿Ya te contactó algún abogado?... Podríamos pedirle a Víctor que hable con su padre y nos recomiende un buen litigante en el área…

-No te preocupes… no es necesario- Marie tomó un sorbo de café –El abogado de mi madre viene viajando desde Austria, debiera llegar en cualquier momento.

-¿Te hicieron las contra pruebas?

Marie asintió, nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

–Todas salieron positivas… Incluso me pidieron una prueba de cabello… Nunca me había sentido tan humillada.

-¿En qué competencia diste positivo?

-En la individual… sólo en esa- se secó con delicadeza las mejillas –Mi carrera está terminada… Si ya es grave dar positivo en _doping_ , hacerlo en clasificatorias para los _JJOO,_ es el final de mi carrera… fui expulsada de inmediato del _**INSEP**_ \- comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-Debe haber algún error- murmuró Oscar.

-No lo hay… las pruebas fueron cotejadas en tres laboratorios- Marie se puso de pie desesperada –Esto es una pesadilla… todos me han dado la espalda…- se asomó a la ventana –Incluso llamé a la Polignac para darle mi versión de los hechos y ni siquiera ella se ha dignado a devolver mis llamados. Ella, que me acosaba día y noche para que firmara contratos...

-No te preocupes por eso… lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de esa mujer.

-Oscar… acabo de firmar un contrato con _**Dior**_ para ser oficialmente el rostro de su nueva fragancia… si provoco un daño a la marca, las multas son millonarias- cubriéndose el rostro comenzó a llorar una vez más –Mi vida se está cayendo a pedazos y no sé en qué momento ocurrió esto.

El timbre del teléfono de la habitación sonó, asustándolas a ambas. Oscar hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio y corrió a contestar.

-Sí, en veinte minutos estaremos donde indica- dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

-¿Quién era?

-Claude Mercy de _Mercy_ _Asociados_ , en quince minutos nos espera en una de las salas de reuniones del hotel- empujó a Marie hacia el baño –Eres inocente, date una ducha para estar presentable y solucionemos esto.

-o-

Oscar escuchó atentamente el relato de la jornada de las competencias clasificatorias, le acercó un vaso de agua a Marie. La joven llevaba horas repitiendo una y otra vez todo lo que recordaba.

-Me parece que ya está clara la estrategia que seguiremos para apelar a que su nacionalidad no sea retirada- Mercy habló mientras comenzaba a cerrar su lujoso maletín. El elegante abogado miró a los dos asistentes que lo acompañaban y dijo –Hoy en la noche quiero ver la apelación, la revisaré mañana en la mañana en la reunión con el embajador austriaco.

-¿Cuándo se presentará la apelación al _**INSEP**_?- dijo Marie mientras se secaba las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos con la mayor dignidad posible, miró a Oscar, su amiga asintió dándole confianza –El esfuerzo de años está en peligro… no permitiré que una infamia acabe con mi carrera.

-No apelaremos al **_INSEP_** \- el abogado se puso de pie –Las instrucciones de su madre fueron claras y precisas, nuestro principal objetivo es conseguir que no se anule su nacionalidad. Lo demás, no es relevante.

-¿De qué están hablando?- Marie se levantó furiosa y apoyó las manos en la cubierta de la mesa –¡Es mi nombre el que está en juego!

-Señorita Habsburgo- el abogado la miró con displicencia –Lo que está en juego, es su compromiso con Don Luis Borbón, la familia de él ha sido clara. La fusión de los conglomerados Borbón y Habsburgo no se llevará a cabo si su nacionalidad es puesta en duda, el heredero de la multinacional no se casará con una extranjera ni ellos se asociarán sin matrimonio- Marie se dejó caer en la silla, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Oscar miró furiosa al abogado. -Para su tranquilidad, el contrato con la agencia de publicidad y _**Dior**_ fue anulado hoy en la mañana- habló el litigante desde la puerta de la sala de reuniones –Nos reunimos directamente con la marca y ellos, entendieron perfectamente lo perjudicial que sería que ambos nombres estuvieran ligados, todo fue anulado en buenos términos y su familia sólo tendrá que cubrir los honorarios legales. En cuanto a su contrato con _**URBAN**_ , también se llegó a acuerdo, se pagaron las multas correspondientes… es usted libre de todo compromiso con ellos-. Sin esperar una respuesta salió acompañado de sus asistentes.

-o-

Sólo después de cerciorarse de que Marie estaba profundamente dormida, Oscar se atrevió a dejarla sola. Mientras conducía, su cabeza no dejaba de analizar una y otra vez todo lo que había escuchado, tomó su teléfono y llamó a su padre.

 _-¿Dónde estás?-_ preguntó el patriarca a modo de saludo.

 _ **-Padre… necesito hacerte una pregunta.**_

 _-Estoy esperando tu respuesta, tu madre está muy preocupada… no hemos sabido de tu paradero en todo el día._

 _ **-Estuve con Marie.**_

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la comunicación. Después de unos segundos, el entrenador habló nuevamente.

 _-Tendrás que reevaluar tu amistad con ella… una deportista con tu prestigio no puede estar ligada a estos escándalos-_ su voz sonó parca.

 _ **-Ella es inocente.**_

 _-Las pruebas dicen lo contrario._

 _ **-Debes creerme… ella es inocente-**_ esperó unos segundos y habló nuevamente _**–Padre… ¿Quién ocupará el puesto de Marie ahora que fue suspendida?**_

 _-Jeanne Valois… Oscar, tienes media hora para regresar, necesito hablar contigo._

 _ **-Padre, tardaré un poco más.**_

 _-Media hora-_ repitió tajante y agregó con una voz mucho mas seria _–Quiero conversar contigo personalmente, hoy recibí un tabloide… No me parece bien que estés involucrada en eventos ajenos a tus intereses._

 _ **-No sé de qué hablas…**_

 _-Ya hablé con André, se comprometió a disminuir sus asistencias a eventos frívolos que no estén ligados a su contrato, también hablé con el entrenador de Alain y con el del equipo de atletismo._

Oscar sintió su corazón palpitar en las sienes, pues no deseaba hablar de nada relacionado con André en esos momentos. Aclaró su garganta y habló.

 _ **–Padre… no sé de qué hablas-**_ insistió.

A través del teléfono escuchó un fuerte ruido, supuso que su padre había golpeado la mesa de su escritorio.

 _–¡El cumpleaños de Marie fue un bacanal…! agradezco a Dios que tuvieras la decencia y buen juicio de evadir a los fotógrafos, sé que estuviste ahí... ¡No trates en negarlo porque lo sé!-_ gruñó el General.

 _ **-Ok… hablaremos cuando llegue-**_ contestó Oscar antes de cortar. Esperó que la luz del semáforo cambiara y condujo a toda velocidad hasta la casa de Rosalie.

-o-

Nicole Lamorliere sirvió té para ella, su hija menor y la amiga de esta. Las tres sentadas en la pequeña sala del departamento en el cual vivía la mujer y sus dos hijas.

-Gracias- Oscar recibió la taza que la madre de Rosalie le entregaba –Perdón por venir sin aviso y tan tarde, pero dadas las circunstancias y todo lo que ha pasado, quería hablar con Jeanne… quiero expresarle mi apoyo como miembro del equipo de atletismo.

-Agradecemos mucho tu delicadeza- Nicole sonrió con orgullo –Nuestra Jeanne se esfuerza tanto cada día para lograr sus metas... aunque, es tremendamente lamentable lo que está ocurriendo con la joven que fue suspendida, no puedo imaginar el dolor de su familia.

-Marie, se llama Marie- corrigió Rosalie.

-Sí, Marie- sonrió Nicole –A veces mi memoria falla… Bueno, supongo que es como dicen, suerte para las desgracias… debido a esa suspensión mí Jeanne podrá representar a Francia en las olimpiadas, su padre estaría orgulloso- un acceso de tos la hizo dejar la taza sobre la mesa.

-¿Mamá, estás bien?- Rosalie se acercó asustada.

-Sí… no es nada- sonrió y miró a Oscar –Jeanne debe estar por llegar, salió a comer con Nicolás.

-Si no es molestia, me gustaría esperarla unos minutos más- pidió la aludida.

-Por supuesto que no es problema- se puso de pie –Espero no te moleste quedarte sola con Rosalie y Bernard- miró hacia el balcón, el nadador estaba hablando por teléfono –Me iré a acostar, estoy un poco cansada-. Se despidió.

En cuanto la mujer se encerró en su habitación Oscar murmuró:

–No se ve muy bien…

-No… no lo está- contestó con tristeza Rosalie –Los médicos dan un año como máximo.

-Muñequita… ¿En qué fecha es la próxima quimioterapia de mi suegra?- Bernard asomó la cabeza por el ventanal.

-El 13 de noviembre- contestó la joven.

Bernard levantó el pulgar en un gesto de entendimiento y salió nuevamente al balcón. Después de un par de minutos, el nadador entró a la sala y se sentó junto a su novia, cariñosamente la abrazó y besó su cabeza.

-¿Por qué preguntabas por la _quimio_ de mamá?- Rosalie lo interrogó mientras lo abrazaba –Ven, estás helado.

-André me estaba invitando a un concierto de los _Eagles of Death Metal_ , pero es ese mismo día… así que pasé- se apretó a su novia.

-Que yo sepa, André no es aficionado a ese tipo de música- interrumpió Oscar.

-Así es… Pero a Alain sí le gusta- Bernard se enderezó y tomó una galleta de la bandeja –Y con todo lo que ha pasado con Dianne y su rompimiento con Amélie, le hará bien distraerse.

-Dianne... espero que esté de mejor ánimo, ayer fui a verla a casa de Nana y no estaba nada bien, sigue muy triste- Rosalie se estremeció –Aún lo logro quitarme de la cabeza el rostro de Alain… estaba destrozado… la abuela de André es un encanto, no la ha dejado sola ni un instante.

-Sí… le hará bien a Alain salir- murmuró Oscar –Supongo que irán solos… Me refiero a que después de todo lo que pasó con Amélie… No creo que sigan mezclándose con gente relacionada al modelaje.

-Así es, van solos... Podrías acompañarlos- Bernard sacó otra galleta.

-Creo que ese día estaré ocupada- se puso de pie y miró a Rosalie –Ya es tarde y no quiero seguir molestando… ¿Le puedes decir a Jeanne que me llame por favor?

-Sí…- Rosalie y Bernard se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo –Agradezco mucho que hayas venido a darle apoyo a mi hermana- la joven sonrió con dulzura –Sé que ella no es una persona fácil de llevar y por lo mismo, agradezco tanto tu preocupación.

Oscar asintió con la cabeza, desvió la vista alcanzado a notar como Bernard tornaba los ojos antes los comentarios de su novia. Se mordió los labios para no reír y se despidió de ambos. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer partir su auto, vio que Jeanne descendía del automóvil de Nicolás, esperó que el nadador se marchara y salió del propio. La interceptó justo antes de que entrara al edificio.

-Fuiste tú- siseó tomándola de un brazo.

-No sé de qué hablas- Jeanne forcejeó tratando de soltarse.

-No confíes demasiado en Nicolás- la tomó con más fuerza –Ambas sabemos que si lo investigan, descubrirán que él perjudicó a Marie… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan ruines?

-No sé de qué hablas...

-¿Andabas celebrando tu inclusión como representante individual de Francia?- los ojos de Oscar refulgieron de rabia –No mereces nada, no mereces estar en el _**INSEP**_ , no mereces representar a nuestro país y menos aún mereces a la familia que tienes-. Una bofetada la hizo dar vuelta la cara.

-No te atrevas a hablar de mi familia… No me conoces- Jeanne la miró furiosa, empuñando la mano con la que acababa de golpear a la pentatleta –No sabes nada de mí- su voz tembló de rabia.

-Te conozco lo suficiente…- Oscar soltó su brazo, sintió su mejilla palpitar, pero no desistió –Destruiste la carrera de alguien que jamás te ha hecho daño…

-Sólo quiero el lugar que me corresponde- murmuró –Soy francesa de nacimiento, mi familia trabaja más de doce horas al día para que yo no tenga preocupaciones y pueda cumplir mis sueños, soy tan buena como Marie… representaré a mi país mejor que ella, porque este es MI país, estas Olimpiadas son el pasaje a una vida mejor no sólo para mí, sino que para Rosalie y mi madre… no regresaré sin una medalla- aseguró altiva.

-Si tu madre supiera lo que hiciste, jamás te lo perdonaría.

-Así es… y seguramente la aflicción aceleraría su muerte- Jeanne movió su largo cabello negro en un gesto despreocupado –Y no olvidemos a Rosalie, ella quedaría sin trabajo, no sólo yo saldría del _**INSEP**_ , ella perdería el negocio por el que ha trabajado durante años- la miró desafiante –¿Estás dispuesta a destruir a mi hermana y matar a mi madre?

-No puedo creer lo fría que eres…- Oscar la miró impactada.

-No soy fría… soy práctica- la joven sonrió con displicencia –Sólo quiero asegurarme de que entiendas que en caso de que llegases a probar que Nicolás tuvo algo que ver con el _doping_ de la austriaca, no sólo yo seré perjudicada- dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar al edificio.

-Le diré a Marie- Oscar habló con calma –Le contaré todo lo que sé… no sucumbiré ante tus amenazas.

-Haz lo que quieras- dio media vuelta y la dejó sola, parada en medio de la acera.

* * *

Oscar miró estupefacta las imágenes que Marie le mostraba en su teléfono, debió beber un sorbo de vino antes de poder hablar.

–No puedo creer que esté pasando esto- murmuró deslizando el dedo por la pantalla del aparato –¿Estas son…?

-Sí, son las imágenes de la campaña para _**Dior**_ \- contestó Fersen antes de que ella terminara de preguntar. El _equitador_ había viajado de regreso a Francia apenas Marie le había contado todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Debes denunciar a Jeanne- insistió la pentatleta –Tu nombre… Marie, te acusan de cosas atroces- leyó una vez más el título del reportaje _**"Los escándalos sexuales del INSEP"**_.

La deportista austriaca asintió mientras gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, Hans la abrazó, besando repetidamente su frente y mejillas, tratando de consolarla. Cuando la joven se calmó, el sueco hizo una señal al mozo del restaurante en donde estaban y pidió una nueva botella de vino.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que la familia de Luigi ya no me quiere ver ni en pintura- Marie habló después de un rato mientras miraba su mano derecha, el fastuoso anillo de compromiso que había llevado durante meses ya no estaba en su dedo anular –Bueno… mi familia tampoco, soy una paria- suspiró apesadumbrada -Y _Luigi_ … mi pobre _Luigi_ …- miró a Fersen, el sueco asintió -Los medios lo han humillado tanto… hasta preferiría que me odiara como lo hacen los demás, pero sé que siempre estará para mi aunque ya no seamos novios.

-Aún no puedo entender cómo obtuvieron estas fotografías- Oscar miró a Fersen, el joven arreglaba con cariño la boina que cubría la cabeza de la ex atleta, sonrió al verlos, pues pese a toda la tristeza que embargaba a su amiga, ella no podía evitar sonreírle al equitador cada vez que lo miraba. Deseó tener una relación así.

-Es simple… _**Dior**_ no quiso mis fotos- Marie bebió un sorbo de vino y continuó –Y la _Diable_ las vendió al mejor postor… con un buen trabajo de edición, se quitó todo lo relacionado a la marca y puso fondos diferentes… después de ese trabajo de " _joyería",_ soy una libertina que se fotografía desnuda, se droga y organiza bacanales.

-Puedo ser testigo en tu acusación contra Jeanne y Nicolás…- apuntó Oscar –Los escuché hablar en tu fiesta de cumpleaños… seguramente pusieron algo en el agua que bebiste… Si se aclara todo lo relacionado con el _doping_ , desde ahí podemos partir limpiando tu nombre.

-No lo sé-... Estoy tan cansada… han sido días espantosos- miró a Axel y sonrió -Únicamente ustedes me han apoyado sin juzgarme.

-Nosotros te conocemos- Oscar tomó su mano –Si decides pelear, puedes contar con todo mi apoyo.

-Tu padre…

-No me importa lo que él diga… Sé que eres inocente y eso es lo único real- sonrió animándola.

-Gracias… Ya es tarde- la austriaca se puso de pie –Estoy cansada.

Fersen miró su reloj y asintió, era más de media noche. Se puso de pie y tomando el rostro de la mujer que adoraba entre sus manos, la besó con suavidad en los labios y preguntó. –¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Estoy segura…- sonrió mirándolo llena de amor –Estando sola capto menos atención… Además, no quiero que te fotografíen conmigo… aún hay periodistas cerca del hotel-. El _equitador_ asintió, Marie se acercó a Oscar y se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo –Gracias por estar- susurró en su oído.

-Espérame un momento- le dijo Fersen a la pentatleta –Acompañaré a Marie a tomar un taxi y regreso.

Oscar asintió y tomó la copa de vino que estaba sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba, escuchó un sinnúmero de sirenas. Irguiéndose en la silla miró hacia la calle: ambulancias y autos policiales se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el extremo derecho del río Sena.

-¡Ha habido un atentado!- Fersen se acercó alterado a la mesa.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron al televisor que estaba tras la barra del restaurante. Oscar dejó caer al suelo la copa que aún sostenía en sus manos.

–No puede ser…- murmuró aterrada al ver las imágenes que pasaban sin cesar en el noticiero. Sus oídos comenzaron a zumbar, su vista se nubló y sus manos temblaron. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡Oscar!- Fersen se acuclilló junto a ella -¿Qué te pasa…?- la tomó de los brazos tratando de ponerla de pie –Me estás asustando…- insistió tironeándola.

-André…- murmuró ella como toda respuesta.

-¿André qué…?- al ver que la pentatleta no contestaba, Fersen miró el televisor nuevamente, la tira informativa destacaba en color rojo:

 **"Atentado terrorista en el teatro** _ **Bataclán**_ **durante el concierto del grupo de** _ **hard rock**_ **estadounidense** **Eagles of Death Metal** **, se presumen más de 70 muertos. Aproximadamente 120 personas permanecen como rehenes al interior del recinto"**.

Cuando miró a Oscar, vio que caminaba hacia la calle. Corrió tras ella.

-Detente- la tomó de los hombros –No podemos ir allá… entorpeceríamos el trabajo policial.

-No lo entiendes- sollozó descontrolada –Mi André está ahí… él está ahí- cayó de rodillas al suelo nuevamente –Es mi André… Tengo que ir con él...- lo miró desolada.

* * *

 **Ahora si que si! Quedamos en suspenso chiquillas! a mas review mas pronto sale el prox capitulo por el mismo canal jejejejeje**

 **¡Un abrazo y... Gracias por Leer!**


	15. Terror

_**Terror**_

* * *

-No contesta…- murmuró Oscar sin dejar de avanzar por las caóticas calles. Hans caminaba delante de ella, haciéndose paso entre la gente y tomándola firmemente de la mano. Llamó una vez más al teléfono de André, su llamada fue directamente al buzón de voz.

-¡Llama a Alain!- gritó Fersen sin dejar de moverse.

-¡Ya lo hice!... ¡Tampoco contesta!

El cordón policial los detuvo. Hans, aprovechándose de su altura, comenzó a mirar por sobre las cabezas de la gente que se agolpaba delante de ellos. El estruendo de una explosión provocó que todos gritaran aterrados.

-¡Oscar, debemos salir de aquí!- la abrazó tratando de protegerla y sacarla del lugar –¡Son terroristas… el sitio podría estar lleno de explosivos!

-No puedo irme…- sollozó en su pecho –No me iré sin saber que él está bien.

-Es peligroso… tenemos que irnos- tomó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el contacto de Girodelle.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- le quitó el aparato –Si quieres irte, vete, pero no pidas refuerzos para que me saquen de aquí como si no estuviera en mis cabales- bruscamente secó las lágrimas que seguían deslizándose por su rostro –Si Marie estuviera ahí, no habría nada que te hiciera alejarte de ella… ¿O me equivoco?- el sueco asintió –Es lo mismo para mí… Mientras no tenga seguridad de que André está a salvo, no me moveré de aquí- lo tomó de la chaqueta -¡¿Me entiendes?!

-Sí- Fersen le pidió el teléfono –Déjame llamar a Víctor para que su padre nos ayude… Quizás ellos puedan averiguar si están en algún hospital- sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

Antes de entregar su teléfono, abrió la aplicación de contactos –Quizás ya está en casa...- susurró mientras buscaba frenética el nombre de Bernard. –Contesta… por favor contesta- suplicó en voz alta mientras esperaba que el nadador respondiera su llamado.

 _-Aló… ¿Oscar?_

 _ **-Bernard… enciende el televisor, por favor…-**_ suplicó, la voz del novio de Rosalie le indicó que estaba durmiendo.

 _-Lo hago ahora… ¡Mierda!_

 _ **-¿Has tenido noticias de André o Alain?-**_ respiró profundo para no llorar.

 _-No… nada, dame un segundo... me estoy levantando-_ Oscar comenzó a tamborilear los dedos mientras esperaba _-¿Dónde estás?-_ la voz de Bernard sonó nuevamente al otro lado de la línea.

 _ **-Estoy aquí cerca del Bataclan… Bernard, ni André ni Alain contestan el teléfono**_ \- sollozó _**–¿Puedes ir a casa de su abuela y ver si ya llegó…? No me atrevo a llamarla, no quiero alarmarla si está sola.**_

 _-No te preocupes… voy para allá, estoy en casa de Rosalie así que en minutos estaremos ahí._

 _ **-Gracias…**_

 _-Te llamaré apenas lleguemos._

Gritos provenientes de una de las calles laterales del edificio donde estaba ubicado el teatro los distrajeron, Oscar cortó la llamada sin despedirse y caminó en esa dirección haciéndose espacio a empujones.

-Dios mío- murmuró al ver que efectivos de la policía, paramédicos, bomberos y civiles, arrastraban cuerpos desde el interior del teatro. Sintió que los oídos se le tapaban por completo y esquivó a Fersen que trataba de detenerla. Como una autómata se agachó y, aprovechándose del caos reinante, traspasó la barrera policial. Caminó en estado de shock entre los heridos y fallecidos que se agolpaban en la calle y veredas. Sus ojos vagando por cada uno de los jóvenes que yacían en el suelo.

El golpeteo furioso de su corazón era lo único que podía oír, corrió hacia la entrada del edificio antes de que alguien reparara en ella e intentara detenerla. A lo lejos, escuchó que Fersen gritaba su nombre, lo ignoró. Las náuseas la invadieron en cuanto vio el cuerpo inerte de un joven de cabello negro en la puerta del establecimiento, vestía jeans y chaqueta de cuero. Temblorosa lo giró para poder ver su rostro, ahogó un grito cuando vio que uno de los ojos del muchacho había sido arrancado. Se puso de pie y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Un empujón la hizo reaccionar. Desde el interior del establecimiento salían paramédicos trasladando heridos sobre camillas.

–Perdón...- susurró haciéndose a un lado. Continuó buscando a André y Alain. Entró. El olor metálico de la sangre la golpeó violentamente.

-¿Está usted bien?

La tomaron de los hombros.

-Señorita… ¿Está usted bien? ¿Está herida?

Oscar observó al paramédico que no dejaba de sacudirla durante largos segundos antes de contestar.

–Estoy bien- balbuceó y se hizo a un lado apenas el hombre la soltó.

En cuanto dejaron de ponerle atención, continuó caminando. Entrecerró los párpados de forma instintiva al ingresar al teatro, el interior estaba totalmente iluminado. Un persistente olor a metal y pólvora llenó sus fosas nasales. Observó consternada el piso del lugar, estaba cubierto de sangre. Varios cuerpos estaban tapados con ropas o plásticos. Aguantando las náuseas, comenzó a inclinarse junto a cada figura masculina que coincidiera con la constitución física de André o Alain.

-Señorita, salga de aquí por favor- una oficial de policía la tomó del hombro –Los cuerpos comenzarán a ser trasladados al _Instituto Médico Legal._

-Estoy buscando a mi André- contestó de forma taciturna.

-¿Perdón?- la oficial la miró sin entender.

-Estoy buscando a mi André… a mi novio- se corrigió.

-¿Dónde se separaron?- la interrogó, al ver que la joven no respondía insistió -¿Dónde se separaron?... ¿Estaban juntos cuando entraron los terroristas? ¿Usted alcanzó a huir?

-No… yo no estaba aquí- contestó apenas controlando las ganas de vomitar, pues con esfuerzo soportaba el terror que sentía.

-¡Necesitamos bolsas y equipo médico forense!- un efectivo de la fuerza de policial de élite gritó desde el segundo piso.

Oscar miró en dirección a los gritos, vio más cuerpos esparcidos en las butacas del segundo piso. Hipnotizada observó el color rojo de los asientos.

-Señorita, debe salir de aquí- la policía la tomó de un brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla fuera del recinto –Ya no hay nadie con vida en el interior.

-Mi André…- susurró carente de toda voluntad –Espere, por favor… déjeme llamarlo… quizás su celular esté aquí.

La oficial la soltó y esperó que ella marcara el teléfono de André, la llamada fue directamente al buzón de voz una vez más. Con dedos temblorosos marcó el número de Alain, un celular comenzó a sonar al interior del local, reconoció el tono de llamada cuando " _We are the Champions"_ retumbó. Comenzó a caminar en la dirección del sonido, dejó caer su teléfono cuando vio un par de cuerpos cubiertos con plástico al lado del celular que no dejaba de sonar. Tomó la esquina de la lona que los cubría. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Estaba aterrada.

-No la levante…- murmuró la oficial que continuaba acompañándola –Es mejor no quedarse con este recuerdo.

-Tengo que verlo- contestó, le pareció que alguien más hablaba no podía reconocer su propia voz. Levantó el plástico. Dejó escapar todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones cuando vio que los cuerpos no eran de André ni de Alain. No se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, los cadáveres bajo la lona eran de una pareja y estaban tomados de la mano.

-Su novio puede estar afuera, buscándola- la oficial la tomó del brazo. Oscar recogió su celular y, en un rápido movimiento, tomó el de Alain antes de que la policía lo notara, guardándolo en su bolsillo se dejó arrastrar fuera del recinto.

Llegando a una de las salidas de emergencia escuchó a dos oficiales murmurando, pudo distinguir la palabra "tortura", miró consternada a la oficial que aún estaba con ella.

-No lo repita- murmuró la mujer –Hay cosas que las familias no necesitan saber.

Oscar asintió mientras pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar nuevamente. Cuando sonó el celular de Alain lo sacó de su bolsillo, sintió un calambre en el estómago, era el número de Bernard. Contestó.

 _ **-No los encuentro-**_ apenas pudo hablar, sentía la garganta apretada.

 _-Aquí tampoco están-_ habló Bernard al otro lado de la línea _-¿Qué haces con el celular de Alain?_

 _ **-Lo encontré en el teatro…-**_ un sollozó cortó su voz _**–Bernard… algo les pasó.**_

 _-Tranquila…-_ la voz del nadador era apenas un susurro.

 _ **-La Nana… Dianne… ¿Cómo están?-**_ se concentró en hablar sin llorar.

 _-Dianne aún se está quedando aquí, ambas están deshechas... Rosalie las está acompañando._

 _ **-Quédate ahí… te llamaré en cuanto los encuentre.**_

 _-Ok._

Apenas cortó comenzó a sonar su teléfono, era Fersen.

 _-Sé dónde están-_ fue el primero en hablar _–Te estoy esperando frente a La Colombe*._

 _ **-¿Cómo están?-**_ preguntó sintiendo que sus rodillas se doblaban.

 _-No lo sé… Girodelle averiguó que André fue ingresado al Hospital Lariboisiére..._ pero no hubo forma de averiguar su estado médico. Todo es un caos.

-o-

-¡Detén el auto!- gritó Oscar, Fersen manejaba.

En cuanto el vehículo se detuvo en un semáforo abrió la puerta y vomitó sobre el pavimento. Una vez que sintió que su estómago estaba vacío, se acomodó en la butaca de su _Mini Cooper_ y cerró los ojos.

-Toma… bebe esto- Fersen le alcanzó una botella con agua -¿Quieres llamar a Bernard o a tu padre?

-No… aún no- aceptó el agua -¿Qué podría decirles?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Si André está en un hospital, es porque está herido… y supongo que Alain lo está acompañando, porque su nombre no estaba ingresado...- respiró profundo, nuevas náuseas la amenazaban -A menos que…

-No pienses en eso- le ordenó Hans con voz tranquila -No pienses en eso… ambos están bien.

-Lo que pasó en el teatro fue horrible...- murmuró ella mientras se concentraba en respirar y mirar por la ventana. -No sólo se conformaron con asesinar, también los torturaron…- continuó hablando sin lograr salir del estado de _shock_.

-No pienses en eso…- Fersen sintió que un sudor frío bajaba por su espalda.

-Hans… podríamos haber sido nosotros… Quizás fue André o Alain…- comenzó a llorar calladamente –El lugar estaba lleno… todos eran de nuestra edad o un poco mayores… vi a una pareja muerta y tomada de la mano, a un muchacho le faltaba un ojo… había tanta sangre- un sollozo no la dejó seguir hablando.

-No debiste haber entrado- la tomó de la mano sin dejar de conducir –Debiste haberte quedado conmigo.

-No podía quedarme sin hacer nada… tenía que buscarlo- se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo.

-Te entiendo- llevó la mano que sostenía a sus labios y la besó con cariño tratando de confortarla.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al recinto médico. Estacionaron a un par de cuadras para evitar el atochamiento. Cuando estaban cerca de la puerta, Fersen tomó a Oscar de la mano.

–Tranquila… todo va a estar bien- dijo mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió en silencio.

Tal como habían sospechado, el desorden en la recepción del establecimiento médico era total, decenas de personas se agolpaban en los mesones solicitando información de sus familiares.

-¡Señorita, sólo le estoy pidiendo un cargador de teléfono!

La voz de Alain llamó su atención. Miró frenética en todas direcciones hasta que vio sobresalir la cabeza del _tirador_ entre la gente. Corrió en su dirección. Cuando estuvo a espaldas del deportista lo tiró de un brazo para que volteara.

-Estás bien- murmuró mientras lo abrazaba –Estás bien...- se aferró con fuerza a su amigo.

-Sí, _rubita_ , estoy bien...- Alain la apretó contra su pecho. Ambos temblaban.

-André… ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está?... Tengo que verlo- se separó de él y lo tomó de la chaqueta -¡¿Dónde está?!

-Está en el quirófano ahora- vio que el rostro de Oscar se desfiguraba, la tomó de un brazo para evitar que cayera al suelo –No te preocupes, no es grave… fuimos del primer grupo que logró escapar, en la huida hubo una estampida humana, ambos caímos. André fue el primero en ponerse de pie, en ese momento alguien lo golpeó en el rostro con una botella para salir del teatro antes que él… tiene un corte en el párpado y ceja, además de varios moretones.

Oscar asintió y le entregó su teléfono.

–Lo olvidaste…- le dijo pegándole en el pecho con un puño –Tú y tus descuidos… ¿Por qué olvidaste tu teléfono?... Pensé lo peor- lo golpeó hasta que se cansó.

-Se me debe haber caído…- la abrazó nuevamente -No me di cuenta… Lo siento- murmuró contra la cabeza de la rubia, cuando la sintió más tranquila, habló nuevamente -Ahora estaba tratando de cargar el teléfono de André, se quedó sin batería en medio del recital, estaba grabando una canción que supuso te gustaría…- vio que Oscar palidecía, la tomó de un brazo y la alejó del tumulto –Tráele agua- le dijo a Fersen, que permanecía cerca de ellos.

-¿Qué tan grave es la lesión de André?- preguntó Oscar concentrándose en respirar profundo.

-De cuidado, pero no grave… Está en el quirófano porque la _Diable_ lo exigió… no sé cómo se enteró… esa mujer está en todas partes- sacudió la cabeza –Estábamos esperando que lo atendieran para que le pusieran puntadas, luego, un cirujano plástico apareció, en minutos lo estaban preparando para entrar a pabellón- suspiró molesto –Supongo que esa mujer no quiere perder uno de sus mejores activos.

-Entiendo…- lo tomó de la mano –Alain, hay muchos muertos… muchos heridos… cosas terribles pasaron ¿Te revisaron? ¿Estás bien?

-Lo sé, _rubita_ … lo sé- apretó su mano –Pero nosotros estamos bien... debes concentrarte en eso- sonrió -Se necesitan más de un par de golpes para derribar a este ejemplar- se pegó en el pecho.

Ella asintió, después de unos segundos en silencio habló.

–Llama a tu hermana… y… ¿Puedes hablar con la Nana…? Sabes mejor que yo cómo está André… mientras llamaré a mi padre, debe estar preocupado por mí y no me perdonará si no le informo todo lo que ha pasado- esperó que Alain comenzara a hablar con Dianne y se alejó para llamar a su padre. Como lo intuía, el entrenador reaccionó colérico y le ordenó esperar a que él llegara a buscarla.

-André ya está en una habitación, vamos, te llevaré- Fersen la tomó de un brazo –Alain me pidió que te avisara… al parecer aún no puede cortar el teléfono- ambos miraron al tirador, el alto deportista continuaba hablando.

Oscar se dejó conducir hasta una de las plantas superiores, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación.

–Ve a descansar… llévate mi auto- trató de sonreírle a su amigo –Mi padre vendrá a buscarme...- antes de que el sueco se fuera, lo tomó de la mano –Y... gracias por acompañarme...

-¿Cómo no hacerlo…? si es TU André- guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Sí… es MI André.

Fersen se inclinó y la besó en ambas mejillas a modo de despedida.

Una vez que estuvo sola, tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Rápidamente se acostumbró a la iluminación de la habitación, pues sólo estaba encendida la lámpara sobre el catre clínico. Miró a André, el nadador estaba dormido. Una inmaculada venda le cubría el ojo izquierdo y parte de la frente. Rozó con la punta de los dedos su mejilla derecha. Él abrió el ojo que estaba sano de inmediato y sonrió.

-Hola- le dijo con voz tranquila.

-Hola- Oscar contestó su saludo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ya no podía estar de pie.

-¿Cómo estás?- André la tomó de la mano. Notó que temblaba.

-¿Yo?- sonrió, se sintió como una estúpida por estar sonriendo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas –Yo… estoy bien.

-¿Estuviste muy asustada?

Ella asintió, se inclinó y lo besó en los labios suavemente, los percibió tibios y receptivos.

–Y tú… ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó sintiendo el sabor salado de sus propias lágrimas.

-Bien… estoy bien- André sonrió con la mirada húmeda, se acomodó en la cama, haciéndole un espacio –Ven…- apretó los dientes para aguantar el dolor de sus costillas magulladas. Se esforzó en controlar el temblor de sus manos, pues no quería que ella confundiera su emoción con miedo o dolor.

Oscar se recostó a su lado y se acomodó para mirarlo de frente.

–Pensé que te había perdido- susurró, levantó la mano y acarició su mejilla –No puedo perderte… prácticamente enloquecí.

-Ya pasó- besó su frente –Ya todo pasó…- con cuidado de no pasar a llevar la vía que tenía en su mano izquierda, la tomó del mentón y la besó. Oscar lo abrazó mientras se fundía en el beso que había añorado durante toda la noche.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del nadador.

–Perdóname…- murmuró.

-¿Por qué?- André comenzó a acariciar su rubio cabello de forma sistemática, con ella a su lado se sentía completamente relajado.

-Por tardar tanto en admitirlo… Te amo… he tratado de descubrir durante estas horas cuando empecé a hacerlo… y no lo sé, es como si este sentimiento siempre hubiera estado en mi y yo... terca como siempre, me negaba a aceptarlo.

-No te preocupes… Aún estamos a tiempo…- sonrió en la penumbra –Te reclamaría si te hubieras dado cuenta pasado los treinta- bromeó -Apenas me den el alta renunciaré a la agencia… quiero que estés tranquila.

-No lo hagas- Oscar levantó la cabeza y lo miró –Tendré paciencia- sonrió –Lograremos hacer que esto funcione, estoy segura…- lo besó nuevamente –Tenías razón, jamás he renunciado a lo que quiero y esta vez, no será la primera.

-¿Qué haremos con tu padre?

-Le diremos después de las Olimpiadas…- se sentó en la cama –A propósito… debe estar por llegar…- estiró una mano y la posicionó sobre el pecho de André, justo encima de su corazón –Tuve tanto miedo...- murmuró –No puedo perderte…- se concentró en el latido que sentía bajo la palma de su mano, respiró profundo y sonrió -La bata combina con tus ojos.

-Ya pasó- André tomó la mano que reposaba en su pecho y la besó –Ya todo pasó… fuimos afortunados, no te preocupes más.

Oscar recordó la pareja que había visto muerta en el teatro y se estremeció.

–Sí… somos afortunados- se acercó nuevamente y lo besó, no sabía por qué no podía dejar de besarlo. Cuando percibió que las manos de André la afirmaban de la cintura sonrió. Él la encendía sin siquiera proponérselo -¿Cómo está tu ojo?- se separó de sus labios tratando de distraerse, no era el lugar ni el momento para reaccionar de esa forma -Los moretones… ¿Te duelen? ¿Cuántos son?

-El ojo bien… en cuanto me quiten las vendas, el principal cuidado que debo tener es evitar el sol- sonrió –Debiera estar de alta en un par de días como máximo… en cuanto a los moretones, te aseguro que mi abuela se esmerará en inventariar cada uno de ellos… mi abuela- la miró preocupado -No he hablado con ella, debe estar desesperada.

-Alain ya habló con ella… Además, la están acompañando Bernard, Rosalie y Dianne- tomó una de sus manos y la besó –Mañana iré a buscarla, estaremos aquí a primera hora.

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta. Oscar corrió a abrir.

-Padre…- lo dejó pasar. Bajó la vista tratando de ocultar su mirada, pues no quería que su padre leyera en sus ojos todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-André…- el entrenador se acercó a la cama ignorando a su hija –Lamento mucho lo que ha ocurrido- apretó uno de sus hombros con afecto –Estoy seguro que gracias a tu fortaleza y tenacidad, estarás completamente recuperado y listo para retomar tus entrenamientos en poco tiempo… no debes preocuparte, esto no afectará tu carrera.

-Padre… debemos irnos- Oscar lo interrumpió –André tiene que descansar, no es el momento para hablar de entrenamientos.

-Sí…- el entrenador volteó a mirarla –Y tú...- la apuntó con un dedo -Me vas a explicar que hacías en la calle a esas horas… tu madre estaba desesperada, desapareciste en pleno atentado terrorista- sus ojos refulgieron de rabia.

Oscar asintió en silencio –Te lo explicaré en el auto… no es el lugar para discutir- se acercó a André y lo tomó de la mano –Mañana estaré aquí, a primera hora.- Él sonrió a modo de respuesta.

En cuanto entraron al ascensor, el padre de Oscar comenzó a hablar.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que te digo?

-André no buscó ser víctima de un atentado...

-Pero de no haber estado en ese lugar, su integridad física no se hubiera puesto en peligro- bufó -Primero la publicidad, después la fiesta de Marie y ahora esto… tienes que comenzar a alejarte de él, una deportista de tu nivel no puede relacionarse con gente así.

-"Gente así"... ¿Qué quieres decir?- lo miró furiosa -André es una excelente persona, lo conoces desde niño.

-Sí, lo conozco desde niño… pero ya no es el joven que yo apadriné, su vida tomó un curso que no aceptaré jamás y no quiero que mi apellido se vea relacionado con él ni con sus nuevas actividades.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada!... esa es mi última palabra- finalizó el _general_.

* * *

Oscar caminó rápido por los pasillos del hospital, al percatarse de que los ascensores tardarían en llegar, decidió tomar las escaleras. Era el día del alta médica de André. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró, el nadador estaba sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Perdóname- se acercó y lo besó -La audiencia de Marie tardó más de lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes- sonrió -¿Cómo resultó la apelación?

-Mal… le revocaron la nacionalidad- movió apesadumbrada la cabeza -Sólo Hans y yo la acompañamos… la salida del tribunal fue caótica… los periodistas son unos buitres.

-Lo lamento…- la tomó de la mano -¿Ha pensado en denunciar a Jeanne?

-Aún no decide qué hacer... Es increíble cómo pasó de ser una celebridad a ser tratada como escoria por los medios, me impresiona su valentía frente a todo lo que está pasando.

-¿Y qué dice el abogado? ¿Apelarán a la _Corte Suprema_?

-No…- Oscar rió sin poder evitarlo.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Mercy... - rió nuevamente -Cada vez que pronunciaba la palabra Habsburgo… su bigote se movía de un lado al otro- se cubrió la boca para acallar una carcajada -Era igual al bigote postizo que usó Fersen en el cumpleaños de Marie-. André sonrió al verla reír.

-Dile- Alain interrumpió la conversación. El deportista estaba sentado en una silla, junto a la puerta -Déjate de andar por las ramas y dile.

-No te había visto...- Oscar volteó a mirarlo y se sonrojó violentamente.

-Ya se que se besuquean, no te avergüences, _rubita-_ miró a André -Dile, se supone que las novias tiene que saber todo... sobre todo la que tienes, la _rubita_ no te perdonará ni una sola falla.

-Deja de inmiscuirte donde no te llaman- masculló André, cuando vio que Alain entornaba los ojos, habló nuevamente -Déjanos solos, por favor.

Oscar espero que el _tirador_ saliera de la habitación antes de hablar.

-¿Qué pasa?- se sentó junto a su novio en la cama.

-La _Diable_ acordó con _**Speedo**_ que saliera de aquí en un auto de la agencia y fuera a una pequeña conferencia de prensa- sacudió la cabeza en un gesto molesto -Soy una celebridad que estuvo en el atentado- suspiró cansado.

-Entiendo…- lo tomó de la mano -Yo.. yo no puedo acompañarte… mi padre.

-No te preocupes… lamento que hayas venido a perder el tiempo… me acaban de avisar- la miró a los ojos.

-No es pérdida de tiempo- sonrió -Tenía ganas de verte- se puso de pie -Me llevaré tu bolso y te esperare en tu casa, así acompaño a Nana que se quedó preparando un festín para tu recibimiento.

-Alain te puede acompañar.

Ella asintió. Tomó los lentes de sol y se los entregó.

-Debes proteger las cicatrices, eso dijo el médico.

-Sí…- André habló con pesar -Me siento como un mono de circo- se revolvió el pelo mientras se ponía de pie.

Oscar lo observó colocarse la chaqueta, mirarse al espejo y colocarse las gafas. Pese a las condiciones de la situación, no pudo evitar admirar la belleza y tranquilidad que él irradiaba. La _Diable_ era inteligente, pues sabía que con esta jugada publicitaria, garantizaba que _**Speedo**_ siguiera interesado en André como rostro y embajador de la marca.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la puerta del hospital, siempre acompañados por Alain. Antes de salir, André besó la frente de su novia y le entregó el bolso a su mejor amigo, haciendo un gesto de despedida se sumergió en el tumulto de periodistas que lo esperaban.

-Esto se está poniendo complicado- murmuró Alain.

-Lo sé- fue la única respuesta que Oscar pudo articular.

* * *

 _ ***La Colombe**_ _: Restaurante ubicado a pocos metros del Teatro Bataclan_

 _ **No sé si en algún momento leerá esta historia alguien que viva en Francia, si es así un abrazo fraterno y mi más profundo respeto. El Terrorismo es algo espantoso, es increíble que escudados en creencias la gente asesine y torture. Investigué mucho este atentado, revisé noticias e imagenes… Y espero de corazón no ofender a nadie. Ese mismo año solo un mes después de este atentado viajé a París con mi marido y puedo decir que la ciudad se había recuperado y que el pueblo Francés es valiente, no nos sentimos observados ni cuestionados (en nuestra condición de extranjeros) muy por el contrario, fuimos recibidos de forma amable y amena.**_

* * *

 _ **Hoy se cumple un año desde que publiqué el primer capitulo de mi primer Fanfic... Gracias Eödriel por recordarmelo! eres la mejor... no solo por esto, si no que por muchas mas cosas.**_

 _ **Gracias a esta locura de escribir he hecho amistades maravillosas, gracias a mis dibujantes mas bakanes del mundo mundial, Eödriel, Fatima y Zulma (LadyRotsuko tiene en sus manos la portada de ¿Qué es el amor?... apenas esté la subo a Devian). Gracias a mi Beta Krimhild, eres la mejor! tus consejos me han servido montones... la idea es siempre mejorar.**_ _ **Gracias a Eö nuevamente por ser la pepe grillo de esta loca aprendiz y bancarse mis spoilers... a Fatima por intercambiar ideas, frases y capítulos, cuando nos alineamos es una locura jajajajajajaja. Gracias a Fer por la música y los vídeos.**_

 _ **Pero pero todo gracias a las ustedes, las lectoras, sin su apoyo y reviews esto sería imposible!**_

 _ **Parece discurso de los Oscars wuajajajajajajaa pero bueno... el primer cumpleaños es importante.**_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo... seguiremos trabajando para ustedes! un abrazo a tod*s!**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER (Y COMENTAR)**


	16. Cambios

_**Cambios…**_

* * *

 _¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?... ¿Acaso no es normal venir al ginecólogo en busca de métodos para no concebir? Hablaré con el médico, debiese tener a una persona más empática que reciba a los pacientes. No estoy aquí para ser juzgada. Ahí está, mirándome nuevamente, quizás no me encuentra suficientemente femenina… No, no es eso. ¡¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?! no entiendo como André aguanta tener gente pendiente de él cada vez que sale a la calle… Mi André… si no fuera por él, no estaría aquí sentada, sometida al escrutinio de esta mujer que no deja de observarme como a un bicho raro._

Oscar miró por tercera vez consecutiva su reloj de pulsera, en un vano esfuerzo por de distraerse de los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Estaba nerviosa. Cuando vio entrar a Hortense, le habló en apenas un susurro.

-Llegas tarde...- se removió en la silla -Y la recepcionista no deja de mirarme… ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

-No tienes nada… Creo que estás paranoica- contestó Hortense en voz baja -Aún faltan quince minutos para tu turno- se sentó al lado de su hermana y tomó una revista de la mesa que estaba cerca.

-Perdona por hacerte perder tiempo en esto…- Oscar entrelazó los dedos para dejar de tamborilear sobre sus piernas.

-La primera consulta de control de natalidad es algo importante- la madre de Loulou levantó un brazo para llamar la atención de la recepcionista del exclusivo centro médico, la mujer había dejado de prestarles atención –¿Nos podría traer un vaso de agua?- pidió sonriendo.

-¿Qué haces?- Oscar se movió incómoda en la silla –No estamos en un restaurante…

Hortense recibió el agua que le entregaron casi de inmediato.

–Toma, bebe un poco… estás al borde de un ataque de nervios- Oscar rechazó el vaso –No seas niña y hazme caso… Si estás dispuesta a vivir tu sexualidad de forma adulta y responsable, estas visitas deberán ser al menos una vez al año, acostúmbrate desde ya.

La rubia tomó el vaso y bebió toda el agua. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar, su hermana tenía razón, estaba casi histérica.

-Gracias por darme el dato de tu médico- susurró –Por razones obvias, no podía ir al ginecólogo del centro.

-Papá tiene ojos en todas partes- bromeó Hortense.

-Así es…

-Entonces, André… me alegra que por fin hayas admitido lo que todos sabíamos… - sonrío - ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?- se acomodó en el sofá para mirar el rostro de su hermana menor, esforzándose en no sonreír cuando vio que las mejillas de la deportista se encendían violentamente –¿O no fue tu primera vez?... Tienes que contarme para saber cómo reaccionar con Loulou, la mía fue hace tanto tiempo que ya casi la olvidé- comenzó a reír.

-Hortense… no necesito que te burles- movió las piernas en un gesto nervioso.

-Al menos dime si fue buena… estamos en el siglo XXI, todos hablan de sexo ¿No ves televisión?

-Aún no lo hacemos- murmuró Oscar, roja de vergüenza.

-¿No?- la miró impactada -¿Y por qué no?

-Porque no quiero tener hijos y cuando la gente tiene sexo sin tomar precauciones, es muy probable que existan embarazos…- de inmediato pensó en Dianne –No quiero verme enfrentada a tomar una decisión para la cual no estoy preparada.

-Existen los condones...

-Hay un 3% de posibilidades de que fallen… y si no fallan, se pueden romper… o estar vencidos… o tener defectos de fábrica- Oscar enumeró rápidamente todo lo que había investigado.

-Las píldoras también tienen un porcentaje de fallas- en cuanto la mayor de las Jarjayes vio la mirada alarmada de su hermana, se arrepintió de sus palabras –Es broma… es broma… no me tomes en serio- sonrió.

-¿Cómo has conseguido no tener más hijos?

-No teniendo sexo con mi marido- Hortense comenzó a reír –Perdona… no pude evitarlo.

-Hermana...

-Tuve una cirugía hace unos años- la mujer sonrió y tomó la mano de su hermana menor –De verdad agradezco la confianza que me estás entregando- suspiró –Y hablando en serio… después de que lo hagan, puedes cambiar tu método anticonceptivo… hay dispositivos que son mucho más seguros que las píldoras.

-Pediré eso entonces.

-No… no lo hagas- sonrió de forma maternal –Hazlo después, no uses algo tan invasivo… aún eres virgen, deja que las cosas fluyan y no te preocupes tanto.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la asistente del medico la llamó. Oscar se puso de pie de un brinco y despareció de la sala de espera. Al salir de la consulta, estaba considerablemente mas tranquila.

-Vamos, acompáñame- le dijo a su hermana. Juntas fueron a la farmacia mas cercana.

-¿Estás segura de que era necesario comprar el tratamiento de un año completo?- Hortense miró la bolsa que la deportista sostenía. Ambas caminando hacia el automóvil de Oscar.

-El médico fue claro… las píldoras las debo tomar todos los días y ojalá a la misma hora para hacerme el hábito- la miró con tranquilidad –Además, me recomendó tener siempre una caja de respaldo en la cartera en caso de que pernoctara en otro lugar.

-Pero... ¿Comprar para un año?- insistió Hortense.

-Ninguna caja vencerá antes de ese tiempo ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- Oscar abrió la maleta del auto y guardó la bolsa.

-Porque quizás no duren juntos un año- dijo con cautela –Sé que estás ilusionada, pero a veces las parejas tienen problemas… nadie garantiza que una relación perdure, ni siquiera el matrimonio lo hace.

-Con André es diferente- Oscar sonrió con los ojos brillantes –Él me entiende, es paciente, me escucha y me quiere… me quiere como nadie más lo ha hecho ni lo hará… estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo, lo sé.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?… yo lo adoro… haría lo que fuera por él… y él también por mí- contestó con seguridad.

-Si estás tan segura... ¿Por qué aún no se lo dices a papá o mamá?

-Padre necesitará tiempo para hacerse a la idea… No quiero perturbarlo antes de los _JJOO_ \- murmuró la rubia.

-Y tú también necesitas tiempo para hacerte a la idea de estar en pareja- Hortense acomodó con cariño el cabello de Oscar –Estoy muy feliz por ti- sonrió –André es un excelente hombre… y además es guapísimo.

-Lo sé… y es mío- guiñó un ojo.

-Tendrás que estar conmigo cuando le contemos a Loulou, creo que sufrirá su primera desilusión amorosa- Hortense comenzó a reír mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor de los hombros.

-Estás subestimándola- Oscar comenzó a reír -En el momento en el que le diga que podrá ver a André más seguido y por ende, fotografiarse más con él… no habrá problema.

* * *

El detective a cargo de las declaraciones de las víctimas del atentado terrorista se despidió de André, dando por finalizados los trámites que el deportista debía completar al respecto. El nadador dejó el despacho del oficial y solicitó a un policía lo dejara salir por la puerta trasera de la oficina de investigaciones. Había dilatado durante el máximo de tiempo posible el ir a declarar como víctima del atentado, y no porque no quisiera cooperar, sino que porque cada vez que iba a un control médico, había al menos un fotógrafo rondando y ese día, obviamente no había sido diferente. Colocándose las gafas miró en todas direcciones, cuando constató que no había prensa cerca, salió de la estación.

La brisa de invierno despeinó su cabello a medida que avanzaba por la calle, entró a la primera cafetería que encontró apenas despegando la vista de su celular, no estaba _chateando_ ni revisando las redes sociales, sólo se limitaba a disimular y no llamar la atención. Pidió un _expresso_ para llevar y se dispuso a salir rápidamente, pues varios trámites más que realizar.

-¿André?

Levantó la vista y miró rápidamente a su alrededor. Nadie lo estaba mirando además de su interlocutor.

-Luis…- sonrió al reconocer a quien estaba frente a él -Qué gusto verte.

Se saludaron afectuosamente, pues pese a que no habían compartido en muchas ocasiones, era imposible no sentir afecto por el bonachón y joven empresario.

-La última vez que hablamos con Marie, me contó que estuviste en el _**Bataclan…**_ cuanto lo lamento- con un gesto Luis lo invitó a compartir su mesa.

-Sí... así es- André bebió un sorbo de su café mientras se sentaba.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿Tus heridas?

-Nada de cuidado…- se quitó las gafas y pestañeó con naturalidad. Acababa de ser dado de alta.

-Me alegro- Luis sonrió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café con leche -Me gustaría preguntarte algo… sé muy bien que eres una persona discreta y es sólo por eso que me atrevo a molestarte- lo miró nervioso.

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- lo animó.

-¿Has hablado o visto a mi _princesa_?- preguntó ansioso y con los ojos húmedos -Mis teléfonos están intervenidos por la empresa y después de lo de las fotos… no he podido hablar con ella.

-No la he visto… pero Oscar me ha mantenido informado, ella está bien... Me refiero a que está bien considerando todo lo que ha pasado.

-Mi pobre _princesa_ , los medios se han ensañado con ella… eso es porque no la conocen, ella es un avecilla dulce y juguetona.

-Luis… yo pensé que…

-¿Qué estaba molesto con ella?- el fornido joven encogió los hombros en un gesto resignado -Como podría… siempre supe que ella necesitaba más de lo que yo podía darle, fuimos novios desde muy jóvenes- suspiró apesadumbrado -Después, con la muerte de mi padre y las ambiciones de mi abuelo… todo se complicó- sonrió con melancolía -Ella podría haberse ido en cualquier momento, pero no quiso dejarme solo… todos creen que es una joven superficial… pero no la conocen.

-¿Aún la amas?

-Siempre- se revolvió el cabello -Al menos me queda el consuelo de que ahora es libre… lamento mucho lo de su carrera, pero ya no está obligada a permanecer conmigo, por fin puede estar con quien ella ame.

André bebió otro sorbo de café y guardó silencio, pues no quería decir nada que pudiera lastimar al heredero de una de las familias más poderosas de Francia. Sabía por experiencia propia lo que era amar sin ser correspondido y eso, lo hacía tener una especie de camaradería con el joven empresario.

-Sé que está enamorada de alguien más desde hace meses- las manos de _Luigi_ temblaron levemente al decir esas palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo André disimulando.

-Durante los últimos meses, sus ojos brillaban diferente- su voz se quebró levemente -Ella siempre me reclamó que no le ponía atención… si supiera que podía quedarme horas mirándola sin que lo notara...

-Lo lamento...-. André, que estaba en un estado de felicidad tan alto, estuvo a punto de aconsejarle luchar por ella, pero, conocedor de la verdad, optó por no inmiscuirse. Era mejor que todo siguiera tal como estaba.

-Durante este tiempo he pensado mucho al respecto… Quizás todo lo que ha pasado sea lo mejor para ella y, de cierta forma, para mí también- carraspeó para aclarar su garganta -Después de todo, nunca pude llenar sus expectativas... por más que lo intenté y eso, nos lastimaba a ambos.

André lo miró conmovido, incapaz de decir algo.

-Si la ves…- continuó Luis -Dile que en mí siempre tendrá a un amigo… no importa lo que haga, ella siempre será mi _princesa_ y yo, su _Luigi._

-Le diré...- el nadador se puso de pie y le dio la mano a modo de despedida. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del café, Luis habló nuevamente.

-André...

-¿Sí?

-Dile a Fersen que la cuide... que la cuide como yo lo haría.

El joven de ojos verdes sintió que su garganta se transformaba en un nudo. Asintió con la cabeza y salió rápido del lugar.

* * *

Oscar estacionó su automóvil mientras pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado su vida en las semanas recién transcurridas. Se sentía en un estado de felicidad que apenas lograba entender. Mientras presionaba el timbre de la casa, sentía que su vientre temblaba ante la expectativa de ver a André, sonrió al pensar en que literalmente percibía "mariposas en el estomago". La dulce abuela de su novio abrió la puerta, recibiéndola con un cariñoso abrazo mientras le indicaba que André estaba en la salita del segundo piso. Sin perder más tiempo fue a su encuentro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó a modo de saludo al ver a su novio sentado sobre una mullida alfombra, conectando cables y artefactos a un televisor. El piso de la habitación era un completo desorden.

-Hola- el nadador se puso de pie y la abrazó levantándola algunos centímetros del suelo, la besó con suavidad en los labios –Compré esto para ti- le mostró la caja.

-¿ _Beat Saber_ *?- la rubia lo miró dudosa –Yo no juego _videojuegos_.

-Este te encantará, estoy seguro- guiñó el ojo izquierdo.

-Debiste haberme esperado para llevarte al médico… no era necesario que fueras solo- Oscar revisó su párpado.

-Soy un adulto, no necesito que me lleves…- sonrió y se colocó las gafas –El único problema es que me veía ridículo con lentes de sol en pleno invierno, pero eso es lo de menos- se quitó las gafas y sonrió –Estoy oficialmente de alta, mañana mismo regreso al _**INSEP**_ \- se sentó nuevamente en el suelo para terminar de conectar el juego.

-¿Fuiste a declarar?- preguntó Oscar, dejándose caer en uno de los sofás.

-Sí… aproveché de ir a declarar… también fui al psicólogo que está disponible para las víctimas del atentado y sus familias- gateó hasta donde estaba ella -¿Quizás tú también debieras ir?- la tomó de la cintura y, con un sólo movimiento, la obligó a sentarse sobre sus piernas –El otro día te quedaste dormida mientras veíamos una película y tuviste una pesadilla… aunque no digas nada, sé que te afectó todo lo que viste.

-Fue sólo un mal sueño...- Oscar acarició con la yema de los dedos las casi imperceptibles cicatrices que cruzaban el párpado de André –Además, yo no estuve en el atentado- trató de sonreír para quitarle importancia al tema -No soy una víctima.

-Sí lo eres… eres familia de alguien que estuvo ahí- la besó en la punta de la nariz –Viste cosas terribles, Fersen me lo dijo...

-Ese sueco es un chismoso- bromeó.

-No lo es… es tu amigo y está preocupado por ti- insistió André.

-Él ya tiene suficientes problemas con Marie como para además, preocuparse por mí- Oscar trató de levantarse. André la retuvo.

-No vayas al psicólogo si no quieres…- la miró a los ojos –Pero si vas, eso no significa que eres débil… ¿Ok?

-Ok- ella sonrió restándole importancia a lo hablado, pues si bien era cierto que había soñado un par de veces con lo visto en el atentado, también había tomado la firme decisión de no dejarse amilanar por lo ocurrido. No dejaría que nada perturbara su vida.

-Hoy me encontré con Luigi- habló André cambiando de tema.

-¿Sí?- contestó despreocupada mientras ordenaba, y desordenaba, el cabello del nadador.

-Me preguntó por Marie…

-No quiero hablar de eso- lo miró seria -Me rompe el corazón que Luis esté sufriendo… es un buen hombre- suspiró -Pero Marie no lo quiere como quiere a Hans… y si no me cuentas lo que él te dijo, yo no me sentiré obligada a decírselo a ella- sonrió.

-Tiene lógica- se inclinó y la besó -No te diré nada.

-Bien.

-¡André!- la voz de la Nana retumbó desde el primer piso de la casa –Alain está aquí.

-¡Que suba, por favor!

Oscar se levantó del piso, acomodándose en el sofá mientras André terminaba de conectar las piezas electrónicas.

-Espero no interrumpir a los tortolitos- Alain dio la mano a su amigo, dejó un _pack_ de cervezas sobre la mesa y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Oscar –¿Cómo estás, _rubita_?- la abrazó con cariño de los hombros –¿Aún con pesadillas?

-Veo que he sido motivo de conversación...- miró a André con reproche.

El nadador no contestó y se concentró en terminar de ajustar todo. Después de unos minutos, encendió el televisor y se puso de pie.

-¡Está listo!- sonrió y le entregó un par de mandos a Alain -¿Quieres comenzar?

-Será un placer- el deportista sonrió y dio un largo trago a su cerveza, se levantó del sofá y movió brazos, piernas y cuello. Seleccionó un tema de _rock_ en la pantalla y volteó a mirar a Oscar –Mira y aprende, _rubita._

-o-

-Ya es tarde… Creo que mejor me voy- Alain estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezó –Debiste haberme advertido- tomó la cerveza que estaba sobre la mesa, de un trago la vació por completo –Esta mujer es como un niño con chocolates… y me refiero a un niño con problemas de hiperactividad.

-Déjala- dijo André sin dejar de observar a Oscar –Hace mucho no la veía tan contenta- sonrió complacido.

La _pentatleta_ estaba al medio de la sala de estar, saltando frenética frente al televisor y moviendo sin cesar los controles que simulaban espadas láser. Con cada golpe que daba al aire, destruía los cubos de colores que inundaban la pantalla al ritmo de la música. Cuando terminó la canción con la que jugaba, levantó los brazos en señal de victoria y miró a Alain.

–Mira mi puntaje… Ahora dime ¿quién es mejor?- sonrió y subió un nivel en complejidad –Quiero un tema más rápido- miró a André, él asintió. Comenzó a saltar en punta de pies, colocando uno de los controles en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans, tomó una cerveza y bebió un largo trago.

-Obvio que tienes más puntaje que yo… no has soltado los mandos en dos horas- rebatió Alain con los brazos cruzados.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- Oscar sonrió con altivez mientras dejaba la cerveza sobre la mesa –No puedes negar mi habilidad innata, es primera vez que juego y ya te sobrepaso- guiñó un ojo y se puso nuevamente frente a la pantalla, comenzó a moverse de la misma forma que lo hacía cuando precalentaba antes de una carrera.

-Está loca…- murmuró Alain –Esta mujer, está loca...- sacó de su bolsillo el celular que no dejaba de vibrar y lo miró. Era una llamada de Jeanne, la cortó antes de que André lo notara y tecleó un mensaje. Poniéndose de pie, se despidió del nadador –Nos vemos mañana en el Centro-. Se acercó a Oscar y la abrazó de los hombros mientras ella movía nuevamente los bastones –Adiós, _rubita_ … la próxima vez te daré tu merecido- la besó en la coronilla.

-Shhhhh- lo hizo callar –Me estás desconcentrando… Nos vemos mañana- continuó moviéndose ansiosa y sin siquiera mirar a su amigo.

Después de una hora volteó a mirar a André, el nadador se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

 _Sigo sin poder determinar cuándo me enamoré de ti. ¿Fue cuando gané mi primera competencia y tú corriste a felicitarme sin que te importara que te reprendieran por llegar tarde a la tuya? ¿O fue cuando tuvimos que viajar a un campeonato extraordinario en época navideña y yo estaba triste porque era el primer cumpleaños lejos de mi madre y tú, para alegrarme, compraste todas las galletas de la cafetería e intentaste hacerme un pastel? Qué pastel más horrible… pero nunca he comido algo mas delicioso... Tenía 10 años, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. No… en ambas ocasiones era muy pequeña para pensar en el amor. Por más que trato de encontrar un recuerdo que me indique en que momento te empecé a amar, pienso que quizás siempre te he amado, a ti... a quien siempre ha estado conmigo como una sombra protectora…_

Observó a André dormir profundamente mientras analizaba todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, a los segundos, revisó su reloj de pulsera. Era casi medianoche. Con pesar apagó el televisor y la luz de la sala, dejando encendida sólo la lámpara que estaba sobre una mesita lateral. Acercándose al sofá, se inclinó para acariciar el negro cabello de André. El nadador abrió lentamente los ojos.

-Es tarde… Creo que es mejor que me vaya- susurró –Tu abuela hace un rato dio las buenas noche y tú, debes descansar... mañana retomarás tus entrenamientos.

-Perdona… me quedé dormido- sonrió acomodándose para que ella se recostara a su lado, extendió una mano invitándola, Oscar se acomodó en el sofá y lo abrazó -¿Te gustó el juego?- le preguntó besándola en la frente.

-Sí… me encantó- sonrió mientras ubicaba la nariz en el cuello de André, le gustaba su aroma -¿Cómo sabías que me gustaría?- levantó una mano y la hundió en el cabello del nadador, justo en su nuca.

-Te conozco- susurró, un temblor recorrió su espalda cuando sintió que los delgados y largos dedos de su novia se movían por su cabello. Se deslizó hasta quedar sobre ella –No te vayas… Mi abuela no dirá nada sí que quedas- la besó –Sabe que estamos juntos…- la besó nuevamente –Mañana podemos ir al _**INSEP**_ a primera hora.

-Le avisarán a mi padre que no llegué a dormir al centro- un jadeo escapó de sus labios cuando sintió que André la besaba en el cuello, su cuerpo tembló. Cuando las manos de él comenzaron a moverse por su cintura, se acomodó para que quedara ubicado entre sus piernas, le tironeó el _sweater_ hasta subirlo un poco y metió las manos bajo la prenda. Comenzó a deslizar los dedos por la espalda del nadador mientras lo besaba ansiosa.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó André separándose de su cuello por unos segundos, llevó despacio la mano hasta su busto y la miró a los ojos, cuando ella asintió, aprisionó con su palma uno de sus pequeños senos. Comenzó a acariciarla de forma delicada pero segura. Ella jadeó con los ojos cerrados y, alzando las caderas, deslizó las manos por la espalda del deportista, delineando cada musculo que se contraía ante su tacto. El nadador se detuvo unos instantes e irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas, se levantó para quitarse el _sweater_ y camiseta que vestía.

-Me gustas- murmuró Oscar entre suspiros mientras se abrazaba al torso desnudo de André –Me gustas mucho- lo besó en un hombro -Me gusta tocarte.

-Quédate...- insistió él deslizando las manos bajo el chaleco de Oscar. Percibió que su piel se erizaba ante su contacto, rozó con los dedos el borde de su _brasier_.

-No…- acunó el rostro de André entre sus manos y lo besó profundamente –Me muero por quedarme...- suspiró separándose de su boca –Pero de verdad, no puedo.

-¿Estás segura…? - insistió mientras la tomaba de las caderas con fuerza, sonrió cuando ella cerró los ojos extasiada.

-Sí…- se movió para sentarse en el sofá –Deseo quedarme, pero no puedo...- tomó el _sweater_ de André, que estaba en el suelo, y se lo entregó –No quiero que pasemos por lo que pasó Dianne- lo miró nerviosa.

-Mi amor…- André se colocó la prenda –Podemos cuidarnos… si usamos preservativos, no hay peligro. Además, jamás te dejaría sola, jamás te abandonaría a ti ni a un hijo- sonrió -Es más, si algún día quedas embarazada, lo único que sentiría es dicha.

-Lo sé… pero no es sólo eso en realidad- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro –Quiero que sea diferente para ti también…- se cepilló el pelo con las manos tratando de ordenarlo –¿Tú siempre…?- carraspeó –Quiero decir… todas las veces en que has tenido sexo, has usado condones… ¿O no?- lo miró ansiosa y con las mejillas rojas como manzanas maduras.

-Sí… siempre- contestó seguro –Pero tampoco han sido taaaantas veces, no soy _Tiger Woods_ \- sonrió y palmoteó el lugar junto a él en el sofá –Ven… puedes preguntarme o decirme lo que quieras.

Oscar se sentó –¿Incluso con…?

-¿Con Aniette?- completó la frase. Ella asintió mirando el suelo –Sí… incluso con ella… de hecho eso fue extraño… muy extraño- sacudió la cabeza al recordar –Ambos estábamos prácticamente drogados… Es más, estoy seguro de que dije tu nombre todo el tiempo- se removió incómodo en el sofá –Estoy siendo poco caballero al contarte esto, pero quiero que estés tranquila.

-Lo entiendo…- Oscar guardó silencio unos segundos –¿Habías bebido _absenta_? ¿Por eso sabías qué efectos tenía ese licor?

-Sí...- André se pasó las manos por el cabello, pues aunque era incómodo hablar de ese día, prefería salir del tema de una vez por todas –Ese día fuimos con Alain a un evento de la _Diable_ … y bueno… ya sabes el resto de la historia- se acomodó en el sofá para mirar de frente a su novia –No debes estar asustada, si nos cuidamos, no habrá embarazos... no seremos padres hasta que tú quieras.

-¿Y si nunca quiero?

-Podemos tener un perro, un gato, un acuario o una tortuga...- sonrió y apoyó la espalda en el sofá -Tú me dirás qué es lo que quieres y yo acataré, me basta con estar contigo.

-Fui al médico- Oscar levantó la vista y lo miró –Hace un par de semanas comencé a tomar la píldora- sonrió –Quiero… quiero que conmigo sea diferente… no quiero que uses preservativos como con las demás… - retorció sus manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos -Sé que no me serás infiel y yo a ti tampoco…. lo de nosotros es distinto y duradero... y si no quiero que usemos condones, es porque quiero que sea algo nuevo para ti también… nos hacemos exámenes constantes en el _**INSEP**_ , ambos estamos sanos y con la píldora, no habrán problemas de hijos no deseados…- se pasó las manos por el rostro -Estoy hablando tanto que no sé si me entiendes… son demasiadas cosas las que me abruman- murmuró acongojada.

-Necesitas sentirte en control- dijo André sonriendo.

-Sí… así es.

-Entiendo- la abrazó de los hombros y la besó en la frente –No te preocupes… esperaremos todo lo que sea necesario- dijo separándose unos centímetros para mirarla a los ojos.

Ella asintió en silencio. Después de unos segundos, se acercó a él y acomodó la cabeza en la curva de su hombro.

-Te amo…- murmuró contra la piel de su cuello –Lo sabes… ¿Cierto?- se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos –Sé que no lo digo a menudo… y sé que aún no me atrevo a decírselo a mis padres… pero eso no significa que no te quiera.

-Lo sé- André la besó y se puso de pie –Vamos… te acompaño a tu auto, no quiero que estés tan tarde sola en la calle.

Oscar asintió y lo tomó de la mano. Se abrigaron con las chaquetas, salieron de la casa y caminaron abrazados hasta el automóvil de la pentatleta.

–La próxima semana es Navidad- André abrió la puerta del _Mini Cooper_ –Y es tu cumpleaños… ¿Has pensado en qué quieres de obsequio?

-Sí- apretó su mano –Ya sé lo que quiero- lo besó en los labios y subió a su auto –Te lo diré cuando sea el momento.

-Llámame apenas llegues… no mientras conduces- bromeó.

-Lo haré- Oscar hizo una seña con la mano y puso en marcha su automóvil.

* * *

En pleno invierno el amanecer se tardaba en llegar, Oscar abrió los ojos y sonrió pese a la penumbra y el frío. Era 24 de diciembre. Cuando tomó su teléfono lo primero que vio fue el mensaje de su hermana mayor.

 **" _Buenos días! Antes que todo… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANTICIPADO! Sé que mañana no me podrás ningún tipo de atención así que te saludo por adelantado... Segundo, prácticamente tuve que matar a alguien para conseguir una reserva en Navidad, me debes una! La habitación en el Renaissance Le Parc Trocadero* está lista, como lo pediste la tomé a mi nombre e hice el check-in (Sé que soy la mejor hermana del mundo, no es necesario que me lo digas). Dejé la llave en la recepción, es la habitación 409. Te quiero"_**

Tecleó una rápida respuesta de agradecimiento sin poder dejar de sonreír. En seguida buscó el contacto de André y le escribió.

" **-Hola… ¿Hay un lugar para mí en la mesa de la Nana?"**

A los segundos recibió una respuesta.

"-Hola, siempre hay un lugar para ti… ¿Y tus padres?...Hoy es Nochebuena"

" **-Les dije que me quedaría en el centro… ¿Me invitas a tu casa?"**

"-¡Por supuesto! XD!"

" **-Ok, estaré ahí a las 19:00 hrs."**

"-Ok, nos vemos."

* * *

 _ ***Beat Saber**_ _Lo que nos propone_ _ **'Beat Saber'**_ _se puede definir en muy pocas palabras: una nueva propuesta musical diseñada para los sistemas de realidad virtual en la que deberemos seguir el ritmo de las piezas que aparecen en pantalla. Ahora bien, lo que lo hace interesante es que dejaremos atrás las guitarras, los bongos o cualquier instrumento al uso y_ _ **crearemos las notas a golpe de sables de luz. Es un juego recién estrenado este año, pero bueno…. imposible resistir la tentación de poner a Oscarita a jugar con él. Hay un ejemplo genial en YouTube por si les tinca conocerlo. Estará disponible para PlayStation VR, Oculus Rift y HTC Vive (Pediré comisión por publicidad XD)**_

 _ **Renaissance Le Parc Trocadero**_ _: Es un hotel precioso ubicado en el sector de Trocadero, a dos cuadras de la Torre Eiffel y a tres del Arco del Triunfo. Usé este hotel como un recuerdo especial, precisamente en ese lugar pasé mi Navidad del 2015… Que les puedo decir… UN SUEÑO!_

* * *

 **Y aquí les dejo un capitulo de transición. Como saben acostumbrarse a las nuevas relaciones no es fácil, así que espero haberlo hecho al menos de forma entretenida para ustedes.**

 **Les dejo un abrazo y muchas gracias por leer XD**

 **PD: Gracias a Krim por el Beteo! (Como buena maestra me exige y como buena alumna trato de responder jejejjejeje)**


	17. Veinticuatro años

**_Veinticuatro años…_**

* * *

-No puedo creerlo….- murmuró Oscar mirando hipnotizada la pantalla de su celular.

André le entregó una nueva copa de ponche y se sentó a su lado, ambos acomodándose en el cómodo sofá que estaba junto al árbol de Navidad que decoraba la sala de la familia Grandier.

-¿Qué pasa?- la besó en la cabeza mientras se acercaba a mirar el teléfono –¡Ohhhhhh!- exclamó antes comenzar a reír –No puedo creer que lo hicieran- con un gesto llamó a su mejor amigo, pues Alain estaba acomodando la mesa para la cena de Nochebuena junto a Dianne. Los hermanos Soissons reían jugueteando alrededor del comedor.

Alain dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó, miró el celular de Oscar.

–Están definitivamente locos… no hay duda, son tal para cual- dijo entre carcajadas.

Los tres jóvenes observaban la fotografía de una sonriente Marie, vestida de _Marilyn Monroe,_ tomada del brazo de un _Elvis Presley_ de rasgos vikingos. La joven de origen austriaco se había casado ese mismo día con Hans Von Fersen en las _Vegas_. Después del escándalo del _doping,_ la aparición de las fotografías desnuda y la revocación de su nacionalidad francesa, la ex deportista de élite había sido repudiada por su familia. Ante esa situación, ambos jóvenes habían decidido viajar a Estados Unidos para contraer matrimonio sin trámites ni testigos, luego legalizarían el enlace en Suecia, evadiendo de esa forma toda posibilidad de que la familia del _equitador_ también se opusiera a la relación.

-Se ven felices…- Oscar levantó la vista del teléfono y sonrió –Son muy jóvenes… pero se ven tan felices que estoy segura de que lo lograrán.

-Aún me impresiona que Marie no haya querido denunciar a la _petit diable*_ \- Alain se rascó la nuca y movió la cabeza –Esa _morenita_ es una "caja de pandora"- dijo refiriéndose a Jeanne.

-De cierta forma, la entiendo- Oscar suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá donde estaba sentada –Simplemente tomó la oportunidad de ser feliz… y no quiso perjudicar a Rosalie ni a su madre- miró a André –Marie es una muy buena persona, sólo hay que saber entenderla.

André sonrió, tomó el teléfono que la rubia sostenía en sus manos y lo apagó.

–Algún día, te llevaré a las _Vegas_ \- guiñó un ojo y la besó en la frente.

-Llévame de vacaciones- contestó poniéndose de pie –Sería la única razón para ir- sonrió juguetona y se acercó a la mesa para ayudar a Dianne. -Segunda Navidad que pasamos juntas- le dijo mientras la ayudaba a colocar los cubiertos.

-Así es- Dianne sonrió -Claro que la vez pasada, fue el día de tu cumpleaños.

-Sí…- dijo Oscar observando a su novio, el nadador estaba poniendo algunos obsequios bajo el árbol de Navidad -Varias cosas han cambiado… Lamento que por mí hayan modificado los planes de este año- habló haciendo referencia a que la tradicional Cena del día 25, debió ser adelantada porque André había reservado todo ese día para estar con ella.

-No te preocupes- dijo Dianne con dulzura -Estoy muy feliz por ustedes… hacen una bonita pareja- miró al nadador -André te adora, es un buen hombre.

-Lo sé- Oscar se movió incómoda, pues no le gustaba hablar de su relación -¿Cómo te has sentido?- cambió el tema de conversación.

-Bien… hoy encontramos un nuevo departamento- Dianne observó a su hermano, el deportista comía un trozo de _Bûche Noël_ apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, siempre atento para ayudar a la abuela de André cuando sacara el pavo del horno. La joven no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Alain, aprovechándose de un descuido de la Nana, robaba un segundo trozo de postre y lo engullía rápidamente. Moviendo la cabeza ante la travesura de Alain, se concentró en continuar con lo que estaba hablando -En cuanto se venda el departamento donde vivimos, nos mudaremos cerca de donde vive Rosalie- vio que Oscar la miraba sin entender por completo -Alain no soporta estar ahí, dice que son demasiados malos recuerdos… pese a que me ha dado varias excusas para cambiarnos de casa, sé que la verdadera razón es que quiere olvidar todo lo que pasó… aún se culpa- explicó.

-Entiendo…

-Ha salido un par de veces con Jeanne… y el otro día, ella fue a verlo a casa- bebió un poco de agua -Él dice que sólo son amigos… pero hay algo en ella que no me da confianza, yo me equivoqué… y no soportaría ver que a él también lo lastiman.

-Haces bien en no confiar en Jeanne... hablaré con Alain- apuntó Oscar.

-Mi hermano es un testarudo... No tiene caso hablar con él, pero puedes intentarlo.

Oscar no alcanzo a contestar, pues la Nana se acercó con un trozo de tarta -André me dijo que este era tu pastel favorito de niña- dejó el postre sobre la mesa -Espero te guste.

-Gracias, Nana- abrazó de los hombros a la dulce anciana sin despegar la vista de André. Finalmente estaba sintiendo lo que había deseado hace justo un año, por fin se sentía una joven normal.

-o-

Las coloridas luces del árbol de Navidad llenaban de calidez la casa de André y su abuela, confiriéndole a la pequeña estancia un aura casi mágica. Dejando vagar su mirada en los puntos multicolores, Oscar bebió un nuevo vaso de ponche mientras se infundía valor para hablar con su novio acerca de sus planes para esa jornada. Miró el reloj de la sala, eran las nueve de la noche y acababan de terminar de cenar. De un largo trago bebió todo el contenido del vaso que tenía en las manos y se puso de pie.

-Acompáñame- dijo tomando al nadador de la mano y guiándolo a un rincón de la sala, aprovechando que Alain ayudaba a Nana a retirar los platos de la mesa y Dianne comenzaba a lavar la vajilla que estaba en la cocina.

-Qué misteriosa…

-Necesito que prepares una maleta con un poco de ropa- carraspeó, sintió que sus mejillas se encendían.

-¿Nos vamos a las _Vegas_?- bromeó André.

-Esto es serio- Oscar lo miró a los ojos, se alejó unos segundos en busca de su cartera y regresó. Puso en la mano del nadador la tarjeta magnética de la habitación del hotel –Esto es lo que quiero como regalo de cumpleaños- trató de sonreír, aunque no pudo hacer más que una mueca, pues se sentía completamente ridícula al estar casi al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Tranquila…- la abrazó tratando de calmarla, besó su cabello hasta que percibió que dejaba de temblar –No es necesario que vayamos- la apretó contra su pecho –Nadie nos presiona.

-No me siento presionada- se separó unos instantes de su abrazo –Quiero hacer esto- sonrió mirándolo a los ojos –Lo que no sé, es cómo nos desharemos de Alain… no podría soportar sus bromas… y Nana… no quiero que piense mal de mí.

-Yo me encargo… le diré a ambos que cambiaste de opinión e iremos a saludar a tus padres- la tranquilizó.

-¿Y tus cosas…? ¿Cómo las sacarás de aquí?- carraspeó, sentía la garganta seca pese a todo lo que había bebido –La habitación está tomada hasta el domingo 27… Fui temprano y dejé mis pertenencias allá- sus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente.

-Prepararé el bolso que llevo al **_INSEP_** , diré que ingresaré mañana al centro.

Oscar asintió, cuando André se alejó de ella para preparar todo, se sirvió un nuevo vaso de ponche tratando de tranquilizarse.

* * *

-¿Jeanne?

-¿Qué?- la morena contestó sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

-Necesito que me prestes tu cuenta bancaria o la de tu madre- dijo Nicolás mientras observaba el _Mini Cooper_ que iba un par de autos delante de él.

-No- contestó ella de forma molesta -¿Cómo se te ocurre que te prestaré la cuenta de mamá?... No quiero involucrarla en nada.

-Me la has prestado otras veces sin problema- el nadador rebatió con la vista pegada en el automóvil de Oscar, se desvió de su camino con tal de seguirlo.

-Nicolás… Esto no está resultando- gruñó Jeanne –Entiende por favor... si la _austriaca_ te denuncia, caeré junto contigo y no puedo involucrar a mi madre… eso la mataría.

-Marie ni siquiera está Francia- siseó el joven –Olvídate de eso porque no llegó a ser un problema- se detuvo a unos metros de distancia. Vio como André descendía del automóvil -¿Por qué está conduciendo él?- murmuró.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Jeanne mirando en la dirección en la que miraba Nicolás.

Ambos vieron como André caminaba rápido hasta la puerta del copiloto, cuando la abrió, Oscar descendió tratando de cubrirse con la capucha de su chaqueta. Mientras ella esperaba de pie en la entrada del hotel, el nadador sacó de la cajuela del automóvil un bolso y le entregó las llaves al _valet parking_.

-Ya quiero ver la cara del _general_ cuando vea a su princesa en primera plana de la prensa sensacionalista- dijo Nicolas con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro -¿Quién iba a pensar que el campeón se la estaba jugando a su protector?- tomando su celular, sacó un par de fotografías de André besando a Oscar, más algunas otras de ellos entrando al Hotel tomados de la mano -Necesito una cuenta… préstame la del café de Rosalie.

-¡No!- contestó furiosa y le quitó el celular – ¿Qué pretendes ganar con esto?... Entiende que dándotelas de _paparazzi_ , no conseguirás más que un miserable par de _Euros._

-En este caso, el dinero no es precisamente la principal motivación- sonrió –Sólo quiero ver como se derrumban el _general_ , la pedante de su hija y el perfecto nadador estrella.

-¿Y eso de qué te servirá?- Jeanne levantó el mentón y lo miró a los ojos – ¿Beneficiará en algo a tu carrera?

-No- Nicolás le arrebató el celular de las manos y comenzó a buscar un contacto en el teléfono.

-Llévame a casa.

-Espera un segundo, estoy consiguiendo una cuenta...

-¡Te dije que me llevaras ahora a casa!- exigió Jeanne.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- la miró extrañado mientras ponía el auto nuevamente en marcha –Te desconozco…

-La que te desconoce soy yo- lo miró furiosa –Ya no entiendo tus motivos… estás actuando sólo por despecho... ¿Para qué quieres dañar a gente que es de tu equipo?- movió la cabeza molesta -Te entendería si todo esto te beneficiara en algo, pero lo estás haciendo sólo para perjudicarlos en forma personal, si André tiene problemas con el padre de Oscar, tú no te beneficias en nada, estás muy lejos de sus marcas, sólo Bernard podría reemplazarlo... y aún así, estoy segura que como país perderíamos medallas, tu equipo no ganaría ni siquiera el bronce.

-Jeanne… no me des lecciones de moral... Tú me has enseñado todo lo que sé.

-Tienes razón- sostuvo su mirada y sonrió –Y un discípulo, jamás estará por encima de su maestro.- Rehusándose a hablar nuevamente, se concentró en mirar por la ventana hasta que llegaron al departamento de su madre. Abrió la puerta y miró a Nicolás –Hasta aquí llegamos- puso un pie en la acera.

-¿Te paso a buscar mañana?

-Definitivamente no entiendes- dijo burlona –Te explicaré de la mejor forma posible… No me vengas a buscar nunca más, no me llames por teléfono ni me mandes mensajes y cuando me veas en el **_INSEP_** , da media vuelta y cambia tu camino a menos que quieras que el _general_ se entere de donde guardas el dinero que recibes por las trampas que cometes… ¿Entendiste?

-Jeanne… ¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó Nicolas, pues estaba completamente desconcertado.

-Terminamos… de eso hablo.

–Si yo caigo, tú también lo harás… No dejaré que me trates como un juguete que ya no necesitas- la tomó de un brazo.

-Cariño- la atleta sonrió –No me importa… puedes hacer lo que quieras- movió el brazo para soltarse –Sólo recuerda esto, jamás he recibido dinero y, por lo tanto, lo único que me puede pasar es ser suspendida... y eso sólo sería posible si encuentran alguna prueba de mi participación en lo del _doping_ … será tu palabra contra la mía- sonrió –En cambio tú, has recibido sobornos… y muy bien que los has gastado… por lo que no sólo serás suspendido, terminarás en la cárcel. Piensa en eso cada vez que quieras acercarte a mí- salió del automóvil y cerró la puerta con violencia. Entró al acceso del edificio sin siquiera voltear a mirar al nadador, el joven observándola con el rostro desencajado y preguntándose en que momento todo había cambiado todo.

* * *

André dejó el bolso sobre la cama y sonrió.

-Bonita habitación- dijo caminando hasta una pequeña mesa, sobre la superficie había una cubeta con una botella de champaña y dos copas -¿Te sirvo?

-Sí, por favor- Oscar se quitó la chaqueta y recibió la copa. La bebió rápidamente.

André la abrazó y le quitó el cristal de las manos.

-¿Quieres que veamos una película?- le preguntó.

-Es una buena idea...

-Busca la que quieras- el nadador se quitó la chaqueta -Mientras tanto, me daré una ducha- vio que Oscar se sonrojaba -¿Quieres acompañarme?- ella negó con la cabeza. Se acercó y la besó -Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estaré.

Apenas vio que André entró al baño, Oscar se quitó las botas y se sirvió una nueva copa de champaña. La bebió de un trago. Después de rellenarla por tercera vez, se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a buscar alguna película. Bostezó. Había perdido la cuenta de todo lo que había bebido desde la cena.

-o-

Mientras André limpiaba el vapor que había empañado el espejo del baño, analizó en cómo regresar a la habitación. Conocía a su novia y no quería presionarla ni amedrentarla. Consideró quedarse sólo con la toalla en la cintura, no obstante desechó la idea de inmediato, por lo que decidió cubrirse con un albornoz para salir en busca de su bolso y vestirse en el baño. Apenas abrió la puerta, la vio dormitando en la cama.

-Oscar… ¿Estás bien?- se acercó y le quitó la copa que aún mantenía en sus manos, la cual obviamente estaba vacía.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué?- lo miró sin entender. Al relajarse todo el alcohol que había bebido se hizo presente. -Hola…- balbuceó -Ya no estoy nerviosa… Estoy lista- comenzó a reír mientras trataba de desvestirse. Con el impulso que tomó para quitarse el _sweater,_ resbaló de la cama y cayó sobre la alfombra.

-¡Mi amor!- André corrió para ayudarla a levantarse del piso mientras ella no dejaba de reír.

-¡Me caí!- dijo ella entre carcajadas -¡Me caí!- rió hasta que le faltó el aire.

André sonrió y la levantó. La dejó sentada en la cama.

–Creo que es mejor que busque tu pijama- se alejó de ella y registró el bolso de la pentatleta. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se acercó nuevamente. Oscar estaba durmiendo tal como la había dejado, sentada. -Mi amor… despierta y ayúdame, por favor- la movió con suavidad. Ella gruñó -Ok… creo que no despertarás- miró el techo de la habitación y sonrió mientras movía la cabeza -Esto debe ser una broma… No me puede estar pasando otra vez...- comenzó a desvestirla mientras recitaba un Padre Nuestro.

-o-o-o-o-

La pálida luz de la mañana se coló por las cortinas de la habitación, los tímidos rayos de sol iluminaron el rostro de Oscar, despertándola. Apenas abrió los ojos, los cerró de inmediato; tenía un espantoso dolor de cabeza. Respiró profundo y los abrió nuevamente, miró a su alrededor desconociendo el lugar, pues no lograba recordar en donde estaba. Volteó y vio a André durmiendo a su lado. El nadador estaba acostado sobre su estómago y con el rostro vuelto hacia ella. Se sentó en la cama y murmuró:

-Maldición... me quedé dormida- se levantó despacio y fue al baño. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes miró bajo su pijama, vestía la misma ropa interior que el día anterior. Se desvistió y entró a la ducha.

Mientras quitaba el exceso de agua de su cabello, consideró que ponerse para volver a la habitación. Miró el albornoz que estaba usando, lo encontró demasiado atrevido considerando el papelón que había hecho la noche anterior, decidió colocarse el pijama nuevamente, aunque esta vez sin ropa interior, ya que no había llevado un nuevo conjunto para cambiarse. Salió del baño tratando de actuar de forma normal y miró hacia la cama, sonrió al ver que el nadador continuaba durmiendo, destapado y vistiendo sólo el pantalón de pijama, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y respiraba tranquilo. Se acostó junto a él y se dedicó a observarlo hasta que despertara.

Cuando André abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Oscar, la rubia lo miraba sonriendo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo.

-Gracias- Oscar se acercó y lo besó buscando acercarse a él -Me quedé dormida anoche- susurró mientras acariciaba el cabello de su novio -Creo que se me pasó la mano con el ponche y la champaña.

-Necesitabas descansar…- André se acomodó en la cama.

-¿Me puse yo el pijama o lo hiciste tú?

-Lo hice yo…- contestó sonriendo.

-¿Rezaste mucho?- bromeó haciendo clara referencia a lo que recordaba de la última borrachera que había tenido.

-Recé como sacristán en misa de domingo y me di al menos dos duchas con agua fría- se sentó mientras reía -¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?- salió de la cama y caminó hacia el baño -Si gustas, podríamos salir a caminar y almorzar afuera… decídelo mientras me lavo los dientes-. Entró al baño.

En cuanto regresó a la habitación, vio a Oscar sentada y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos en un gesto absolutamente molesto. Notó una pequeña caja sobre la cama.

-¿Qué pasó?- se acercó y se arrodilló frente a ella -Amor mío, dime qué pasa- insistió.

-Lo olvidé…- bajó las manos y lo miró decepcionada -Anoche no me tomé la píldora… El médico me advirtió que no tomarla estropeaba todo el ciclo… ya no es seguro- miró el bolso de André y se preguntó si él andaba con preservativos, cuando buscó su rostro para preguntarle, desechó la idea al verlo tan preocupado por su reacción, una vez más el momento se había arruinado.

-No importa…- la abrazó -No importa… estás demasiado nerviosa con todo esto- trató de consolarla.

El teléfono de Oscar sonó, la rubia lo tomó y cortó la llamada, era su padre.

-No quiero hablar con nadie.

-Hagamos algo...- André tomó su celular y lo apagó -Tomemos estos días como un concentrado de películas y descanso- sonrió y tomó el teléfono de Oscar -No los encendamos hasta que salgamos del hotel.

-Ok…- Oscar respiró profundo -Incomunicados por tres días.

-Así es…- André tomó el teléfono de la habitación -Y este lo usaremos sólo para pedir comida… lo desconectaremos también… nos hará bien descansar.

Oscar asintió, agradeciendo no tener que explicar lo que sentía. Mientras André pedía el desayuno para los dos, se acomodó en la cama dispuesta a disfrutar su día de cumpleaños, lejos de cualquier presión o rutina, pues ya estaba cansada de presionarse y presionarlo a él… lo mejor era dejar que todo fluyera.

-o-

-Debería haber escogido otra película- Oscar habló mientras se limpiaba la nariz -No me gusta el final… nunca me ha gustado.

André besó su cabeza mientras la consolaba. -Creo que la próxima la escogeré yo- palmeó su espalda suavemente -Sí ya la habías visto... ¿Por qué insististe en verla de nuevo?

-Porque es algo seguro… no me gustan las sorpresas- secó las lágrimas que aún estaban atrapadas en sus pestañas -La vez anterior me dio pena... aunque no demasiada, es decir, la vi como una simple película- se limpió nuevamente la nariz -Pero ahora pienso... ¿Qué haría yo si dejas de reconocerme?... nadie más me entiende, me quedaría completamente sola.

Los créditos de la película _The Notebook_ inundaban la pantalla de la televisión.

-¿Y si eres tú la que me olvida?- besó la coronilla de la rubia cabeza que estaba apoyada en su pecho.

-Yo no olvidaré nada, jamás- contestó ella secándose los ojos.

-Tu seguridad en el futuro me tranquiliza- sonrió y tomó el control remoto, comenzó a buscar otra película en el servicio de _pay per view_ del Hotel.

-¡Esa!- Oscar lo hizo detenerse -Quiero ver de qué trata… Loulou me había pedido que la llevara al cine a verla y no pude hacerlo porque Hortense se lo prohibió terminantemente, dijo que no tenía edad suficiente para verla- estaba comenzando la película _Fifty Shades of Grey._

-No creo que sea buena idea verla precisamente ahora…- murmuró André pensando en lo que había pasado en la mañana.

Oscar leyó la descripción de la película.

-¿Lo dices por la historia del millonario que seduce a la inocente jovencita?- comenzó a reír -Admito que tienes razón… no es un tópico muy original que digamos.

-¿Nunca leíste el libro?- preguntó André con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Hay un libro?... No tenía idea- contestó ella acomodándose entre las piernas de su novio, apoyó la espalda sobre el fuerte pecho -Presiona _play_ y deja de quejarte- le ordenó -De vez en cuando, no es malo ver la historia de una _Cenicienta_ moderna… la próxima película la eliges tú.

-Conste que te lo advertí... además no es tan buena...- André presionó la tecla de inicio.

Cuando había transcurrido casi una hora, Oscar detuvo la película.

-¿Esto quería que la llevara a ver Loulou?- preguntó escandalizada -¡Es prácticamente porno!- André comenzó a reír -¡No te rías!- se enderezó en la cama -Te estás riendo de mi.

-No… bueno, un poco.

-¿Crees que soy una mojigata?

-¡No!- la tomó del mentón y la besó -Lo que me parece divertido, es que eres prácticamente la única mujer que no ha leído el libro o visto la película… hasta mi abuela lo leyó en el _club de lectura_ que tiene con sus amigas.

-No la conozco porque no es parte de mis intereses- contestó -¿Y Nana leyó eso?- apuntó la pantalla -No puedo creerlo.

-Incluso Alain andaba con el libro para todos lados… según él, era material de estudio, ya sabes que todo le sirve- André rió hasta que lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

Oscar se acomodó nuevamente sobre el pecho de André y presionó _Play_ en el mando a distancia.

-Veamos qué tan terrible es esto… Digo… Si Nana lo leyó- después de unos minutos, pausó nuevamente la película -¿Por qué te alejas?- preguntó a André. El nadador se había acomodado en la cama, lejos de ella.

-Tú en pijama, una cama y la película, es demasiado para mí- sonrió -Los hombres somos muy susceptibles al material audiovisual.

-¿No que era tan mala la película?- Oscar comenzó a reír -Si estuviéramos viendo _Outlander,_ te entendería. ahí si que saltan chispas.

-Dame unos minutos- dijo André mientras ponía un cojín sobre sus caderas -Sólo necesito concentrarme y pensar en otra cosa.

-Demasiado susceptible- la joven detuvo la película -Mejor cambio de canal- comenzó a navegar en el menú, se detuvo en _ESPN_ -¿Deportes?-. André asintió. -Tan sensibles que son los hombres...- agregó divertida -Es un pésimo guión y la pareja no tenía química... faltaron fuegos artificiales- guiñó un ojo.

-Sí... como los de Carrie Fisher y Harrison Ford...- comentó André.

-No puedo creerlo...- rió -Mi novio, además de ser un romántico, es un _nerd_ fanático de los _Jedi_ \- lo besó con dulzura.

-¿Y de dónde crees que saque la idea del _Beat_ _Saber_?- el nadador rió junto con ella.

* * *

Apenas abrió los ojos, Oscar sonrió, la calidez que sintió al despertar en los brazos de André la inundó por completo. Por más que se esforzó, no pudo recordar la última vez que había dormido tan bien. Procurando no moverse demasiado dio media vuelta y miró la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche. Había dormido más de nueve horas seguidas. Sin dejar de sonreír, tocó los pequeños aretes que tenía puestos, el joven de ojos verdes se los había regalado por motivo de su cumpleaños antes de dormir. Eran unos diamantes pequeños y delicados, justo lo que a ella le gustaba. Se acomodó y abrazó nuevamente al hombre que continuaba profundamente dormido a su lado.

André se removió al sentirla cerca y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-Buenos días- habló con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Buenos días- contestó enredando sus piernas a las de él -¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien… muy bien- abrió los ojos y la besó en la frente -¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las diez de la mañana.

-El desayuno debe estar por llegar... Ayer lo dejé pedido para esta hora...- sonrió y se sentó apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, miró a Oscar, la deportista estaba acostada y con el pelo revuelto sobre la almohada, la encontró más hermosa que nunca. Respiró profundo y habló -Necesito una ducha.

-Desayunemos primero- se acercó al cuerpo de André -Me gustó no tener nada que hacer, repitámoslo hoy-. Levantó la cabeza cuando notó que él trataba de alejarse -¿Qué pasa?- se sentó asustada -¿Tengo mal aliento?

-Noooo- dijo con ternura -Es sólo que necesito una ducha… de preferencia con agua fría- comenzó a reír mientras se revolvía el pelo.

-Entiendo- río junto con él. Después de unos segundos, se acercó -Dormiste con camiseta- él asintió -Prefiero cuando duermes sin ella- sonrió -Me gusta mirarte.

-Oscar…

-Aunque no podamos concretar, supongo que podemos hacer otras cosas…- se acercó más -Digo… siempre que estés interesado- guiñó un ojo con coquetería, pues gracias al tiempo que llevaban en el hotel, ya no sentía la presión que apenas la había dejado respirar durante los días anteriores.

Sin esperar más invitación, el deportista se quitó la camiseta y se acercó a ella, tomándola de la nuca la besó ansioso. Oscar respondió de la misma forma, sonrió mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda del nadador, le gustaba sentir como él se estremecía al contacto de sus dedos.

-Te amo, tanto…- André susurró contra sus labios al tiempo que comenzaba a deslizar las manos por las largas y tonificadas piernas de la pentatleta, cuando llegó al borde del _short_ del pijama, introdujo una mano en dirección a sus glúteos, notó que no llevaba ropa interior -Dios mío- jadeó en su oído -Eres perfecta- con las dos manos se aferró codicioso a la firme carne que estaba acariciando.

Oscar se sentó sobre el regazo de André y comenzó a moverse de forma instintiva. Cuando percibió las manos de él bajo la camiseta de su pijama, dejó escapar un suspiro. Lo besó tratando de fundirse con él, robándole el aliento.

-Nos detendremos cuando tú digas- murmuró el nadador.

-Sigue- contestó ella entre jadeos. Percibió la erección de él empujando fuerte entre sus piernas, hundió las rodillas en el colchón, acercándose más; lo besó en el lóbulo de la oreja, cuando lo escuchó gemir, repitió la caricia sin dejar de moverse de forma ondulante, sintiendo que su cuerpo actuaba aún antes de que ella diera alguna instrucción. Dio un respingo cuando sintió los dedos de él presionando suavemente sus pezones, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Libre de todo pudor, se quitó la camiseta, ansiaba sentir el roce de su piel.

Él, en un rápido movimiento, la colocó de espaldas en la cama y comenzó a besar la piel de su abdomen y cintura.

-Sigue, no te detengas… por favor, no te detengas- repitió extasiada y sin dejar de temblar. Cuando sintió que la boca de André se apropiaba de la cima de uno de sus pechos, ahogó un grito. Trató de erguirse en la cama, quería mirarlo, necesitaba mirarlo. Sentía que se estaba quemando desde las entrañas. -¿Trajiste preservativos?- preguntó con la respiración agitada, dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió que él le mordía suavemente un pezón.

-Sí… Quise estar preparado por si querías protección extra- contestó apenas separándose de la delicada piel de la deportista, sin dejar de besar sus senos, introdujo una mano por el pantalón del pijama. Ella tembló al sentir que los dedos de él se acercaban a su ingle.

-Hagámoslo- dijo Oscar con la voz entrecortada -Al diablo mis planes… Ya no aguanto más- lo mordió en el hombro cuando sintió la mano de André moviéndose con habilidad entre sus piernas.

-¿Estás segura?- la miró a los ojos mientras introducía uno de sus dedos en ella, explorándola. Ambos gimieron al sentir como él palpaba su sedoso interior. La anticipación los hizo estremecerse.

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo- contestó entre gemidos. Su cuerpo convulsionó involuntariamente. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

-Dame un segundo- murmuró separándose de ella, se puso de pie y fue a su bolso.

Oscar se levantó de la cama y corrió al armario, sacó una pequeña bolsa de seda.

-Vuelvo en seguida… te tengo una sorpresa- entró al baño. Agradeció mentalmente a su hermana mientras se colocaba el conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro; no quiso usar porta ligas ni medias, ya habría ocasión para eso. Se miró al espejo, sonriendo segura ante su reflejo. En un gesto automático, movió el cuello y comenzó a elongar brazos y piernas -Realmente estoy mal de la cabeza...- susurró para sí misma sin dejar de sonreír.

Fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación, André se colocó una bata y se apresuró a abrir antes de que Oscar saliera del baño. Seguramente era el desayuno.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- miró desconcertado a Alain.

El deportista entró sin esperar una invitación y cerró la puerta.

-Ustedes son increíbles… ¡Son un par de viciosos!- dijo molesto -Puedo entender que quieran pegarse una maratón… ¡Pero al menos revisen sus teléfonos!... Estoy desde ayer tratando de dar contigo o con la _rubita_ … hasta tuve que ir a la casa de su hermana para saber dónde estaban- gruñó -¡¿Qué le ocurre a sus celulares o al teléfono de la habitación?!

-¿Te gusta?- Oscar salió del baño vestida en un fino conjunto de ropa interior. Quedó petrificada al ver a Alain de pie junto a André.

El joven de ojos castaños silbó en un gesto de admiración. -Ahora entiendo todo… la ropa deportiva no te hace justicia...

-¡No la mires!- André cubrió los ojos de su amigo con la mano -Te ves...- tragó saliva -Hermosa...- habló en apenas un murmullo y con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?- preguntó molesta mientras se colocaba una bata -Ya puedes dejarlo mirar.

André quitó la mano de los ojos de Alain.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- bufó el tirador -Si revisaran sus celulares, lo sabrían… En la salida del hotel hay por lo menos quince fotógrafos y reporteros esperando a que cualquiera de los dos aparezca. Jeanne me avisó de que alguien fotografió a André entrando aquí acompañado de una misteriosa rubia. No tengo idea de cómo se enteró- miró a Oscar -En las fotos no se ve tu rostro, pero en internet...- movió la cabeza con desaprobación -Ya está publicado que el nadador estrella de Francia se está pegando una maratón de sexo, faltando a sus entrenamientos y compromisos. Ahora, la noticia es saber con quién está, hablan de una modelo, una deportista o incluso una chica pagada por algún auspiciador- explicó nervioso.

Oscar corrió a tomar su teléfono y lo encendió, comenzaron a entrar mensajes de su padre, hermana, de Rosalie y varias personas más. Miró asustada a André.

* * *

 _ ***Diablilla**_

* * *

 ** _No me odien! XDDDDDDDDDD no pueden negar que igual se rieron! Les dije que este fic tenía mas humor que los otros... y bueno ya saben que soy adicta a las montañas rusas de emociones xp_**

 ** _Espero les haya gustado el capitulo (Ya están casi listos los posteriores, un poquito de paciencia que la espera será menor jejejejeje)._**

 ** _Sé que Oscarita saca un poco de quicio aveces, pero recordemos que tiene 24 años, es controladora, competitiva y frágil en todo lo que sea de materia femenina (es decir cosas que no controla muy bien) así que tengamos paciencia porque la rubia está aprendiendo jajajajaja a pasos agigantados, pero aprendiendo y de a poco empoderandose en esta nueva etapa de su vida._**

 ** _¡Mil gracias por sus reviews, me alegran montones. Me encanta leer sus análisis e impresiones!_**

 **Les dejo un abrazo y me quedo aquí... casual con mi tarrito de propinas XD**

 **(Gracias a mis súper Betas! son las mejores!)**


	18. Escándalo

**Escándalo**

* * *

-No puede ser…- murmuró Oscar mientras abría el primer mensaje. Era de su padre.

 **"Dime de inmediato dónde estás, dijiste que te quedarías en el centro y no llegas desde ayer en la tarde. (Enviado el 25/12/2015 a las 10:00 hrs.)"**

 **"Oscar, hija… tu madre no da más de angustia, por favor dime dónde estás… ¿Esto tiene que ver con los _JJOO_? Lamento presionarte tanto… Por favor da alguna señal de vida. (Enviado el 25/12/2015 a las 17:00 hrs.)"**

 **"Acabo de recibir al menos cinco llamadas de periodistas preguntándome si es cierto que mi hija está ENCAMADA con el mejor nadador del _INSEP_ ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉS INVOLUCRADA EN UN ESCÁNDALO COMO ESTE?! (Enviado el 25/12/2015 a las 20:00 hrs.)"**

 **"¡Maldición, contesta el teléfono! ¡Es una orden! (Enviado el 25/12/2015 a las 20:15 hrs.)"**

 **"Hablé con Hortense… Me dijo que te había prestado su casa en la playa ¿Es cierto eso?. (Enviado el 25/12/2015 a las 21:25 hrs.)"**

 **"Hija… No quiero inmiscuirme en tu vida privada… Pero hay insistentes rumores de que eres tú la joven que lleva más de dos días en un hotel con André. Obviamente, he negado esta información. (Enviado el 25/12/2015 a las 21:38 hrs.)"i**

 **"Oscar ¿cuándo regresas?, necesito saberlo es urgente. Tenemos que hablar… el prestigio del equipo de natación está en peligro (Enviado el 26/12/2015 a las 08:00 hrs.)"**

-Padre aún no lo sabe- murmuró mientras se sentaba en la cama. Abrió el mensaje de su hermana.

 **"Oscar… Para cualquier efecto, estás en nuestra casa de playa de Normandía. Atente a esa versión hasta la muerte o ambas terminaremos en el panteón familiar, le dije a papá que estabas muy estresada y que necesitabas descansar o no irías a Río (Enviado el 25/12/2015 a las 21:30 hrs.)"**

-¿Te escribió también?- preguntó a André. El nadador también estaba revisando sus mensajes mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma nerviosa.

-Sí- respiró profundo -Básicamente dice que soy un pelafustán, que traicioné su confianza dejándome seducir por el mundo del espectáculo, que si no faltara tan poco para las Olimpiadas, me saca del equipo y que me retirará todo el apoyo si no soluciono este problema. Que él no apadrina ni protege a licenciosos… ni los quiere en su equipo.

-Bien buena la que armaron- dijo Alain soltando un bufido –Escóndanse- les ordenó cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Una vez que André y Oscar entraron al baño, abrió. Era el personal del Hotel con el desayuno. –¡Ya pueden salir!- gritó apenas la mucama se marchó.

-¿Qué haremos?- Oscar se asomó por la ventana de la habitación, un creciente grupo de periodistas se agolpaba frente al hotel.

-¡Maldición!- gruñó André –Tengo que sacarte de aquí ahora.

-¿Qué pasa?- se acercó y miró el teléfono de su novio. Julie de Polignac anunciaba que un automóvil estaba llegando al hotel para sacarlo de ahí, tenían que actuar antes de que **_Speedo_ **hiciera efectiva la cláusula de rompimiento de contrato por escándalo y daño a la marca.

-Si la _Diable_ te ve aquí o sabe que estás conmigo, venderá la historia al mejor postor…- dijo angustiado.

Oscar asintió y rápidamente fue al armario. Comenzó a guardar todas sus pertenencias en la maleta.

-Tienes que vestirte, _rubita_ \- Alain habló con la boca llena –No olvides que bajo la bata, sólo andas con ese precioso conjunto de lencería- guiñó un ojo. Comenzó a toser cuando un cojín lo golpeó en la cara -¿Qué te pasa?- miró molesto a André.

-Borra de inmediato de tu mente esa imagen, estás hablando de mi novia- lo miró enojado.

-Mensaje recibido…- el tirador dio otro mordisco a la tostada que tomó de la bandeja – ¿Quién diría que te volverías tan delicado…?

-¡Deja de comer! ¡No es el momento!- gruñó Oscar mientras separaba de la maleta jeans, sweater y chaqueta. Guardó sus botas y dejó fuera un par de zapatillas.

-¡Tengo hambre!- contestó –No sean mal agradecidos, desde ayer que estoy tratando de dar con ustedes…- sonrió travieso –Incluso hoy salí sin desayuno...y no dejo de comer por nadie.

Oscar tomó la ropa y entró al baño, dejó la puerta entreabierta para poder seguir hablando.

–¿Dijiste que Jeanne te avisó?- preguntó mientras se vestía.

-Sip…- Alain continuó comiendo –Ayer en la mañana me dijo que tratara de ubicarlos, insistió en que tenía que advertirles.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó André mientras se cambiaba el pijama por jeans.

-No lo sé- dijo encogiendo los hombros antes de beber un sorbo de café –Esto está buenísimo… ¿Están seguros de que no tiene hambre?... Digo… tanto esfuerzo físico abre el apetito… al menos a mí me pasa eso- calló al ver que André lo miraba serio –¡Es que ya no aguantas ni una broma!- comenzó a reír, tomó un _croissant_ y lo mordió.

-Estoy lista- Oscar salió del baño, tomó el bolso de su novio y le ayudó a guardar sus cosas –Tenemos que salir pronto de aquí...

-Me están esperando en la agencia- murmuró André mirando su celular –El automóvil que viene por mí, ya está abajo.

-Vamos _rubita_ , yo saldré contigo- Alain se puso de pie y se limpió la boca con una servilleta –André puede salir solo.

-No dejaré que enfrentes a esa jauría de lobos hambrientos… No quiero que se mancille tu nombre y no necesito la protección de Alain, soy capaz de enfrentar a periodistas, eso no me asusta- dijo Oscar acercándose a André, tomándolo de las manos lo miró a los ojos –Estás en este problema por mi responsabilidad… no te dejaré solo.

-Debes ir con Alain…- André la abrazó y habló en su oído –Si saben que tú estabas conmigo, comenzarán a acosarte y tu padre enloquecerá… Hazlo por mí, yo estaré bien. Solucionemos las cosas de a una.

-Pero…

-Por favor… te llamaré durante la tarde- acunó el rostro de la pentatleta entre sus manos y la besó –Estaremos bien… Lo sabes ¿Cierto?

Ella asintió, con pesar se separó de él y tomó su bolso.

–Estaré esperando tu llamada- volteó hacia Alain –Vamos- le ordenó.

Al entrar al ascensor, Alain presionó el piso 1 en lugar del subterráneo, antes de que Oscar preguntara le explicó.

–Después vendré por tu auto… están tan ávidos de información, que si ven que salimos del estacionamiento pueden cotejar el número de patente y darán contigo.

-¿Cómo saldremos?- preguntó inquieta.

-Saldremos, como un par de novios comunes y corrientes- le pidió el bolso y se lo colgó al hombro. Quitándose el gorro de lana que estaba usando, le dijo además –Hazte una trenza y ocúltala bajo tu chaqueta- cuando ella hizo lo que le decía, le colocó su gorra –Estás lista- sonrió –Ya no eres la _rubita_ que llegó aquí hace un par de noches- guiñó un ojo. La tomó de la mano y sonrió -Ahora, mírame como miras a André, soy mucho más apuesto… pero eso no lo tomes en cuenta.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta automática, varios fotógrafos se abalanzaron hacia la pareja de jóvenes que salía del hotel. Al ver que no se trataba del rostro de _**Speedo** , _retrocedieron para dejarlos pasar. Alain notó que un periodista miraba insistentemente a la delgada rubia que iba tomada de su mano, en un gesto natural, la abrazó de los hombros y besó la coronilla de su cabeza mientras susurraba –Deja de estar tan tiesa y abrázame… Te están mirando mucho.

Ella hizo lo que le indicaba su amigo, dejándose conducir con total naturalidad hasta un café ubicado al lado del Hotel. Se sentaron cerca de unos de los ventanales y esperaron que André saliera.

El movimiento frenético de la masa de periodistas y fotógrafos, les indicó que el seleccionado francés estaba saliendo. Oscar se puso de pie para observar mejor. Con pesar, vio como el deportista era acosado y empujado mientras trataba de llegar al automóvil que lo estaba esperando. André permaneció todo el dificultoso trayecto con las gafas de sol puestas y la vista pegada al suelo.

 _Debo hacer algo para detener esta locura, si no fuera por el terror que aún despierta en mí mi padre, me interpondría en medio de la jauría para aclarar que André es inocente, aclarar que sólo cedió a una petición mía, cedió como siempre lo ha hecho... Él me pide que sea paciente, asegura que solucionará todo y mientras tanto ¿Qué hago yo?... Nada más que ver como lo empujan, cuestionan y culpan por algo que nunca hizo._

-¿Qué piensas, _rubita_?

La voz de Alain la hizo cortar el hilo de sus pensamientos. Respiró profundo y contestó con la voz quebrada.

-Lo están tratando como si fuera un delincuente. Esto no es justo… No lo es… Todo es mi responsabilidad, fue mi idea habernos encerrado en el hotel- retorció las manos llena de frustración, estaba muy molesta.

- _Rubita_ … así es la farándula- Alain se paró junto a ella y la abrazó de los hombros –Ese hombre te ama tanto, que daría hasta la vida por ti… Debes confiar en que solucionará esto.

-Espero no defraudarlo- murmuró sin dejar de ver como el auto que transportaba al nadador se alejaba a toda velocidad. El celular que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó y revisó el mensaje que acababa de entrar a su _whatsapp_ , era de Jeanne.

 **"Con esto estamos a mano, no te debo nada y tú tampoco a mí. Dale saludos de mi parte al general."**

-Ella sabe quien tomó las fotos- murmuró –Alain… Jeanne sabe quién nos delató- su voz tembló de rabia.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó acercándose. Oscar le mostró el mensaje que acababa de recibir. -La estás juzgando sin saber… Quizás sólo se enteró y aprovechó de agradecer que no la delataras con tu padre- se rascó la nuca nervioso, pues ni él mismo se creía las justificaciones que estaba inventado.

-Deja de defenderla…- lo miró molesta – ¿Estás saliendo con ella?... Alain, eres un buen hombre… puedes salir con quien tú quieras, pero no con ella… ella no te merece.

-No la conoces…- comenzó a justificarse –Todos piensan que es una arpía, pero no lo es… es sólo una chica falta de cariño.

-¿De qué hablas?- se sentó –Alain… escúchate por favor… Su madre y su hermana la adoran, trabajan de sol a sol para cumplir con sus caprichos…

-Su carrera de atletismo no es un capricho.

-Bueno… quizás no lo es- Oscar suspiró –Pero ella no hace más que despreciarlas, abusa del amor que le tienen… y ni siquiera hemos llegado a la parte en donde arruinó la vida de Marie.

-Ahora Marie es más feliz que antes.

-¡Pero eso fue sólo suerte!- los ojos de la pentatleta brillaron furiosos –De no haber existido Hans, Marie estaría sola, humillada y arruinada… No puedes estar saliendo con una arpía como Jeanne… No la conoces.

-¿Y tú sí?- preguntó molesto Alain.

-Sí, la conozco. He visto las brutalidades que es capaz de hacer, engaña y pisotea… ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!

-Te equivocas… Tenemos mucho en común, he visto su lado frágil, sé quien es sin la careta de autosuficiencia que siempre lleva… ha llorado en mi hombro por la enfermedad de su madre, conmigo ha hablado cosas que a nadie más ha sido capaz de confesarle.

-Te va a lastimar- los ojos de Oscar se humedecieron.

-¿Y eso es razón para detenerse?... Esto parece una broma- bufó –Esta misma conversación la sostuve con André mil veces… Le insistí tanto en que no lo querías, que no valía la pena en que te esperara- sonrió con tristeza –Y ya lo ves… están juntos y son felices.

-No me compares con Jeanne… eso no lo acepto.

- _Rubita_ … Eres mi mejor amiga… además, eres la novia de mi hermano- le tomó una mano –Pero no aguantaré que subestimes mi inteligencia, puede que yo sea un payaso el 80% del tiempo, pero tonto no soy… Mi madre murió y no necesito otra.

-No quiero verte lastimado- insistió.

-Entonces mira en otra dirección… porque tus miedos, no son los míos- Alain se puso de pie –Durante años vi como André sufría a diario y no me interpuse… espero lo mismo de ti. Soy un hombre adulto que no necesita de tu protección- tomó el bolso que estaba sobre una silla – ¿Vamos?... le prometí a mi amigo dejar a su novia sana y salva en el centro.

Ella asintió y se puso de pie. Hicieron todo el trayecto de camino al _**INSEP** _en silencio.

* * *

Cuando Oscar entró a su cuarto en el centro de entrenamiento, sintió que el frió de la habitación se le colaba hasta el alma. Sorprendida ante su propia reacción, se abrazó a si misma mientras observaba la solitaria recamara, pues sin querer luchar con lo que sentía, admitió que le costaba acostumbrarse a la soledad del lugar después de haber estado dos días con André. Apenas alcanzó a cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó golpes en ella, guardó el bolso en el armario y abrió. Era su padre.

-¡Ahora mismo me vas a explicar por qué desapareciste!- el _general_ la tomó con fuerza de un brazo.

-No es necesario que me trates así- sostuvo su mirada –Suéltame…

-Tu madre estaba desesperada…- la soltó, se pasó las manos por la cabeza y comenzó a mesarse los cabellos tratando de controlar su enojo.

-Deja de mentirme…- Oscar comenzó a caminar por la habitación de la misma forma que lo hacía su padre –Admite que en realidad estabas desesperado porque pensaste que tanta presión me había hecho dejar todo… ese era tu verdadero miedo- sonrió con ironía -Pero no te preocupes, no soy una persona débil… no criaste una mocosa llorona- dijo en una clara referencia a las duras palabras que él le había dicho cuando era tan sólo una niña.

-Hija…- el hombre respiró profundo –No quiero que desperdicies tu futuro… el futuro por el que tanto has peleado.

-El futuro que tú me trazaste y que yo me limité a seguir- sacudió la cabeza -¿Cuándo vas a entender que ya no soy una niña?, soy una persona adulta, alguien que puede tomar decisiones sin tener que pedirte permiso.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- la miró consternado.

-Terminando estas Olimpiadas, me retiraré del _pentatlonismo_.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sólo practicaré la equitación… Además, no viviré más en el _**INSEP**_ \- continuó con seguridad.

-¿Acaso perdiste la razón?- el patriarca se acercó furioso.

-Voy a vivir con mi novio apenas lleguemos de Río, porque te lo diré antes de que te enteres por alguien más- respiró profundo –Sí… era yo la que estaba "encamada" en el hotel con André- una fuerte bofetada la hizo dar vuelta la cara. Su mejilla palpitó dolorosamente. Apretó los párpados y se concentró en no llorar.

-Me avergüenzas… No te crié de esa forma.

-No… no lo hiciste- respiró profundo para que su voz no temblara –Trataste de criar a un hombre… porque eso es lo que querías, pero no lo soy… Acéptalo.

-Le quitaré mi respaldo a ambos- siseó molesto –Haré que dejen de becar a André.

-¿Y por qué lo harías?... Todo sabemos que te encanta tener bajo tu tutela al mejor nadador de Francia- lo desafió.

-¡Mi hija es más importante que eso!- gritó furioso –Él no es digno de ti… no es de nuestra clase social… es un joven esforzado, es cierto- comenzó a caminar por la habitación –Pero tiene otras costumbres… basta con ver como ha hecho que dejes de lado toda tu buena crianza, todas tus metas, todo lo que te he enseñado… tienes un futuro brillante- se lamentó.

-Él no ha hecho nada más que entenderme y quererme- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –Cosa que tú no has sabido hacer- tragó fuerte, le costaba hablar –Si he tomado esta decisión, es porque quiero ser feliz… ¿Es tan difícil para ti entender eso?

-En el momento que dejes el centro, perderás todo mi patrocinio económico, no habrá más mesada y no te aceptaré en mi casa- la amenazó.

-No necesito nada de eso- lo miró altiva –Gracias a mi esfuerzo he ganado muchas competencias, tengo dinero ahorrado… Mi carrera no se ha acabado, sólo cambiará de rumbo.

-Hija… reconsidéralo por favor…André no vale la pena, no puedes dejar todo por él.

-No es por él… es por mí- pesadas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos –Es por mí… soy yo la que quiere ser feliz.

-¿Con un hombre que siempre está en el ojo del huracán? ¿Quieres verte ligada a una vida de excesos que no tienen nada que ver con tu origen?

-Hablas de él como si no lo conocieras… André no es nada de lo que dices… y lo que te molesta realmente, es que sabes que tengo razón- respiró profundo y se secó las mejillas –Sólo buscas excusas para que siga haciendo lo que tú quieres- caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió –Ahora quiero descansar, mañana comenzaré mis entrenamientos temprano… soy una profesional.

-No creas que tienes en esto la última palabra- el entrenador Jarjayes caminó, se detuvo en el umbral –Tu carrera y la de André están en mis manos.

Oscar guardó silencio y esperó que su padre saliera. Una vez que estuvo sola. se quitó las zapatillas y se acostó, recién en ese momento, dejó que las lágrimas que había aguantado se deslizaran sin reservas por sus mejillas.

-o-

 _Parece una cruel broma del destino que yo, la exitosa deportista, yo, la que siempre he manejado mi carrera gracias a un estricto control y disciplina, no sea capaz de tener ese mismo control en mi vida personal. ¿Si mi madre se hubiera interpuesto en los planes de mi padre habría algún cambio?... Quizás ahora estaría estudiando en la universidad, saliendo de fiesta y con al menos un par de novios en mi bitácora sentimental… probablemente ni siquiera seguiría siendo virgen…Dios... realmente he perdido toda la cordura con este tema… algo que es totalmente normal me ha hecho hacer cosas que no eran necesarias y ahora, incluso André está pagando por mis paranoias. André… Mi André… Si mi madre hubiera luchado por mí, mi vida sería otra... pero no lo habría conocido… ¿Qué sería de mí sin él?..._

El escalofrío que recorrió la espalda, la hizo cortar el hilo de pensamientos que no la dejaban descansar. Se dio cuenta de que había olvidado encender la calefacción de la habitación, no obstante, pese al frío que se colaba bajo las cobijas, no quiso levantarse y sólo se arrebujó con una de las frazadas, concentrándose en dormir, pues ya no quería pensar más. Desistió de su esfuerzo cuando escuchó suaves e insistentes golpes en la puerta. Miró hacia la ventana, había anochecido. Se levantó y abrió.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó André entrando a la habitación –Te llamé un par de veces y no contestaste…- notó la estancia fría, encendió de inmediato la calefacción.

-No he revisado el celular- la joven caminó hacia la mesa de noche y encendió la lámpara. Tomó el teléfono, se había quedado sin batería.

-Oscar… ¿Qué pasó?- se sentó en la cama y, tomándola de la mano, la hizo sentarse junto él. Al ver que ella no contestaba, la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos. En el momento en que ella volteó a mirarlo, vio su mejilla hinchada -¿Quién te golpeó?- su voz tembló de ira.

-No importa… no me duele- murmuró moviendo la cabeza.

-Fue tu padre...- se puso de pie –Iré a hablar con él, no permitiré que te trate así...

-No lo hagas… No te inmiscuyas en algo que es entre mi padre y yo…- se recostó en la cama y se acomodó en posición fetal -¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó desde el lecho -¿Pudiste solucionar todo?- su voz sonó cansada.

-Sí… aún sigo contratado… con algunas condiciones, obviamente- se sentó en el borde de la cama y la tomó de la mano –Debo limpiar mi nombre, hay un evento de la _**UNICEF** _en un mes. Tengo que asistir como personaje destacado en deportes y dar un par de entrevistas- suspiró -Contestar algunas preguntas relacionadas con mi vida personal y carrera- se quitó las C _onverse_ y se acomodó en la cama a espaldas de Oscar, la abrazó -Mientras tanto debo permanecer alejado de cualquier tipo de evento o escándalo, esperar que las aguas se aquieten… y en lo posible, no salir del _**INSEP** _para nada.

-Entiendo…- contestó en un susurro -¿Puedes quedarte aquí hoy?... Sólo necesito que te quedes así… abrazándome.

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre?- preguntó mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Le dije que después de _Río,_ me dedicaría únicamente a la equitación…- suspiró –También le dije que me iría a vivir contigo… y que era yo la de las fotos del hotel.

-Dios mío…

-¿No quieres vivir conmigo?- trató de bromear.

-Por supuesto que quiero vivir contigo…- sonrió contra su cabello –Me refiero a que debe haber enloquecido con lo de dejar el _pentatlón_.

-Y con las fotos del hotel- agregó apesadumbrada. Alzó una mano y presionó la tecla de activación del despertador de su velador -Pero no quiero hablar más del tema… ¿A las 06:00 am está bien para ti?

-Sí, está perfecto- se quitó rápidamente la chaqueta y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama.

-Discutí con Alain…- murmuró Oscar -Está furioso conmigo…

-¿Qué pasó?- comenzó a cepillarle el cabello con los dedos.

-Está saliendo con Jeanne… ella no lo merece.

-Supongo que se lo dijiste claramente… y él no lo aceptó bien- concluyó André.

-¿Ya lo sabías?- volteó a mirarlo.

-Algo…- la miró a los ojos -En el corazón no se manda… Si se equivoca, tendrá que darse cuenta por sí mismo.

-Ella lo va a lastimar... Estoy segura- dijo volteando un poco.

-No lo sabemos… - la besó en la punta de la nariz -Y eso, es problema de él…. no nuestro- suspiró -Nosotros ya tenemos bastantes cosas por las que preocuparnos- levantó un brazo para que Oscar se acomodara sobre su hombro -De todas maneras, Alain no se enoja por demasiado tiempo, sólo necesita espacio- hundió la nariz en su cabello -Trata de dormir… ha sido un día pesado.

Ella asintió y cerrando los ojos dejó que el sueño la envolviera.

* * *

La lluvia golpeaba fuerte las calles de París, recordándole a todos los transeúntes el frío invierno que estaban viviendo. Guarecida de la tormenta, Oscar suspiró mientras miraba los automóviles que se deslizaban por _Avenue des Champs-Élysées_ en el exclusivo _8th Arrondissement*_ , pues pese a su negativa a salir del centro de entrenamiento, después de días de insistentes llamados telefónicos, por fin había accedido a reunirse con Hortense en un concurrido café del sector, y no es que no quisiera ver a su familia, sino que posterior a la terrible discusión con su padre, simplemente se había negado rotundamente a hacer algo más que no fuera entrenar, tanto así, que incluso su relación con André había quedado en una especie de pausa. Su única meta y motivación en esos momentos, era demostrarle al patriarca que su decisión era algo definitivo y que, en ningún caso, su desempeño se vería afectado por sus futuros planes. Miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró cansada; su hermana tenía la mala costumbre de ser impuntual.

 _¿Algún día podré quitarme la manía de cronometrar todo? ¿Qué se sentirá ser libre de tiempo y horarios? No tener que estar pendiente incluso de la milésima de segundo que separa un éxito de una derrota… el tiempo… el tiempo jamás ha sido mi aliado, es más, siempre ha sido mi verdugo. Incluso ahora, que ya no paso el temido tiempo en la más absoluta soledad._

Con la mente nuevamente divagando, cosa que le ocurría cada vez que estaba sola y quieta, se apretó las sienes con los dedos, como si con ello lograra apagar sus pensamientos.

-Perdona la tardanza.

Oscar dejó de de presionarse la cabeza y levantó la vista, frente a ella estaban su hermana mayor acompañada de su madre y de Josephine, la segunda hija del matrimonio Jarjayes. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Hortense le habló al mozo.

-¿Podría traernos dos sillas más por favor?

-No necesito una _intervención_ \- la _pentatleta_ se puso de pie.

Su madre la tomó de la mano.

-Hija… por favor, no es lo que te imaginas… tu padre no nos envió- la miró con los ojos húmedos.

-Sólo faltan Marie Anne y Cloutilde- habló Josephine –Catherine no pudo venir porque retrasaron su viaje, está peleando con uñas y garras su nombramiento como socia en el bufete… dijo que entenderías.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- insistió Oscar a la defensiva –Si nuestro padre no les pidió que vinieran, no entiendo qué hacen aquí- calló al ver entrar a las dos hermanas que faltaban, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que Cloutilde tomaba del brazo a una embarazadísima Marie Anne para evitar que tropezara con alguna silla, pues la cuarta hija de los Jarjayes era conocida por su habitual torpeza. Movió la cabeza para concentrarse nuevamente y levantó el mentón antes de hablar -¿También vendrá Loulou?

Hortense esperó que sus hermanas recién llegadas se sentaran y contestó:

-No… y no porque no quisiera… sino más bien porque esta conversación, no es apropiada para una jovencita que está formando su criterio- la mayor de las hermanas Jarjayes guiñó un ojo haciendo gala de su habitual buen humor.

-Hija…- interrumpió Georgette –Estoy viviendo con Hortense- bebió un sorbo del té que le había traído el mozo, después de un discreto pedido de Josephine.

-¿Qué?- Oscar se dejó caer en la silla -¿Qué pasó?- tomó la mano de su madre.

-Eso pasa cuando tratas con cinco Jarjayes furiosas y una madre que defenderá a sus hijas a costa de todo- apuntó una risueña Cloutilde –Papá nos citó después de la discusión que tuvieron… buscaba nuestro apoyo- sonrió a su hermana menor –El pobre jamás imaginó que se iba a encontrar con todo lo contrario.

-Hicimos un _Coup d'etat_ *- dijo sonriendo Josephine.

-En resumen, cuentas con toda nuestra aprobación y apoyo- dijo Marie Anne al tiempo que se abanicaba con uno de los _Menú_ que estaban sobre la mesa y acariciaba su enorme vientre –Voy a ser madre… y lo único que quiero es que mi hija sea libre… no la someteré al yugo de nadie y tú, serás su ejemplo a seguir… además de mí, obvio- sonrió, en un descuidado gesto pasó a llevar la taza que estaba cerca. Hortense alcanzó a afirmarla antes de que cayera al suelo.

-Madre… No es necesario que castigues a nuestro padre de esta forma- los ojos de Oscar se humedecieron. Recordó de inmediato que pese a que no hablaba con el _general_ desde que habían discutido, en las semanas transcurridas lo había notado taciturno, más malhumorado de lo habitual y más delgado también.

-Hija, no tuve la fuerza suficiente para pelear por ti cuando te sacó de mis brazos e internó en el _**INSEP** _siendo tan solo una niña, eres mi hija menor, mi bebé… se supone que debías crecer rodeada de amor y mimos- enlazó las manos sobre su regazo en un elegante gesto –Y no me alcanzará la vida para arrepentirme de eso- miró a los azules ojos de Oscar –Hoy es distinto… si debo abandonarlo para que entienda que tienes el derecho de hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca, lo haré, hoy te daré todo mi apoyo sin importar el costo.

-Además, Catherine dice que lo dejará con los bolsillos vacíos si busca el divorcio- agregó Marie Anne.

-En resumen… queremos que sepas que todas te respaldaremos si decides dejar el deporte- acotó Josephine, la más práctica. La segunda hija del matrimonio Jarjayes se desempeñaba como la exitosa presidenta de una multinacional.

-Y no te faltará nada- la matriarca retomó la palabra –No debes temer, la fortuna de mis padres es de mis hijas… con la ayuda de Catherine, ya tomé un fideicomiso a tu nombre… el dinero que te corresponde está a tu entera disposición.

-No necesito nada- la voz de Oscar tembló emocionada –Madre… te lo agradezco, pero de verdad no necesito nada.

Georgette puso sobre la mesa una tarjeta de crédito negra y habló.

–Esto es tuyo… eres una mujer responsable, tengo la certeza de que sabrás administrar tus bienes- sonrió dándole ánimo.

-Eres tan orgullosa como papá- agregó Hortense al ver que Oscar ni siquiera miraba la tarjeta –Guárdala, si no la utilizas, no habrá problema… pero es tuya... además, no debes preocuparte por nada, un ejecutivo de inversiones se encargará de pagarla y revisar tu dinero. Te entregará toda la información que necesites y te sugerirá que hacer con tu pequeña fortuna.

-Y… nos hiciste un gran favor- interrumpió Cloutilde, dueña de una galería de arte –Catherine y yo, también nos iremos a vivir con nuestros novios antes de casarnos, sin querer nos allanaste el camino al comprobar que papá no sufrió una apoplejía cuando le diste tu notición... y con fotos incluidas.

-Necesito más té- murmuró contrariada la matriarca a su hija mayor –Con azúcar… o miel...

-Se los agradezco…- Oscar miró a las cinco mujeres que no dejaban de hablar y bromear a su alrededor –Pero no es mi deseo que castiguen a nuestro padre… Esto es un problema entre él y yo- bebió un sorbo del café negro que había pedido mientras esperaba –Soy la única responsable de lo que está pasando, le permití tomar decisiones sobre mi vida y por lo tanto, sólo yo debo enfrentar las consecuencias- se puso de pie y abrazó a su madre –Vuelve a casa mamá… tú también estás sufriendo lejos de él.

-Hija… ¿Estás segura?

-Sí- Oscar sonrió como no lo había hecho en semanas y, sin querer hablar más, se despidió de cada una de sus hermanas con un fuerte abrazo –Ahora debo retirarme, André tiene un evento muy importante y quiero llegar al centro antes de que se vaya.

-André…- suspiró Cloutilde –Qué cuñado más guapo nos has dado… dale las gracias de mi parte, debido a su hermosa y atlética estampa, Claude se inscribió en un gimnasio y está empeñado en bajar de peso… dice que no soportaría toparse con él en la casa de campo o en la playa- bromeó -Es una humillación que no está dispuesto a tolerar- comenzó a reír.

-Le daré tus saludos… y los de Claude- Oscar hizo un gesto con la mano y salió del café. En cuanto estuvo sola en la calle, dejó que las lágrimas de emoción que había contenido se deslizaran por sus mejillas, pues nunca se había sentido más protegida y querida por su familia que en ese momento.

-Vamos… te acompaño al auto- Hortense la abrazó de los hombros –Y no le diré a nadie que lloraste- le susurró al oído, abrió una sombrilla para protegerse de la lluvia.

-Gracias…- murmuró Oscar -¿Y Mamá?

-Josephine la lleva- comenzaron a caminar tomadas del brazo –Dime… ¿Qué evento tan importante tiene André?

-Hoy es su primera aparición en público después del escándalo del hotel… debe dar algunas entrevistas que la agencia concertó y comenzar a cambiar su perfil público por uno más serio.

-La prensa sensacionalista es terrible… de ídolo pasas a villano y de villano a héroe en un santiamén- suspiró -Nosotras, que lo conocemos desde niño, sabemos que André jamás sería capaz de hacer todo lo que han dicho de él- Oscar asintió en silencio, sentía la garganta apretada, pues durante semanas se había sentido responsable de todo lo que estaba pasando. -La mejor forma de alejar a los carroñeros es entregarles una buena comida, cuando no hay cadáveres que desenterrar se alejan- continuó hablando Hortense.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-André es acosado porque es soltero, exitoso en lo que hace, rostro de una prestigiosa marca, guapo como un Dios griego y callado... mi pobre cuñado es tan humilde y reservado, que por eso abusan, lo acusan de cuánta cosa se les ocurre, pues saben que él no perderá la compostura y no contestará- detuvo su caminar -Dime, de todo lo que dije ¿Qué es lo único que se puede cambiar?- Oscar la miró sin entender. -La soltería- la mayor de las hermanas Jarjayes sonrió -Dale a los periodistas una novia, una relación sólida y dejarán de husmear, un hombre comprometido deja de ser atractivo para la prensa rosa… y amarilla- guiñó un ojo con complicidad -No olvides que estudié Antropología, mi especialidad es el estudio de la sociedad y el comportamiento humano… no ejercí porque escogí ser madre 24/7… es decir, con Loulou no había mucha opción… pero sé de lo que hablo.

-¿Insinúas que debo acompañarlo?

-No lo insinúo… te lo estoy diciendo de forma directa.

-Pero… ¿Qué podría yo hacer ahí?- Oscar la miró llena de dudas -No me gusta el tema de las fotos, no me gusta sentirme observada… Además...- respiró profundo -Estoy bastante lejos del perfil de mujer que se espera para una "celebridad".

-¿Por qué estás tan insegura?... Nunca has sido modesta- la interrumpió Hortense.

-No, no lo soy… Sé que soy hermosa, inteligente y buena en todo lo que hago… pero no soy una modelo, no soy entretenida, no soy sexy… no soy lo que se espera… ni siquiera soy simpática.

-Eso se puede arreglar- Hortense guiñó un ojo y se detuvo frente al escaparate de _Oscar de la Renta,_ sacó la tarjeta negra que había puesto en su bolsillo y la movió frente a los ojos de su adorada hermana menor. -Entremos donde tu tocayo y veamos si hay algo que te guste…

-No volveré a usar un vestido...

-¿Cuándo usaste uno?- preguntó impresionada -No tenía idea…

-El día que André empeñó su alma al diablo… es por mí que está metido en esto- contesto Oscar.

-Al menos la paga es buena- Hortense la tomó del brazo y la arrastró al interior de la tienda.

* * *

 ***8th Arrondissement: El distrito 8 de París es uno de los 20 distritos (distritos administrativos) de la capital de Francia . Situado en la orilla derecha del río Sena y centrado en los Campos Elíseos , el 8º es, junto con el 1º , 9º , 16º y 17º arrondissement , uno de los principales distritos comerciales de París. Según el censo de 1999, era el lugar de empleo de más personas que ningún otro distrito de la capital. También es la ubicación de muchos lugares de interés, entre los Campos Elíseos , el Arco de Triunfo y la Plaza de la Concordia, así como el Palacio del Elíseo , residencia oficial del Presidente de Francia .**

 ***Coup d'etat: Golpe de Estado.**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado este capitulo... les prometo que el próximo será el que todas esperan XD (ya las conozco pilluelas!). Como siempre agradezco a Krim y Eödriel por la paciencia y la ayuda.**

 **¿Que les parecieron las chicas Jarjayes?**

 **Un abrazo a todas y aquí me quedo con el tarrito jejejejejejeje Buen fin de semana!**


	19. Flashes y Luciérnagas

_**Flashes y luciérnagas**_

* * *

Julie de Polignac hizo un exasperado gesto de espera al hombre que insistía en hablar con ella. Cuando finalmente cortó la llamada telefónica, con la cual había cerrado una importante reunión con un nuevo auspiciador, habló.

-¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!

-Hay una señorita que insiste en hablar con usted, la está esperando en recepción.

-¿Está en la lista de invitados?

-No… pero...

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me haces perder tiempo?- la mujer miró su finísimo _Rolex_ -¿Ya llegó André? ¿Están todos los medios autorizados?- interrogó al empleado.

-Sí…- el hombre respiró profundo para reunir valor, pues sabía que si no insistía, perdería su trabajo cuando ella se diera cuenta de quien estaba esperándola -Madame de Polignac, créame… usted quiere ver a la señorita que está en el _lobby._

-Eres un bueno para nada- lo hizo a un lado con un brazo y caminó furiosa hacia la recepción. Odiaba que le hicieran perder tiempo. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo perdió el habla, una alta y espigada mujer la esperaba. Recorrió su estampa casi con lascivia; reconociendo lo fino de los zapatos, el perfecto corte del pantalón y _crop top_ a juego, ropa que por cierto mostraba una franja de piel blanca, tonificada y satinada, un abdomen perfecto. El atuendo se complementaba con una pequeña chaqueta de corte masculino que apenas rozaba la cintura de la beldad que estaba frente a sus ojos. Todas las prendas de color negro, pulcras y elegantes, a todas luces una tenida de alta costura. Enseguida reparó en su cabello, era la más magnífica melena rubia que había visto en su vida, prácticamente una cascada de oro que caía libre y etérea sobre la fina espalda y hombros. Continuando con su escrutinio, al llegar al rostro de la joven, unos profundos ojos azul zafiro rodeados de largas pestañas perfectamente maquilladas la miraron, eran dos joyas que coronaba un rostro digno de la mejor efigie. Haciendo a un lado su creciente excitación, se concentró en tratar entender la razón de esa inesperada visita.

-Buenas noches- Oscar extendió la mano.

-Buenas noches- Julie de Polignac contestó el saludo, reparó en el anillo de compromiso que la joven llevaba -¿Nos conocemos?

-Soy Oscar… Perdón, Françoise de Jarjayes- se esforzó en sonreír pese a que cada fibra de su cuerpo temblaba -No hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos personalmente, pero hemos coincidido en algunos… eventos- la miró fijo.

-Imposible… la recordaría- se acercó seductora -¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- su mente comenzó a analizar a toda velocidad la cantidad de contratos que podría cerrar si la representaba, pues estaba segura que en minutos podría tenerla desfilando en las mejores pasarelas de Milán o Nueva York. Era una mujer que no proyectaba femineidad, proyectaba poder y seguridad, algo por la que muchas marcas matarían, todo en ella irradiaba elegancia y con su asesoría, podía conseguir que la joven se apropiara de un perfecto look andrógino, ella sería capaz de encantar a hombres y mujeres por igual. Sonrió y comenzó a calcular de forma inmediata las sustanciales ganancias que podría recibir.

-Mi prometido- carraspeó para ocultar el temblor de su voz -Olvidé la invitación y me retrasé por algunos compromisos… no he querido llamar a André para no interrumpir lo que esté haciendo- sonrió nuevamente y apretó el fino _clutch_ que sostenía en sus manos para no saltar al cuello de la mujer que no dejaba de mirarla embobada, pues cada vez que pensaba en Marie y André, sentía ganas de matarla, por lo que se limitó a respirar profundo antes de hablar, tenía que tranquilizarse -¿Supongo que usted puede dejarme entrar?- en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sonrió nuevamente.

-¿André?- peguntó sin entender muy bien de que hablaba la joven, apenas podía quitarle la vista de encima y dejar de pensar en las marcas que podrían querer cerrar un contrato con ella.

-Sí, André Grandier- insistió Oscar, enderezando los hombros y levantando el mentón.

-Sí… él está aquí- hizo un gesto para que los guardias levantaran el cordón de seguridad.

-Gracias- sonrió y caminó con paso firme hacia el interior del salón.

La _Diable_ apuró sus trancos hasta alcanzarla. No podía dejarla irse así, sin más.

-Françoise…- la detuvo de un brazo, quitó la mano de inmediato cuando sintió que la joven se tensaba ante su contacto -¿La hija del entrenador Jarjayes?- finalmente su cabeza había encontrado la serenidad para pensar con claridad, pues le había costado reconocer en la estupenda mujer que tenía al frente a la delgada y destacada deportista, la imagen que tenía de la pentatleta era insulsa y casi desabrida, siempre sin maquillaje y siempre con un gesto adusto en su rostro. Debido a eso, jamás la había tomado en cuenta.

-Sí- contestó con seriedad.

-Me gustaría tener una reunión contigo… tengo la certeza de que podemos lograr grandes cosas… o al menos, conocernos un poco mejor- avanzó como un halcón mirando a su presa mientras extendía una de sus tarjetas de presentación. Su mano tembló cuando se encontró con una mirada fría como respuesta, tan fría que le heló la sangre.

-No- Oscar tomó la tarjeta y la botó en el papelero que estaba justo al lado de ella -Esto es gratis, yo hago las cosas porque quiero y no porque un contrato lo mande- sostuvo su mirada -Además, aprovecho la oportunidad para informarle que a partir de hoy, los asuntos de mi prometido serán manejados por el bufete de abogados de la familia Jarjayes. Cualquier materia referente a su contrato, o nuevas solicitudes, debe tratarla con ellos- antes de que la _Diable_ pudiera contestar, dio media vuelta y entró al salón.

Observando en todas direcciones, encontró a André de inmediato, notándolo incómodo ante un montón de flashes y grabadoras. Estaba en el sector destinado a las fotos publicitarias del evento de beneficencia. Admiró como su atlética silueta estaba perfectamente enfundada en un traje hecho a medida de color gris oscuro. Caminó rápido a su encuentro.

-Perdona la tardanza- habló acomodándose junto a él. Respiró profundo cuando el primer flash la cegó.

-Oscar…- la mirada del nadador era una mezcla de estupor y nervios.

-Fue algo de último momento...- sonrió ante los flashes que no dejaban de dispararse. Con seguridad llevó la mano derecha al pecho de André, dejándola al alcance de las cámaras, su dedo anular portaba un impresionante anillo de compromiso. Tal como lo había profetizado su hermana, ese gesto provocó una avalancha de preguntas que desviaron de inmediato el tema de la entrevista.

André reaccionó rápido, tomó suavemente la estrecha cintura de la deportista y sonrió. Sonrió como no lo había hecho en semanas. Sin darse cuenta, dejó de mirar a las cámaras y se concentró en la perfecta mujer que tenía junto a él.

-¿Desde cuándo están comprometidos?- preguntó una periodista.

-Desde hace un mes- contestó Oscar con seguridad -Y antes de que pregunten, confirmo que yo era la mujer de las fotos del hotel, estábamos de vacaciones y celebrando nuestro compromiso- se esforzó en sonreír de forma encantadora -Obviamente, fue el descanso que necesitábamos antes de concentrarnos por completo en las próximas Olimpiadas.

-¿Podríamos decir que la señorita Jarjayes es la responsable de su alejamiento de los eventos sociales durante este último tiempo?- interrogaron a André.

El nadador notó de inmediato que Oscar se crispaba ante esa pregunta, pues sabía que ella no toleraba que lo trataran como a un licencioso. En un gesto imperceptible para los demás le apretó la cintura, ella entendió el mensaje.

-Soy un hombre muy afortunado- contestó sin dejar de sonreír -Y sí, mi prometida es la responsable de todo.

-Pero no de sus méritos deportivos- interrumpió la pentatleta -Pueden cotejar cada una de las últimas competencias en las que André ha participado, ha mejorado constantemente sus marcas, es un digno representante de Francia- con esfuerzo controló el mal humor que comenzaba a invadirla.

-¿Cuándo es la boda?- contrapreguntaron.

-Aún no hemos fijado la fecha- contestó André sin dejar de sonreír -En estos momentos, nuestra principal preocupación es entrenar para las próximas Olimpiadas.

-Y las siguientes- agregó Oscar -Pese a que aún somos jóvenes, nuestro compromiso es real. Una ceremonia no cambiará eso- respiró profundo y continuó -Además, queremos transmitir que el deporte es una forma sana de competencia y superación, eso es algo que queremos potenciar en las próximas generaciones de deportistas- disimuló los nervios lo mejor que pudo, sentía que sus palmas comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Eso es todo por hoy- interrumpió Julie de Polignac con una de sus mejores sonrisas –Con gusto podremos concertar alguna entrevista en exclusiva con la pareja del momento.

-Eso no será necesario- retrucó Oscar –Esta fue la única entrevista hasta por lo menos después de los _JJOO_ -. Ambas se miraron a los ojos, midiéndose.

-Si nos disculpan- André cortó el incómodo momento –Mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano y debemos retirarnos en algunos minutos, gracias por vuestro tiempo- después de sonreír para algunos fotógrafos, tomó a Oscar de la mano y la arrastró hasta el interior de la fiesta. –Respira y espérame aquí- murmuró en su oído. Ella hizo lo que le indicaba y se apoyó contra una de las paredes. A los segundos, el nadador estaba de regreso con una copa de champaña para cada uno –Creo que nos la merecemos- sonrió.

-Lo necesitaba- Oscar bebió rápidamente el contenido y suspiró –No sé cómo lo haces… Apenas lo soporté- sonrió divertida –Apuesto lo que quieras en que saldré bizca o con el ceño fruncido en todas las fotografías.

-No digas eso… eres perfecta- la besó suavemente en los labios – ¿Estamos comprometidos?

-Es de Hortense- la rubia movió el anillo –Esto, no es algo que yo necesite… sólo fue una maniobra disuasiva- respiró profundo –Necesito otra copa- detuvo a uno de los garzones y cambió su copa vacía por una llena, miró a André y sonrió –Juro que esta vez no se me pasará la mano… pero necesito volver a mi centro… Si lo del hotel no le provocó un derrame cerebral a mi padre, las fotos de hoy, sí lo harán- sonrió con tristeza.

-Gracias por haber venido- susurró André tomándola de la mano –Sé que fue muy difícil para ti…- los aplausos de los concurrentes al evento los distrajeron, ambos miraron al escenario. Una cantante estaba tomando posición. -Es Louane*…- dijo reconociendo a la joven cantante, cuando los acordes de _Je Vais T'aimer_ comenzaron a sonar miró a los ojos a su novia –Baila conmigo…- le pidió.

 _A faire pâlir tous les Marquis de Sade **(**_ _ **Hasta palidecer a todos los Marqués de Sade)**_

 _A faire rougir les putains de la rade **(**_ _ **Hasta ruborizar a las prostitutas del puerto)**_

 _A faire crier grâce à tous les échos **(**_ _ **Hasta hacer que los ecos pierdan piedad)**_

 _A faire trembler les murs de Jéricho **(**_ _ **Hasta hacer caer los muros de Jericó)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar)**_

Tomándola de la mano la guió hasta un rincón del salón, lejos de la vista de todos.

–Aquí no llamaremos la atención- dijo sonrió emocionado.

Oscar asintió, tomándose del cuello del nadador, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro mientras él la tomaba de cintura. André comenzó a susurrar la letra de la canción en su oído.

 _A faire flamber des enfers dans tes yeux **(**_ _ **Hasta encender los infiernos en tus ojos)**_

 _A faire jurer tous les tonnerres de Dieu **(**_ _ **Hasta jurar todos los truenos de Dios)**_

 _A faire dresser tes seins et tous les Saints **(**_ _ **Hasta hacer que se levantes tus senos y todos los santos)**_

 _A faire prier et supplier nos mains **(**_ _ **Hasta hacer orar y suplicar a nuestras manos)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer_ ** _(_** _ **Te voy a amar)**_

 _comme on ne t'a jamais aimée **(**_ _ **Como nadie más se atrevió a amarte)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar)**_

 _Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé **(**_ _ **Más de lo que en sueños has imaginado)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar, te voy a amar)**_

-Eres un romántico empedernido- dijo Oscar levantando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sólo contigo- contestó André sonriendo. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente, cuando sintió que los labios de ella temblaban, soltó su cintura y acunó su delicado rostro entre las manos. Continuaron bailando sin dejar de besarse.

 _Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar)**_

 _Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer **(**_ _ **Como ninguna persona te ha amado)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar)**_

 _Comme j'aurai tellement aimé être aimé **(**_ _ **Cómo querría que alguien me amara a mí)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar, te voy a amar)**_

 _A faire vieillir, à faire blanchir la nuit **(**_ _ **Hasta envejecer y clarear la noche)**_

 _A faire brûler la lumière jusqu'au jour **(**_ _ **Hasta quemar la luz del día)**_

 _A la passion et jusqu'à la folie **(**_ _ **A la pasión y a la locura)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer, je vais t'aimer d'amour **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar, te voy a amar con amor)**_

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Oscar tomó las manos de André, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyados frente con frente, continuaron moviéndose al son de la romántica melodía.

-Gracias por tu paciencia… sé que no es fácil amarme ni estar conmigo- la rubia habló en apenas un susurro.

-Para mi no es difícil, creo que te he amado incluso desde antes de nacer- apretó las manos que tenía entre las suyas -Sé que te amaré mientras viva- soltó sus manos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-André, yo también te amo… te amo- lo besó entregándole su corazón por completo.

 _A faire cerner à faire fermer nos yeux **(**_ _ **Hasta hacer que cerremos los ojos)**_

 _A faire souffrir à faire mourir nos corps **(**_ _ **Hasta hacer que nuestros cuerpos mueran de sufrimiento)**_

 _A faire voler nos âmes aux septièmes cieux **(**_ _ **Hasta hacer volar nuestras almas hasta el séptimo cielo)**_

 _A se croire morts et faire l'amour encore **(**_ _ **Creernos muertos y hacer el amor de nuevo)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer_ ** _(_** _ **Te voy a amar)**_

 _comme on ne t'a jamais aimée **(**_ _ **Como nadie más se atrevió a amarte)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar)**_

 _Plus loin que tes rêves ont imaginé **(**_ _ **Más de lo que en sueños has imaginado)**_

 _Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar, te voy a amar)**_

-Vámonos de aquí… Imagino que tienes compromisos, pero acompáñame por favor… las fotos y la entrevista ya se hicieron...- Oscar se separó un poco y lo miró a los ojos -Y el camino al centro de entrenamiento, puede ser muy peligroso para una mujer sola- sonrió –Llévame a algún lugar donde nadie nos conozca… donde no seamos más que dos personas normales, una pareja normal… es nuestra última noche en el anonimato…

 _Je vais t'aimer **(**_ **Te voy a amar)**

 _Comme personne n'a osé t'aimer **(**_ **Como ninguna persona te ha amado)**

 _Je vais t'aimer **(**_ **Te voy a amar)**

 _Comme j'aurai tellement aimé être aimé **(C**_ **omo querría que alguien me amara a mí)**

 _Je vais t'aimer. Je vais t'aimer **(**_ _ **Te voy a amar, te voy a amar)**_

André asintió y la tomó de la mano. Caminaron hacia el exterior, había dejado de llover. Esperaron que un empleado trajera el automóvil de Oscar.

-o-

 _¿Algún día lograrás saber cuánto te amo?... te miro y estás junto a mi, como siempre… Con una mano tomas el volante mientras que tu diestra se preocupa de jamás soltarme. Siempre pendiente de hacerme notar tu presencia, tu apoyo, tu amor. Tu mano pasa de posarse en mi rodilla a enlazar tus dedos a los míos, los llevas a tus labios de forma natural, como si siempre lo hubieras hecho, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, como si hubieras nacido para eso... y sonríes... Nunca dejas de sonreír, no importa lo que hagas y, desde que admití mi amor por ti, esa sonrisa está presente en tu boca cada segundo del día._

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó André al ver que su novia lo observaba atentamente y en silencio.

-En ti- contestó ella sonriendo -¿Dónde vamos?... Me parece conocido el sector.

André detuvo el automóvil en un semáforo.

–Vamos a donde viviremos- sonrió.

-¿Dónde viviremos?- a los minutos Oscar reconoció el sector, era el departamento en donde André había vivido con su abuela –Pensé que lo habías vendido…

-Casi…- sonrió –Pero detuve la operación y ahora es nuestro… como está cerca del _**INSEP**_ , no tardaremos mucho en los traslados- la miró nervioso –Sé que no es como el hogar de tus padres… pero estaremos solos, esta será tu casa, aquí nadie te molestará-. Estacionó el automóvil.

-Es una idea maravillosa- Oscar bajó del auto.

-Aún no está listo… pero he alcanzado a comprar algunas cosas y mi abuela me ha ayudado a equiparlo.

-¿Encontraremos una cama con dosel, colchas de lana y sillones normando?- preguntó riendo mientras subía la escalera del edificio.

-Nooooo- André rió con ella –He elegido todo… La magia de comprar por _internet_ \- guiñó un ojo mientras abría la puerta del departamento. Encendió de inmediato la calefacción.

-Es perfecto…- murmuró Oscar. Entró y se quitó los zapatos –Jamás me acostumbraré a este elemento de tortura- los dejó caer sobre la blanca alfombra que estaba instalada en la pequeña sala. Comenzó a recorrer el departamento, deslizando los dedos por las superficies de muebles y murallas –Casi todo es blanco…

-Sí… como nunca me has dicho tu color favorito, utilicé el mío- la siguió –Si no te gusta, podemos cambiar lo que quieras.

-No tengo color favorito…- sonrió de pie en el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio, lo primero que sintió al entrar fue la textura de la alfombra bajo la planta de sus pies –Me gusta… todo me gusta- se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó sobre un pequeño sofá, aún cubierto con plásticos, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

 _Respirar, debo concentrarme en respirar… esto es lo que quiero, esto es lo que he añorado desde hace meses… debo respirar y dar el primer paso… no puede ser más difícil que una competencia olímpica._

–Al menos la cama está lista- dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

-Sí- la voz de André sonó ronca –Nana quiso comprobar que todo estuviera bien y a medida… la dejó lista para poder usarla en caso de que algún evento me impidiera regresar al _centro_ \- se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó junto a la de ella. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se quitó los zapatos y calcetines.

Oscar se acercó. Con dedos temblorosos le quitó la corbata y comenzó a destrabar cada uno de los botones de la camisa de André, cuando terminó, la deslizó por los hombros. Su mentón tembló levemente, estaba nerviosa.

-Es mi turno...

El nadador se acercó hasta rozar con su nariz la de ella. Con movimientos lentos y delicados encontró el zíper del _crop top_ , lo corrió sin emitir sonido alguno. Oscar respiró profundo cuando sintió la prenda deslizarse de su cuerpo. Pese al clima de invierno no sintió frío.

André apoyó las rodillas en la alfombra, concentrándose en desabrochar el pantalón de corte de diseñador que se ceñía a la figura de la deportista como un guante, lo deslizó con cuidado por las esbeltas piernas que tenía al frente. Besó la parte frontal de sus muslos. Ella suspiró y cerrando los ojos dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento de respirar hondo. Apenas se enderezó, la boca de él se apropió de sus labios, besándola profundo y lento, reclamándola, tomando todo el aire que guardaba en sus pulmones. Ella, se dejó llevar por cada sensación que le causaba ese beso que le estaba devorando el alma. Su cuerpo tembló excitado cuando el broche del _brasier_ cedió bajo los dedos del nadador. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada de André, él la observaba con devoción.

Suavemente y sin dejar de besarla, el nadador comenzó a empujarla con su cuerpo hasta que las pantorrillas de la joven chocaron con el borde de la cama. Ella, siguiendo el ritmo, se sentó y deslizó hacia el centro del lecho sin dejar de mirarlo, sintiéndose en medio de un prado, pues la colcha que cubría la cama era verde y mullida. André se separó de ella unos momentos y comenzó a soltar su cinturón.

Oscar sintió que cada poro de su piel se erizaba expectante con el sonido metálico de la hebilla y cremallera, observando atentamente cada movimiento ejecutado por André. Cuando los pantalones cayeron al piso, el nadador quedó vestido sólo con un pequeño _bóxer_ negro. Tragó fuerte y se concentró en respirar, pues sentía que le faltaba el aire. Recorrió con lujuria el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, admiró sus músculos esbeltos y armónicos, cada uno de ellos destacando en su bronceada piel. Torso, piernas y brazos finamente esculpidos. Detuvo la vista en sus caderas, maravillándose con la fuerza y firmeza que proyectaban. Sintiéndose húmeda y acalorada, recordó en una fracción de segundos la imagen de él en la ducha del camarín del _natatorio_ , entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar el suspiro que estaba conteniendo. Cuando él se quitó la ropa interior, lo devoró con la mirada, su sangre comenzó a hervir y los músculos de su vientre se contrajeron ansiosos.

Como un enorme felino, André subió a la cama mientras besaba de forma tranquila y suave las piernas de Oscar, sonrió cuando la escuchó suspirar junto a cada beso que propinaba en diferentes partes de sus extremidades. Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de ella cuando le mordisqueó suavemente la cara interna de su pierna derecha. Se detuvo.

Oscar hundió la nuca en la almohada cuando sintió la boca de André recorrer su estómago, jadeó fuerte cuando percibió la tibieza y humedad de la lengua del nadador en uno de sus pezones. Ansiosa enredó los dedos en la espesa cabellera negra que estaba sobre su torso. Arqueándose en un intento de acabar con el espacio que los separaba, levantó las caderas invitándolo.

-Te amo- susurró André sobre la boca de ella antes de besarla. En cuanto sus lenguas se unieron, sus cuerpos se buscaron de igual forma.

Oscar ahogó un jadeo en la garganta de él cuando sintió la mano del nadador bajando sus bragas. A medida que el fino encaje se deslizaba por su piel, su corazón se aceleraba, la sangre en sus venas parecía un torrentoso río a punto de desbordarse. André, sin dejar de besarla, se ubicó entre sus piernas mientras ella las separaba en una danza que sus cuerpos ejecutaban de forma silente y natural. Cuando sus sexos rozaron, él se separó de su boca y la miró a los ojos en una muda pregunta: ella asintió con las mejillas arreboladas.

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, de forma instintiva sus músculos internos se tensaron ante la invasión, sintiendo un leve dolor que contrajo su vientre y muslos al mismo tiempo. Apretó los dientes y enterró los dedos en los hombros del nadador.

André se detuvo y, apoyándose en un codo, la miró -Respira…- susurró comenzando a acariciarle el cabello mientras la besaba en párpados, nariz, mejillas y labios –Respira... amor mío, respira- repitió cual mantra. Ella asintió con los ojos húmedos, concentrándose en hacer lo que él indicaba.

Cuando el nadador notó que el vientre de Oscar se relajaba, movió una de sus piernas para acomodarse y empujó despacio pero lleno de decisión, entró en ella por completo. Gruñó de gusto y su cuerpo tembló al sentirse completamente recibido en esa cavidad tan estrecha, húmeda y cálida. Se detuvo unos instantes para que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos balanceándose en la cuerda que divide el límite entre el placer y el dolor. Sintiendo que sus entrañas ardían, respiró hondo y, dejándose llevar por la suave y profunda fricción que André comenzó a guiar, sin darse cuenta comenzó a moverse mansamente, siguiendo el ritmo de las caderas del nadador, así, cada vez que él acometía, su interior lo ceñía, recibiéndolo, abrazándolo. Una nebulosa la envolvió, pues no podía distinguir cuál era su saliva, sus manos, su sudor... ni siquiera su piel. Él llenaba todo, llenaba su vientre, llenaba su boca, sus dedos se entrelazaban a los suyos, su fuerte y macizo pecho rozaba la delicada piel de sus senos, sus caderas embestían las suyas. Hipnotizada escuchaba como los roncos suspiros de André que se mezclaban con los de ella. De pronto, una corriente eléctrica nació desde el centro de su cuerpo, fue tan potente y desconocida que la hizo gritar. Era su primer orgasmo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos de André, se estremeció, pues en su verde mirada pudo ver la contradicción de su espíritu férreo y capaz, lleno de virilidad, conviviendo con la más amorosa, dulce y paciente de las almas, cualidades que extraña y paradójicamente se complementaban en él.

-Te amo… y eres mío- murmuró mientras lo envolvía con las piernas y tomaba con posesión una de sus nalgas empujándolo hacia ella. Quería absorberlo, quería adueñarse de él.

Esa acción desató en André todo lo que estaba conteniendo, tomándola firmemente de la cintura se irguió en la cama dejándola sentada sobre sus muslos. Oscar tembló, pues sabía que él era poderoso físicamente pero nunca había sentido realmente su fuerza. Esa sensación, la encendió aún más.

-Sí… soy tuyo… siempre lo he sido- el nadador gruñó en su oído mientras con sus brazos la envolvía por completo, uno en forma ascendente desde la cintura hasta su cuello y el otro, rodeando sus caderas, imposibilitando cualquier movimiento. Apenas controlándose, y ciertamente luchando contra el instinto que lo obligaba a saciarse, aceleró el ritmo mientras la empujaba hacia abajo, queriendo fundirse en ella. Sintiendo que sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, Oscar enterró las uñas en su espalda mientras cada embate la sacudía deliciosamente. Lo mordisqueó en el hombro, en el cuello, le tiró el cabello y le mordió los labios, lo besó hasta quedar sin aire mientras él la hacía olvidarse de todo. Un nueva corriente eléctrica la sacudió, su vientre se tensó por completo, se abrazó al cuello de André sintiéndose desfallecer, pues no podía controlar su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía hablar. Él la retuvo con fuerza contra su pecho y gritó su nombre mientras sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Perdieron la noción del tiempo mientras temblaban jadeantes.

-Fue como ganar una maratón- murmuró Oscar después de unos instantes. Se dejó caer laxa sobre uno de los hombros de André. Sentía que su cuerpo no le pertenecía, se sentía ingrávida.

-¿Estás cansada?- soltó su abrazo y la tomó del rostro, la besó lento y aún jadeante.

Oscar se separó de su boca y contestó:

–No… No es por eso- sonrió con los ojos brillantes –Es por la sensación de plenitud, la adrenalina, las ganas de gritar, el querer llorar y reír al mismo tiempo… el sentir que tu cuerpo no obedece y llevarlo al límite con sólo voluntad.

-Estás describiendo la felicidad- se separó de ella con cuidado y se recostó. La tomó de una mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Se acomodó de frente a él, cerca, tan cerca que sus piernas se entrelazaban sin siquiera proponérselo.

–Sí… es felicidad- sonrió –¿Siempre es así?- se estremeció, pues sintió el cuerpo frío sin su abrazo -Podría jurar que vi fuegos artificiales… o luciérnagas- rió divertida.

-No… sólo es así contigo- André sonrió mientras tomaba algunas de las mantas que estaban dobladas al pie de la cama. Ambos se cubrieron hasta el cuello –Por suerte estábamos aquí y no en el centro…- murmuró entre risas mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se arrebujó con la manta y buscó el calor del cuerpo de su novio.

-Creo que hicimos mucho ruido- una carcajada escapó de la boca del nadador. Cuando vio que ella lo miraba sin entender, agregó –Los muros que separan las habitaciones son muy delgados… mi cuarto está entre los de Alain y Bernard...

-¡Calla!… No quiero saber eso- Oscar comenzó a reír.

-¿Quieres que regresemos al _**INSEP**_?- la abrazó con fuerza. Sus corazones aún latían desbocados.

-No… Quedémonos aquí, no quiero que la noche acabe todavía. Mañana saldremos en la prensa, comenzarán las preguntas y los acosos… quiero alargar esta velada todo lo que sea posible- cerró los ojos y dejó que el cálido abrazo de André la envolviera.

-Lo que tú quieras…- la besó en la frente y la abrazó contra su pecho.

Ninguno de los dos se percató que el teléfono de Oscar, que continuaba en su cartera, recibía llamadas sin cesar… el aparato vibró hasta que se consumió por completo la batería.

* * *

Anne Peichert (Hénin-Beaumont, 26 de noviembre de 1996), más conocida por su nombre artístico Louane Emera o simplemente Louane, es una cantante y actriz francesa. Alcanzó la fama tras resultar semifinalista de la segunda edición de La Voz - Francia, con Louis Bertignac como coach. Participó en la película La Familia Bélier, con la cual ganó un Premio César.

Para el atuendo de Oscarita preciosa me basé en un traje que usó Emma Watson en la gira promocional de _Beauty and the Best_ , del mismo _**Oscar de la Renta**_ , así que pueden googlearlo. Si no me equivoco ha usado 2 trajes con pantalones de ese diseñador en la gira publicitaria de la película, él que elegí es el del crop top manga larga y cruzado en el abdomen, no es el _straples_ jejejejeje.

Mil gracias a AndreitaCC por la canción **Je Vais T'Aimer**... es simplemente perfecta para André.

* * *

 **Y aquí llegó... EL CAPITULO TAN ESPERADO! así que ahora... espero mi sueldo XDDDD**

 **Un abrazo a todas y espero no haber defraudado.**


	20. Amanecer y Ocaso

_**Amanecer y Ocaso...**_

* * *

La sensación de una suave corriente de aire en su espalda la despertó, el primero ruido que la recibiéndola al salir del mundo de los sueños, fue el del ruido del trafico comenzando a invadir las callea. Aún antes de abrir los ojos, sonrió y deslizó la mano buscando el cuerpo tibio de André; abrió los párpados cuando no lo encontró junto a ella. Sentándose en el lecho miró la habitación mientras afirmaba la sábana contra su pecho, aún no amanecía. Aguzó el oído al ver que una ambarina luz se colaba bajo la puerta del baño, el sonido de la ducha era el único ruido en todo el departamento.

Acariciando con la palma la sábana que cubría el lado de la cama que André había ocupado, sonrió una vez más. Mientras movía la mano, su mirada se clavó en el anillo de compromiso que aún llevaba puesto, volteando la vista a la madera del respaldo, se sonrojó violentamente al ver la profunda marca que había quedado grabada sobre la superficie, pues de inmediato recordó como había hecho esa muesca.

En algún momento de la noche se había levantado para ir al baño y, al regresar a la cama, André la había seducido con tan sólo un toque de sus manos. Habían hecho el amor sin ninguna inhibición y de forma que ella jamás había imaginado, tanto así que después de ese encuentro, estaba segura de que no quedaba un centímetro de su piel que él no hubiese idolatrado con sus labios y qué, además, la iglesia o la ley los cuestionarían duramente; cubriéndose las mejillas, sonrió antes esa divertida ocurrencia, ya que la verdad, no sólo no estaba arrepentida, sino que además quería hacer intentar muchas mas cosas con él. Observando nuevamente la marca en la madera, se mordió los labios, sonrió, pues había estropeado el mueble cuando, totalmente entregada a todo lo que estaba sintiendo y buscando aferrarse a algo sólido, deslizó la mano sobre el respaldo de la cama dejando una marca indeleble con el anillo en la superficie; André, al notar la pequeña turbación que la invadió en ese momento, la tomó de la mano para entrelazar sus dedos a los de ella mientras hacían el amor de forma tranquila y pausada, sin las ansias y temores del primer encuentro, sólo dedicándose a reconocerse, a disfrutar cada roce, a memorizar cada sonido. En esos momentos la verdad cayó sobre ella de forma apabullante, él la conocía tanto que no había necesidad de palabras, André era capaz de percibir incluso lo que estaba pensando y, la simple reacción que había tenido al tomarla de la mano en ese preciso instante, se lo demostró una vez más.

Al sentarse en el lecho y apoyar los pies en la alfombra, pese a sentir el cuerpo levemente dolorido, se puso de pie rápidamente mientras se abrazaba a si misma en un vano intento de ocultar su desnudez. De inmediato miró la camisa de André que aún reposaba sobre el silloncito que permanecía embalado, pensó en colocársela, no obstante desechó de inmediato la idea, pues la verdad es que no tenía sentido cubrirse, ya no tenía nada que ocultar ni sentía pudor alguno. Caminó y fue hasta el baño.

-o-

Con los ojos cerrados y los oídos taponados por el ruido del agua cayendo sobre su cabeza, André continuó enjuagándose el cabello, sin escuchar el ruido de la puerta al abrirse y pensando que estaba completamente solo en la ducha. Cuando sintió las finas manos de Oscar recorriendo su pecho, al tiempo que uno de sus hombros recibía un delicado beso, su corazón se aceleró y la piel se le erizó de gusto.

-Buenos días- dijo sonriendo e intentando voltearse para mirarla.

-Quédate así- susurró la deportista contra su piel –Me gusta abrazarte… ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Quería preparar el desayuno antes de que nos fuéramos- su voz tembló cuando ella lo besó nuevamente, esta vez en la espalda, percibiendo como los senos se apoyaban en su piel de forma suave y delicada, trató de girarse para abrazarla.

-La cama estaba fría sin ti- recorrió de forma impúdica con sus manos el cuerpo de André, impidiéndole voltear.

-Te dará frío si no estás bajo el agua- se estremeció cuando la diestra de ella bajó por su esculpido abdomen. Un ronco gemido escapó de su garganta cuando sintió que Oscar se adueñaba de su hombría. Su poderoso cuerpo tembló.

-No quiero arruinar mi peinado…- murmuró ella entre risas –Estuve más de una hora sentada en la peluquería… me tirotearon tanto el cabello, que temí quedar calva- movió las manos nuevamente, percibiendo como él volvía a temblar bajo su toque -¿Cómo lograremos estar separados estos meses?- comenzó a mover una mano en forma descendente -¿Cómo lograremos dormir tan lejos uno del otro?- mordió suavemente el hombro que estaba besando. Sonrió al sentirlo crecer bajo su tacto.

-No lo sé…- habló André entre jadeos –No lo sé- apoyó las manos en la pared cubierta con azulejos, su cuerpo temblaba –Oscar…

-No te voltees…- murmuró mientras continuaba con sus caricias, disfrutando estar al control de la situación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó entre roncos jadeos.

-Estoy bien… supongo que con molestias normales…- contestó sin dejar de acariciarlo -Pero nada tan terrible… Nada que me impida repetir- sonrió contra la piel del hombro de André.

-Ven aquí…- habló en un gruñido y volteando hacia ella. Acunando el rostro de su novia entre las manos, la besó hasta quedar sin aire.

-Tenemos que estar en el _centro_ a las 06:00… no tenemos mucho tiempo...- murmuró Oscar separándose por unos segundos. Cuando André la levantó del suelo, envolvió con sus piernas las caderas del nadador y se aferró a sus poderosos hombros.

-Esta vez será rápido…- se ubicó bajo el chorro de agua caliente y, acomodándola contra una de las paredes de la ducha, la acarició. Sonrió al percibirla lista y dispuesta.

Oscar cerró los ojos, se aferró al cuello de André y jadeó en su oído cuando lo sintió entrar en ella, su interior ciñéndose a él de inmediato, ambos acoplándose a la perfección de forma tan natural como un puñal y su vaina. Dado que aún estaba sensible, sintió un leve ardor, pero lo desestimó, pues el placer era más grande que cualquier dolor. A través del _shower door_ fijó la mirada en el espejo del baño, logrando distinguir la silueta de la espalda de André en el empañado reflejo, su sangre comenzó a hervir de forma literal. Lo tomó del cabello para que la mirara.

–Te amo…- susurró entre húmedos besos –Te amo como jamás pensé que se podía amar a alguien… - comenzó a sentir que sus extremidades se transformaban en gelatina y que el agua de la ducha se evaporaba al contacto con su piel.

André sonrió sin dejar de embestirla, sintiendo que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento de tanta felicidad, por lo que, con la garganta apretada y sin poder hablar por la emoción, se limitó a besarla como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Reconociendo cada una de las reacciones de la mujer que adoraba, esperó a que el cuerpo de Oscar se tensara hasta el límite y aceleró el ritmo. Con ella no había medias tintas, la deportista se entregaba a todo lo que hacía por completo. Percibió los dedos de ella enterrándose en su espalda justo en el momento en que su atlético cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin control, la besó en el instante preciso en que sus músculos internos se ceñían en deliciosos espasmos que lo abrazaban y ella explotaba de placer. Cuando sintió el esbelto cuerpo laxo entre sus brazos murmuró:

–No te sueltes… es mi turno.

-No puedo… Siento que no tengo fuerzas- susurró agotada y con la piel sensible.

-No te preocupes- la besó -No te dejaré caer- cuando ella asintió, la afirmó con fuerza y continuó con sus envites hasta que terminó al mismo tiempo en que Oscar sentía que su cuerpo se rompía, una vez más, en mil pedazos.

-o-

-Estoy famélica- murmuró la pentatleta mientras se colocaba el _brasier_.

-Déjame ayudarte- André se ubicó a su espalda y abrochó la prenda mientras prodigaba un sin fin de suaves, y traviesos, besos en su piel –¡Listo!-. Se alejó y continuó vistiéndose.

Oscar lo miró sonrojada, pues de no tener que entrenar, estaba segura que no saldrían del departamento en al menos una semana.

-Mientras te secas el cabello, bajaré a comprar algo para comer... aún no he llenado la despensa- dijo André al tiempo de que se colocaba la chaqueta.

-¿Qué hora es?- se acomodó el pelo tras una oreja y sacó el celular de su cartera –Está descargado…- murmuró mirando el aparato.

André miró su reloj de pulsera -Son las 05:30.

-Imposible que algo esté abierto a esta hora- se colocó el pantalón.

-Abajo hay una _bollería_ que tiene unos panecillos deliciosos, los dueños comienzan a hornear a las 05:00, me conocen desde pequeño y siempre me atienden aunque vaya a deshoras- sonrió y la besó –Dejaré puesta la cafetera mientras tanto… cuando termines con tu cabello, no olvides dejar las toallas en la secadora que está en la _loggia._

-Te cambio- sonrió –Yo hago el café y tú pones la ropa a secar- tomó las prendas que estaban cerca de la cabecera de la cama.

-No sabes usar la secadora…- el nadador la miró sonriendo.

Ella encogió los hombros y sonrió, volviendo a centrar su atención en la ropa mojada, tocó la marca que estaba en el respaldo.

-Hoy mismo llamaré a la tienda para pedir que la reparen...- André trato de tranquilizarla.

-No- Oscar lo miró sonriendo –Déjala así… me gusta mirarla… será un recuerdo de esta noche.

-Lo que tú digas… es tu casa-. La besó rápidamente y le quitó la ropa mojada de las manos.

Oscar se sentó un momento en la cama y lo miró. André se detuvo y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntó mirándola con ternura.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?- la miró sin entender.

-Porque eres gentil, porque aguantas cada una de mis locuras, manías y temores como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… Porque ni siquiera mis silencios ni mis obstinaciones te perturban- suspiró -Porque después de todo lo que pasó esta noche- sus mejillas se sonrojaron -Estoy más segura que nunca de que jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo- lo miró emocionada -Contigo me dan ganas de vivir, me dan ganas de ser feliz… contigo soy feliz...

-Amor mío...- André dejó caer la ropa mojada y la abrazó.

-Hoy…- Oscar carraspeó aclarándose la garganta -Prométeme que volveremos a dormir juntos- levantó la cabeza y lo miró -No me refiero a sólo hacer el amor… quiero además dormir contigo… creo que ya no podré hacerlo sola… siento que algo me falta cuando estás lejos.

-Dormiré contigo todas las noches- André la miró con los ojos húmedos -Lo prometo.

Ella asintió en silencio y sonrió -Ahora ve a poner las cosas en la secadora y a comprar alimentos- guiñó un ojo -No trates de evadir tus tareas de dueño de casa.

André la besó en los labios y salió de la habitación.

-o-

-En diez minutos estaremos en el _**INSEP**_ \- el nadador acarició la rodilla de Oscar mientras ella registraba la guantera -¿Qué buscas?

-Mi cargador- levantó un cable del suelo -Sabía que estaba en alguna parte- conectó su teléfono.

-Duerme- André tomó una mano de Oscar y la llevó a sus labios mientras conducía -Te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos, aprovecha de descansar unos minutos más.

La luz del _iPhone_ recobrando energía los interrumpió, lo tomó y comenzó a revisarlo.

-Tengo muchas llamadas perdidas…- revisó el registro -Son de mi padre- miró a André -¿Te llamó a ti también?

-No… no había ninguna llamada perdida en mi teléfono- suspiró cansado -Revisa los mensajes… debe haber sido algo urgente para insistir de esa forma.

-Seguramente se enteró del evento de anoche- bufó -No tengo ganas de leer cosas desagradables tan temprano.

-Mi amor… es tu padre… lo veremos de todas formas en unos minutos más. Es mejor saber que quería decirte antes de enfrentarnos a la _Corte Marcial_ \- bromeó.

-Mmmm... Puede que tengas razón-. Abrió el mensaje que estaba en su _whatsapp_.

" _ **Hija, necesito hablar contigo de forma urgente. Imagino que estás con André ya que ninguno de los dos está en el centro… después hablaremos de eso... Me acaba de llegar la confirmación de los sobornos que recibió Nicolás, estoy esperando a que me entreguen los respaldos para denunciarlo ante el Comité Olímpico, luego iré a la policía a estampar una acusación formal por acciones fraudulentas. Nadie juega con el esfuerzo de mis pupilos. Sé que las cosas no están bien entre nosotros, pero quiero pedirte que hables con André y le pidas que tenga cuidado, yo… yo aún no puedo hablar con él, es muy pronto.**_

 _ **Ya le advertí a Bernard y François, ambos están a salvo en el Centro… no confío en Nicolás, una persona que hace lo que él ha hecho, puede llegar a cualquier cosa con tal de evadir sus responsabilidades… Temo que intente culpar a alguno de sus compañeros o tratar de lesionarlos en un intento de presionar para que no lo denuncie. Cuídense por favor. Mañana hablamos." (Enviado a las 02:38 am)**_

Oscar leyó el texto con la voz temblando de rabia.

-Ese mal nacido…- gruñó André. Se pasó la mano por el rostro en un intento de calmarse y aceleró. Comprendiendo muy bien los temores del padre de Oscar, era imperante que llegarán al _Centro_ _de_ _Entrenamiento_ lo antes posible. No quería exponerse ni menos poner en peligro a la mujer de su vida.

* * *

Nicolás De La Motte esperó a que el nochero del centro terminara la ronda en el sector de los dormitorios femeninos para acercarse a la habitación de Jeanne. Era el último recorrido que el guardia hacía antes del horario de inicio de los entrenamientos. Parapetándose en uno de los recovecos del pasillo, esperó unos minutos más para asegurarse de que el guardia no volviera sobre sus pasos, pues si varones y mujeres eran sorprendidos confraternizando de forma íntima al interior del _**INSEP**_ , ambos serían expulsados. Pese a que todo el mundo se saltaba esa regla, más aún cuando muchas parejas se formaban dentro de los muros del lugar, todos los deportistas también sabían cómo evitar ser descubiertos.

Antes de acercarse, vio que la puerta del dormitorio de su ex novia se abría. Reconoció de inmediato la castaña cabeza que se asomó a mirar si el guardia se había ido. Era Alain. Enloquecido de celos avanzó.

-¡Eres una maldita puta!- gritó fuera de sí -He vendido el alma al diablo por ti y tú, encamándote con…- un fuerte puñetazo lo tumbó al piso antes de que terminara de hablar.

-¡No le hables así!- contestó furioso Alain -Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto de esa forma- lo levantó del suelo afirmándolo de la chaqueta deportiva -Ella ya no es tu novia, no te debe ninguna explicación.

-Veo que ya conseguiste quien te defienda… ¡maldita mujerzuela!- el nadador miró a Jeanne lleno de odio.

-¿Eres tonto o te dejé sordo con el puñetazo?- Alain lo zamarreó nuevamente -¡Te dije que no le hablaras así a la _morenita_!

-Cállense los dos- murmuró Jeanne mientras trataba de hacer que el _tirador_ soltara a Nicolás -Alain, si nos descubren te van a suspender… no te arriesgues, no vale la pena...- le suplicó mientras miraba con displicencia al nadador.

-No me gusta que nadie te hable así…

-Lo sé… lo sé- Jeanne insistió en el forcejeo -Déjame hablar con Nicolás.

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo, maldita puta!- el aludido gritó con rabia.

-¿A ti nadie te enseñó a respetar a las mujeres?- Alain lo miró furioso -Deja de andar dando lástima… lo de ustedes se terminó.

Nicolás forcejeó para que Alain lo soltara sin poder despegar la vista de Jeanne. Dándose cuenta de que sus esfuerzos eran infructuosos, le gritó:

-¡Había venido a advertirte pero ya no importa… caerás conmigo!- vio que ella abría los ojos asustada -¿Tienes miedo de que este inocentón se entere de quién eres realmente?

-Ya lo sé todo- bufó Alain -No creas que me asustas.

-Nicolás… es tu palabra contra la mía- murmuró ella con los dientes apretados. Calló cuando vio que varias luces comenzaban a encenderse.

Aprovechándose de un descuido de su contraparte, el nadador levantó una rodilla y le asestó un golpe en la entrepierna a Alain. El alto deportista cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-Cobarde- balbuceó con los dientes apretados y la mirada llena de lágrimas. Apenas podía respirar.

-Me las vas a pagar- gruñó Nicolás mientras tomaba a Jeanne de un brazo. Cogiendo impulso la lanzó contra la pared, cuando la joven cayó al suelo, la tomó del cabello -¡No puedes desecharme como si fuera una basura!

-¡No!- gritó Alain mientras trataba de incorporarse -¡No la toques… eres un poco hombre!- se arrastró hasta lograr cubrirla con su cuerpo. Una fuerte patada en la cabeza lo dejó inconsciente, su cráneo rebotó contra el suelo.

-¡Te volviste loco!- gritó Jeanne tratando de incorporarse. Consternada vio que Nicolás comenzaba a patear en el suelo a un inconsciente Alain. Se lanzó sobre el _tirador_ tratando de protegerlo -Déjalo… déjalo… te lo suplico- comenzó a llorar -No lo lastimes, por favor…. él no tiene nada que ver en esto- gritó fuera de sí mientras miraba aterrada como los adoquines se manchaban con la sangre que manaba de la cabeza de Alain -Denúnciame, no me importa- sollozó -Pero no lo lastimes- apretó contra su pecho la cabeza del mejor amigo de André.

 _Lo ama… lo ama más de lo que jamás llegó a amarme a mí… a mí, que rompí todos mis códigos morales por ella… a mí, que hice hasta lo impensado con tal de ganarme su amor… ¿En qué momento se fue todo al carajo? Lo único que quería era mantenerla contenta, que se sintiera orgullosa de mi, que me mirara sin ese dejo de lástima que siempre había en sus maravillosos ojos. Jeanne, mi adorada Jeanne… ¿Qué debo hacer para que entiendas que apenas puedo respirar si no estás conmigo?; no me importó humillarme con tal de venir a advertirte. No me importó, ni jamás me importará si con eso consigo que no me olvides. Estamos destinados, entiéndelo por favor… te lo suplico. Eres la única que vio en mí algo especial, eres la única que me animó a salir de la mediocridad, sólo a tu lado dejé de ser el clásico "hijo del medio", el clásico joven con potencial que jamás llega a ninguna parte, ni siquiera mi familia ha confiado en mis capacidades como tú lo hiciste... eres la única capaz de sacarme de esta miseria que me está consumiendo… ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que me estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?!_

Ciego de rabia, despecho y dolor, tomó una maceta que estaba al alcance y la alzó dispuesto a estrellarla contra la cabeza de Alain.

-¡Ayuda!- gritó Jeanne fuera de sí -¡Ayúdenme por favor!

Cuando varias puertas se abrieron, Nicolás dejó caer la maceta a un lado y se alejó corriendo.

-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- la joven abrazó la cabeza de Alain sobre su regazo, tratando de contener la sangre con sus manos, estaba desesperada -¡Ayúdenme por favor!- sollozó deshecha. Estaba sufriendo el peor castigo que jamás había imaginado.

* * *

Apenas el _Mini Cooper_ entró al estacionamiento, Oscar y André vieron una ambulancia aparcada. Descendieron del auto y comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del _**INSEP**_.

-Malditos zapatos- gruñó Oscar mientras se los quitaba. Continuó corriendo descalza.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando vieron que una camilla empujada por dos paramédicos se acercaba. Reconocieron de inmediato el cabello castaño de Alain. El joven era trasladado inconsciente, con oxígeno e inmovilizador cervical. Una enorme venda cubría parte de la cabeza y frente.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- preguntó André corriendo al lado de la camilla.

-Fue Nicolás- sollozó Jeanne. La joven estaba siendo acompañada de uno de los directivos del _**INSEP**_ -Alain trató de defenderme…- miró a la autoridad del centro -Él iba camino al gimnasio cuando vio que Nicolás me empujaba tratando de agredirme... no ha aceptado bien el término de nuestra relación...- trató de explicar.

-Señorita Valois- habló el director -En su habitación hay pruebas de que no estaba sola, usted sabe que esa es una transgresión a una de las principales normas del establecimiento. De hecho, es causa para que su alojamiento en el centro sea cesado de inmediato.

-Estuve con Nicolás- Jeanne contestó sollozando -Él estuvo conmigo… Alain es inocente… sólo pasó por el lugar incorrecto en el momento equivocado- se enjugó las lágrimas con la manga de su polerón -Yo… yo dejé entrar a Nicolás a mi dormitorio… quería que entendiera que habíamos terminado… pero todo se salió de las manos- insistió con vehemencia. Se detuvieron frente a la ambulancia. -Lo tengo que acompañar…- se acercó a la puerta del vehículo de emergencias -No le gusta estar solo… y no querrá que su hermana lo vea así… y hay que avisarle a Dianne sólo después de que esté estable… eso es importante para él- sollozó tratando de subir junto a la camilla -Por favor, déjenme ir con él… por mi culpa está así- suplicó al director.

-Lo lamento, pero no será posible, anoche recibimos informes acerca de fraudes realizados por Nicolás De La Motte y es conocido por todos que usted es... o era, su novia… necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas- la miró con dureza -¿Supongo que entiende la gravedad de lo que le estoy diciendo?

Jeanne miró sollozado la camilla -No puede ir solo… por favor, no lo deje ir solo- hipó -Cuando Alain despierte, regresaré y contestaré lo que quieran…

-Iré con él- André puso una mano sobre el hombro de la hermana de Rosalie, cuando ella asintió, se acercó a Oscar para despedirse.

La _pentatleta_ miraba la escena absolutamente petrificada. -Voy contigo…- dijo apretando la mano que tenía entre las suyas, pues sin que nadie lo hubiera notado, se había acercado a Alain y estaba aferrada a él con fuerza.

-Es mejor que te quedes aquí- susurró André -Tú padre llegará en cualquier momento, habla con él…- bajó la voz a un nivel casi inaudible -Y no pierdas de vista a Jeanne.

Oscar soltó la mano de su compañero de _tiro_ y dejó que la camilla continuara su avance -Mantenme informada, por favor- le pidió a su novio. André asintió antes de despedirse.

Una vez que las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron, el vehículo salió a toda velocidad del recinto. Oscar permaneció de pie al medio del estacionamiento, junto a otros deportistas y personal del centro. Después de unos segundos, observó a Jeanne, la atleta caminaba rumbo a las oficinas administrativas con la cabeza gacha, debido al movimiento de sus hombros, pudo notar que la hermana de Rosalie no dejaba de llorar.

* * *

Nervioso y exaltado, Nicolás esperó que el lujoso _Lexus_ color azul marino abandonara la mansión Jarjayes; lo siguió a una distancia prudente. Después de varios kilómetros, constató que el afamado entrenador se dirigía a la sede del _Comité Olímpico_. La advertencia que había recibido la noche anterior era real, todo se estaba desmoronando, había sido descubierto. Desviándose del camino, tomó un atajo para encontrarse nuevamente con el automóvil que perseguía en una intersección. Se detuvo unos segundos, observando de frente el costado derecho del automóvil del padre de Oscar.

-No caeremos, mi amor… me encargaré de que cumplas tus sueños aunque yo no pueda cumplir los míos- murmuró Nicolás mientras ajustaba su cinturón de seguridad -Eres inteligente… sé que no admitirás nada… sólo debes aguantar la presión, aguantar a que todo esto termine- acarició un brazalete que Jeanne había olvidado en su automóvil y que tenía firmemente entrelazado entre sus dedos.

Esperó que el semáforo diera luz verde en sentido del g _eneral_ y aceleró al máximo. Ambos autos colisionaron de forma violenta.

* * *

 **awwwwwwwwwww ya no queda nada! estamos en los últimos capítulos y me da una pena! Esta historia la comencé con pequeños drabbles y si bien admito que tenía la idea de un Fanfic AU terminó siendo mas de lo que pensé! Creo que con esta historia he crecido y mejorado así que le tengo un cariño especial.**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y ya sabe... por cada review un gatito ronronea!**

 **Gracias Eö y Krim! son las mejores!**

 **PD: Mil mil gracias por los comentarios que van hasta ahora, estoy demasiado feliz y disfruto a concho cada palabra que me dejan.**


	21. Familia

_**Familia**_

* * *

 _ **Because of You (Kelly Clarkson)**_

 _ **I will not make**_  
 _ **The same mistakes that you did**_  
 _ **I will not let myself**_  
 _ **Cause my heart so much misery**_  
 _ **I will not break**_  
 _ **The way you did, you fell so hard**_  
 _ **I've learned the hard way**_  
 _ **To never let it get that far**_

 _{{-¡Papá, gané, gané!- Oscar corrió hacia su entrenador mientras agitaba los brazos, era la primera competencia de nado que ganaba bajo la tutela de_ _ **INSEP**_

 _-Lo sé, hija- el alto hombre la levantó del suelo mientras besaba sus sonrosadas mejillas –Estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _-Papá… ¿Ahora podemos ir a casa?- sus enormes ojos azules se abrieron esperanzados mientras continuaba aferrada a su cuello –Quiero ver a mamá… la extraño- su mentón tembló levemente._

 _-No llores… las niñas valientes no lloran- tocó la punta de la nariz de su hija tratando de hacerla reír –Iremos la próxima semana… mañana comenzaremos a entrenar con los caballos- la abrazó contra su pecho –Te gustará… te lo prometo._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Hija, no me contradigas- al colocarla en el suelo, se enterneció viendo sus piececitos descalzos, níveos y delicados sobre el piso del natatorio –Soy tu padre y todo lo que hago, es pensando en tu bienestar… Lo entiendes ¿Cierto?- suavizó su tono, pues muchas veces olvidaba que su hija aún era una pequeña niña._

 _Oscar asintió mientras se esforzaba por controlar las lágrimas, no quería llorar. Si lloraba decepcionaría a su padre._

 _Tenía 6 años. }}_

El sonido de una bocina hizo que la deportista volviera a la realidad, el semáforo había cambiado a verde sin que se diera cuenta. Respiró profundo y se concentró en continuar con su camino.

 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I am afraid**_

 _{{-¡Muy bien Oscar!- el entrenador Jarjayes aplaudió –Repite el último ejercicio, estoy seguro de que puedes mejorarlo-. El hombre miraba orgulloso como su hija pasaba los obstáculos de la cancha de equitación con su fiel corcel._

 _-Papá…- la chiquilla se acercó sonriendo y acariciando con una mano el pescuezo de César –Tú eres mi entrenador sólo en natación… creo que estás pasando a llevar al Monsieur Marty*- volteó hacia el equitador que acompañaba a su padre._

 _-No te preocupes de eso- la tranquilizó Clèment Marty –Con tu padre, somos buenos amigos y para ambos es un orgullo ver cómo te desempeñas… además, coincido con él. Puedes mejorar tu ejercicio- acarició la nariz del corcel –Tienes un caballo que se acopla perfecto a ti… aprovecha eso._

 _Oscar asintió sonriendo, estimuló a su caballo y se alejó en una perfecta pose de equitadora._ _Con excelencia realizó el primer salto mientras quienes la observaban aplaudían._

 _Tenía 12 años. }}_

La pentatleta manipuló el manubrio del auto en busca de un estacionamiento, respiró profundo una vez más, debía controlar sus nervios, tenía que mantenerse serena… eso era lo que todos esperaban de ella.

 _ **I lose my way**_  
 _ **And it's not too long before you point it out**_  
 _ **I cannot cry**_  
 _ **Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_  
 _ **I'm forced to fake**_  
 _ **A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_  
 _ **My heart can't possibly break**_  
 _ **When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

 _{{ -Preguntémosle a mi padre- dijo desafiando a Girodelle –Estoy segura de que tengo razón… el punto fue mío, realicé el mismo movimiento con el que gané la competencia de la semana pasada._

 _-Oscar… Srecki* me dio como ganador, pero si tienes dudas, está bien... preguntemos- Víctor sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, ambos iban en dirección a las gradas._

 _-Antes que digas nada- el entrenador Jarjayes comenzó a hablar apenas vio a los adolescentes frente a él –Le acabo de mostrar la grabación del combate de ahora a Èric- el padre de Oscar sostenía en sus manos una cámara de vídeo -Se equivocó en darle el punto a Víctor._

 _-Tienes razón Regnier, el ángulo en el que estaba no me permitió ver el movimiento en su totalidad-_ _Srecki_ _miró a la jovencita que sonreía orgullosa enfundada en su impecable traje blanco –El punto es tuyo Oscar… lo lamento Víctor, fue un error mío- se disculpó con el joven de ojos felinos._

 _Oscar sonrió exultante y brindó una amplia sonrisa a su padre._

 _–Gracias papá por estar al pendiente._

 _-Para eso estoy, hija..._ _Dennos un segundo por favor- el entrenador Jarjayes habló mirando a Girodelle y Srecki mientras se alejaba con Oscar tomada de un brazo. Cuando estuvieron a una distancia prudente, habló nuevamente –Tu madre me pide te pregunte cuándo irás a casa, no te ve desde hace casi dos meses._

 _-Papá…- su voz sonó con un dejo de fastidio -Estoy concentrada en las próximas competencias… dile que cuando terminen los campeonatos, iré._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Víctor me está esperando… le debo una revancha- la adolescente sonrió y se alejó rápido mientras se colocaba la careta de entrenamiento. La larga coleta con la que tenía amarrado su cabello bamboleo inquieta, al igual que su espíritu._

 _Tenía 16 años. }}_

Oscar giró la llave y detuvo el automóvil. Con gestos mecánicos y calmos revisó que las luces estuvieran apagadas, pues pese a que había conducido en un estado de total aturdimiento, no podía dejar nada al azar. Bajó del auto.

 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I am afraid**_

 _{{ Apoyando las manos en sus rodillas, la atleta se inclinó levemente mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Estaba agotada. Miró a Marie, la joven de origen austriaco se había dejado caer al piso y boqueaba extenuada. Ambas acababan de finalizar un arduo entrenamiento en la pista de carreras._

 _-Estás loca…- Marie habló con la respiración entrecortada –Casi pierdo un pulmón y una rodilla tratando de darte alcance- comenzó a reír mientras llevaba las rodillas a su estómago en un intento de relajar sus músculos._

 _-Deja de quejarte… somos deportistas de excelencia- Oscar inspiró y expiró profundo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con su muñequera._

 _-Ya llegó el general- murmuró la joven austriaca. Ambas vieron como e_ _l padre de Oscar estaba apoyado en las gradas conversando con Viviane Dorsile*, la entrenadora del equipo femenino de atletismo._

 _-Es increíble como siempre está al pendiente de mi- dijo impaciente –Quiere controlar todo… a veces pienso que no confía en mi desempeño._

 _-¿No vas a ir a saludarlo?- preguntó Marie desde el piso._

 _-No tiene sentido... ya lo vi en la mañana en el gimnasio y, seguramente, lo veré en la tarde en la cancha de Tiro- se acercó al sector de las bebidas y sacó un par de botellas de agua –¿Estás lista para una nueva ronda?- preguntó a su mejor amiga mientras le lanzaba una botella._

 _Tenía 20 años.}}_

De pie frente al ascensor, Oscar golpeteó impaciente con la punta de sus zapatillas el piso; al ver que la mayoría de los números que estaban sobre la puerta del ascensor se iluminaban, no pudo seguir esperando más. Fue hasta las escaleras de emergencias y subió corriendo _._

 _ **I watched you die**_  
 _ **I heard you cry every night in your sleep**_  
 _ **I was so young**_  
 _ **You should have known**_  
 _ **Better than to lean on me**_  
 _ **You never thought of anyone else**_  
 _ **You just saw your pain**_  
 _ **And now I cry in the middle of the night**_  
 _ **For the same damn thing**_

-Maldito elevador…- masculló mientras subía las escaleras de a dos escalones. En el piso 6, se apoyó en el pasamano para recobrar un poco el aliento, en esos momentos, y sin saber por qué, una escena que estaba oculta en su memoria llenó su mente como un huracán.

 _{{-Regnier, te lo suplico…- sollozó Georgette –Aún no cumple seis años…_

 _-Amor mío, es por su bien…- el general abrazó los hombros de su esposa –Debes confiar en mí, seré su sombra… no dejaré que nada malo le pase a mi pequeña- besó la frente de su mujer –Sé que está mal y que quizás algún día Dios me castigue, porque a todos los hijos se deben amar de la misma forma... pero...- su voz se quebró –Françoise es diferente… mi niña es diferente… ella es una fuerza de la naturaleza, está llena de habilidades… ella puede cumplir todos sus sueños, incluso puede lograr todos los sueños que yo no pude realizar… y yo... yo la ayudaré a encausar toda su energía y temperamento… sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, y eso lo lograré sólo si está a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible._

 _-Eres un egoísta… sólo la quieres para ti…- la mujer se separó molesta –La devoción que sientes por ella no sólo es porque es tu viva imagen, su personalidad también es la misma tuya… por eso siempre la considerarás más que a nuestras otras hijas, por eso la amas más…- comenzó a caminar por el despacho, después de unos minutos, habló nuevamente –No quiero que nuestras niñas se den cuenta de lo diferente que actúas con ellas en comparación a Françoise, esa es la única razón por la que autorizaré que la lleves contigo, pero debes prometerme que no le exigirás tanto… es sólo una niña… es mi bebé… es nuestro bebé- un fuerte sollozo escapó de su garganta, se cubrió de inmediato la boca con las manos, pues no quería que alguien la escuchara llorar._

 _-Perdóname, por favor- el patriarca abrazó con fuerza a su esposa tratando de consolarla –Debes creer en mí… es lo mejor para nuestra pequeña… la cuidaré con mi vida… déjame tenerla conmigo… la necesito a mi lado, sé que será lo mejor._

 _-Regnier…- sollozó nuevamente la madre de Oscar –Prométeme que no dejarás que se aleje de nosotros… ella es como tú… es tan independiente- ahogó su llanto en el pecho de su marido –Prométeme que siempre estarás a su lado y que la traerás a mis brazos cada vez que sea posible…_

 _-Te lo juro, amor mío… te lo juro..._

 _La niña cerró con cuidado la puerta del despacho de su padre y corrió hacia su habitación_

 _Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que su hija menor había presenciado todo. }}_

 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I try my hardest just to forget everything**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I don't know how to let anyone else in**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I'm ashamed of my life**_  
 _ **Because it's empty**_  
 _ **Because of you**_  
 _ **I am afraid**_

 _ **Because of you  
Because of you**_

Apoyó las manos en la barra que permitía abrir la puerta de emergencias del piso 10 y la empujó con fuerza. Debió pestañear varias veces para que la blanquecina luz del pasillo no la cegara, miró los carteles que indicaban la distribución de las habitaciones en los pasillos -1004- murmuró mientras corría, sintió sus piernas temblar y el estomago revuelto.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo, abrió la puerta que tenía el número que buscaba, lo primero que vio fue el catre clínico en el centro de la habitación; apenas pudo reconocer a su padre bajo las mangueras, sondas, vendas y máscara de oxígeno, el sonido de las máquinas que lo mantenían con vida le taponó los oídos. Sin poder evitarlo, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-Oscar…- susurró André acercándose.

Al escuchar la voz de su novio, levantó la vista, vio un paquete de _kleenex_ frente a ella. Los recibió, se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie; sin dudar se refugió en el abrazo de André. Sollozó durante unos minutos contra su pecho.

-¿Cómo está?- se separó del nadador y se limpió la nariz con los pañuelos que él le había entregado.

-Grave…- contestó apesadumbrado –Las próximas 24 horas son cruciales… lograron estabilizarlo en el quirófano, pero ahora todo depende de si logra o no sobreponerse a la contusión cerebral… el impacto fue muy fuerte, de no haber sido por el _airbag_ estaría muerto.

-Mamá...- murmuró buscando su teléfono –Tengo que llamarla.

-Ya lo sabe... Después de hablar contigo, llamé a Hortense y le pedí que le avisara a ella y a tus hermanas… deben estar por llegar- André secó con delicadeza las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de su novia.

-¿Cómo te enteraste tan rápido?- Oscar colocó una silla junto a la cama, se sentó y tomó entre sus manos la diestra de su padre. La sintió fría y lánguida, se estremeció por la ausencia de poder, era como si su padre no estuviera allí.

-Estaba en la recepción entregando los datos de Alain cuando vi llegar las camillas… fue providencial que los tres llegaran a la misma clínica…

-¿Los tres?- lo miró sin entender.

-Nicolás también está aquí…- se arrodilló en el piso y tomó la mano de Oscar que estaba libre –Escuché cuando uno de los policías a cargo comentaba que él fue quien chocó a tu padre… todo indica que no fue un accidente.

-Mi madre no puede enterarse… Al menos no hasta que haya pruebas fehacientes- observó nuevamente a su padre –Esto es una pesadilla… ¿Cómo está Alain?

-Bien… tiene la cabeza dura… literalmente…

-¿En qué habitación está?... ¿Hablaste con él?... ¿Te dijo la verdad de lo que pasó?... ¿Ya le avisaron a Dianne?... ¿Está solo ahora?

-En la 807, sí hablé con él y me dijo que después me diría todo lo que pasó…- suspiró –Ya le avisé a Dianne y ahora, está con Jeanne... ella llegó hace poco.

-¿En qué habitación está Nicolás?- continuó interrogando la pentatleta.

-No lo sé… no pregunté porque no me importa y a ti tampoco debería importarte- André se puso de pie y soltó su mano –No quiero que vayas a verlo… te conozco y sé que quieres enfrentarlo- la miró a los ojos –Prométeme que no lo buscarás… la policía ya está investigando.- La deportista rehuyó su mirada y la depositó en la mano de su padre que aún sostenía entre las suyas. -Oscar, prométemelo- insistió.

-No puedo prometerte eso…- contestó sin levantar la vista –No quiero mentirte...

Antes de que André pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió; la primera en entrar fue Georgette. La madre de Oscar besó dulcemente la cabeza de su hija.

-Déjame a solas con él, por favor- pidió con apenas un hilo de voz, Oscar se puso de pie y cedió su lugar a su madre. Acompañada de André salió de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró con Josephine, Catherine Hortense y Loulou. Su sobrina no dejaba de llorar apoyada en una de las paredes.

-¿Dónde están Marie Anne y Cloutilde?- preguntó después de que ella y André saludaron a todos.

-Están en casa de Marie Anne- Hortense secó rápidamente las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos –Cuando fue Cloutilde por ella, la encontró con contracciones.

-Es muy pronto- la interrumpió Oscar –Aún faltan semanas para que nazca nuestra sobrina… Tiene que ir a la clínica.

-No te preocupes- la cortó Josephine -Ya están en contacto con su médico, si las contracciones aumentan, una ambulancia estará en su casa en cinco minutos.

André vio como las cuatro hermanas comenzaban a hablar, dejando de lado a la deshecha adolescente que no cesaba de mirar la puerta de la habitación. Sentía especial cariño por la jovencita y no resistía verla tan acongojada.

–Loulou...- la chiquilla lo miró –¿Vamos a la cafetería?- sonrió animándola –Hay un pastel de chocolate que te encantará.

La adolescente sonrió y, secándose las lágrimas, se colgó de su brazo –Sólo si lo comes conmigo- lo miró encantada –Ya sabes… la dieta...

-Lo compartiremos- el nadador la abrazó de los hombros –Oscar… ¿Nos acompañas?

-Antes quiero pasar a ver a Alain- contestó rápido –Los alcanzaré en la cafetería.

-Si tardas demasiado no te dejaré pastel- la tentó Loulou.

-En menos de diez minutos estaré ahí- acarició el cabello de su sobrina –Lo prometo.

André y Loulou se alejaron rumbo a los ascensores. En cuanto dejaron de estar a la vista Catherine habló:

–Estoy muy contenta por ti- miró a la menor de las Jarjayes –André es tu complemento perfecto… Es más, si se casan y se divorcian, lamento decirte que lo representaré a él, porque desde ya estoy segura de que una separación sería sólo tu responsabilidad.

-¡Catherine!- la reprendió Hortense –No seas injusta… Nuestra hermanita está cambiando- abrazó con cariño los hombros de Oscar.

-No te desgastes…- contestó con tranquilidad la deportista –Dado que no me casaré, no tendrás que "dividir" tus lealtades- dijo a su hermana abogada –Por favor, avísenme si en algo cambia el estado de salud de papá- revisó que su teléfono estuviera con batería suficiente -Iré a visitar a un amigo que también está internado aquí- sin esperar una respuesta se alejó de sus tres hermanas.

-André anda vestido demasiado elegante para venir del centro, es la ropa de anoche… ¿o me equivoco?

La voz de Hortense la hizo voltear. Detuvo paso y contestó -Sí, es la ropa de anoche.

-Pero tú no estás vestida como te dejé ayer… ¿Salió todo bien?

-Hortense… no es el momento… Papá…

-Papá está con mamá y atendido por los mejores especialistas… en estos momentos no hay nada que podamos hacer por él– sus ojos se humedecieron –Así que soy todo oídos… más aún cuando mi perfecto cuñado está a cargo de mi cataclismo particular, ni siquiera su padre es tan preocupado.

Oscar se sentó en una de las banquetas que estaban cerca del ascensor, su hermana mayor hizo lo mismo.

-Salió todo bien- sonrió con las mejillas encendidas –El evento fue un éxito… creo que manejamos bien las entrevistas y es probable que en los periódicos o revistas de hoy, aparezca alguna fotografía nuestra anunciando nuestro compromiso- fijó su vista en el anillo que aún estaba usando, pues pese a haber alcanzado a cambiarse de ropa, e incluso a haber corrido en la cinta de entrenamiento antes que André la llamara, no había querido quitarse la sortija de Hortense por miedo a extraviarla.

 _¿Necesito una gema que me recuerde que soy amada?...No. ¿Necesito una joya que me recuerde que estoy comprometida?... Tampoco. No necesito muestras materiales del amor que me une a André. Así como la amabilidad y la pasión hacen a un hombre masculino, y no sólo la fuerza bruta, el suave apoyo que me brinda día a día es suficiente recordatorio de nuestro compromiso. Hemos compartido nuestras alegrías y tristezas viviendo juntos todos estos años, con él tengo una unión más poderosa que con mi propia familia. No necesito una prueba material de nuestro amor. Somos como Cástor y Pólux, la luz y la sombra… y tengo la certeza de que seguiremos amándonos en los cegadores días de verano, sé que estará conmigo en los momentos fugaces de primavera, en el persistente otoño o al extinguirse el invierno..._

-¿Y por qué él sigue vestido como modelo de catálogo?

La voz de la mayor de las hermanas Jarjayes la hizo romper su ensimismamiento.

-Porque nos quedamos en nuestro departamento y regresamos al _**INSEP** _hoy en la mañana… en ese momento André acompañó a Alain en la ambulancia que lo traía para acá y yo me quedé en el centro, esperando a papá- respiró profundo para aplacar la tristeza que la embargaba al hablar de su padre.

-Así que se quedaron en su departamento…- Hortense sonrió y la abrazó de los hombros –¿Estás contenta?

-Mucho…- contestó la rubia levantando la vista.

-Entonces, yo también lo estoy.

-Toma… Gracias- se sacó la sortija y la depositó en la mano de su hermana –Ya no la necesito.

-¿Recibirás una propia?

-No, y tampoco la necesito... Iré a ver a Alain, avísame si pasa algo con papá, por favor- se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia el ascensor.

De pie frente a la habitación #807, se asomó cuidadosamente ya que no quería importunar a su amigo en caso de estar descansando. Cuando lo vio acostado y jugando con su celular, respiró tranquila. Verlo relajado y sonriendo era el mejor indicativo de que estaba bien. Tan sólo pensar en que algo pudiera haberle ocurrido la había asustado, pues en un año, el tirador había pasado de ser un simple compañero a ser parte fundamental en su vida, era casi su hermano.

- _Rubita_ …- Alain sonrió -¿Qué haces aquí bonita?- se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto con la mano –Ven, acompáñame un rato que Jeanne y Dianne están en la cafetería tratando de conseguirme algo más contundente que la desabrida papilla que me dan las enfermeras.

Oscar entró y se sentó en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama, lo tomó de la mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó.

-Bien…- encogió los hombros –Tengo la cabeza dura… Ese pelafustán me pilló mal parado- bufó –Espera que lo encuentre… se va a arrepentir, va a tener que nadar con muletas el infeliz.

-Quizás no debiera decirte esto… Pero prefiero que sepas la verdad- Oscar respiró profundo antes de seguir hablando -Dudo mucho que Nicolás vuelva a competir, lo más probable es que de aquí salga directo a la cárcel... Debes declarar y sumarte a las acusaciones que mi padre tiene en su contra.

Jeanne, que estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación, se detuvo. Miró nerviosa hacia el pasillo, rezando para que Dianne no apareciera, pues la joven se había quedado conversando con André en la cafetería.

-Aún no he declarado en contra de ese mequetrefe… Y la verdad, no estoy seguro de hacerlo- el semblante del deportista se endureció –Prefiero arreglar nuestro "problemita" directamente.

-Alain… Nicolás trató de asesinar a mi padre- dijo mirándolo a los ojos –Después de golpearte, chocó a papá para que no lo denunciara ante el _Comité Olímpico_...

Jeanne apretó entre sus manos el pastel que llevaba y miró nuevamente hacia el ascensor, esperando que Dianne no apareciera.

-¡¿Qué?!- Alain se enderezó en la cama -¿Cómo está el _general_?

-Grave…- los ojos de Oscar se llenaron de lágrimas –Pero es un luchador, estoy segura de que saldrá de esto.

-Lo lamento, _rubita_ \- apretó sus manos –Lo lamento mucho.

-Deberías pedir resguardo policial- dijo preocupada –Nicolás está enajenado… es posible que en su estado de demencia te busque y atente contra ti, quizás quiera terminar lo que inició.

-No se atreverá a hacerle nada a Alain- Jeanne entró a la habitación. Mirando a Oscar de forma desafiante, se acercó a la cama y le entregó el pastelillo que llevaba al deportista –Cariño, es tu favorito- le dijo sonriendo.

-Es increíble… no tienes vergüenza- la pentatleta se puso de pie molesta –Alain fue golpeado por tu culpa, tu novio…

-Ex novio- la corrigió Jeanne.

-¡Da lo mismo!... Por estar relacionado contigo Alain fue golpeado, su carrera estuvo en peligro y hasta podría ser expulsado del centro.

- _Rubita,_ ya te he dicho que estoy bien…- el tirador dio un mordisco al pastelillo.

-¡Deja de defenderla!... ¡Comienza a pensar con la cabeza y no con… con… con otra parte de tu anatomía!- apuntó Oscar completamente molesta.

-¡Vaya! La intachable _comandante_ también puede ser grosera- se burló Jeanne.

-No me busques... porque por tu culpa mi padre está al borde de la muerte...

-En eso no tengo nada que ver- Jeanne rodeó la cama y se acercó desafiante, ambas mujeres quedaron frente a frente –No seré responsable de los crímenes de Nicolás- sentenció –Y por cierto, tampoco permitiré que trates de descargar tus frustraciones en mí… en lugar de estar gritando aquí como una histérica, regresa a la habitación de tu padre, no vaya a ser que muera mientras tú estás donde nadie te ha llamado.

- _Morenita_ …- Alain trató de hacerla callar. Antes que terminara de hablar, una bofetada hizo que Jeanne diera vuelta la cara. El deportista salió rápido de la cama, temeroso de que la hermana de Rosalie saltara sobre Oscar, no obstante le impresionó ver que su novia no se movía del lugar ni trataba de responder. Jeanne sólo se limitó a sonreír; pese a eso, se interpuso entre las dos.

-¡Eres una delincuente, igual que Nicolás!- gruñó Oscar –Debí haberte denunciado… es más, lo haré ahora mismo. De haberlo hecho a tiempo Alain no estaría en peligro de perder su carrera por tu culpa- la apuntó con un dedo.

-¡No perderá nada porque me culpé de todo!- gritó la hermana de Rosalie –¡Ya fui suspendida del centro y no me importa!- la miró desafiante –No tienes nada en mi contra… ¡Nada!

-Jeanne…- Alain la miró sorprendido -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque quise- la morena levantó el mentón.

-Lo hizo sólo porque es una manipuladora- siseó Oscar acercándose peligrosamente –No te creo nada… no creo en tu supuesta buena voluntad ni en tu amor por Alain… Tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien.

Jeanne es estiró un brazo, imposibilitada de abofetear a Oscar debido a que Alain continuaba en el medio, se conformó con tomarla de la solapa de su chaqueta deportiva.

–No te metas conmigo… no me conoces, así que no me juzgues.

-¡Basta, las dos!- Alain tomó a cada una de un brazo y las separó -¡¿Qué es lo que les pasa?!... Se supone que el alterado soy yo… maldición- bufó –Tengo hasta el trasero al aire por estas endemoniadas batas y ustedes discutiendo- respiró profundo tratando de serenarse – _Rubita,_ creo que es mejor que te vayas…- miró a Oscar –Agradezco tu preocupación, pero ambas están muy alteradas… Y se supone que debo descansar- soltó el brazo con el que aún la afirmaba.

Oscar dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir.

–Pasaré a hablar con la policía y les diré que vengan a tomar tu declaración- miró a Alain –Más te vale denunciar las agresiones de Nicolás o hablaré con Dianne y le diré todo- salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta.

- _Morenita_ \- el castaño soltó a Jeanne –Agradezco que me hayas protegido, pero no lo necesito- se sentó en la cama –Además, quiero pedirte que te esfuerces en llevarte bien con Oscar.

-¿Qué?- lo miró anonadada.

-Sabes que me tienes loco- levantó la vista y la miró –Más loco de lo que nunca he estado- sonrió de medio lado –Pero aún puedo pensar con la cabeza y tanto la _rubita_ como André, son parte de mi familia… si quieres estar conmigo, ellos vienen en el paquete.

-No me hagas elegir- sentenció la hermana de Rosalie.

-No te hago elegir… pero si me quieres a mí, ellos están incluidos- el deportista levantó las cobijas y se acostó nuevamente.

-Alain… Si estamos juntos, no necesitas a nadie más...

-Te equivocas- la miró a los ojos –Necesito a mi familia… Así como tú también necesitas a la tuya.

-Yo no…

-Sí, sí los necesitas- la interrumpió -Aunque no lo admitas, necesitas a Rosalie y a tu madre.

Jeanne guardó silencio y fijó la vista en el piso.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se justificó Dianne entrando a la habitación –Te traje otro pastelillo- se sentó en el borde de la cama –Tu bata está arrugada…- trató de ordenar la ropa de su hermano –Pareces un chiquillo.

-Voy por un vaso de agua- anunció Jeanne mientras salía de la habitación.

- _Morenita_ …- Alain trató de detenerla.

-Todo está bien- la hermana de Rosalie volteó a mirarlo –No te preocupes… me quedo con el paquete completo- sin esperar respuesta, cruzó la puerta.

-o-

-Es la última… y sólo porque no quiero que estés triste- André miró hacia el celular de Loulou y sonrió junto a la chiquilla. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas _selfies_ se habían tomado.

-¡Moros en la costa!…- la adolescente guardó el celular –Tía… tardaste demasiado, ya nos comimos todo el pastel- sonrió con fingida inocencia.

-Así veo- Oscar se sentó en la silla que estaba libre y tomó la mano de André –Si gustas puedes ir a cambiarte de ropa… te llamaré si algo cambia- lo miró a los ojos.

-Puedo seguir acompañándote…

-Lo sé… pero no quiero irme de aquí y necesito algunas cosas que no alcancé a traer- miró disimuladamente a Loulou, la jovencita estaba mirando su celular –Ya sabes… hay algo que necesito tomar hoy... con la prisa, no traje nada más que mi teléfono y las llaves del auto.

-Entiendo…- André se puso de pie –¿Están en tu mesa de noche?

-Sí… ¿Podrías traerme además mis documentos de conducir?

-No hay problema- el nadador se inclinó y la besó en los labios mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Puajjjjj... Me va a dar diabetes….- murmuró Loulou –Eran más entretenidos cuando aún no eran novios- bufó.

-Aprovecharé de dejar algunas cosas en el departamento también- susurró André en el oído de Oscar -¿Necesitas algo en particular?

-Cualquier cosa está bien… escoge lo que quieras de mi armario- Oscar sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y se las entregó –Y no olvides comprar algo para la despensa- trató de sonreír.

-Lo haré- el nadador la besó en la frente a modo de despedida –Y tú- miró a Loulou –Prometiste guardar el teléfono, así que respeta tu palabra o tu tía me lo dirá y en ese momento se acaban las fotos.

-Ya hasta te estás portando como ella- la jovencita lo miró divertida –Insisto… son más entretenidos por separado que juntos- apagó el teléfono y lo puso en su bolso.

Oscar esperó que André se alejara –Vamos- se puso de pie -¿Quieres ver a tu abuelo?

-¿Me dejarás?- preguntó Loulou esperanzada.

-Sí… acompáñame, entraremos juntas- caminaron abrazadas fuera de la cafetería y se dirigieron tranquilamente a donde estaba el resto de la familia.

Después de mas de cinco horas de tediosa espera, en las cuales varios especialistas revisaron el estado del _general,_ constatando leves, aunque no concluyentes, mejorías. Las mujeres de la familia Jarjayes estaban considerablemente mas tranquilas.

-Las contracciones se detuvieron y no se han repetido durante el último par de horas- comentó Josephine apenas cortó el teléfono –Hablé con nuestro cuñado y al parecer no fue más que un susto, Marie Anne está tranquila y Cloutilde ya salió para acá, en cualquier momento llegará- la empresaria tomó un sorbo del café que mantenía en sus manos. Las cuatro hermanas permanecían afuera de la habitación en donde reposaba el patriarca acompañado por su esposa y nieta.

-Esta espera es macabra- Oscar se puso de pie.

-Ve a dar una vuelta- le sugirió Hortense -Te llamaré si papá reacciona o si llega André.

-Gracias- la pentatleta se alejó del lugar. Cuando llegó a la recepción de la clínica, se percató de que una pareja de policías estaba pidiendo información en el mesón central. Se acercó disimuladamente tratando de escuchar.

-Entonces, Alain Soissons habitación #807, Regnier de Jarjayes habitación #1004 y Nicolás De La Motte habitación #705- uno de los oficiales leyó en voz alta las notas de su libreta.

-Sí, es correcto- corroboró la recepcionista.

-Perfecto... iremos primero donde las víctimas- el policía de mayor edad instruyó a su compañero, el aludido asintió.

En cuando ambos se alejaron, Oscar caminó hacia las escaleras y subió hasta el piso 7 sin siquiera descansar, pues sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que André regresará a la clínica o de que los oficiales llegaran a hablar con Nicolás. Cuando estuvo frente a habitación #705, miró en todas direcciones, le extrañó no ver ningún tipo de custodia. Apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró despacio, en cuanto se asomó al interior sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver la cama vacía.

-No tenías que venir aquí- la voz de Nicolás sonó fría y carente de cualquier emoción. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la tomó del cuello y la apoyó contra una pared mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Suéltame…- murmuró con esfuerzo –Nicolás, suéltame por favor…

-No puedo- la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Si te suelto, gritarás y me descubrirán… Necesito irme de aquí… no quiero ir a la cárcel.

-No gritaré… te lo juro…

-No puedo… perdóname por favor, pero no puedo hacerlo- el nadador comenzó a asfixiarla con las dos manos.

Oscar movió las piernas con desesperación tratando de golpearlo. Nicolás, al notar la habilidad de la deportista, la arrojó al suelo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella continuó su cruel tortura.

 _No, no, no… esto no puede estar pasando. No puedo morir ahora, no puedo morir así… no, no, no… no ahora que por fin estoy aprendiendo a ser feliz. Maldición, no soy débil, sé cómo defenderme._

Con decisión, Oscar manoteó hasta que sus uñas se enterraron en la piel del rostro del nadador. Un gruñido de dolor escapó de la garganta del ex novio de Jeanne al sentir que su mejilla lacerada, pese a eso, la tenaza de sus manos no se aflojó

-André…- la _pentatleta_ abrió la boca tratando de respirar mientras continuaba arañándolo, levantó la rodillas tratando de darle alcance por la espalda. Tenía que qué lograr que la soltara -André…- repitió mientras empuñaba la mano y trataba de golpear a su atacante en las costillas.

-¡Deja de llamarlo!- le ordenó Nicolás fuera de sí -Maldición, deja de luchar...- movió los brazos y la sacudió contra el suelo azotándole la cabeza -Oscar, no pelees más… no lo hagas más difícil- murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Como último recurso, la rubia llevó sus manos a las de Nicolás, tratando de herirlo con las uñas. Ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando un par de ellas se desprendieron de sus dedos, la descarnada lucha que estaba manteniendo le imposibilitó sentir la sangre que manchaba sus manos, o la que comenzó a brotar de su nuca cuando los repetidos golpes contra la cerámica del suelo le abrieron una herida en la cabeza.

 _"André…"_ , la palabra no salió de su boca. Ya no tenía aire, su cerebro comenzó a adormecerse, _"Nicolás, por favor no lo hagas…"_ , le suplicó con la mirada. Las lágrimas anegaron sus ojos cuando vio que las pupilas del castaño deportista estaban completamente dilatadas y vacías.

* * *

 _ ***Clément Marty** , con nombre artístico **Bartabas** , nacido el 02 de junio de 1957 en Courbevoie (Hauts-de-Seine),1 es un jinete, pedagogo, coreógrafo y escenógrafo francés, fundador del Théâtre équestre Zingaro y es desde 2003 responsable de la Académie du spectacle équestre de Versailles. Hijo de padre arquitecto y de madre médico laboral, se apasiona desde su infancia con los caballos. Destaca en 1977 en el marco del festival off d'Avignon y luego como cofundador del "Théâtre Emporté" y el del Circo Aligre._

 _* **Éric Srecki** (nacido el 2 de julio de 1964 en Béthune , Pas-de-Calais ) es un esgrimista francés y campeón olímpico y mundial en la competición épée . Ganó una medalla de oro en un evento de espada individual en los Juegos Olímpicos de verano de 1992 en Barcelona . Ganó una medalla de oro en equipo en 1988, plata en 2000 y una medalla de bronce en 1996. Ganó el Campeonato Mundial de Esgrima individual en 1995 y 1997._

 _* **Viviane Dorsile** (Francia, 1 de junio de 1967) es una atleta francesa retirada especializada en la prueba de 4x400 m, en la que ha conseguido ser campeona europea en 1994. En el Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo de 1994 ganó la medalla de oro en los relevos 4x400 metros, con un tiempo de 3:22.34 segundos, llegando a meta por delante de Rusia y Alemania_

* * *

 **Les dije que esto se ponía bueno... Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por cada review que NO dejan George R.R. Martin mata a alguien en GOT jajajajajaja**

 **¡Un abrazo a cada una y mil mil mil gracias por los comentarios!**


	22. El Fin

**_Y bueno... llegó el esperado final... en recompensa por haberlas hecho esperar tanto les dejo un capitulo larga duración. Espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

 _ **El Fin**_

* * *

Sin saber muy bien el por qué, André comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho que apenas lo dejaba respirar. Pese al clima de invierno, bajó el vidrio del automóvil para que el aire frío lo tranquilizara, no obstante, a medida que se acercaba a la clínica, su angustia creció. Se rascó la nuca en un gesto nervioso al ver que el ingreso al estacionamiento estaba abarrotado.

-Maldición… muévanse- masculló.

Sacó la cabeza por la ventana y tocó la bocina mientras pedía que por favor le hicieran espacio para ingresar. Tomó el teléfono y discó el teléfono de Oscar nuevamente, la había llamado 4 veces y aún no podía hablar con ella. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando. Apenas logró acercarse al acceso del aparcamiento subterráneo, tomó los documentos y la caja de pastillas que Oscar le había pedido, los puso en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y bajó del auto sin detener el motor.

-Estaciónalo…- le lanzó las llaves a un guardia que lo quedó mirando pasmado –Es una emergencia… perdóname, por favor…- hizo un gesto de disculpas con las manos y salió corriendo.

No volteó, ni se detuvo, cuando el guardia comenzó a gritar improperios. Corrió desesperado hasta los ascensores, presionó el botón de llamado de forma desesperada, al ver que ningún elevador llegaba, corrió hasta las escaleras de emergencia. No se detuvo hasta llegar al piso 10. Sin tomar respiro abrió la puerta y corrió por los pasillos.

-¿Dónde está Oscar?- preguntó entre resuellos a Hortense.

La mayor de las hermanas Jarjayes estaba sentada acompañada de Loulou y Cloutilde en las butacas ubicadas frente a la habitación que ocupaba el patriarca.

-Hace un rato bajó… supongo que fue a caminar- se puso de pie asustada al ver la cara de terror que André ponía ante su respuesta -¿Qué pasa?- lo interrogó.

-No me contesta…- corrió hacia la escalera nuevamente, bajó dos pisos lo más rápido que pudo. Al llegar a la habitación de Alain abrió la puerta bruscamente. Vio a su amigo sentado en la cama y contestando las preguntas de los policías que lo interrogaban. -Oscar… ¿La has visto?- preguntó apoyándose en las rodillas, necesitaba recuperar rápido el aire.

-No… desde hace un rato no la veo- Alain se enderezó y tensó los hombros, de inmediato supo que algo pasaba –Nicolás…- se destapó y apoyó los pies en el suelo.

-De La Motte estaba sedado- interrumpió uno de los policías.

-¿Qué tipo de heridas sufrió?- preguntó André.

-Leves… al ser el choque frontal el _airbag_ lo protegió- contestó el policía de mayor rango.

-¿Está con custodia policial?- preguntó Alain.

-Se supone que un guardia del hospital está custodiándolo… la orden de arresto aún está en trámite...

-¿Cuál es el número de habitación en la que está?- André interrumpió a los policías.

-705- los oficiales contestaron al unísono.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Alain poniéndose de pie, caminó rápido al armario y comenzó a abrir las gavetas –¡La dejaste sola sabiendo cómo es!... Hasta yo, que no soy su novio, sé que no se va a quedar tranquila hasta que enfrente a ese desquiciado.

-Maldición…- gruñó André. El nadador dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación seguido por los dos oficiales.

Alain bufó mientras continuaba abriendo los cajones -Malditas batas… no me pasearé con el trasero al aire…- farfulló. Hizo un gesto de victoria con la mano cuando encontró sus _boxers_ , se los colocó de un tirón y corrió tras su amigo.

* * *

Rosalie caminó por los pasillos de la clínica sosteniendo amorosamente una caja de chocolates en las manos, eran los chocolates favoritos del ex novio de su hermana. La dulce joven, obviamente en contra de los deseos de Bernard, había ido a visitar al nadador para enterarse de su estado de salud, dado que para ella era imposible dejarlo solo en una situación tan delicada, ya que lo conocía desde hace años y, durante todo ese tiempo, siempre lo consideró parte de la familia, ahora no podía desentenderse de él así como así. Mientras caminaba y arreglaba sobre su antebrazo su bolsa de tejido, se arrepintió de no haberla dejado en el automóvil de su novio. Se suponía que sería una visita breve.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- gritó en cuanto entró a la habitación, la caja que llevaba en las manos cayó al suelo –¡Suéltala! ¡Nicolás, suéltala! ¡La vas a matar!- comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda, sollozó de forma histérica al ver que el nadador no obedecía a sus súplicas. Notando que Oscar, ya desmayada, palidecía rápidamente y Nicolás desatendía sus ruegos, tomó las tijeras que siempre llevaba en su bolsito de artes manuales y se las enterró en la espalda –¡Suéltala!- gritó llena de angustia.

De La Mote aflojó sus manos y comenzó a contorsionarse tratando de alcanzar el objeto que estaba enterrado en su omóplato derecho.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- preguntó Jeanne entrando a la habitación, la joven estaba acompañada por Bernard ya que ambos habían coincidido en el _lobby_ de la clínica. Cuando el nadador le informó a su cuñada que Rosalie estaba visitando a Nicolás en contra de sus deseos, la mayor de las Valois decidió ir a cerciorarse de que su hermana estuviera bien, pues sabía que su ex novio no estaba en sus cabales.

-Muñequita…- Bernard abrazó a su novia –Tranquila pequeña, tranquila…- trató de consolarla mientras observaba impactado como la sangre manchaba la ropa de Nicolás.

-No quise… yo no quería, pero la estaba matando…- sollozó Rosalie refugiándose en el pecho de su novio –La estaba matando… estaba matando a Oscar…

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- Nicolás se puso de pie, trató de embestir en contra de Rosalie y Bernard.

Jeanne, antes de que se acercara a su hermana, tomó las tijeras que permanecían clavadas en la espalda del nadador, las sacó y se las clavó en el cuello mientras Bernard protegía con su cuerpo a Rosalie. Nicolás cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Jeanne…- las palabras brotaron junto con la sangre que comenzaba a escapar de la garganta del deportista.

-Llévatela…- la aludida le ordenó a Bernard –Sácala de aquí antes de que alguien más venga.

El nadador entendió de inmediato lo que su cuñada iba a hacer y arrancándole de un tirón el bolso de tejido a Rosalie, lo lanzó al piso, cerca de Jeanne. La joven lo tomó mientras ayudaba a Nicolás a recostarse sobre su regazo, tan concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermana menor fue arrastrada fuera de la habitación.

-Jeanne… mi adorada Jeanne- balbuceó el nadador atragantado por la sangre –Aún podemos huir…- levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su ex novia.

-Se acabó… Nicolás, se acabó… estoy cansada de todo esto- comenzó a acariciarle el cabello desde el nacimiento de la frente –Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer…- pesadas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas -Perdóname, por favor… perdóname.

-Jeanne, te amo... fui tan feliz a tu lado… todo lo hice por nosotros- carraspeó agonizante –Lo sabes… ¿Cierto?

-Lo sé mi querido Nicolás, lo sé…- la joven aguantó un sollozo al ver cómo la mirada del nadador se nublaba, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras la tibia sangre empapaba sus pantalones y el bolso de Rosalie -Yo también lo fui, también fui muy feliz contigo- trató de sonreír.

-¿Me quisiste alguna vez?- preguntó el nadador con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Sí… te quise mucho- besó su frente, la sintió fría –Perdóname Nicolás, nunca quise que todo terminara así- le suplicó entre lágrimas.

-Está bien…- jadeó cansado –No te preocupes… todo está bien…- respiró profundo –No admitas nada, cúlpame de todo… ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Shhhhhhh no hables, en cualquier momento llegará alguien y nos ayudará- lo comenzó a mecer –Prométeme que no dirás nada de mi hermana… por favor, no la involucres… Ella es la única persona que siente afecto por mí a pesar de todo, después de que mi madre muera, sólo quedaremos las dos- comenzó a justificarse.

-Te entiendo…- Nicolás sonrió con tristeza mientras asentía –No tienes que explicarme nada… te entiendo… siempre lo he hecho.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose violentamente los alertó. André entró y se arrodilló junto a la rubia que permanecía inconsciente.

-Oscar… mi amor- la tomó con cuidado, sosteniéndola contra su pecho -¡Llamen a un médico!- gritó desesperado a los policías que estaban estupefactos mirando los dos cuerpos en el suelo. La sangre del nadador y de la _pentatleta_ manchando el piso de la habitación.

-Amor mío, abre los ojos… mírame, por favor- suplicó André sin dejar de mecerla.

-Hágase a un lado, necesitamos espacio.

La voz de enfermeras y médicos lo hicieron volver en sí. Comenzó a reaccionar cuando lo empujaron apartándolo de su novia. Consternado vio como Oscar era depositada en una camilla.

-¿Qué pasó?- Alain entró a la habitación – _Morenita_ … ¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?- trató de acercarse a Jeanne, la joven permanecía arrodillada en el piso.

-La estaba matando…- contestó Jeanne mirando a Oscar –Cuando llegué, la estaba matando- sollozó sin soltar la cabeza de Nicolás –Yo no quería… lo golpeé pero no la soltaba… No tuve más opción- sollozó nuevamente –Le enterré las tijeras en la espalda pero seguía queriendo estrangularla… No tuve más opción… era él o ella.

-Todos deben salir de aquí- ordenó uno de los policías.

André y Alain fueron sacados de la habitación a empujones. Después de unos minutos, la primera en salir de la habitación fue la hermana de Rosalie, la joven caminaba custodiada por los policías y con las manos esposadas en su espalda.

-¡¿Dónde la llevan?!- Alain comenzó a caminar junto a ella –Es inocente… escucharon lo que dijo- se paró frente a los policías tratando de impedir su avance –Fue defensa propia… De no ser por ella, Oscar…- calló de inmediato al mirar hacia la habitación. André apoyaba las manos en el marco de la puerta mientras una enfermera le impedía entrar.

-Alain… busca a mi hermana y dile que estaré bien- le suplicó Jeanne –Acompáñala a hablar con mamá… Rosalie debe estar en algún lugar de la clínica, está con Bernard- lo miró fijo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué está aquí Rosalie?- siguió caminando junto a ella.

-Está acompañando a Bernard, recuerda que su entrenador está internado- insistió mirándolo fijamente –No la dejes sola… se preocupará por mi cuando sepa… dile que todo estará bien, dile que debe cuidar de mamá.

-Sí… eso haré- se quedó de pie en medio del pasillo.

-Debe volver a su habitación- una enfermera lo tomó de un brazo –Si no regresa a su habitación, tendremos que amarrarlo a la cama- le advirtió.

-Sí… sí…- Alain miró nuevamente hacia la habitación donde estaba internado Nicolás –¿Por qué aún no salen? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó a la enfermera que lo arrastraba hasta los ascensores.

-Hay que esperar que lleguen a cerrar la escena del crimen, es el procedimiento habitual cuando hay fallecidos por razones que no son relacionadas con la clínica- tironeó el brazo del deportista.

-¿Crimen…? ¿Fallecidos...?- la miró asustado. Antes de que la enfermera pudiera contestar, vio que una camilla salía de la habitación. Dejó escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo cuando vio una rubia cabellera sobre la superficie del soporte.

-El joven que fue apuñalado falleció- contestó la enfermera.

Alain se dejó arrastrar hasta el ascensor mientras veía como André caminaba junto a la camilla sin soltar la mano de Oscar. En ese momento, el guardia del hospital, que se suponía debía estar custodiando la habitación del nadador, apareció con un vaso de café en la mano.

-¡Tú!- lo tomó de la camisa, estrellándolo contra uno de los muros del pasillo -¡Holgazán!- gruñó mientras varias enfermeras trataban de apartarlo del desconcertado guardia.

* * *

-Tengo sed…- Oscar calló al desconocer su propia voz. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba completamente desorientada, cuando trató de incorporarse, un agudo dolor de cabeza se lo impidió. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y cerró los ojos.

-No te levantes.

La voz de André la tranquilizó.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó aún con los párpados cerrados.

-Toma, bebe despacio- le colocó en los labios una bombilla.

Ella hizo lo que le indicaba y abrió los ojos nuevamente. Cuando se encontró con la mirada de André sonrió.

–Hola- murmuró.

-Hola, mi amor- se inclinó y la besó apenas rozándole los labios -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza y el cuello- levantó la mano derecha para acariciar el rostro de André, vio que tenía un par de dedos vendados –También me duele la mano- hizo una mueca.

-Fuiste muy valiente…- la besó en la frente –Tienes tres puntadas en la cabeza, dos uñas rotas y una contusión en el cuello- se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dulzura –Tuve tanto miedo de perderte- su mirada estaba húmeda –No debiste haber entrado ahí… Nicolás estaba fuera de sí.

-Lo lamento- carraspeó tratando de aclarar su garganta –¿Cómo sobreviví?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Jeanne apuñaló a Nicolás para que te soltara… si no fuera por ella...- la voz de André se quebró.

-Tranquilo…- acarició el rostro del joven de ojos verdes –Ya estoy bien… No te preocupes más- trató de sonreír –¿Mi padre?

-Recuperó hace un rato la conciencia, está con tu madre y algunas de tus hermanas- el nadador suspiró profundo –Aún no hemos querido decirle lo que te ocurrió.

-Va a estar furioso… tendré que suspender entrenamientos nuevamente- trató de reír pero el dolor en el cuello se lo impidió –¿Qué pasó con Nicolás?

-Murió- André tomó entre sus manos la mano de su novia y besó los dedos que estaban vendados –Hortense y Loulou están esperando para verte… ¿Quieres que les diga que pasen?

-Espera… ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las nueve de la mañana... estuviste desmayada un par de horas y después te dieron un sedante para que descansaras.

-Tengo que tomar…- André sonrió y sacó la caja de píldoras que aún conservaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, puso una en su mano –Gracias- sonrió.

-Te están suministrando antibióticos por las heridas...

-Entiendo…- suspiró –Creo que tendremos que tomar precauciones extra, es eso o la abstinencia… y esa ya no es una opción- bromeó, pues no resistía ver a André tan angustiado.

André asintió sonriendo -¿Quieres que llame a Hortense?... Está esperando afuera- preguntó acariciándole el cabello. Ella asintió.

-¡Tiiiiita linda!- Loulou se lanzó sobre la cama en cuanto la dejaron entrar –Qué susto pasamos- sollozó abrazándose a su cuello.

-Cuidado- se quejó Oscar –No me aprietes tanto… no es necesario.

-Es qué cómo te va a pasar algo, justo ahora que eres famosa y la más hermosa… más hermosa que cualquier modelo- se sentó en la cama mientras sacaba una revista de su mochila –Mira- le mostró la portada –Acaba de salir hoy.

-¡No tienes remedio!- la reprendió Hortense -¿Para eso me pediste dinero?... ¿Para andar comprando pasquines de mala muerte?

-Mamá, mi tía es famosa... acostúmbrate a la idea- bufó la adolescente.

Oscar tomó la revista y leyó el titular que estaba escrito en letras amarillas sobre la foto de ella y André, ambos sonriendo resplandecientes en el evento de **_UNICEF_ "Belleza, Juventud, Talento y Poder… El deporte Francés ya tiene soberanos"**.

-Esa no es razón para estar siempre molestando…- Hortense tomó de un brazo a su hija y la hizo bajar de la cama –Eres incorregible- miró a su hermana –Perdónanos, por favor… Sé que no es el momento para incordiarte- apretó la mano con la que afirmaba a su hija –Llegando a casa hablaremos y puedes despedirte de tu teléfono por al menos una semana.

-¡Pero mamá!

-¡Pero nada!

-Déjala… no la amonestes más- interrumpió Oscar –Es algo a lo que me tengo que acostumbrar- suspiró cansada –No quiero ni imaginar en la cara que pondrá papá.

-Le gustó.

Los tres adultos miraron a la adolescente antes de preguntar al unísono.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Cómo lo supo?!

-Le mostré la revista…- Loulou los miró asustada –Se la mostré a él y a la abuela... La abuela dijo que se veían magníficos.

-Dios- Hortense se dejó caer en una silla –De creer en la reencarnación, pensaría que en mi vida anterior hice algo muy muy muy malo- miró a Loulou –Hija mía… ¿Cuándo aprenderás a controlar tus impulsos?

-Maman*…- la adolescente la miró sonriendo –Grand-Père lo iba a saber tarde o temprano… y de todas las revistas o periódicos que habían en la tienda de regalos, esta era la mejor… sólo me adelanté a lo inevitable- encogió los hombros –Sabía que le gustaría eso de la "Realeza del Deporte"- hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos -No soy tan despistada, no olvides que también soy una Jarjayes- guiñó un ojo.

-¡Chiquilla lista!- André la abrazó de los hombros –Eres brillante.

-Lo sé…- Loulou sonrió resplandeciente –Pero, sí que se molestó porque la tía estaba herida.

-¿También se lo dijiste?- preguntó Hortense anonadada.

-Sí… quería llamarte e insistió tanto, que tuve que decírselo… estaba preocupado- miró a Oscar –Así que le dije que te habían herido mientras discutías con Nicolás… pero lo resumí. No seré una periodista de chismes, seré una profesional seria.

-¿Periodista?- preguntó Oscar.

-Tiene perfecta lógica- se justificó la adolescente.

* * *

-Oscar, por favor contrólate…- pidió una vez más el entrenador Jarjayes a su hija.

En los casi cuatro meses transcurridos desde el atentado del cual había sido víctima, el patriarca se había recuperado casi por completo. La única secuela que le quedaba del accidente, era el tener que caminar apoyado en un bastón ortopédico mientras terminaba su larga fisioterapia.

-No soy una modelo- se quejó mientras se removía en la silla de maquillaje –Ya es bastante incomoda esta situación para que tú también me estés presionando- miró a la profesional que trataba de ponerle un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

-No eres modelo, pero eres representante de Francia y es tu deber asistir a las fotos publicitarias- continuó su padre.

-Son las fotos de los uniformes- entornó los ojos fastidiada –Cualquier otra deportista podría habérselas tomado…

- _Lacoste_ fue específico en la lista de deportistas que solicitó y el _Comité Olímpico_ accedió… entiende, esto también es un honor...- insistió el _General_.

-Parece mentira que ahora me estés pidiendo hacer publicidad… ¡Somos 395 deportistas los que vamos en representación de nuestra nación!- Oscar le hizo un gesto a la maquilladora para que se alejara.

-No es simple publicidad… y tú, quieras o no, destacas. Siéntete orgullosa en lugar de reaccionar de esta forma.

La joven no quiso seguir discutiendo con su padre. Se puso de pie en cuanto vio que André y Girodelle ingresaban al plató de fotografía, ambos jóvenes estaban perfectamente vestidos con el uniforme de la delegación francesa. Víctor lucía de forma elegante un pantalón azul marino, camiseta tipo piqué blanca, chaqueta deportiva gris y zapatillas del tono de la camiseta. André, por su parte, estaba vestido exactamente como ella. Ambos con pantalones, camisetas y zapatillas blancas complementados con una fina gabardina color azul oscuro*.

-No me extraña que nos hayan vestido iguales- comentó el nadador antes de saludarla con un suave beso en los labios –Te ves hermosa.

–Se tardaron en estar listos…- Oscar sonrió mientras le arreglaba con los dedos un mechón de cabello.

-Es mi culpa- Víctor se acercó sonriendo –Insistían en aplicarme gel para dominar mis rizos y no acepté usar una gorra deportiva… obviamente, no necesito nada de eso, mi cabello es uno de mis mejores atractivos- guiñó un ojo antes de observar disimuladamente a tres las deportistas que ingresaban al plató con los otros atuendos diseñados –¿Somos los únicos del _**INSEP**_?

-Sí...

-Interesante… iré a presentarme- Girodelle se alejó y fue a saludar a las recién llegadas.

-¿Alain continúa enfadado?- preguntó Oscar.

-Uffff- suspiró André –Está furioso por no haber sido convocado a las fotos publicitarias.

-Grandier y Jarjayes... al centro por favor, Girodelle junto a Jarjayes, Clouvel junto a Grandier, Leveprost junto a Clouvel y en seguida, Andeòl.

La voz del fotógrafo retumbó en el estudio, el profesional instruyó rápidamente las ubicaciones para las primeras tomas.

-Esto es increíble- murmuró Oscar al oído de André mientras miraba a su padre –Ahora está feliz de que nos fotografíen juntos…- el _general_ sonreía orgulloso

-Françoise… Cariño- la interrumpió el fotógrafo –Suaviza tu precioso entrecejo y sonríe, por favor… La "realeza" siempre sonríe, acostúmbrate, relájate y mira al guapo de tu prometido… _Allez allez_ \- la animó.

La _pentatleta_ respiró profundo y se concentró en hacer lo que le indicaban.

* * *

Al percatarse de que varias jovencitas rodeaban a André para pedirle autógrafos, Oscar se refugió tras uno de los escaparates de la tienda de _souvenirs_ del aeropuerto y bajó la visera de su gorra tratando de pasar desapercibida. Su celular vibró asustándola, antes de llamar la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor, lo sacó de su bolsillo y revisó el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Era del cuidador de su caballo.

" _ **No te preocupes por César, estaremos listos para recibirte a tu regreso"**_

-¿Qué haces tan escondida?- André la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó contra su pecho al tiempo que depositaba un beso en el tope de su cabeza.

-Huir de tus fans- contestó soltando el aire que estaba conteniendo. Aún no se acostumbraba a ser una persona tan conocida.

-¿Has tenido noticias de César?

-Sí, está todo bien… dejarlo aquí y competir con un caballo asignado por sorteo, es una de las razones por las que quiero cambiarme a _Equitación_ , llevamos años trabajado juntos… mis triunfos también son suyos- sonrió y besó en los labios a su novio, el brillo de un flash los asustó. Un _paparazzi_ los había fotografiado desde uno de los ventanales de la tienda.

-Ya falta poco- murmuró André en su oído –Después de los _JJOO_ vence mi contrato... en pocos meses, ya todo el mundo me habrá olvidado.

Oscar levantó la vista y la fijó en uno de los televisores que colgaba del techo de la tienda, era el comercial de _Speedo_ llamado _The Winning Elements_ , en el corte publicitario aparecían destacados nadadores de varios países captados en diferentes poses de nado y preparación física.

–Creo que en realidad, tu fama aumenta- los acordes de _Ready_ dejaron de sonar al tiempo que el grupo de nadadores, femeninos y masculinos, llenaban la pantalla en una pose desafiante –Aunque debo admitir que es una fama merecida, eres quien aporta belleza a la marca- guiñó un ojo*.

-Lo dices porque eres mi novia- la besó nuevamente –Están por llamarnos a embarcar y tu padre anda dando vueltas buscándote, ¿Quieres llevar algo de la tienda? ¿Alguna revista?- la miró sonriendo –Son casi 12 horas de vuelo.

La rubia miró alrededor y sacó una revista que había estado revisando.

–Esto solamente.

-o-

-¿Escucharon que se repartirán 42 condones por cada deportista?- François se apoyó en el respaldo de su asiento para poder hablar hacia los asientos de la fila de atrás.

-Veo que eso es algo que te tiene encantado- contestó sonriendo Oscar. Estaba sentada junto a la ventanilla, a su lado André y en el asiento que daba al pasillo, Alain.

-Son más de 450.000 condones que se repartirán en total, es una información oficial- insistió el rubio nadador con los ojos brillantes.

-Te regalo los míos- dijo Alain entre dientes –Tengo prohibición absoluta de mirar hacia el lado o me quedaré sin pelotas… Jeanne fue muy clara al respecto y sé que sabe muy bien cómo usar unas tijeras.

-¡Basta con eso!- lo reprendió Bernard levantándose de su asiento, el nadador de ojos azules estaba sentado junto a François –A Rosalie no le gustan esas bromas- dijo molesto mientras limpiaba con una toalla la solapa de su chaqueta, su novia había llorado durante horas abrazada a su cuello en el aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto?- contestó Alain colocándose las manos atrás de la nuca –Tampoco te simpatizaba el psicótico de Nicolás.

-Es cierto… pero Rosalie aún está afectada por todo lo ocurrido- dijo con seriedad y tratando de disimular, pues solo él y Jeanne sabían que Rosalie también estuvo involucrada en la muerte de Nicolás –Es tu cuñada… así que omite esas bromas, hazlo por ella- insistió de forma enfática.

Durante el tiempo transcurrido, los complicados eventos se solucionaron rápidamente. La investigación por la muerte de Nicolás, finalizó gracias a que Jeanne se hizo responsable de todas las heridas del fallecido nadador, con una sola culpable, la investigación fue simple y rápida, pues en agradecimiento por haber salvado a su hija, la madre de Oscar puso a disposición de la joven un bufete completo de abogados, los cuales alegaron que las lesiones habían sido efectuadas bajo la premisa de defensa personal. El caso fue cerrado y Jeanne no quedó con antecedentes policiales. Todo habría salido perfecto para la joven ex deportista, de no ser por la reciente incorporación de Maximilien Robespierre como nuevo presidente del _Comité Olímpico_ , el exitoso hombre de negocios exigió que Jeanne fuera expulsada del _**INSEP**_ y sacada del equipo de atletismo por sus conexiones con Nicolás De La Motte. El argumento principal para tan drástica medida, fue que pese a que no habían pruebas en su contra, su cercana relación con él era una clara señal de que ella sabía lo que su ex pareja estaba realizando. La carrera deportiva de Jeanne se perdió por completo y, pese a que tuvo la opción de apelar, prefirió no hacerlo para no perjudicar el negocio de su madre y hermana. En cuanto a ellas, y gracias a que la familia Jarjayes había apoyado de forma enfática a Rosalie y Nicole Lamorliere, el negocio de ambas mujeres pudo seguir funcionando al interior del _Centro Deportivo_. Lo único que aún no se esclarecía, y que difícilmente se haría en algún momento, era quien o quienes habían sobornado a Nicolás para perjudicar al equipo de natación. Muchas teorías aún se esgrimían, pero ninguna con pruebas suficientes para levantar una acusación. Dado que el dinero depositado a Nicolás provino de cuentas registradas en paraísos fiscales, era inrrastreable.

-Ok, ok- contestó Alain –François, también puedes usar los condones de Bernard… este ya ni siquiera tiene pelotas- bromeó soltando una sonora carcajada.

-Los de Bernard, los ocuparé yo- la castaña cabeza de Jules, el nuevo integrante del equipo de natación, se asomó en el asiento que estaba al otro lado del novio de Rosalie. Después de la muerte de Nicolás, el espigado joven de 24 años se había sumado con éxito al equipo comandado por André.

-¡Esa es la actitud!- Alain levantó una mano y efectuó un choque de puños con el nadador –Jules sí tiene espíritu deportivo- guiñó un ojo –¿Y los de ustedes?- miró a André y Oscar, ambos permanecían sentados y sonriendo frente a las bromas del grupo de deportistas –Entre los dos, suman 84 condones… ¿Los van a ocupar?

-¿Tú crees que mi padre me va a quitar un ojo de encima en la _villa_?- contestó Oscar sin dejar de reír –Estoy segura de que debe haber pedido la habitación junto a la mía…

-O la cama...- bromeó el tirador –El _general_ lucha contra la corriente… Prácticamente viven juntos.

-"¡Es por el prestigio del equipo Francés…!"- repitieron todos los integrantes del equipo de nado al unísono. Las carcajadas llenaron la cabina del avión.

El sonido de alarma que anunciaba que debían abrocharse los cinturones los interrumpió. Rápidamente todos regresaron a sus posiciones y se prepararon para el despegue.

-o-

 _Como ya es habitual en mí, en cuanto abro lo ojos eres lo primero que busco. Con esfuerzo contengo el miedo que me abruma y busco tu mirada. Estás concentrada leyendo atentamente una revista mientras mordisqueas la parte trasera de un lápiz. La cabina del avión está completamente a oscuras a excepción de la lucecilla que te ilumina. Tu cabello brilla, pareces una aparición._

 _-Oscar...- a pesar de que trato de disimular, mi voz tiembla al hablar._

 _-Hola- me miras y sonríes –¿Te despertó la turbulencia?- preguntas de forma despreocupada. Dios… como admiro tu valentía frente a todo._

 _-Sí- aclaro mi garganta para que el miedo, que sin explicación se aloja en mi pecho, no sea evidente -¿Qué lees?... Debieras tratar de dormir, llegarás agotada…- trato de concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea el vaivén del avión._

 _-Es un artículo de lo más interesante- contestas –Apenas lo finalice…- no alcanzas a terminar de hablar cuando una fuerte sacudida nos remece nuevamente._

 _-¿Qué diablos?_

 _La voz de Alain suena a mi diestra entre bostezos._

 _-Nada… vuelve a dormir- tranquilizas a nuestro amigo, es innato en ti apropiarte de la situación._

 _Miro mi reloj tratando de tranquilizarme, el desasosiego no me abandona –Llevamos 5 horas de vuelo- comento –Estoy sediento…- trato de desabrochar mi cinturón de seguridad para ir por agua._

 _-No te levantes- escucho que dices antes de tomar mi brazo –Aún no quitan la señal de los cinturones- señalas la luz sobre nuestras cabezas –Seguramente estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias, ya pasará._

 _Asiento mientras respiro profundo ¿Qué me pasa?... la presión no abandona mi pecho. Un violento cambio de altura termina de despertar a todos los pasajeros; junto a las exclamaciones de terror, caen las máscaras de oxígeno frente a cada uno de nosotros. El ensordecedor ruido que provocan las maletas de mano que salieron despedidas de los compartimentos superiores me aturde ¿Qué está pasando?_

 _-¡Mierda! Rubita… Esto es más que sólo turbulencias- la voz preocupada de Alain me hace voltear a mirarlo, veo como se yergue buscando a alguien de la tripulación._

 _Un nuevo movimiento nos zarandea, a lo lejos se comienzan a escuchar sollozos y plegarias. Tratas de levantarte a mi lado, sé que estás buscando a tu padre._

 _-Oscar…- busco tu mirada, estoy aterrado._

 _-No te preocupes- murmuras mientras te colocas la máscara de oxígeno, te empinas un poco hasta que encuentras a tu padre. Los observo como un intruso. Son tan diferentes pero iguales a la vez. Él está tratando de tranquilizar a la gente a su alrededor mientras asiste, pese a su limitación física, a una de las azafatas que yace desmayada en el pasillo. Al volver mi mirada hacia ti, por primera vez veo miedo en tus ojos. Sin pensar demasiado, destrabo mi cinturón para ponerme de pie e ir a ayudar a mi suegro, no logro hacerlo, siento mi estómago subir hasta la garganta cuando el avión desciende de forma rápida y violenta. Vuelvo a mi asiento, me coloco la máscara de oxígeno y tomo tu mano._

 _Esto es una pesadilla, no puede ser, no ahora que nuestro amor nace, no podemos morir en estos momentos… El futuro nos depara una vida plena de felicidad, estoy seguro que seremos felices ahora que decidiste entregarme tu amor. La angustia me está matando._

 _-Te amo- balbuceó –Oscar, te amo._

 _Asientes con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y te aferras a mis manos –Yo también te…_

 _No hace falta que termines la oración, sé lo que sientes. Tus preciosos ojos azules son lo último que veo antes de que todo desaparezca._

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-o-

-André…- Oscar golpeó con suavidad las mejillas del nadador –Amor mío, despierta- insistió.

El joven abrió los ojos asustado -¿Dónde estamos?- se irguió en la butaca mientras se tocaba la frente perlada en sudor.

-En el avión, llevas una hora durmiendo… Estabas teniendo una pesadilla- lo miró preocupada mientras le palpaba las mejillas en busca de fiebre.

André soltó su cinturón y la abrazó –Te amo- la besó con frenesí –Dios… tuve tanto miedo.

-¿Qué soñaste?- buscó su mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso...- se pasó las manos por la cara y trató de sonreír –Nada… olvídalo- volvió a acomodarse en su butaca y tomó un trago de agua de la botella que tenía en el asiento -¿Qué lees?- preguntó con la voz temblando cuando vio que la lucecilla de lectura estaba encendida. Una horrible sensación de _Déjà_ _Vu_ lo invadió.

-Un artículo muy interesante…- El avión se sacudió violentamente. André apretó los puños. -Tranquilo- Oscar sonrió –Hace un rato avisaron que es una zona de turbulencias- destacó con un lápiz algunas cosas en la página.

–Necesito distraerme… dime de qué trata el artículo que estás leyendo- la tomó de la mano y miró detalladamente la revista -¿ _ **Cosmopolitan**_?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Mira…- la rubia se soltó el cinturón y se acomodó en la butaca enredando las piernas con las de él –Como es imposible que podamos dormir juntos en la _villa_ , he hecho un plan de incentivos- ubicó la revista sobre las piernas de ambos –Por cada medalla que obtengamos, tendremos un premio- sonrió.

-La medalla en sí ya es un premio… además, ganaremos sustanciales sumas de dinero por cada presea- André fijó la vista en la revista tratando de entender lo que ella le indicaba.

-Eso lo sé…- Oscar sonrió y apuntó con uno de sus dedos un párrafo destacado –Pero esto es más interesante, por ejemplo, si ganas en los _200 mts. Libres_ haremos esto apenas lleguemos a casa… tienes 16 oportunidades y aquí hay 12 opciones… si eres exitoso y entre los dos ganamos más de 12 medallas, podemos repetir algunas- guiñó un ojo.

André fijó la vista en el título del artículo de la revista **"Las posiciones sexuales más HOT"** , apenas terminó de leer su mandíbula se soltó y su mirada se oscureció de deseo.

–¿Estás segura?

-Muy segura- la _pentatleta_ se deslizó de su asiento hasta sentarse en el regazo del nadador, miró por encima del hombro y vio como Alain dormía profundamente a su lado, con los ojos cubiertos por un antifaz y roncando suavemente, volvió a mirar a su novio y le susurró al oído –Piensa en esto cuando enfrentes cada competencia- lo besó con ardor.

-Lo haré- contestó él con lo voz ronca apenas separándose de sus labios.

* * *

Cuando el nombre del representante de Francia fue anunciado por altoparlante en el _Estadio Olímpico de Deportes Acuáticos de Río de Janeiro,_ los gritos llenaron el ambiente, pues gracias a su fama como rostro publicitario y a su éxito en las competencias individuales ya realizadas, André Grandier logró notoriedad de forma rápida y apabullante. El alto hombre de ojos verdes caminó tranquilo mientras buscaba con la mirada a su novia, una vez que ubicó la rubia cabeza en primera fila, sonrió y continuó el camino hacia su lugar asignado.

Oscar entrelazó los dedos, apretó con fuerza sus manos y las llevó a su mentón mientras miraba atentamente como los nadadores tomaban posición en el correspondiente _poyete_. Era la prueba más ardua en la que participaría André, los _1500m masculinos_. Se apoyó en la baranda que estaba frente a ella y fijó la vista en la espalda de su padre, pudo leer la tensión que estaba sintiendo el entrenador Jarjayes. Un flash la encandiló, pestañeó rápido y miró furiosa al fotógrafo que la había importunado, maldijo para sus adentros, ya que de haber podido estar en el sector de entrenadores, no estaría expuesta al escrutinio de los reporteros.

Al oír el tradicional pitido que daba inicio a la competencia, sintió que su corazón se paralizaba al tiempo que observaba cómo André se sumergía en el agua, estirando su cuerpo hasta el máximo para iniciar de forma perfecta.

Los segundos transcurrían de forma agobiante, la competencia entre Francia, China y Canadá era extenuante, cada brazada acercaba a los tres nadadores que lideraban la prueba al oro. Oscar levantó la vista hasta el marcador una vez más, transcurrían 10 minutos de competición. Tamborileó el piso con los pies y sintiendo que apenas podía respirar, pues pese a los exitos ya cosechados, André ya tenía a su haber oro en los 400m _Estilo_ _Libre y_ en los 200m _Espalda_ además de plata en las competencias de 200m _Mariposa_ y 100m _Estilo Libre_. Como equipo, habían logrado plata _en Relevo Combinado_ y oro en _Relevo Estilo Libre,_ sabía que esta competencia era muy importante para su novio. Saltó impaciente cuando vio que el juez a cargo del carril de André comenzaba a batir la campanilla que anunciaba la última vuelta. Al verlo llegar a la meta gritó hasta casi perder la voz y miró el marcador, el tiempo era de 14:35".

En cuanto André tocó meta, se quitó las gafas protectoras y celebró hundiendo los puños en el agua. Lo había logrado. Salió de la piscina apenas se le autorizó y caminó hasta su entrenador. Ambos hombres se fundieron en un apretado abrazo.

-Ve con ella- murmuró el _general_.

André lo miró y sonrió. Olvidándose de todo, dejó caer la gorra y corrió tal como estaba, apenas vestido con un _Jammer_ color azulino. Al llegar frente a Oscar, la abrazó con fuerza pasando por encima de la barrera.

-Lo hiciste- susurró ella en su oído –Mi amor, lo hiciste- separándose se miraron a los ojos.

-Sí- sonrió él y, olvidándose de los periodistas que se agolpaban a su alrededor, tomó el delicado rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la besó. Ella correspondió su caricia sin que nada más le importara.

* * *

-¿Estás lista?- Regnier de Jarjayes apoyó las manos en los hombros de su hija –Hoy es el día- sonrió orgulloso.

-Sí- respiró profundo mientras colocaba la _careta_ de esgrima bajo su brazo –Parece mentira que ya se esté acabando esto.

La competencia de _Pentatlón Femenino_ era una de las últimas en disputarse en el calendario de los _JJOO_. Durante los días transcurridos, Girodelle había obtenido plata en _Florete Individual_ y _Florete por Equipos_ , en _Sable Individual_ se había quedado con el bronce. Por su parte Alain, obtuvo plata en _Pistola_ _a 50m_ , bronce en _Pistola de Aire_ _a 10m_ y oro en _Pistola_ _a 25m. Además de eso,_ Bernard se había quedado con el bronce en _50m Estilo Libre._

Oscar levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia las gradas, todos sus amigos estaban en primera fila esperando ver su desempeño. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Alain junto al equipo de nado levantarse la camiseta, cada uno, incluido André, tenía escrito en su abdomen una letra de su nombre. Girodelle estaba al lado, pero con una pancarta.

-No me digas que hicieron esta vez- masculló su padre sin atreverse a mirar –Les di carta blanca, pero sólo porque ya no hay más competencias y tuvieron un excelente desempeño.

-Están apoyándome- contestó sin dejar de reír –Es más, les agradezco haberse levantado tan temprano, considerando que ayer deben haber celebrado hasta muy tarde.

La competencia de _Pentatlón_ iniciaba con las pruebas de esgrima, torneo en donde cada competidora debía enfrentarse a todas las contrincantes, una a una, a fin de definir los puntos con los que pasarían a la siguiente fase, _Natación_.

-Esta es la parte más larga y agotadora- comenzó a hablar el entrenador Jarjayes.

-Papá… No es mi primera competencia.

-No… no lo es, pero es la primera vez en que te puedes llevar el oro en los _JJOO_.

-La primera y la última en _Pentatlón_ \- lo miró a los ojos –Recuerda, después de esto haré sólo _Equitación_ … así que sé muy bien cuán importante es esto.

-Hija…

-Padre, no hagas que pida que te revoquen la autorización para estar aquí… eres entrenador de natación y estás acompañándome con un permiso especial.

El _general_ asintió y guardó silencio. Después de unos segundos la besó en la mejilla y dijo:

–Estoy orgulloso de ti… ve y demuestra tu casta.

Ella asintió y caminó florete en mano hacia el lugar que se le había asignado.

-o-

Tratando de mantener la calma, Oscar cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente contra la nariz del corcel que le habían concedido por sorteo. Era una espectacular yegua castaña de crines rubias.

-Shhhhhhhhh- susurró al majestuoso animal –Estamos juntas en esto- abrió los ojos y los depositó en los de la yegua –No nos conocemos, pero si me ayudas, te llevaré conmigo para que acompañes a César- murmuró sonriendo –Serás mi regalo para André, él te cuidará como su más grande tesoro.

- _Miss Jarjayes_ \- la interrumpió el caballerango en un perfecto inglés – _Are you ready with the route to the field?_

- _Yes… Thank you_ \- sonrió y tomó con firmeza las riendas de _Jeanne D'Arc_. Cuando supo el nombre del corcel, le pareció una jugarreta del destino que fuera el mismo nombre de la mujer que había salvado la vida a pesar de ser prácticamente su enemiga.

La prueba de equitación era la más compleja, pues debido a que un buen desempeño no sólo dependía de las habilidades físicas del atleta, sino que además de la destreza y mando como jinete. Era fundamental lograr en muy poco tiempo una comunicación fluida con el animal que se entregaba por sorteo, sólo tenían 20 minutos para conocerse jinete y montura, además, sólo podían practicar cinco saltos. En la competencia en sí, debían pasar 12 obstáculos en un tiempo determinado, sin fallas ni caídas, cada error era amonestado con puntos en contras y si caía dos veces del caballo, quedaría descalificada de inmediato. Era la tercera prueba del día y de esta dependía seguir manteniéndose dentro de los primeros lugares que había logrado previamente en esgrima y nado. De los puntajes obtenidos en estas tres primeras competencias, dependía el lugar en el que partiría en la última prueba combinada de _Carrera Campo a Través_ y _Tiro_.

Sin poner atención a los gritos de aliento, respiró profundo y miró hacia las gradas: André estaba de pie y atento a cualquier movimiento, junto a él estaba su padre y sentados un poco más atrás, sus amigos del _**INSEP**_. Este era su momento, pues cada vez que estaba sobre un caballo se sentía en un santuario y, por lo mismo, le había pedido a su padre que no la acompañara al campo y esperara en las tribunas junto con los demás. No quería distracciones.

Rechazó la ayuda para montar, colocó el pie en el estribo y con un ágil impulso se ubicó sobre la silla. Sentía su corazón latiendo en cada fibra de su cuerpo, sonrió segura y miró hacia las gradas una vez más. Cuando vio a Alain, efectuó un saludo militar sin dejar de sonreír, el castaño atleta lo contestó de igual forma. Guió a su yegua hasta la partida y observó por última vez a André, el nadador hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y sonrió.

El silbato de inicio sonó, sin perder un segundo azuzó a la potranca apretando sus costados y comenzó el recorrido. Al enfrentarse al primer obstáculo, la yegua hizo un movimiento en falso, respiró profundo y acarició con su mano derecha el musculoso pescuezo del animal –Tranquila…- murmuró. Tomó con fuerza las riendas y comenzó nuevamente, sorteó los cinco primeros obstáculos en tiempo correcto y de forma perfecta. Al enfrentarse al sexto obstáculo, la yegua nuevamente desobedeció, Oscar estuvo a punto de caer, reaccionando rápido y corrigiendo la postura, instó al animal a repetir; al segundo intento lo sorteó sin problemas. Cuando terminó el obstáculo número 12 miró el marcador, tenía una penalización por dos fallas y 5 segundos de sobre tiempo. Eso la relegaba al cuarto lugar de partida en la próxima prueba.

-o-

La humedad ambiental tenía a Oscar completamente abrumada, levantó la vista y observó el estrellado cielo buscando un poco de tranquilidad. Se secó la frente con la muñeca mientras su corazón latía fuerte. Debido al calor, había escogido como tenida de competencia un pequeño _short_ de _lycra_ color rojo y una camiseta color blanco que dejaba la mitad de su abdomen al descubierto.

 _"Esta es mi revolución, después de esto, mi vida será otra. Saldré del yugo impuesto por mi padre, podré vivir donde quiero y practicaré el deporte que me apasiona. Esta es la oportunidad que tengo de representar a mi país, de honrar a mis compañeros y enorgullecer a mi familia. Este es mi momento"._ Pensó con convicción.

El sonido del silbido que indicaba que debían tomar sus posiciones rompió su concentración. Movió la cabeza mientras se acercaba y tomaba posición, su partida era 4 segundos después de la primera _pentatleta_. Respiró profundo y esperó su turno sin quitar la vista de la estación de tiro que estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

En cuanto llegó a su lugar, tomó la pistola de aire comprimido, disparó con certeza y seguridad sin errar ni uno de los cinco blancos que se veían reflejados en la _diana_ _electrónica_. Dejó el arma en su lugar y comenzó el primer tramo de _1000mts carrera_ , logró sobrepasar a una contrincante. En el segundo puesto de tiro, respiró profundo y apuntó controlando el temblor de su mano, nuevamente acertó los cinco disparos, dejó el arma y continuó con la carrera de _2000mts_. Se ubicó jadeando por el esfuerzo en la nueva estación y realizó cuatro perfectos tiros, falló en el quinto. Recargó y tiró nuevamente, falló una vez más, lo intentó otra vez, finalmente acertó. Dejó caer el arma y se enfocó en el último tramo de carrera. Concentrándose en anular todo lo que la rodeaba y, aprovechándose de su altura, alargó la zancada a medida que tomaba velocidad. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la meta, la competidora de Australia cortó la cinta antes que ella. Un segundo después, llegó la representante de Polonia.

Angustiada por haber quedado en segundo lugar, buscó con la mirada a su padre. Cuando lo vio celebrando se relajó y fue a su encuentro.

-¡Papá!- gritó mientras corría a sus brazos.

-Lo hiciste… hija lo hiciste- sollozó el entrenador Jarjayes mientras dejaba caer el bastón para levantarla del suelo –Sabía que lo lograrías... eres una medallista olímpica- la besó en la cabeza mientras la apretaba contra su pecho. Ambos recordaron la primera competencia que había ganado cuando sólo tenía seis años.

-Lo hice…- resolló tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire –Lo logré…- lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se separó de sus brazos -¿Dónde está André?- miró a su alrededor –No lo veo…

Antes de que terminara de hablar unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del piso. Oscar reconoció su tacto al instante. Se aferró a su cuello mientras cientos de flashes los alumbraban.

* * *

Los medallistas olímpicos de Francia sonrieron mientras posaban ante las cámaras en el frontis del _Elysee Palace,_ pues apenas pisaron suelo Francés, debieron alistarse para asistir al cóctel que el presidente François Hollande efectuaba en su honor.

-Deja de comer- murmuró Oscar al oído de Alain. En cuanto habían entrado al salón el representante de _Tiro_ asaltó una de las mesas.

-Estoy famélico- contestó con la boca llena –La comida del avión es paupérrima.

-¿No irás a la fiesta que dará la familia de Víctor?- preguntó André -Ahí puedes comer lo que quieras.

-Sí… pero antes de eso vamos con Bernard a buscar a Jeanne y Rosalie para ir a la fiesta- engulló otro canapé –Y con el hambre que tengo, jamás llegaré en mi sano juicio a ninguna parte si no me alimento como se debe.

-Eres un exagerado…- lo reprendió Oscar entre risas.

-Mira- Alain hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde estaban Jules, Bernard, Víctor, François y algunos otros deportistas –Cuando pienses en decirme que soy un infantil, un licencioso o un sin respeto ni compromiso, recuérdalos a ellos- sonrió mientras daba un largo trago a un vaso con jugo de naranjas.

Los deportistas estaban intercambiando dinero mientras se felicitaban.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- Oscar entrecerró los párpados tratando captar algún detalle de lo que hablaban.

-No quieres saber…- bromeó André.

-Cuéntale- lo animó Alain –Cuéntale para que me crea, para que vea que tú no eres el único hombre serio y comprometido… nosotros somos distintos a esos…- apuntó con la barbilla lleno de displicencia.

-No seas caradura- retrucó André -Si no estás ahí, es sólo porque le temes a Jeanne- agregó entre risas -Por eso estás aquí con nosotros y no con ellos.

Cuando Oscar vio que Girodelle guardaba disimuladamente un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo.

–¿Estaban apostando?- musitó.

-Sí y el _Chaton_ ganó… Jamás lo habría imaginado- Alain encogió los hombros –Pero sólo ganó porque yo no participé…- comió un nuevo canapé –Debería haberme declarado a la _morenita_ después de las Olimpiadas… definitivamente a veces no pienso… Perdí tremenda oportunidad- movió la cabeza divertido.

-¡Oh!- Oscar se cubrió la boca para acallar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando vio que Bernard contaba unos envases que le entregaban –No puedo creer que apostaran por quién usaba más preservativos- miró escandalizada a sus amigos -Rosalie… no debe tener idea que Bernard está metido en esto… ¿Por qué están haciendo eso aquí y no en el _centro_?

-Shhhh- André la hizo callar –La tradición es hacer el conteo en el lugar de mayor autoridad, es parte de la adrenalina… Es una de las apuestas más antiguas que se hacen entre los atletas, no sólo cuentan los preservativos, sino que además debes tener al menos una medalla para poder ganar… y Bernard no hizo nada, es el juez elegido… quien ganó fue Girodelle, se dice que acabó con los suyos en los primeros 10 días… y debe ser cierto, porque después me pidió los míos- sonrió divertido -Todo el mundo sabía que no los iba a ocupar- encogió los hombros en un gesto resignado.

-Este año dejaron la vara alta… el _Chaton,_ con sus ojitos verdes y movimientos felinos sacó ventaja… además escuché que…

-Cállate Alain…- lo interrumpió Oscar –No me interesa la vida sexual de los demás…además, es algo muy machista y no me parece correcto jactarse de las conquistas como si fueran un deporte más.

-No sea pesada… las mujeres tienen sus propias apuestas y nadie las critica… claro que son más discretas- antes de que la _pentatleta_ rebatiera, el tirador la hizo callar -Nadie tiene la culpa de que tu padre viviera con un ojo en la puerta de tu habitación en la _villa-_ se burló -Nosotros tres fuimos los únicos célibes, eso te lo aseguro.

-No me busques, que aunque estemos aquí igual puedo…- la rubia lo amenazó con un puño.

-Las últimas fotografías y quedamos libres- interrumpió André, antes de que su novia y su amigo se enfrascaran en una de sus típicas discusiones.

Los tres jóvenes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a las autoridades con sus medallas colgando del cuello, sonrieron de forma orgullosa a las cámaras.

-Tengo siete medallas y tú una que vale por cinco- susurró André en el oído de Oscar, sonrió al percibir que ella enderezaba los hombros de inmediato –Eso hace un total de doce… No tendremos que escoger nada… podemos hacer todo lo que dice tu "interesante artículo"- apenas terminó de hablar sopló levemente el punto sensible que joven tenía bajo su oído.

-Estás jugando sucio… No es el momento- murmuró ella sin dejar de sonreír mientras sentía que todos a su alrededor desaparecían. Sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir como su vientre se contraía de deseo. Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían violentamente y que le faltaba aire en los pulmones.

-Fue tu idea… sólo te lo estoy recordando- André sonrió a la cámara –Pero antes, tenemos una cena con mi abuela en la casa de tu familia y después, la fiesta en casa de los Girodelle…

-Olvídalo, no iremos a ninguna parte- Oscar cortó el tema –Es más, avisa ahora a Nana que no cenaremos con mi familia... pero que igual Hortense irá por ella... y dile que la visitaremos después… no sé cuándo… sólo después- lo miró a los ojos.

Él asintió sonriendo mientras sacaba su celular.

En cuanto los fotógrafos dejaron de hacer su trabajo y se les autorizó para retirarse, Oscar se acercó a su padre.

-Papá… discúlpanos con mamá y mis hermanas por favor… iremos a cenar otro día- tomó a André de la mano –Ahora vamos por las maletas al _**INSEP,**_ aprovecharé de sacar todo lo que Hortense no alcanzó a trasladar a nuestro departamento.

-Pero… aún no nos vamos- el _general_ la miró sin entender –El bus saldrá en una hora más…

-Nosotros nos vamos, ahora- Oscar lo interrumpió y dio media vuelta. Tomó su bolso y arrastró a André, tironeándolo mientras hacía oídos sordos a las bromas de Alain, bromas que, por cierto, hablaban de quien llevaba los pantalones en esa relación.

En cuanto subieron al taxi, le dio la dirección del departamento al conductor.

-Pensé que íbamos al centro- dijo André con la mirada oscura.

-Cambié de opinión- Oscar se volteó y lo besó ansiosa, sin que le importara la mirada indiscreta del chofer en el espejo retrovisor.

-Me gusta esta "espontaneidad"- respondió el nadador contra sus labios.

El sonido de un mensaje en el teléfono los hizo separarse. Oscar leyó el texto, rogando porque fuera lo que esperaba; sonrió al ver que así era, leyó el mensaje de su asesor financiero.

" _ **Concretada con éxito la compra de Jeanne D'Arc a nombre de André Grandier. Los papeles están en trámites y el arribo del ejemplar debiese ser en un mes como máximo"**_

–Tu regalo está listo- dijo satisfecha –Jamás pensé que agradecería tener un fondo fiduciario- buscó en su teléfono una foto de la yegua y se la mostró a André –Nuestra familia ahora es de cuatro… es tuya- lo miró emocionada.

-Pero… debe costar una fortuna….

-Sé cuánto te gustan los caballos y nunca pudiste tener uno por tus prioridades… déjame hacerte este regalo… además, ya no se puede devolver...

André asintió, cuando estaba a punto de besarla, el taxi se detuvo.

-Llegamos- susurró antes de que ella reclamara el beso que quedó sin concretar.

Pagaron el importe del traslado y subieron corriendo las escaleras del edificio. Apenas abrieron la puerta del departamento tropezaron con las maletas que Hortense había dejado en el pequeño recibidor. Oscar tomó un _Post-it_ que estaba sobre una de las valijas y lo leyó.

" **La despensa y el refrigerador están llenos… Imaginé que querrían "descansar" cuando llegaran. Estoy orgullosa de ambos, los quiero… Pd. Cuando nos veamos te devuelvo la copia de la llave"**

-Todo está aquí- murmuró emocionada –Desde hoy vivo contigo, oficialmente- lo miró a los ojos.

-Sí… desde hoy vivimos juntos- la aprisionó contra la puerta del departamento.

Comenzaron a desvestirse dejando caer la ropa al suelo, arrancándose cada prenda como si fuera el envoltorio de una golosina que estaba en manos de niños ansiosos. Cuando André se quitó la camiseta oficial de los seleccionados de Francia, Oscar murmuró con la voz ronca.

-Colócate las medallas-. El nadador asintió e hizo lo que le pedía.

–¿Dónde está tu revista?- preguntó André mientras le quitaba el _brasier_.

-En mi bolso…- contestó aferrándose al torso desnudo de su novio, tembló al sentir el roce de la piel del atleta contra sus senos. En cuanto él la levantó del piso ella se abrazó a su cintura con las piernas. Sentía que su piel se quemaba y que sus huesos de derretían.

André dio vuelta el contenido del bolso con movimientos frenéticos y sin soltarla en ningún momento. Apenas encontró la revista, se enderezó y la miró a los ojos.

–¿Sin teléfonos por tres días?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Sí… sin teléfonos ni salidas, por tres días… al menos- contestó Oscar mientras lo besaba. Su cuerpo se estremeció de deseo mientras él caminaba con ella entre sus brazos con rumbo al dormitorio.

 **FIN**

* * *

(*) Maman: Mamá en Francés

(*) El uniforme de la delegación francesa para Río 2016 fue diseñado por **Felipe Oliveira Baptista** , el director creativo de **Lacoste** para el equipo francés, fue una colección sobria y minimalista.

(*) Tema de hip hop interpretado por Raphael Lake, Aaron Levy Dumi Maraire. Canción central del comercial de _**Speedo**_.

(*) Articulo real de la revista Cosmopolitan, si lo googlean lo encontrarán jajajajajaja (Después me agradecen XDDDD)

* * *

 **Como las quiero mucho les tengo un Epilogo guardadito por ahí... Así que sean buenitas, dejen mi propina escrita en el botón de review... ya saben a mas comentarios menor el tiempo de espera para el epilogo XD.**

 **Un abrazo a cada una y muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia que partió de la nada.**

* * *

 **PD: A los lectores que llegaron aquí con la historia ya finalizada igual les pido comentar, leo todo y me hace muy feliz. (Y no solo se quejen XD)**

 **PD2: Gracias a mis adoradas Beta (Krim y Eö) y a las lindas ilustradoras (Eö y EmilSinclair). SON LAS MEJORES! ya que ademas de su trabajo escuchan las divagaciones de esta loca jajajajaja.**


	23. Epilogo

EPÍLOGO

* * *

París, Julio 2020

 _La luz de la mañana filtrándose por las ventanas me pega en el rostro, imposibilitándome seguir durmiendo. Podría moverme y evadir el molesto despertador natural, pero no quiero importunar tu sueño, así que, escojo permanecer quieto y en silencio un rato más; plan que se frustra apenas recuerdo que seguramente la alarma comenzará a sonar en pocos minutos, con resignación abro los ojos y apago el despertador antes que suene._

 _Respiro profundo para llenar mis pulmones de tu aroma, pues pese a que ya han pasado un poco más de cuatro años desde que estamos juntos, y ciertamente siento que tu esencia se ha metido bajo mi piel, no me canso de hacer lo mismo cada mañana. Es la mejor forma de iniciar cada día._

 _Duermes plácidamente a mi lado y tengo que apretar los puños para no tocarte, sé que pasaste mala noche y, aunque te empeñaste en no despertarme para que te ayudara o al menos compartiera tu insomnio, es imposible que me haga el desentendido, pues van al menos un par de meses que apenas puedes dormir debido a las incomodidades que te aquejan. Después de unos minutos, no puedo contenerme más y acaricio despacio uno de los largos mechones de tu cabello que se esparcen sobre la almohada, es suave como la seda. Me acerco despacio y lo beso con devoción. Hoy viajo a Tokio y daría lo que fuera porque pudieras acompañarme._

 _Te remueves ante mi contacto, tu sueño es liviano e inconstante, aguanto la respiración para no importunarte, no quiero que despiertes tan temprano. Pese a todos mis esfuerzos, te volteas con dificultad y me miras… me miras con esos insondables ojos que me roban el alma._

 _-Hola- murmuras con la voz pastosa por el sueño y cansancio._

 _-Hola- contesto antes de acercarme a ti y besarte, estos veinticinco días separados serán una tortura. Estiro mi mano para acariciar tu vientre pleno y redondo –¿Cómo durmieron?_

 _Sonríes antes de contestar._

 _–Bien… dormimos bien- con esfuerzo te enderezas un poco hasta apoyar tu delicada espalda en los almohadones que diligentemente acomodo._

 _-Cuéntame una vez más el plan de contingencia- suplico, aterrado de que el momento que he esperado durante meses ocurra justo cuando no estoy aquí._

 _-¿Otra vez?- me miras cansada –Te lo he repetido al menos veinte veces…_

 _-Otra vez, por favor…- insisto._

 _-Si se adelanta la fecha de parto, llamaré a mi hermana y ella me recogerá en menos de diez minutos…- te acomodas el cabello atrás de una oreja mientras acaricias tu vientre –Sí, ya lo cronometramos- te anticipas a mi pregunta –Una vez que estemos en la clínica, llamaremos a toda la lista de personas que me pediste para que me ayuden y tomen todas las fotografías que sean necesarias… Sé que querrás todo el material audiovisual que sea posible._

 _-¿Y si es falsa alarma?- pregunto, pues no quiero que nada quede al azar._

 _-Si es falsa alarma, mi hermana se viene a vivir aquí hasta que regreses- contestas divertida._

 _Te observo con admiración, pues me parece increíble que pese a que todos los cambios los has asumido tú, soy quien está muerto de miedo. Respiro profundo para no preocuparte con mi turbación._

 _-Son dos…- me acerco y apoyo un oído en tu estómago, ansiando escuchar algún sonido de mis hijos… mis hijos… sonrió como un bobo, pues durante mucho tiempo me pareció tan lejana la posibilidad de formar una familia que naciera de mí._

 _-Sí… son dos- repites con el mismo tono, mezcla de cansancio y temor, que has usado desde que nos enteramos que seríamos padres de gemelos. Dios, esos niños nos volverán locos._

 _-Me gustaría que pudieran acompañarme- murmuro contra la piel que queda expuesta entre la camisola del pijama y el pantaloncillo. Beso tu ombligo._

 _-En cuatro años más, los JJOO serán aquí y ahí todos te acompañaremos… te lo prometo- contestas acariciando mi cabello, sabes que de ser por mí me quedaría acompañándote._

 _-Te llamaré todos los días- levanto la cabeza y te beso, no puedo dejar de besarte._

 _-Ok… pero no te preocupes más- tratas de tranquilizarme –Aún faltan dos meses para que nazcan._

 _-Pero el médico dijo que a partir de ahora, en cualquier momento pueden nacer…- insisto con desasosiego._

 _-Basta…- me miras con poca paciencia –No va a pasar nada porque me cuidaré, no saldré sola, no conduciré, no subiré escaleras y después de la reunión de hoy, suspenderé todo tipo de compromisos hasta que regreses- suspiras cansada –Y eso ya es suficiente… estoy poniendo en pausa todo, y es sólo para que no preocupes y puedas rendir bien… te quiero de regreso con al menos una medalla- me miras con seriedad._

 _-Perdona… tienes razón- sonrío, pues desde que sé que seré padre, no puedo dejar de hacerlo._

 _Te levantas de la cama y caminas hacia el baño. Una puntada de deseo me atraviesa al mirarte. Tu esbelto cuerpo apenas ha cambiado, es más, me atrevería a decir que tu vientre y tus pechos son los únicos que han crecido. Noto la infame erección que me atormenta y me concentro en pensar en otra cosa, ya que el médico fue categórico. Decidido a enfriarme, recito mentalmente sus lapidarias palabras: "A partir de los siete meses, el sexo puede inducir un parto prematuro en los embarazos múltiples" y hoy si que no quiero correr ningún riesgo. Concentrado en cambiar el rumbo de mis pensamientos, apenas sales del baño te interrogo._

 _-¿Haz reconsiderado casarte conmigo?_

 _-No… no lo he reconsiderado- contestas mientras caminas hacia el armario -¿Tienes lista tu maleta?- preguntas mientras tratas de estirar tu espalda. Te miro de perfil y sonrío divertido, no entiendo como tú delgado cuerpo aguanta tanto peso._

 _-Sí… ya está todo listo- respiro profundo y repito la pregunta que he hecho al menos veinte veces durante los pasados siete meses –Jeanne, cásate conmigo, quiero que nuestros hijos nazcan dentro del matrimonio… es importante para mí._

 _-Lo pensaré… si traes una medalla, es muy probable que acepte- comienzas a reír. Adoro tu risa, esa risa que es una mezcla perfecta de sarcasmo y diversión._

 _-Morenita…- palmoteo la cama para que regreses a mi lado –Ven aquí, quiero abrazarlos un rato más._

 _-Alain…_

 _-Por favor… compláceme… sabes que dentro de este cuerpo de adonis, hay un alma sensible- insisto._

 _Sólo cuando te acurrucas en mis brazos me siento en casa… ¿Quién iba a decir que seríamos felices?... nadie, porque nadie te conoce como yo y nadie me conoce como tú lo haces._

 _-¿Rosalie te acompañará a la reunión con tu editor?- pregunto después de unos minutos mientras te acuno contra mi pecho._

 _-Sí… vendrá a buscarme a medio día- suspiras –Iremos a su cita con el psicólogo y luego a la editorial._

 _-Sé que te he preguntado muchas veces…_

 _-Alain…_

 _-Es que no sé si está bien que publiques un libro hablando de Nicolás._

 _-¿Estás celoso?- levantas la cabeza y me miras._

 _-No… sabes que no- dejo escapar el aire de mis pulmones –Pero remover el pasado justo cuando Rosalie parece estar mejor…_

 _-Ya lo hablé con ella- me interrumpes y sonríes con ese aire de suficiencia tan tuyo –El acuerdo fue claro, después de que mamá muriera, yo iba a tomar la oferta de hacer un libro con los escándalos y verdades del **INSEP** … Rosalie está de acuerdo._

 _-No le dejaste mucha opción…_

 _-Alain- un bufido molesto escapa de tus labios –Perdí todo, perdí mi carrera…_

 _-Por tus propias decisiones y acciones- te interrumpo._

 _-Lo sé… pero no todo es tan malo- sonríes de forma encantadora –Después de años, el nombre de Marie por fin quedará limpio… Me encargaré de que así sea, aclararé lo que pasó con su acusación de doping… y además, los investigadores que contraté descubrieron algo increíble… será un éxito. Todos saldremos ganando._

 _-Pero harás que Nicolás cargue con todas las responsabilidades- te miro con renuencia, pues sabes que no me gustan las mentiras._

 _-Cariño…- tu mano se posa en mi mejilla –Ya pagué mis culpas. Esto limpiará el nombre de Marie y todo quedará en paz._

 _-Y tú, millonaria- retruco sin temor, nos conocemos y siempre hemos hablado con la verdad._

 _-Y "nosotros", millonarios- me corriges._

 _-Pero Rosalie… ella es tan frágil, apenas se repuso de lo que pasó con Nicolás._

 _-Ella está bien- dices tajante –No la subestimes, está bien y después de que nazcan los gemelos, la ayudaré a planear su boda… todo está pasando cómo debe ser. Asumí toda responsabilidad sin involucrarla, es algo que ella me debe._

 _-Morenita…_

 _-No me reprendas más que no soy una niña- tus ojos brillan –Lo que pasa entre mi hermana y yo, sólo lo sabemos nosotras._

 _-Ok ok… no te enfades… si lo haces, ese par de diablillos se van a poner a brincar en tu barriga._

 _-Sabes que te amo… ¿Cierto?- me miras sonriendo y cambiando el tema._

 _-Lo sé, morenita… lo sé._

* * *

La alarma sonando de forma insistente retumbó en el moderno apartamento. André estiró un brazo y la apagó antes que Oscar despertara por completo.

-Shhhh duerme un poco más… me levantaré primero- murmuró.

-No tengo sueño- contestó ella con voz pastosa.

-No hemos dormido nada…

-Tendremos tiempo en el avión para descansar- dijo acomodándose entre los brazos de André, pegándose a su cuerpo. Se estremeció al sentir la tibia piel del nadador contra la suya. Levantó un poco la cabeza y sonrió al ver el desorden de la cama, pues un campo de batalla, ambos desnudos y enredados entre las sábanas. Se movió un poco hasta entrelazar sus piernas a las de su novio, tratando de acercarse aún más.

-Estás impidiendo que me levante- murmuró André hundiendo la nariz en el rubio manto. Cuando percibió que las gráciles manos de la equitadora lo tomaban firmemente de los glúteos, una punzada de deseo lo recorrió –Estamos con el tiempo justo para ducharnos y llegar al aeropuerto- susurró con voz ronca.

-Podemos hacer algo rápido- insistió -Estaremos durmiendo separados casi un mes… Quiero fabricar recuerdos- mordisqueó suavemente uno de sus hombros.

-Si te casaras conmigo, podríamos pedir a la _Federación_ que nos hospede juntos en un hotel en lugar de la villa… incluso ahora podríamos pedir una excepción, todos saben que somos una pareja estable.

-En los _JJOO_ somos deportistas, no una pareja- Oscar se sentó en su regazo. Sonrió al percibir la erección de André bajo las sábanas –No me gusta ser el comidillo de la prensa… sabes que prefiero que destaquemos sólo por nuestros méritos deportivos.

-Lo sé…- levantó las manos y apresó entre ellas los pequeños pechos de su novia, se irguió un poco para alcanzar su boca. Oscar se alejó juguetona. En un rápido movimiento la abrazó y la hizo girar en la cama para quedar sobre ella –¿Por qué nunca puedo negarte nada?…- gruñó excitado en su oído –Siempre termino haciendo lo que quieras… me tienes en tus manos y como lo sabes, te aprovechas.

Oscar lo rodeó con la piernas y lo miró anhelante –Te amo…- murmuró mientras se abrazaba a su cuello. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando sus cuerpos se unieron –Me gusta despertar así- ronroneó en el oído del nadador mientras sentía que cada poro de su piel se erizaba.

-Te extrañaré… No sé cómo podré estar sin ti, no sólo te metiste en mi corazón, también estás en mi cabeza, bajo mi piel… en mi alma- la embistió con fuerza. Levantó una mano, afirmándose del respaldo de la cama y tratando de controlar las ansias que lo consumían, quería fundirse con ella, quería marcar su presencia para que lo recordara cada uno de los días en que estarían separados –Cásate conmigo y olvidemos todas estas dificultades- gruñó mientras la besaba en el cuello y sin dejar de moverse de forma carnal, en un vaivén casi salvaje. Cuando la sintió temblar bajo su cuerpo, la mordió suavemente bajo uno de sus oídos, en ese punto que conocía tan bien, mientras que con la mano que tenía libre la hacía elevar las caderas para recibirlo más profundo. Sonrió cuando la escuchó gritar de gusto.

-Pregúntame nuevamente después de los treinta- contestó Oscar entre gemidos, apenas pudiendo pensar. El sonido de sus pieles chocando entre sí llenaba todos sus sentidos. Enterró los dedos en la espalda de André y lo miró a los ojos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba anticipándose al orgasmo que estaba a punto de arrasar con ella –Te amo… y eso es lo único que importa- levantó la cabeza y lo besó con ansias justo en el momento en que sentía que tocaba el cielo.

-Yo también, amor mío… yo también- contestó André entre roncos gruñidos de placer.

* * *

-Llegó el momento del desempate…

La voz de Fersen en su oído hizo que Oscar despegara la vista de César, pues como ya era su costumbre, antes de las competencias se concentraba en acariciar a su caballo y hablar con él, le gustaba sentir la conexión que los unía.

-Sí- volteó a mirarlo sin dejar de sonreír –Es el momento del desempate… pero antes, muéstrame una vez más la foto de Axel.

Ambos equitadores ya habían competido en las pruebas de _Adiestramiento_ y _Salto Ecuestre_. Quedándose Oscar, en las pruebas individuales, con el oro en _Adiestramiento_ y plata en _Salto Ecuestre_. Por equipos, no tuvo la misma suerte, Francia no había obtenido ninguna presea. En cambio Fersen, se había quedado con el oro en _Salto Ecuestre_ y plata en _Adiestramiento_ en forma individual y grupal. La competencia que estaba a punto de comenzar, era la última etapa del _Concurso Completo_ individual, una prueba que combina las tres disciplinas ecuestres: _Doma Clásica, Campo a Través_ y _Saltos de Obstáculo_. Las competiciones se efectúan en este orden y una en cada día, siendo esta la última jornada de competencia.

Fersen sonrió y sacó de su bolsillo el celular, buscó en sus fotografías y le entregó el _iPhone_ a su querida amiga.

-Es idéntico a ti…- comentó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, el primogénito de la pareja sueco-austriaca acababa de cumplir 3 años –Lamento mucho que no te hayan podido acompañar… me habría encantado verlos- sonrió con la mirada brillante, pues hace mucho que no veía a su mejor amiga y la extrañaba.

-Marie quería venir a como dé lugar, pero su médico lo impidió... Prácticamente tuve que atarla para impedir que se subiera a un avión, ya sabes cómo es…- encogió los hombros divertido –Aduce que su madre tuvo 7 hijos sin problemas y que el estar embarazada, no le produce ninguna incomodidad para viajar…

-Tiene una voluntad de hierro.

-Sí, pero este embarazo no ha sido fácil y el viaje era muy largo- el sueco recibió el teléfono que Oscar le entregaba y fijó la vista en la fotografía. En ella Marie aparecía sonriendo con su hijo mayor tomado de la mano mientras acariciaba su vientre de 5 meses. La había tomado el mismo día en que viajaba.

-Me alegro que sean tan felices.

La voz de Oscar sacó a Fersen de sus pensamientos. Apagó la pantalla del celular y sonrió.

–Sí… la verdad es que somos inmensamente felices.

En el alto parlante sonó el aviso que anunciaba el próximo inicio de la competencia.

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos en Navidad?- preguntó Hans abrazándola de los hombros –Cuando fui a felicitar a André por sus medallas, me dijo que no tenía problemas en viajar a vernos… Claro que también dijo que tú tenías la última palabra, ya que aún no sabía si querías pasar las fiestas con tu familia o no.

-No es una mala idea el que los visitemos… Esta será la primera Navidad sin Nana y por lo mismo sería bueno instaurar alguna nueva tradición… Ya sabes… Para esa fecha los gemelos de Alain y Jeanne habrán nacido, Dianne seguramente no estará en el país debido a su trabajo… Navidades como las que estábamos acostumbrados a celebrar, ya no existen- murmuró con tristeza.

La abuela de André había fallecido en enero de ese año, pese al dolor que les causó a todos, su deceso fue un evento pacífico que les permitió despedirse de la dulce anciana en total paz y armonía. André, pese a la enorme tristeza que lo embargaba, había sido capaz de sobreponerse gracias al apoyo de Oscar y de sus amigos. En cuanto a la hermana menor de Alain, la joven había terminado sus estudios de Administración de Empresas y, gracias a la tutela de Josephine de Jarjayes, la otrora tímida muchacha, se desempeñaba como una exitosa ejecutiva de la empresa multinacional que la hermana de Oscar presidía.

-Entonces, nos gustaría pasar las fiestas con ustedes- Fersen sonrió -Marie estará feliz de verte, además podrán conocer a Iris, que para esa fecha también habrá nacido.

-Te prometo que haremos lo posible por estar con ustedes- Oscar se movió y observó a César, aún manteniendo en una de sus manos las riendas –Ahora, déjame terminar de prepararnos- guiñó un ojo –O pensaré que estás tratando de distraerme para obtener ventaja.

Fersen la soltó de los hombros y extendió su mano.

–Qué gane el mejor- sonrió de forma resplandeciente.

-Es decir… yo- contestó ella sin de dejar de sonreír mientras estrechaba la diestra de su amigo.

-o-

De pie en el podio, Oscar se inclinó para que colgaran en su cuello la medalla de oro. Levantó un brazo y saludó al público que la vitoreaba al tiempo que fijaba la vista en André, el exitoso deportista aplaudía de pie y emocionado, en primera fila acompañado de Loulou y del _general_.

La despierta hija de Hortense, estaba presente gracias a haber ahorrado su mesada durante todo un año. De esa forma pudo viajar a Tokio por medio propios y, según ella, con la importante misión de acompañar a su abuelo, aduciendo que él ya no estaba en edad de andar solo, situación que, por lo demás, estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que el padre de Oscar acababa de formar un exitoso segundo grupo de nadadores junior, equipo que triunfaba en las competencias nacionales e internacionales. Esa responsabilidad extra, llenó de nuevos bríos al _general_ , pues se sumaba a su labor de dirigir al equipo que comandaba André, el cual, en las presentes Olimpiadas, nuevamente se había quedado con un par de medallas de plata en competencias grupales. En cuanto a las competencias individuales, el novio de la premiada equitadora francesa seguía cosechando éxitos, ganando 1 medalla de oro, 2 de plata y 1 de bronce.

Oscar miró a su izquierda y sonrió cuando Fersen recibió la medalla de plata.

-Fue una buena competencia- murmuró inclinándose hacia él –Estuviste a punto de ganarme.

-Veamos que pasa en París 2024…. Ya sabes que el límite de edad en nuestra disciplina es más extenso que en las otras- dijo contento –Aunque… si te animas a probar la maternidad, quizás me des ventaja y pueda recuperar mi sitial al centro del podio.

-Acostúmbrate a estar a mi izquierda… te ves bien de plateado- retrucó Oscar sin dejar de reír –Porque en cuatro años más, jugaré de local y no tendrás oportunidad de ver el oro.

-o-o-

Una vez más el _Elysee Palace_ se vestía de gala para recibir a los Medallistas Olímpicos de Tokio 2020. En esta oportunidad, el presidente Emmanuel Macron era el encargado de agasajar a los representantes que nuevamente habían enaltecido el nombre de su nación.

-Mira, mira…- Alain abrazó por los hombros a Oscar –Como ya no puedo participar en la apuesta en sí, aposté con André a que el _Chaton_ volvía a ganar… ese hombre es una máquina de conquistas- suspiró con nostalgia al ver el grupo de deportistas que se agolpaba, en una esquina de los jardines, a mostrar las "pruebas" de sus hazañas.

-No me digas que te está aburriendo la monogamia- bromeó André.

-No es eso…- bufó –La abstinencia que me espera es lo difícil de llevar… serán a lo menos tres meses, entre lo que falta para que nazcan los _terremotos_ y ya sabes… la cuarentena- comenzó a reír al ver que Oscar lo miraba molesta –Ya sé, ya sé, _rubita_ … no te interesa mi vida sexual- encogió los hombros –Pero entiéndeme… no sólo gano medallas…- levantó las preseas de bronce y plata que reposaban sobre su pecho -También soy un toro de exposición, no olvides que hice dos niños sin ningún esfuerzo- levantó la mano e hizo el gesto numérico –No cualquiera hace dos bebés sin previo aviso- le puso la mano frente a los ojos tratando de molestarla.

-¿Cuándo vas a madurar?- de un manotazo Oscar le corrió la mano y se concentró en el grupo de deportistas, vio que Bernard le entregaba un fajo de billetes a Girodelle –Tenías razón, Víctor ganó otra vez- murmuró.

-¡Bien!- Alain estiró la mano hacia André –Págame… te dije que él iba a ganar.

-¿Cuántos condones ocupó?- Oscar lo interrumpió antes de que André contestara.

-Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que 32...- contestó Alain.

-En realidad, no ganó- la rubia arqueó una ceja en un gesto de suficiencia –Es decir, de los que compitieron oficialmente, es el primero- abrió su bolso deportivo y le mostró a Alain un puñado de envases de preservativos –Aquí hay 40… Nosotros ganamos- guiñó un ojo –Pero… ¿Para qué vamos a vanagloriarnos?... No necesito que nadie más sepa que perdiste la apuesta, basta con que lo sepamos nosotros tres- sonrío burlesca.

-Pero…- Alain la miró anonadado.

-El _general_ no pudo vigilar nuestras habitaciones… esta vez tenía que cuidar a Loulou- André palmoteó la espalda del tirador mientras hablaba.

-Por eso siempre se iban temprano cuando salíamos a celebrar… y yo pensando que era porque la _rubita_ estaba con sus típicas manías… ¡Son unos viciosos… unos sátiros!- se carcajeó divertido.

–No seas envidioso... Deja de gritar y págame- el nadador estiró la mano para recibir su ganancia —Acepta tu derrota.

-No se vale… ustedes son pareja… no hay conquista… además ¿Quién me asegura que es verdad?

-Nadie más que nosotros- Oscar sonrío -Pero sabes que yo no miento y que además, me gusta ganar.

–Esto es jugar sucio…- se lamentó Alain mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes de su billetera.

-No eres el único ejemplar de exposición amigo mío- murmuró André antes de tomar a Oscar de la mano y entrar al salón en donde serían homenajeados.

-¡No es lo mismo!- gritó Alain aún sin resignarse a haber perdido –¡Además, yo hice dos bebés… no te puedes comparar conmigo!- levantó la mano mostrando su dedo índice y medio –¡Dos!... ¡Qué no se les olvide!

* * *

Noviembre abrazó París con sus maravillosos colores otoñales y su relente temperatura. Oscar, sentada en la terraza del _Café le Paix_ *, arrebujó el cuello de su chaqueta y cogió entre sus manos la taza de café negro que estaba frente a ella, antes de llevársela a los labios levantó la vista y la depositó en André. Su apuesto novio leía concentrado un libro mientras bebía un _cappuccino_. Como habían hecho costumbre de todos los domingos, tomaban un _brunch_ * a media mañana en ese conocido lugar, aprovechando de estar en el exterior cuando no llovía.

El teléfono de André vibró sobre la mesa, el nadador lo tomó y, sin dejar de sonreír, lo volvió a dejar donde mismo sin siquiera abrir la aplicación de mensajería.

-Es Loulou...- Oscar no necesitó preguntar –Si quieres hablo con ella para pedirle que modere su "insistencia"- con desgano mordió la tostada que estaba tratando de comer.

-Déjala… sólo está emocionada por ingresar a la misma facultad que yo- estiró una mano y capturó la diestra de Oscar, acarició sus nudillos –Hay que entenderla, es una joven llena de ímpetu e ideales… me recuerda a alguien que adoro- guiñó un ojo.

-Eres demasiado bueno...- lo miró y suspiró –Al menos estarán sólo un año juntos, por suerte estás a punto de egresar… de lo contrario estoy segura de que te volvería loco.

Después de los _JJOO_ del 2016, André había renovado, por un corto periodo de tiempo, los contratos de publicidad sólo para poder reunir el dinero suficiente para estudiar la carrera de periodismo y comprar un departamento más amplio. Hoy, después de dos exitosas olimpiadas, era un invitado habitual de programas de televisión como comentarista deportivo. Su simpatía, bajo perfil y humildad lo habían catapultado rápidamente ante la audiencia, convirtiéndolo en un personaje querido y respetado por el público.

El nadador dejó el libro que estaba leyendo y abrió la agenda electrónica de su celular.

–¿La presentación de mañana es a las nueve?- preguntó.

-Sí… es a esa hora- Oscar sonrió tranquila –Pero no importa si no alcanzas a llegar… no quiero que corras por la ciudad, es un simple concierto con el que se finalizará el cuarto nivel... Nada importante.

Cuando André había comenzado a estudiar, Oscar se había atrevido a retomar sus clases de violín. Pese a que la música siempre la había apasionado, debido al estricto régimen de entrenamiento que tenía en el _**INSEP** , _se había visto obligada a dejarla de lado. Gracias al apoyo de su novio, y después de meses de indecisiones, finalmente se animó a reorganizar su agenda para hacer un espacio y practicar algo que siempre había añorado retomar.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo con un dulce sonrisa –Eres el número principal.

-¡Lo olvidé!- Oscar se cubrió la boca y lo miró mortificada –Olvidé comprar los obsequios para Phillipe y Alexandre- movió la cabeza apesadumbrada –No sé qué me pasa, llevo días olvidando todo- se quejó –No sólo me cuesta levantarme, además estoy con un incipiente _alzheimer_ … El bautizo es en un par de horas y por mi culpa seremos los peores padrinos del mundo… ¡Me estoy poniendo vieja!

-Amor mío… sólo estás cansada, nadie es viejo a los 29 años- trató de tranquilizarla, pues últimamente el humor de la deportista era una ruleta rusa –En cuanto a los obsequios, están en el auto, los compré ayer- bebió un sorbo de café –A pesar de que sólo Alexandre es nuestro ahijado, compré el mismo regalo para Phillipe… con Bernard, Rosalie y Dianne decidimos no hacer diferencias entre los hijos de Alain. Quedamos de acuerdo en que los cinco actuaremos como padrinos de los gemelos en formas iguales.

-Eres perfecto- Oscar sonrió y tomó el periódico que estaba sobre la mesa, lo comenzó a ojear. Se detuvo en la sección literaria –El libro de Jeanne sigue dentro de los cinco más vendidos del trimestre…- fijó la vista en el título de la obra _**"Les Affaires Du INSEP… Escándalos, Ambiciones y Crímenes"**_.

-Sí…- André tomó el libro que había dejado en la mesa y lo comenzó a leer nuevamente.

-Dime lo que piensas…- lo presionó –Te conozco, sé que no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión de no haber asistido al lanzamiento.

-Mi amor…

-André, podré ser la madrina de Alexandre, Alain es mi mejor amigo y Jeanne salvó mi vida… aunque fue en realidad Rosalie… pero bueno, a efectos prácticos no importa cuál de las dos me protegió primero… pero eso no significa que olvide o perdone lo que ella le hizo a Marie. Tú fuiste en representación de los dos y eso basta, con Jeanne tenemos una relación cordial y eso es suficiente para ambas, jamás seremos amigas.

-Deberías leer lo que dice el libro- André suspiró mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas, no le gustaba discutir con ella –Jeanne hizo un buen trabajo, parte importante es el descubrimiento de que las supuestas fotos que se sacó Marie desnuda…

-Eran para _**Dior**_ … eso ya lo sé… siempre lo supe- lo interrumpió.

-Además de eso, no todas eran de Marie…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-El investigador que contrató Jeanne dio con una modelo amateur que tiene un enorme parecido con Marie, la _Diable_ la contrató para que se tomara las fotos más… "osadas" ya que los tabloides no estaban dispuestos a pagar por las fotos que tenía.

-No puedo creerlo…- Oscar lo miró impactada. Además de no querer asistir al lanzamiento del libro, se había negado a leer cualquier cosa relacionada con el mismo, era su forma de respaldar a su querida amiga de origen austriaco.

-Eso no es lo peor…- continuó André.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que una suplantación?

-La chica era ciega y la mayor parte del tiempo que duró la sesión de fotos, la mantuvieron drogada... por eso no fue capaz de denunciar lo que había pasado.

-Eso es digno de una telenovela… no puedo creerlo- contestó escéptica -Puede ser una maniobra para asegurar las ventas del libro, de Jeanne nada me extraña.

-Amor mío… la realidad supera a la ficción- André tomó un nuevo sorbo de café.

-Bueno... y aunque así fuera, a efectos simples Marie perdió todo y fue repudiada- resopló –Y eso, no lo puedo olvidar.

-La _Diable_ está con orden de arraigo y grandes posibilidades de terminar en la cárcel.

-Es lo que se merece- bufó Oscar mientras hacía a un lado la tostada que estaba comiendo, llevaba un par de días con persistentes náuseas y prácticamente sin apetito. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza en un gesto cansado.

-¿Te sientes bien?... estás pálida- preguntó preocupado.

-Creo que estoy con un virus estomacal...- tomó su celular y abrió un mensaje que estaba sin leer. Sonrío al abrirlo: era una foto de Girodelle y Sofía esquiando en _**Vemdalen**_ *. Se la mostró a André -Mira, creo que nos están tentando para pasar las fiestas con ellos… Víctor dice que se quedará hasta fin de año.

-Al parecer está entusiasmado con Sofía.

-Ya sabes que con él no se sabe, está disfrutando de su fama de " _Playboy_..."- contestó Oscar riendo.

-Perdone… ¿Es usted el _Phelps_ Francés?

Ambos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y levantaron la vista hacia el chiquillo que les hablaba. Un niño de aproximadamente 14 años los miraba emocionado mientras sostenía una revista.

-Creo que después de dos Olimpiadas y varias medallas, bien podrías llamarlo André Grandier- lo corrigió Oscar con ternura.

-Este… sí… eso- sonrió el chiquillo de bucles rubios como el trigo y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas –¡Y usted es la " _amazona_ " Jarjayes!- la miró extasiado.

-Sí… supongo que ese es mi apelativo- Oscar contestó sonriendo.

El muchacho dio media vuelta y gritó.

-¡Belle, te dije que eran ellos!- hizo un gesto con la mano, llamando a la jovencita que estaba a unos metros de distancia conversando con dos muchachos.

-¡Qué bonito perro!- André comenzó a acariciar al juguetón _collie_ que se acercó a él -¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó al muchacho.

-Se llama Jacques III- contestó sonriendo el chiquillo.

-¿Jacques III?... ¿Por qué no sólo Jacques?- preguntó Oscar.

-Porque Jacques I era el perro de mi hermana, pero ya falleció, Jacques II es mi gato… y Jacques III es de los dos- el chiquillo encogió los hombros sin dejar de sonreír.

-Veo que tienes una dinastía en casa- Oscar comenzó a reír.

-¿Me podrían dar un autógrafo?… cuando crezca, también quiero ser deportista de élite- puso sobre la mesa una revista, en ella ambos salían en la portada bajo el título _**"La historia de la pareja de oro"**_. Era un extenso reportaje que hablaba de su historia de amor, alabando la estabilidad de su relación, seriedad y destacando sus triunfos deportivos –De hecho estoy en la escuela de fútbol y soy un exitoso volante izquierdo- continuó hablando el muchacho lleno de orgullo.

-Claro- André tomó un lápiz –¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Augustin… pero me dicen Gus… ¿Puede poner el nombre de mi hermana también?- el muchacho sonrió –Ella tiene una foto suya en su cuarto… aunque me matará si sabe que le conté.

-No hay problema- André comenzó a escribir -¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?

-Isabelle… pero le dicen.

-Belle- completó Oscar recordando cómo la había llamado hace apenas unos minutos. El chiquillo asintió.

Cuando André terminó de escribir ella firmó a su lado, no acostumbraba a dar autógrafos pero ese niño le había simpatizado.

-Discúlpennos por favor, no queríamos importunar… es que Gus es muy impetuoso- dijo la joven ubicándose al lado de su hermano -Vamos… nos están esperando, no molestes más.

La dulce voz de la muchacha los hizo levantar la vista. Frente a ellos estaba una jovencita de 18 años, alta y delgada, de cabello negro como la noche y ojos intensamente azules.

-No es molestia- contestó André.

-Son simpáticos, te lo dije- Augustin le pegó un codazo a su hermana –Pídele una _selfie_ … va a decir que sí- la animó.

-Gus…- Isabelle lo miró sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-Tengo una mejor idea- André se puso de pie e hizo una seña a los muchachos que estaban conversando con la jovencita, y que por cierto permanecían mirándolos desde lejos –Dile a tus amigos que nos saquen una foto a los cuatro.

-No son sus amigos… son sus pretendientes y yo salgo con ellos para que no se pasen de listos- interrumpió Augustin.

-¡Gus, me estás avergonzando!

-Es la verdad…- el chiquillo enmudeció cuando un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azul cobalto se acercaba acompañado de otro un poco más alto y algo mayor, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azul grisáceo.

-¿Dos pretendientes?- bromeó Oscar –Elige bien y no dejes que te presionen- le aconsejó a la joven que continuaba sonrojada.

-Ellos son François y Charles- Belle los presentó.

Después de los saludos correspondientes, André le pidió el celular a Isabelle.

-¿Nos pueden tomar una fotografía a los cuatro?- le pasó el celular de la muchacha a François y el propio, a Charles –Toma una también para mí, por favor.

Oscar lo miró sin entender, no obstante se puso de pie para sumarse a la fotografía mientras los hermanos se colocaban entre ella y André. Sonrió para el retrato digital.

-Muchas gracias- Isabelle le entregó el celular a André –Han sido muy amables.

-Fue un gusto- contestó el nadador mientras se despedía de los cuatro jóvenes. Creyó perder la respiración cuando vio a su novia despedirse de Isabelle.

-Se nos está haciendo tarde- Oscar tomó su bolso y dejó el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa –Esta vez invito yo- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí… vamos- André tomó el libro y miró la fotografía que estaba en su celular mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿En qué piensas?- la rubia se colgó a su brazo –Estás muy callado.

-Mira- le entregó el celular y la abrazó de los hombros –De tener hijos, estoy seguro que serían como ellos- apuntó con un dedo a la jovencita que sonreía en la foto –Isabelle es muy parecida a ti, a excepción del cabello que es como el mío… pero sus ojos… son iguales a los tuyos- suspiró –Y Augustin, es igual a mí pero con tu cabello- sonrió y la besó en la cabeza mientras caminaban abrazados por la _Plaza de la Ópera_.

-Mmmmm puede ser… los ojos de ese simpático chiquillo eran muy parecidos a los tuyos- contestó Oscar mientras apagaba la pantalla del celular y se lo devolvía.

-Algún día podríamos tener hijos…

-No lo sé… pregúntame después de los treinta- dijo sonriendo mientras se abrazaba a él.

-¿Viste a los otros jóvenes?- André insistió con el tema –El mayor podría ser hijo de Fersen y Marie... y el menor, podría ser hijo de Rosalie y Bernard… eran perfectas amalgamas de todos nosotros.

-Me estás asustando- Oscar lo miró y le arrebató el libro que el nadador llevaba en la mano –Lo que estás leyendo te está haciendo mal… estás alucinando... ¿Qué es? ¿filosofía, vidas pasadas, auto ayuda, psicología...?

-Es una novela que trata de un sirviente que se enamora de una aristócrata, y ella además es comandante del ejército... todo comienza previo a la Revolución Francesa.

-¡No tienes remedio!- Oscar comenzó a reír –Todo el tiempo pensé que estabas leyendo algo para la universidad.

-¿Y por qué pensaste eso?- la miró sin entender.

-Bueno… el título… **"¿Qué es el amor?"** parece un tópico de análisis…

-Amor mío- André la besó –Sabes que soy un romántico empedernido- suspiró –Te fijaste que Isabelle tenía dos pretendientes... y los tres salían juntos- movió la cabeza –Tiempos modernos…

-Bueno… ella tiene derecho a sopesar todas las opciones, no todas tienen la fortuna de tener un André- murmuró apegándose a él.

El nadador sonrió, se inclinó y la besó en los labios mientras la abrazaba de los hombros sin dejar de caminar por París.

* * *

Brunch: (un acrónimo a partir de la unión de breakfast (desayuno) y lunch (almuerzo) consiste en una comida que combina desayuno y el almuerzo. Se suele servir, por regla general, en un período de tiempo que va desde las 10 hasta las 12.

Café de la Paix: Dos cosas importantes de este café... En ese lugar comienza la historia, de cierta forma quise cerrar un ciclo y la segunda... tuve el gusto de hacer lo mismo de "mi" Oscar y André con mi marido en ese mismo sitio, así que recurrí a la memoria afectiva jejejejejejee. Ahora la correspondiente información de ese precioso lugar (pronunciación en francés: /kafe də la pɛ/) es un famoso café y restaurante situado en el IX Distrito de París, en el cruce del Bulevar de las Capuchinas y la Plaza de la Ópera. Es obra del arquitecto Charles Rohaut de Fleury, que es también el autor del Grand-Hôtel de la Paix, del que este café formaba parte.

Vemdalen: Es una estación de esquí ubicada a sólo 480 km de Estocolmo. El lugar es cómodo, con una serie de ascensores de nueva construcción y amplias pendientes con desafiantes caídas verticales.

* * *

 _ **Miles de gracias a todos quienes leyeron. Espero que les haya gustado este "final"... no me odie, ya sé que es un tanto atípico... pero bueno, así es la vida misma. Les dejo un abrazo enorme a cada uno de los que me dejaron un review.**_

 _ **(Y tú... que estás leyendo cuando la historia ya está terminada no creas que te salvas! Anímate y cuéntame que te pareció XD)**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS EN ISABELLE _**_


End file.
